Yo soy Bella Potter
by ceci9123
Summary: Durante la salida de Bella a Florida, Edward y los Cullen van tras Victoria, pero descubren algo de Bells que les traerá muchos problemas. ¿Por qué tiene una misteriosa cicatriz en la frente? ¿Por qué actua tan misteriosamente? Nada es lo que parece...
1. Persecucion

Era una noche cerrada y el bosque estaba en calma, oscuro como la boca de un lobo.

En medio de un claro entre los árboles, siete figuras se erguían majestuosas, tres mujeres y cuatro hombres.

Uno de ellos, un hombre alto, fornido y musculoso con rizos negros y una pícara sonrisa en la cara hacía crujir los nudillos, preparado para la batalla. Otro, más alto aún y con una melena de león de rizos rubios estaba oteando el horizonte a través de los árboles. Las mujeres eran de aspecto frágil, con la piel nívea, una de ellas era rubia, alta y delgada, la que parecía la más madura era bajita y tenía el rostro de corazón con ondas de pelo color caramelo hasta la cintura; en cambio, la otra chica de aspecto vivaz, tenía el rostro concentrado en algo que los demás no podían ver, su pelo era negro y corto con cada punta señalando en una dirección. Todos estaban tensos. El cabecilla, un hombre alto y apuesto de pelo rubio interrumpió el silencio de la noche.

-¿Estás segura de qué fue aquí dónde la viste Alice? -preguntó él serio.

-Está a punto de llegar Carlisle -confirmó la mujer con rasgos de duende. Del pecho del chico más joven en apariencia surgió un leve gruñido. Su piel es blanca como el mármol, y casi tan fría como el hielo . El pelo se le puso de punta. Lo llevaba despeinado y su color cobrizo que él heredó, en su vida humana, de su madre biológica, era precioso. Los ojos, hipnóticos e irresistibles, de color dorado como el resto de su aquelarre. Su cuerpo era esbelto, alto, de un 1'85 m aproximadamente, fuerte y musculoso, pero no tan musculoso como Emmett ni tan delgado como Jasper, los otros dos machos.

-Tranquilo, Edward. Bella está en Florida, y está a salvo -le dijo su madre mentalmente.

-Lo sé Esme -contestó en un murmullo. Todo quedó en calma de nuevo, Alice vigilaba atentamente, sin apartar la vista del frente, cuando de repente, por la izquierda pasó una figura pelirroja.

-A la izquierda -gritó Alice. Todos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron en la persecución de aquella mujer.

-Esta vez no, Victoria -rugió Edward furioso. Jamás tocaría a su Bella.

Emmett aceleró con un rugido. Su hermanita no iba a estar en peligro nunca más por culpa de aquella loca. Estiró un brazo y tomó el derecho de Victoria, pero ella se revolvió y lo lanzó contra un árbol.

-¡Emmett! -gritó Rosalie, pero él ya se estaba levantando con un rugido enredado entre sus dientes desnudos, cegado por el odio. Tocaría a su hermana cuando pasara por encima de su cadáver.

Edward se adelantó y se lanzó contra ella, pero esta la esquivó y él acabó de boca contra el suelo.

Jasper se tiró en la dirección en la que iba Victoria y ella saltó al lado contrario.

De repente, los árboles ralearon y se encontraron frente a un río. Victoria saltó y aterrizó en el otro lado con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Carlisle alargó una mano cuando vio que sus hijos querían saltar para ir por ella.

-Esperad... Está en su territorio -gritó con impotencia. Bella era como una hija para él y aquella mujer la quería matar. Reemprendieron su alocada carrera, siguiéndola desde una de las orillas.

-Se escapará -gritó Esme, furiosa por no haber podido coger antes. Oportunamente, por el lado de Victoria salieron los lobos Quileuttes, siguiéndola de cerca.

-NO, NO LO HARÁ -le replicó Jasper, de repente jubiloso. Los lobos la siguieron, con los dientes chasqueando cerca de su cuerpo. Una vez más Victoria saltó a la orilla contraria, donde le esperaba el aquelarre de los Cullen. Emmett se adelantó de nuevo con Edward a su lado, ambos rugiendo desde el fondo de la garganta. Ella empezó a saltar de árbol a árbol y los chicos Cullen la imitaron.

Jasper que había llegado a su altura, cayó al suelo cuando casi la agarra por la cintura. Emmett la seguía con Edward, cada vez más cerca, cuando Victoria saltó hacia el otro lado. Edward frenó pero Emmett tenía a su presa ya fijada, no la dejaría escapar. Rosalie aceleró.

-Emmett ¡NO! -gritó la rubia, pero su marido ya había saltado. Uno de los lobos le interceptó y le tiró al río. Emmett le rugió furioso, temblando de arriba a abajo de pura rabia.

Los lobos le cerraron el paso a Victoria y ella saltó al río yendo por la línea divisoria invisible.

-No la dejaré escapar -gritó Edward y se tiró al río, yendo tras ella a toda velocidad. El agua les salpicaba cuando de repente oyeron una voz aguda que decía:

-Enfrentemos los poderes de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin y una Potter, la protegida, la marioneta, de Albus Dumbledore.

-Jamás te dejaré tocarlos -los Cullen se tensaron, conocían muy bien esa dulce voz que ahora sonaba ronca, como adolorida.

-¿No lo entiendes, Potter? Tu familia de vampiros acabará muerta, tal y como tantos antes que ellos. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te quedes sin mami Esme y papá Carlisle? -las voces rieron.- ¿Y sin tus hermanitos, sin Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose? ¿Y sin tu Eddie?

-¿Vas a amenazarme cuando estoy desarmada? -inquirió de nuevo la voz de Bella, con una nota de burla en la voz.- Uauh! Que valiente eres, Draco.

-Al menos a mi no me da miedo la almohada. No mates a Cedric, no mates a Cedrid -se burló la otra voz. Los Cullen estaban cada vez más cerca, como los lobos, como victoria. Estaban preocupados, ¿quién era Cedric? ¿Realmente esa era Bella? ¿Por qué hablaban de ellos como si Bells no tuviera más familia?- ¿Quién es Cedric? ¿Tu novio? -todos rieron.- Ah no, era tu amiguito ¿no?

-Cállate -le soltó Bella. Los Cullen ya vislumbraban la escena, Bella estaba apoyada en un árbol y se limpiaba la sangre del labio.-

-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Tu papá no te enseñó modales? ¿Mamá no te dijo como se habla con tus superiores? Ah, no, lo olvidaba. Ya estaban muertos cuando tú babeabas y llevabas pañales.

-Cállate -repitió Bella furiosa.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá, Potter? ¿Está muerta? ¿¡ESTÁ MUERTA! -las carcajadas de todos ya eran innegables. Vestían de negro y verde, y tenían sonrisas de superioridad en la cara. Victoria, aprovechó que los Cullen estaban distraídos y salió corriendo.

Ellos no sé dieron ni cuenta. Bella se había levantado y apuntaba a l tal Draco al pecho con un palo largo.

-Asquerosa, sucia, y falsa cucaracha -rugió. Temblaba de arriba a abajo y Draco había comenzado a hacer pucheros observándola de reojo.

-No vales la pena -murmuró y bajó aquella cosa, metiéndola en la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Draco se palpó el pecho y rió.

-No tienes agallas ¿verdad Caracortada? -el movimiento fue rápido cuando un puñetazo impactó en la cara de Draco.

-Joder ¡ME HAS ROTO LA NARIZ! -gritó él.

Los Cullen estaban sorprendidos.

-Tienes suerte de que no te haya roto la cabeza -le replicó Bella.- Agradece el seguir con vida y vete -añadió y ella se dió la vuelta y se internó en el bosque, sin captar a los Cullen y sus miradas de asombro.


	2. Viejos Recuerdos

Bella andaba por el bosque tras el enfrentamiento con Draco Malfoy. Se sentía mal, muy mal. Las palabras de Draco le recordaron otros momentos, momentos con menos preocupaciones, con Cedric a su lado, con su hermano, los Weasly y los Granger. Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente.

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_-Bella ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile? -dijo el chico Diggory con una sonrisa._

_-Cedric, eres mi mejor amigo, yo... yo no sé cómo... -empezó Bella confusa._

_-Sígueme la corriente, Cho no me deja en paz, y yo se que Harry quiere ir con ella, ¡por favor! ¡No me malinterpretes, eres como mi hermana, pero paso de ir con alguien que no me guste! Al menos contigo podré hablar de Quidditch -añadió antes de que Bella le golpeara con el libro de ''Historia de Hogwarts'' en la cabeza.- Esa es mi chica. ¿Qué dices?_

_-Por supuesto, Ced -él sonrió encantado._

_-Guay, ¿paso a recogerte a las siete en la Torre de Gryffindor?_

_-Vale, pero recuerda que por la mañana tenemos partido, tejón, y no me ganarás -le espetó ella._

_-JA... JA... JA... Prepárate para morder el polvo y tragarte tus palabras, Leona -le picó el de Hufflepuff._

_-Somos Wildcats -gritó ella con una sonrisa.- Es decir ''Gatos salvajes'' o ''Monteses'', que no se te olvide._

_-¿Y en qué se diferencian de los leones? -inquirió el rubio._

_-Los linces o gatos monteses son más pequeños, más ágiles y sobre todo -añadió antes de tirarle al suelo de un empujón- más fieros._

_-Tramposa -gritó Cedric._

_-No soy tramposa, solo incapacito a mi presa antes de morder -añadió antes de salir corriendo con Cedric detrás de ella como eco de sus risas._

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bella suspiró. ¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar todo? ¿Por qué Cedric tuvo que apuntarse al Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¿Por qué tuvieron que matarle a él? ¿Por qué Cedric, su mejor amigo, su Ced, tuvo que interponerse entre aquel golpe mortal y ella?

Como una cuchilla, otro recuerdo impactó en su ya maltrecho y maltratado corazón.

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_-Agarra la copa, Ceddy -le picó Bella._

_-No, Belly, agárrala tú. Las damas primero -dijo Cedric en un arranque de caballerosidad._

_-Entonces que la agarre Harry -respondió ella picando a su hermano._

_-Ja... Ja... Ja... -contestó él mirándolos mal.- ¿Qué tal los tres a la vez? -inquirió._

_-Por supuesto -convinieron los tres._

_-A la de tres..._

_-Espera, espera, ¿a la de tres o cuando digas ya? -preguntó Cedric._

_-A la de tres -replicó Bella.- Una... Dos... ¡TRES! -los tres cogieron la copa al mismo miembro y sintieron el familiar tirón en el ombligo._

_Al cabo de unos instantes, se encontraban en un cementerio._

_-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Cedric._

_-Parece una fiesta, desde luego los invitados parecen muy animados -comentó Bella sarcásticamente y entonces se fijó en una lápida ennegrecida y vieja, muy desgastada. _

_TOM RIDDLE_

_Riddle, Riddle -pensó Bella intentando averiguar de que le sonaba ese nombre. El golpe del recuerdo le impactó dejándola sin respiración._

_-Cedric, ¡regresa!_

_-Bella ¿qué...? _

_-¡ES UNA TRAMPA, CORRE! -gritó ella aterrada cuando oyó pasos a su espalda._

_-Mata a la chica, es la más poderosa de los dos -oí su chirriante voz._

_-¡__**Avada Kedavra!**_

_-¡No! -rugió Cedric interponiéndose entre Bella y el echizo._

_-¡NO! -gritó Bella a su vez cuando Cedric cayó en sus brazos, muerto. Sin respiración, sin pulso, con los ojos abiertos con terror, y la boca abierta, expresando sorpresa. Ya no fue consciente de nada, los recuerdos eran confusos desde ese momento. Se aclaraban cuando llegaron a los jardines de Hogwarts._

_''Es Cedric''_

_''Está muerto, está muerto''_

_''Cedric Diggory está muerto''_

_-Bella, suéltale Bella -le pedía Lupin._

_-Él me salvó la vida, yo no quería... yo no... yo solo... solo... -sollozaba incontrolablemente. Solo tenía catorce años recién cumplidos y había visto morir a su mejor amigo en sus brazos.- Quería que le trajera, a sus padres. Él lo quería. _

_-Lo sé, Bella, lo sé. Estás bien, estás a salvo. Todo irá bien -fue lo último que oyó antes de dejarse ir hacia la oscuridad, a un mundo donde el dolor desaparecía y las cosas tenían más sentido._

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

-¿Bella? -esa voz familiar le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Hola Harry -saludó con desidia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué lloras? -inquirió su hermano observando las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la castaña, la cual ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

-Por nada -respondió con un quiebro en la voz.

-Es por lo de Cedric ¿verdad? ¿Otra vez con la misma mierda? -le soltó.

-Puede que tu lo hayas superado, pero yo no soy tú -le espetó.

-Bella ¡tienes a Edward! ¡Tú tienes familia! ¡No te sigas atormentando con eso, por favor! -le pidió.

-No cambiaría todo lo que tengo por Cedric, pero si gran parte de mi vida -respondió.

-Hemos perdido en Quidditch, por si te interesa -comentó el ojiverde.

-Mmm

-Bella para, por favor.

-Ojalá aquel Avada no le hubiera dado a Cedric -murmuró Bella.

-Pero entonces te habría dado a ti -susurró Harry.- ¿Es eso?

Ella no respondió.

-No puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo -pensaba Harry desesperadamente.

-Bella, dime que no es cierto -ella no respondió una vez más, ignorándolo por completo.- Lo sabía. Ahora mismo, preferirías estar muerta ¿verdad?

Bella giró la cabeza en la dirección contraria, de manera descarada, ya ni siquiera aparentaba escuchar a su hermano, su guía, su única familia biológica.

-Pero no lo estás Bella, lo siento. Es solo que te has enterrado en vida -le dijo dura y fríamente, y aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Bella como cuchillos con el hierro al rojo vivo. Y lo que más daño le hizo, es que, a pesar de amar a Edward, de tener a los Cullen y a los lobos, sabia en el fondo que su hermano tenía razón.

Hola! que tal gente? quería agradecer a toda los que me pusieron en sus favoritos, a todos los que dejaron review en el cap anterior y a los que simplemente leen. GRACIAS!

Ahora, os ha gustado el cap? Tomatazos, felicitaciones, avadas? T gusto? Lo odiaste? Deja tu opinion en un review para mejorarlo! :D


	3. Tu no me conoces

_-Pero no lo estás Bella, lo siento. Es solo que te has enterrado en vida -le dijo dura y fríamente, y aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Bella como cuchillos con el hierro al rojo vivo. Y lo que más daño le hizo, es que, a pesar de amar a Edward, de tener a los Cullen y a los lobos, sabia en el fondo que su hermano tenía razón._

**MOMENTO ACTUAL**

-Harry -murmuró Hermione saliendo de entre los árboles. Todos sus amigos habían observado el intercambio entre los hermanos, y después de aquellas duras palabras del pelinegro, se decidieron a hacer su aparición.- Harry, déjala -dijo cogiéndole del brazo suavemente, pero él se la quitó de encima de un brusco movimiento.

-No, Hermione. Tiene que superarlo. No eres la misma Bella, has cambiado. Quiero de vuelta a mi hermana.

Bella empezaba a sentirse molesta. Actuaba como si fuera culpa suya. ¿Querían que se olvidara de Cedric y de todos los demás?

-Estoy aquí, y soy así, te guste o no -le espetó ella poniéndose en pie y mirándole desafiante.

-No vinistes al Quidditch -murmuró Luna en un aparte bajando la mirada.

-No pude, fui de compras con Alice y ya sabes comos es -replicó Bella.

-¿Le pedistes que nos incluyera, _capitana?_ -George ironizó el tono ante la última palabras.

-No me di cuenta, un día os presentaré -prometió.

-¿Nos pides que contemos contigo? ¿O a lo mejor te has quedado sin espacio en tu lista de cosas que hacer? -inquirió Fred rompiendo el círculo de compañeros que había a su alrededor. Bella les dejaba un poco de lado desde lo de Cedric, y ahora que tenía otra familia y otros amigos más todavía. Parecía querer olvidarse del mundo mágico.

Ahora Bella estaba más que molesta. Estaba enfadada.

-No me fui de Hogwarts para formar parte de los Cullen, ellos vinieron a mí. No pedí tener amigos en la manada ni ayudarles, Jake me lo ofreció. Pero dije que sí. Fue mi elección. Porque es divertido estar con ellos, y es algo para conseguir un mejor futuro para mí. Y aún así, vengo a entrenar con el E.D. , igual que todos. Así que para el carro.

Fred no pudo evitar un gesto de desprecio al oír la última frase.

-Bah, por favor, si te ensucias los pantalones, Alice te compra cuatro pares nuevos. Si vas a comer con ellos, te ofrecen hasta carta. Nosotros comemos lo que nos envía mi madre y McGonagall cuando vamos a entrenar fuera del colegio.

Bella dijo, encendida:

-Dumbledore también te habría enviado a Forks para protegerte si... -se paró, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Si fuera tan importante como tú? -Fred terminó la frase.

-Yo no he dicho eso. -Pero Bells sabía que había estado a punto.

-No hace falta -replicó el pelirrojo.

-Tampoco tú -gritó ella.

-Te escogimos para liderar al E.D., no porque fueras una buena bruja, una cazadora y buscadora excelente en Quidditch, sino porque se supone que no te dejas llevar por el corazón y siempre sabes usar la cabeza -ahora Hermione intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

Fred añadió con amargura-: Pero claro, eso era antes de que vinieras a Forks ¿no? Porque ahora... no te reconozco. Has cambiado.

-¿Crees que me conoces? -dijo Bella.- Pues yo creo que no. Y no pienso explicártelo.

-Deberías empezar a explicártelo a ti. Hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria, hemos sido como hermanos desde preescolar. Si no te reconozco yo ¿quién lo va ha hacer? -rugió él furioso.

-Hay gente que me conoce mucho mejor que tú -murmuró Bella.

-¿Cómo quién?

-Cómo Jacob o Edward -dijo esta.- Ellos si quieren lo mejor para mi -y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

-¿Os enfadaréis mucho conmigo si le pido que me compre con el dinero de los Cullen unas zapatillas nuevas? -preguntó Collin Creevey en un murmullo y todas las cabezas se giraron furiosas hacia él.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**EN EL BOSQUE**

Los Cullen estaban paralizados, y los lobos, uno con un pelaje de color arena, otro de color chocolate, otro gris oscuro con manchas en la espalda y otro que acababa de llegar con el pelaje de color marrón rojizo, color ladrillo, matenían tensos los músculos y el pelaje erizado ante los hombres del claro.

-Venga, vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí -murmuró el rubio limpiándose los restos de sangre de la cara. Todos dieron media vuelta sobre sí mismos al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron con un sonoro **''¡CRACK!''**.

Los lobos se metieron entre la vegetación y salieron en forma de hombres. Jacob Black iba al frente, con el ceño arrugado, señal de su preocupación.

En sus flancos iban Quil Ateara y Embry Call, ambos con las manos ligeramente temblorosas al estar tan cerca de los Cullen y tras ellos, el miembro más joven sonreía de oreja a oreja, Seth Clearwater.

-Bien, sanguijuelas, ¿qué es lo que habéis visto? -inquirió Jacob.

-Tus cachorros también lo han visto, chucho -siseó Rosalie.

-¿Es cierto? -preguntó él a su vez a sus chicos. Seth asintió entusiasmado y se colocó delante suya.

-Si tío, Bella es... como una súper heroína macho. Ella se burló de él a pesar de estar en el suelo sin armas, y luego, se levantó y ¡ZAS! Le pegó un gancho con la mano derecha en toda la cara y le rompió la nariz. Y luego le amenazó y le dijo que tenía suerte de que no le hubiera roto la cabeza, y ellla...

-Seth, ya te hemos entendido -le gruñó Jacob.

-Pero... -empezó Seth.

-Calla.

-Vale, lo siento -murmuró el chaval.

-Bella estaba en Florida, eso fue lo que dijo Charlie -gruñó el chico Black.

-Supuestamente estaba allí... pero...

-Pero estaba ahí. Y eso es imposible. _SABEMOS_ que sí que está en Florida. Nosotros la acompañamos al aeropuerto -intentó convencerlos Esme.

-Quizás esa chica no era Bella, solo se parecía a ella -caviló Carlisle.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo -repuso Alice sacando su móvil y marcando el número de Bella. Era hora de obtener algunas respuestas.

Hola! :D que que tal?¿? buenop, aqui el tercer cap! Os gusta?¿? Si os portais bn con los reviews y termino pronto los deberes actualizo hoy, sino, mmm... ¿quién sabe? xD reviews?¿? ;)

Ahora, os ha gustado el cap? Tomatazos, felicitaciones, avadas? T gusto? Lo odiaste? Deja tu opinion en un review para mejorarlo! :D


	4. Lo siento, Edward

_¿El amor es complicado?_

_No, los complicados somos nosotros._

_Porque cuando nos llega el amor no hay que pensar,_

_sino animarse a luchar por él._

Alice marcó su número con rapidez y esperó ávida a que su hermana y mejor amiga contestara.

**En ese momento, en otro lugar...**

Bella estaba tirada en su prado, suyo y de su alma gemela, Edward. Suspiró y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Pensó en como las cosas se habían complicado. Antes de aquella tarde estaba súper feliz, pensando en que ahora tenía a su nueva familia, a su amor y a sus nuevos amigos, y ahora también a sus amigos de Hogwarts, pero primero había mentido a unos diciendo que se iba a Florida y luego había defraudado a otros. La vida era injusta, ¿por qué le pasaba siempre todo a ella?

_Wildcats cántalo_

_Sabes que tu equipo es el mejor_

_Eres un Gryffindor, siéntelo_

_Sólo un ritmo, una voz_

_Gryffindor a ganar_

_Vuestras manos levantad_

_Que se entere todo el mundo_

_nadie nos podrá parar_

_Wildcats, cántalo..._

Bella cogió su móvil sorprendida y miró fijamente la pantalla.

''ALICE''

Miró el móvil atónita, suspiró y dio al altavoz.

-¿Diga?

-_Hola Bella!_

_-_Hola, Alice -respondió Bella con un tono alegre forzado.

-_¿Qué tal Florida?_ -preguntó.

-Bien, ya sabes, soleado -lo dijo de manera casual, sonriente.

-_Oh, ¿en serio?. Pueeees juraría que te hemos visto en el bosque, y eras más... ágil, fuerte, atrevida... ¿qué eres realmente, hermanita? _-el tono de Alice sonaba más duro ahora, le recordaba a cuando ella saltó del acantilado, Alice lo vio y cuando estaba esperándola en su casa de Forks le echó una regañina.

_¿¡Es que eres idiota! ¿¡Has pensado en mis padres, mis hermanos, EDWARD! ¿¡ Y TODO LO QUE... BLA BLA BLA_

-¿Estás loca? Soy humana Alice, estoy con mi madre en Florida -intentó convencerla Bella, algo nerviosa en esos momentos. Había echo un JURAMENTO y no pensaba romperlo: NO PONDRÉ EN PELIGRO A LOS CULLEN -se había prometido.

-Oh... ¿De verdad? -el tono de Alice sonaba algo defraudado.

-Por supuesto que si. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una _bruja _? -inquirió un poco nerviosa, aunque consiguió ponerle un tono burlón y que su voz no temblara al pronunciar la palabra.

-Si... supongo que es una tontería. Pero... solo por estar seguras, ¿puedes pasarme a Renné?

-Está en el baño -respondió.

-¿Y por qué no puedo verte? -Bella podía imaginarse a su amiga entrecerrando los ojos, sospechando aquella mentira.

-Hay un licántropo con nosotros, Oliver -inventó sobre la marcha.- Él es muy mayor, no debes preocuparte, sabe controlarse, ya no se transforma y es perfectamente seguro.

-De acuerdo, chao Bella! -se despidió su amiga más calmada.

-Adiós -murmuró ella, apagando el móvil y recostándose contra la hierba. Las horas pasaron y Bella se hundió en un sopor pesado y sin sueños, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

_Lo siento Edward_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**EN EL LUGAR DE LOS CULLEN'S Y LA MANADA**

-De acuerdo, chao Bella -se despidió Alice y colgó la llamada.

-¿Lo habéis oído? Bella no es nada de nada, es humana, ¡HU - MA - NA! -dijo Esme separando las palabras.

–Muy bien, Seth, entra en fase y mira como se encuentra Paul, no le ha sentado muy bien que un chupasangre del tamaño de un mastodonte se le tirará encima -dijo Jacob fulminando a Emmett con la mirada.

Rosalie rugió situándose delante de Emmett, quien la cogió por la cintura, sujetándola.

-Tranquila, Rosie -le susurró él a su esposa.

-Adios, parásitos. Y... no volváis de nuevo a entrar en nuestro territorio, o... digamos que Bella no estar muy feliz cuando no encuentre su familia de sanguijuelas -Jacob se dio la vuelta y Quil y Embry le siguieron rápidamente, corriendo por el bosque.

Una sola pregunta quedó en las mentes de los Cullen.

¿Qué eres Isabella Swan?

Os ha gustado el cap? Tomatazos, felicitaciones, avadas? T gusto? Lo odiaste? Deja tu opinión en un review para mejorarlo! :D

Gracias a todos los que han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos, a las alertas de autor y de historia y a los que me dejan reviews a lo largo de los capítulos! Cuantos mas reviews dejéis antes actualizo, asique presionad el botón verde y dejad vuestra opinión -


	5. Despedidas

**¿Sabes lo mejor de los corazones rotos? ** **Que sólo pueden romperse de verdad una vez.** **Lo demás son rasguños.**

**–Te has pasado, Fred -murmuró Luna. Fred gruñó.**

**–¿Tú crees?**

**–Si -respondió la rubia sin tapujos.- Voy tras ella -les informó.**

**–Pues vete -gritó el pelirrojo.- ¿Quién te necesita? -estaba furioso.**

** Se dio la vuelta y pegó un golpe seco en un árbol, haciéndolo temblar. Alicia Spinnet avanzó y le puso una mano en el brazo con suavidad.**

**–Dejadme en paz, no quiero vuestra compasión -gritó. Él quería de vuelta a su hermana y si para ello, tenía que ser egoísta y hacerla sentir mal para que volviera con ellos, lo haría. Y sin más, Luna salió corriendo en busca de su amiga. **

**La encontró en un hermoso prado, con flores de varios matices. La pradera era un pequeño **círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Se podía oír el tenue burbujeo tranquilo y musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano.

**–Es hermoso -susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Luna se dio la vuelta y vio a Ginny Weasly con los ojos enrojecidos, parecía haber ****estado llorando.- No hagas caso de Fred, se le pasará.**

**Ambas miraron a su amiga dormida y se sentaron a su lado. Cuando Bella abrió los ojos, y las vio, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, pero luego se apagó y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.**

**–Lo siento -gritó tirándose sobre ellas.- Sois las mejores amigas del mundo... Y-y-yo nunc-ca q-quise heriros, y m-me si-siento tan mal, yo... yo solo... -sollozó.**

**–La próxima vez que vea a Fred voy a tirarle al lago con el coche de papá (el coche de Harry Potter y La Cámara Secreta, y sí, SOBREVIVIÓ xD) -prometió Ginny.**

**–Y yo te hago la rampa Gin -le prometió Luna con un tono sorprendentemente duro, haciendo que Bella parara de llorar en el acto.**

**Miró a la cara de Luna habitualmente risueña y al ver su expresión, primero parpadeó sorprendida y luego soltó una carcajada, haciendo que las dos amigas se unieran a ella.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**–Bella no es nada, ya nos lo ha dicho -decía Esme mientras Edward se daba vueltas y más vueltas por el salón de su casa, pasándose las manos por la cara y tirándose de mechones de pelo cobrizo en un intento de descargar su frustración y calmarse.**

**–Díselo a Don TENGO QUE HACER UN DRAMA DE TODO POR QUE SINO NO SOY FELIZ, mamá -le dijo Alice mirando mal a su hermano favorito.**

**–Alice -intervino Carlisle.- Hijo tranquilo, Bella te ama ¿lo sabes, verdad? -le preguntó Carlisle, usando su mejor baza, el amor incondicional de aquella pequeña y frágil humana por su hijo. **

**Todos se sorprendieron cuando Alice fue hacia su hermano y le cruzó la cara de un sonoro bofetón.**

**–EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN, NUNCA, NUNCA, JAMÁS EN TODA TU MALDITA EXISTENCIA VUELVAS A PENSAR EN ESO -gritó ella, echa una furia.**

**–¿Qué estaba pensando hacer Alice? -preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño. Alice apretó los dientes y los puños a un tiempo.**

**–Pensaba dejar otra vez a Bella, porque piensa que lo está engañando. Cree que si la presiona lo suficiente, soltará cualquier secreto que se esté guardando -las mandíbulas de Jasper y Emmett se cerraron audiblemente, ambos tensaron los músculos, preparándose para saltar.**

** –No lo haré Alice. Lo juró -prometió Edward mirándoles sin vida, con los ojos apagados.- Pero... ¿y si ella está en peligro?**

**–Edward, Alice lo verá, y... estaremos preparados.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto, Bella se bajó del avión de ''Florida'' con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba triste después de despedirse de algunos de sus amigos, ya que no todos habían ido.**

_Flashback_

**–Bella, ¿estás lista, cielo? -preguntó Reneé con una sonrisita al lado de Phil.**

**–Sí, voy a despedirme -susurró ella, acercándose a los hermanos Creevey, Alicia Spinnett y Angelina Jhonson.**

**–Hey -murmuró Bella con la garganta hinchada.**

**–Cuídate -susurró Alicia.**

**–Vigila a Angie por nosotros -le pidieron los hermanos.**

**–Los Weber son duros -repuso Angela.- Cuida bien de Edward -le pidió.**

**–Y tú de George -ella asintió en respuesta.**

**–Bueno -dijo pasando su vista a Cormac McLaggen y Ernie McMillan.**

**–Te vas... -murmuraron ambos y ella se encogió de hombros.**

**–¿Nos enrollamos? -inquirió Cormac moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Bella rodó los ojos.**

**–Eres un cerdo.**

**–Te echaremos de menos -dijeron los dos. Se abrazó a Bill y Charlie con fuerza.**

**–Te echaremos de menos pequeñaja -susurró Bill.**

**–Cuídate enana -pidió Charlie.**

**–Cuida bien de Fleur, Bill -le dijo. Ron se tiró sobre Bella sollozando.**

**–Ohh, Ronnie -susurró Bella conmovida acariciando a Ron el pelirrojo cabello.**

**–Vamos, pequeño Weasley -le dijo Bill cogiéndole del brazo.**

**–No... no estoy llorando... es... es solo la alergia -sollozó.**

**–Bueno -murmuró Bella parada frente a Hermione, Ginny y Luna. Las tres se abrazaron sollozando, con las lágrimas en sus mejillas.**

**Cuando se separaron Bella miró a su alrededor.**

**–Y... ¿Fred, George y Harry? -preguntó mirando alrededor.**

**–No han podido venir -murmuró Luna bajando la mirada.**

**Bella asintió.**

**–Entiendo – y sin más se metió al coche.**

_Fin Flashback_

**–Hogar, dulce hogar -murmuró Bella al ver a los Cullen. Era hora de fingir de nuevo. Después de todo, no se puede romper más de una vez un corazón aunque el rechazo sigue doliendo en cada pedazos.**

Os ha gustado el cap? Tomatazos, felicitaciones, avadas? T gusto? Lo odiaste? Deja tu opinión en un review para mejorarlo! :D

Gracias a todos los que han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos, a las alertas de autor y de historia y a los que me dejan reviews a lo largo de los capítulos! Cuantos mas reviews dejéis antes actualizo, asique presionad el botón verde y dejad vuestra opinión -


	6. Complicación

**Dolor, aparece en todas sus formas. Una pequeña punzada, un poco de dolor muscular, el gran dolor, el dolor con el que vivimos todos los días por culpa de una pérdida...**

Luego está ese dolor que no puedes ignorar. Un nivel tan alto de dolor que bloquea todo lo demás; hace que el resto de tu mundo desaparezca hasta que podamos pensar lo mucho que nos duele. Como controlemos el dolor, depende de nosotros. Dolor. Lo anestesiamos, lo echamos, lo abrazamos, lo ignoramos... y, para algunos de nosotros, la mejor manera de controlar el dolor es simplemente vivir con él. 

Dolor, tienes que echarlo, esperar que se vaya por su propio pie, esperar que la herida que lo produce se cure. No hay soluciones, no hay respuestas fáciles. Solo puedes respirar hondo y esperar a que desaparezca. La mayoría de las veces el dolor se puede controlar, pero en ocasiones el dolor te ataca cuando menos te lo esperas, te pega justo debajo de la cintura y no te suelta. Dolor, tienes que luchar contra él, porque lo cierto es que no puedes desecharlo sin más.

Porque quieras o no, cuando te das cuenta y quieres eliminarlo ya es parte de ti.

-Bella -suspiró Edward abrazando a su novia.

-Hola -respondió ella con la voz rota.

-¿Qué te pasa? -susurró él preocupado.

-Nada -murmuró ella. Bajó la cabeza, intentando evitar su mirada, pero finalmente, Edward colocó un dedo bajó su mentón y alzó la cabeza de Bella, enganchando sus miradas. Bella se sentía como hipnotizada en esos momentos, totalmente absorbida por esos hermosos orbes dorados que la volvían totalmente loca.

-¿Te ha entristecido la despedida, amor? -le preguntó en un susurro. Bella asintió, sin fuerzas para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Después de todo, no era una mentira, él no había especificado que despedida era. Edward alzó un poco más su barbilla y la besó con ternura. Bella cerró los ojos y subió los brazos a su cuello, jugando con los mechones de pelo de su nuca. Alguien carraspeó deliberadamente de una manera muy exagerada, con voz grave que no pertenecía a otro que a Emmett.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a comértela, Eddie? -se burló.

-Rose -le pidió Bella sin mirarlos. Se oyó un golpe seco muy fuerte, algo que sonó a hueco y un ¡Ay!.

-Sabía que tenías la cabeza hueca Emmett, ahí tenemos la confirmación -dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Oye, no te metas con él -se quejó Bella.- Son mis hermanos mayores -añadió mirando a Jasper y Emmett. Ellos sonrieron y la abrazaron.

-Te extrañamos, enana -dijeron a la vez.

-Vamos para casa -les dijo ella.- Tengo que prepararle la cena a Charlie.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**

Edward había ido a recoger a Bella a su casa, y ahora iban camino del instituto de Forks en su Volvo plateado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -susurró él, haciendo círculos en el dorso de la mano de Bella con el pulgar.

-Bien -respondió Bella perpleja.

-Es que no has parado de murmurar en toda la noche... -repuso Edward con una mueca de preocupación, pero con los ojos cuidadosamente serenos.

-¿Sobre quién?

-Bella... ¿quién es Fred? -Bella parpadeó sorprendida.

-Es mi... primo -murmuró Bella. Edward suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Tu primo? -dijo alegre.

-Ajá -Bella observó la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward y jadeó de sorpresa.- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, ESTABAS CELOSO -gritó Bella jubilosa. Edward sonrió avergonzado.

De repente, se tensó, apretó los nudillos al volante y el cuerpo se le puso muy rígido. Sus ojos brillaron furiosos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Bella mirándolo preocupada.

-Otra complicación -allí imponente, al lado de una moto de color negro, la figura de Jacob Black se alzaba entre el mar de coches del aparcamiento.

Os ha gustado el cap? Tomatazos, felicitaciones, avadas? T gusto? Lo odiaste? Deja tu opinión en un review para mejorarlo! :D

Gracias a todos los que han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos, a las alertas de autor y de historia y a los que me dejan reviews a lo largo de los capítulos! Cuantos mas reviews dejéis antes actualizo, asique presionad el botón verde y dejad vuestra opinión -


	7. Mentiras

**Hay veces en las que necesitas que justo esa persona te mire y te sonría. Momentos en los que estás bien, pero no lo suficientemente como para gritarle al mundo y reírte de él. Cuando, las pequeñas distancias se hacen kilómetros a su lado, y parece que no reacciona, que no ve más allá de lo que quiere ver. Cada segundo que estás junto a esa persona y parece que no está ahí. Esos momentos en los que te quedas embobada pero no hay respuesta, ni un simple gesto, ni una mirada.**

Y... ¿que se supone que se debe hacer cuando pasa todo esto?

Simplemente... NADA 

Esta claro, si haces algo... la cagas, y sino lo haces, te queda el remordimiento del ''¿y si yo hubiera...?''

¿Solución para el problema?

No la hay.

Bella aún no había visto a Jacob, ya que estaban muy lejos aún para sus ojos humanos.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor -susurró Edward tenso.

-¿Qué clase de favor? -preguntó Bella entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiada. Edward estacionó el Volvo en el aparcamiento del instituto, los ojos de Bella estaban clavados en su rostro y viceversa.

-Si te pido que te quedes en el coche ¿lo harás? -le preguntó ésta vez Edward sin contestar a la pregunta de su novia, y, sin más, salió del coche. Bella salió detrás de él.

-No, por supuesto que no lo hará -masculló él para sus adentros.

-Jacob -saludó Bella al enorme hombre lobo mirándole curiosa.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿No te habías ido de la ciudad? -siseó.

-Está comprobando si sigues siendo humana -Edward rió con sorna.

-He venido a advertirte -respondió él.

-¿Sobre qué? -le dijo Bella nerviosa.

-Bella -le llamó Alice desde atrás, cogiéndola del brazo.- Venga, vamos a llegar tarde.

-Déjame Alice.

-Cómo volváis a entrar en nuestro territorio...

-Espera ¿qué? -interrumpió Bella perpleja. Edward chasqueó la mandíbula.

-No se lo has dicho -susurró un Jacob incrédulo.

-Déjalo ya, Jacob -gruñó Edward.

-¿Decirme qué? -inquirió Bella mirando a Edward.

-Emmett y Paul... tuvieron un malentendido -explicó Edward suavemente.- Nada que deba preocuparte.

-Escúchate -dijo Jacob furioso.- ¿También le mentiste para que se fuera de la ciudad?

El rostro de Edward se enfureció y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Retiró levemente los labios sobre los dientes.

-Debes irte... AHORA -le amenazó de una manera sutil.

-Tiene derecho a saberlo -rebatió Jacob.- Es a ella a quién quiere la pelirroja.

-¿¡VICTORIA! -inquirió la joven bruja furiosa. Edward cerró los ojos con gesto de dolor. Miró a Edward, pasando de estar furiosa a dolida.- La visión de Alice.

-Intentaba... Intentaba protegerte -intentó explicar Edward.

-Mintiéndome... de nuevo -añadió con una mueca de dolor.- Vale, ya lo hablaremos, pero... -se volvió hacia Jacob.- Tú -le acusó- ¿por qué demonios no me has devuelto las llamadas?

-No tenía nada que decir -repuso con un gesto duro y una máscara amarga en la cara.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la moto. Bella tomó la alternativa con resolución en ese mismo momento. Iría tras su _nuevo_ mejor amigo.

-Pues yo sí. Eh, espera -le gritó Bella, pero Edward le cogió del

brazo, volteándola hacia él.

-Bella...

-Edward, por favor -le pidió.- Confía en mí.

-Confío en ti. Es de él de quién no me fío -gruñó Edward. Bella le miró un momento, luego miró a Alice, y finalmente se dio la vuelta y caminó tras Jacob.

Subió tras él en la resplandeciente moto negra que habían construido juntos el pasado febrero y se agarró a su cintura.

Jacob sonrió burlón al vampiro mientras Bella se ponía el casco que le tendía.

-Borra esa estúpida sonrisa, Jacob -le espetó Bella.- Tan sólo será un paseo.

-Agárrate fuerte -le aconsejó el lobo.

Puso la moto en marcha y ambos se alejaron por la carretera ante la mirada de miedo de los pueblerinos y las de dolor y asombro de los ''jóvenes'' Cullen.

Os ha gustado el cap? Tomatazos, felicitaciones, avadas? T gusto? Lo odiaste? Deja tu opinión en un review para mejorarlo! :D

Gracias a todos los que han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos, a las alertas de autor y de historia y a los que me dejan reviews a lo largo de los capítulos! Cuantos mas reviews dejéis antes actualizo, asique presionad el botón verde y dejad vuestra opinión -


	8. Pérdida

Hasta una falsa alegría suele ser preferible a una verdadera tristeza.

Jacob condució durante unos kilómetros hasta llegar a la Push, concretamente, a la casa de Emily Young, la prometida de Sam.

-¿Seguro que es una buena idea? -preguntó una Bella preocupada. Jacob sonrió mirándola con sorna. Ella se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una media sonrisa petulante.- Después de todo, soy la chica vampira ¿recuerdas?

Jared, Paul, Embry y Quil salieron de la pequeña casa al trote con los pies descalzos y unos viejos vaqueros cortados como única vestimenta. La ausencia de camisetas dejaba al descubierto los vientres musculados de los chicos lobo.

-Mirad quién ha vuelto -chilló Jared.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? -saludó un Quil risueño.

-Quil -dijo Bella sorprendida al ver al primo de Jacob.- ¿Tú también?

-Sí -admitió el joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Me he unido a la manada. Todos rieron ante su cara de entusiasmo.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Bella -dijo Embry teatralmente.- Quizá así tengamos un respiro del obsesivo monólogo interior de Jake.

-Ojalá Bella me llamara -representó Jared.

-Ojalá Bella no me llamara -añadió Paul.

-Tal vez debería llamar a Bella -continuó Quil.

-Tal vez debería llamar a Bella y colgarle -concluyó Embry haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas menos Jacob.

-Bueno, ya basta, callaos -pidió con una cara avergonzada.

Una joven de cabello corto y oscuro de la misma complexión y piel igual que los demás lobos salió de la casa entonces.

-Bella, ésta es Leah Clearwater -Jacob tragó saliva.- La hija de Harry.

Bella sintió una oleada de compasión por la joven, que había pasado por lo mismo que ella.

-Hola -susurró Bella a modo de saludo.- Lamento lo de tu padre.

-Sí has venido a torturar a Jacob ya puedes irte -le soltó en tono amargo. Bella la miró entre enfadada y dolida.

-Divertida ¿eh? -murmuró Jacob sarcásticamente.

-Bella -le llamó Emily en ese entonces que salía de la pequeña casa junto al Alfa de la manda, Sam.

-Hola -dijo Bella, sorprendida cuando Emily la abrazó.

-Me preguntaba cuando volveríamos a verte por aquí -dijo cuando la soltó.

-Ya, yo también -admitió Bella.

Jacob se fijó en el rostro serio de Sam y se tensó.

-Sam ¿todo bien? -preguntó preocupado.

-Todo bien -repuso el Alfa.- No creo que cruce nuestra frontera -en cuanto oyó eso, Bella supo que hablaban de Victoria.

-Genial -repuso Jacob mientras los demás vitoreaban entusiasmados.

-A comer -gritó Embry con una sonrisa metiéndose en la casa seguido de los demás. Sam les miró divertido. Bella miró para atrás en ese instante y vio a Leah transformarse en un enorme lobo gris.

Más tarde, tras la comida, Bella habló de ello con Jacob.

-¿Cuándo se incorporó Leah a la manada?

-Poco después de morir su padre -repuso Jacob.- Su hermano, Seth, también entró en fase. Sólo tiene quince años -Bella le miró sorprendida. Pobre muchacho.- Es el más joven que hemos tenido.

Sam le mantiene en casa estudiando, solo le llamamos en casos estrictos pero él se muere de ganas.- Guardó silencio un momento y luego añadió-: Ojalá fuera Leah la que se quedara en casa.

Bella le miró un poco enfadada.

-Venga, no seas machista -le recriminó.

-No -la contradijo Jacob.- No es porque sea chica. Es por un lío de un triángulo amoroso. Todos tenemos que vivir el festín de dolor entre Leah, Sam y Emily. Telepatía lobuna ¿recuerdas? -le recordó Jacob.

-¿Sam dejó tirada a Leah por Emily? -preguntó Bella confusa y triste.

-No. No fue así. Sam se odia por hacerle daño a Leah, pero Emily era la elegida -explicó Jacob en tono filosófico.

-Ya, supongo que a veces no tienes elección -repuso Bella pensando en su amor por Edward y su amistado con Jacob y el lío ocasionado con ello.

-Es más que un capricho Bella. Sam está imprimado de Emily -la confusión en Bella creció. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

-No sé si quiero saber que es eso -dijo Bella en tono raro. Habían llegado al garaje de Jacob y pasaron adentro con la moto.

-La imprimación es como... Cuando tú la ves todo cambia -suspiró Jacob mirando a Bella atentamente. _Imprímala, vamos, Jake. __Imprímala _se repetía mirando a Bella directo a los ojos.- De repente, ya no es la tierra quién te sostiene. Si no ella. Nada más importa. Harías cualquier cosa... Serías cualquier cosa por ella.

Bella se sentía cohibida por su mirada.

-Parece que conozcas la sensación -Jacob bajó la mirada y tragó saliva, descontento por fallar otra vez en su intento de hacer que Bella fuera suya.- ¿Te has... imprimado de alguien?

-Sí así fuera -repuso Jacob amargamente- lo sabrías -Claro que lo sabría. Dejaría al chupasangre, pasaría todos los días en la Push con él y sería totalmente _suya_, unidos para siempre.- De momento solo tengo línea directa con los pensamientos de Sam.

-Osea que aún sigues... siendo tú -susurró Bella. Tendría a su mejor amigo un poco más.

-Y tú sigues siento tú -murmuró Jacob.

-Sí -dijo Bella. La vampirización le corría prisa, ya se sabe, no es bueno ser humana y vulnerable mientras un loco desquiciado te busca para matarte junto a su séquito. Se mordió el labio y luego añadió-: Hasta la graduación.

-¿La graduación? -dijo Jacob sin aliento.

-Ya sabías que pasaría -repuso Bella en un susurro.

-Pero no en un mes -gritó él.- Al menos no antes de que... de que hayas vivido. O antes de que yo pudiera... -en un gesto de rabia agarro un martillo y lo tiró contra la pared, haciendo un agujero en ella.- Por un segundo... solo un segundo... yo he creido que... -al lobo no le salían las palabras.- Pero ya veo que él te tiene bien atrapada -siseó. A Bella se le encendió la mirada.

-La decisión fue mía, no de él -le espetó.

-Bella, ¡ni siquiera están vivos! ¡Me dan asco! -y entonces se le fue la lengua.- Preferiría que murieras antes que verte convertida en uno de ellos.

Bella le miró como si le hubiera pegado una patada en las tripas.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. Edward tenía razón, no he debido venir -el rostro de Jacob se suavizó al ver a Bella caminar hacia la salida.

-Bella... Vamos, por favor... Lo siento -se disculpó a regañadientes.

-Mira el lado bueno. Quizás tengas suerte. Quizás me atropelle un camión de vuelta a casa -y con eso, Bella se fue hacia la frontera, sabiendo que Alice la vería en cuanto se alejara de los lobos. Otra familia que había perdido.

Os ha gustado el cap? Tomatazos, felicitaciones, avadas? T gusto? Lo odiaste? Deja tu opinión en un review para mejorarlo! :D

Gracias a todos los que han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos, a las alertas de autor y de historia y a los que me dejan reviews a lo largo de los capítulos! Cuantos mas reviews dejéis antes actualizo, asique presionad el botón verde y dejad vuestra opinión -


	9. Sentimientos

**En Hogwarts, más concretamente, en el despacho de **

**Albus Dumbledore, director del mismo.**

-Señorita Granger -saludó el profesor Dumbledore a Hermione cuando cruzó la puerta echa un manojo de nervios.- ¿A qué se debe su visita?

-Nada específico profesor -tartamudeó.

-Bueno... ya que está aquí... ¿Me podría decir por qué cada vez que busco a la señorita Potter con uno de mis aparatos la veo tan... triste? -le dijo mirándola por encima de sus gafas de medialuna.

-N-no lo sé, señor -susurró Hermione retorciéndose las manos.

-¿Seguro? Ya sabes que las mentiras con el tiempo llevan a algo mucho peor -dijo el anciano elocuentemente.

-Bueno... es que... -Hermione no sabía que hacer. Bella era su amiga y estaba de acuerdo en que los chicos era unos completos patanes, y además con MAYÚSCULAS. Pero en el Ejército de Dumbledore habían echo un juramento de honor, que concernía los chivatazos de cualquier tipo.- Es que estaba enfadada con ella porque no va a volver a Hogwarts y solté muchas bobadas sin pensármelo.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó el profesor y Hermione asintió.- Raro... teniendo en cuenta que ya sois como 5 distintos los que os lo adjudicáis. ¿Comparten méritos? -Hermione le miró estupefacta y luego se dio la vuelta para ver a Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, y Ginny y Ron Weasley allí sentados con cara de circunstancias.

-Tú tampoco aguantaste la culpabilidad ¿eh? -murmuró Ron.

-Ya he tenido suficiente -gritó Harry abriendo las puertas de golpe con Fred y George tras él.- Fuimos nosotros ¿Vale?

-Eso sí me lo creo -susurró Dumbledore.- Harry, tu hermana ha sufrido mucho...

-¿Y yo no? -gritó furioso.

-Ella más. Tú no has perdido a tu mejor amigo ¿verdad? -Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione y luego apretó los dientes.- Harry, deja que sea feliz. Ella tiene una familia ahora.

-¡Usted lo sabía! -gritó Fred.- ¡Usted sabía lo que pasaría, y por eso la envió a Forks! 

-¡Nosotros también somos su familia! -apostilló George.

-Chicos... vosotros la queréis como a una hermana pequeña ¿Verdad? -ambos asintieron.- Pues entonces dejadla ir. Si verdaderamente amas algo, déjalo libre, y si vuelve es porque siempre os perteneció.

**EN FORKS**

**CASA DE CHARLIE ''SWAN''**

Una figura recorría la habitación de Bella con la mirada. Cogió una camiseta de color rojo y se la llevó a la nariz. Aspiró con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios. Cogió un par de almohadas y pasó al salón de un ágil salto. Allí, Charlie dormía con la tele encendida retransmitiendo todavía un partido de béisbol. Los Sox de Boston contra los New York Yankies. El neófito sonrió de nuevo.

Sería tan fácil acabar con la vida de aquel humano... pero no, entonces aquel extraño clan de ojos amarillos lo sabría. Cerca, muy cerca, estaba el momento en que acabarían con ellos.

Los ojos borgoña del sádico vampiro se iluminaron con un brillo maníaco que solo podía provocarse por una cosa: venganza.

****Mientras tanto, en la frontera de la Push.****

-Bella -llamó Jacob.- Por favor, te lo ruego, perdóname.

-No puedo Jacob. Esta vez te has pasado de la raya. Y no puedes arreglarlo.

-Bella, es solo que... no lo entiendo... -susurró el chico Black.

-Bella -gritó Edward al otro lado de la frontera. Todos los Cullen estaban allí mirándolos preocupados, pero no por Jacob sino por la cara de odio y rabia que llevaba Bella.

-Déjame en paz Jacob -chilló Bella.- Estúpido chucho -siseó haciendo que Rosalie sonriera con orgullo.

-Siempre supe que bajo esa capa de chica tímida había una mujer con un buen par de ovarios en su sitio -murmuró para su familia.

-Pero Bella... es que... ¿Por qué le quieres? ¿Por qué amas a Edward?

-¿Por qué respiras? -murmuró Bella sin mirarle.

-Porque es necesario para vivir ¿y? -contestó Jacob confuso.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta -repuso Bella.- Metete esa idea en tu enorme cabeza dura de perro, chucho pulgoso -le espetó saltando la línea divisoria. Jacob tembló de arriba a abajo y salió corriendo furioso hacia el bosque, donde entró en fase.

-Maldito perro -siseó Bella.

-¿Desde cuándo le insultas? -preguntó Alice.

-Desde hoy -repuso Bella.

-¿Y eso es por qué...? -dijo Emmett dándole pie a que siguiera.

-Ha sido culpa mía. No he debido decir lo que he dicho -murmuró ella.

-¿Qué has dicho cielo? -interrogó Esme.

-Le he dicho que algún día seré... como vosotros y no le ha sentado muy bien -dijo. El rostro de todos se relajó de comprensión.

-Eso ya lo sabías Bella. Es un lobo, es normal -repuso Jasper.

-¿Es normal que me haya dicho que preferiría que estuviera muerta? -los brazos de Edward se enrollaron alrededor de la cintura de Bella con rapidez.

-¿Qué piensas? -susurró ella al ver su rostro.

-Quizá te enfades -repuso él.- Podría... matarle, y lo digo en serio, por decirte eso. _Quiero _hacerlo. Y Jasper y Emmett también me ayudarán.

-Me alegra que tengáis tan buen control -repuso Bella apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

-Podríamos fallar -susurró Rosalie persuasivamente.

Bella rió.

-Pensé que os alegraríais chicos -admitió Bella.

-¿Alegrarnos de que hieran a alguien de nuestra familia, Bella? No creo que podamos alegrarnos nunca de algo así hija -repuso Carlisle tristemente.

-Vámonos para casa anda -dijo cogiendo la mano de Edward, él sonrió y la cargó en su espalda yendo hacia la mansión Cullen.

Horas después Bella estaba en el baño poniéndose 'su' pijama pensó con acritud. Un pijama Victoria's Secret de seda rosa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, con camiseta de tirantes hasta el ombligo y shorts hasta la mitad del muslo.

-_Alice, voy a hacerte pagar por esto _-gritó Bella por las escaleras haciendo que todos rieran. Pero lo que no esperaba es ver a Edward, que estaba tirado en la amplia cama de matrimonio , en pijama cuando ella salió del baño.

Una camiseta negra ajustada remarcaba sus músculos y el pantalón azul de seda que llevaba le quedaba de infarto.

-Alice pensó que estarías más cómoda durmiendo conmigo si llevaba pijama yo también -repuso él. Bella sonrió y saltó hacia la cama, acomodándose sobre su frío pecho.

-Esto es mejor que el aire acondicionado -bromeó Bella. Edward rió y comenzó a tararear su nana en voz baja. Bella no podía dormir. Estaba pensando en la manera en que su vida había cambiado en año y medio, de depresiva a la persona más feliz del mundo.

-¿En qué piensas Bella? -susurró Edward al darse cuenta de que su amada aún estaba despierta.

-A veces... intento recordar qué era yo sin ti, pero la verdad es que a tu lado ya ha habido tantos momentos dignos de recordar que abandono enseguida, porque sin duda, no es nada comparado con lo que soy ahora mismo. Estoy tan feliz -Bella suspiró besando su mejilla.- Tú me has hecho ser quién soy en este instante en el que el mundo gira, y el segundero avanza milésima tras milésima. Y... tengo la certeza que es lo más grande que alguien ha podido hacer por mí, porque adoro quién soy ahora mismo, y no cambiaría lo que siento ni mis recuerdos por nada del mundo. Me gustaría transformar los segundos en horas y las semanas en días, y parar el tiempo para estar siempre a tu lado... O simplemente observarte, con tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu aliento o incluso el oxígeno que respiras, porque yo vivo de ti, como le he explicado a Jacob. Y de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, ya que, hasta el detalle más insignificante, lo es absolutamente todo para mí. Por que cada una de las letras de tu nombre son la razón de mi existencia y le dan un nuevo sentido a mi vida.

Edward sonrió atónito. A Bella se le cerraban ya los ojos. Apoyó la cabeza contra la de Edward y suspiró.

-Me gustaría poder resumir lo que siento por ti en una frase, pero creo que con decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida, te haces una idea. Te amo mi ángel.

-Te amo, mi único y verdadero amor -susurró Edward acariciando sus cabellos. Y con esa frase, Bella cayó en un mundo donde las cosas eran más fáciles, donde decir te quiero ya no era como decir ''hola''.

Os ha gustado el cap? Tomatazos, felicitaciones, avadas? T gusto? Lo odiaste? Deja tu opinión en un review para mejorarlo! :D

Gracias a todos los que han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos, a las alertas de autor y de historia y a los que me dejan reviews a lo largo de los capítulos! Cuantos mas reviews dejéis antes actualizo, asique presionad el botón verde y dejad vuestra opinión -


	10. El mal sueño

Bella se despertó con un suspiro de felicidad y sintió a Edward hacer circulitos en su cintura con el pulgar. Besó su cuello helado como la nieve y fue subiendo hasta sus labios donde le besó con ternura.

-Hola -susurró Bella adormilada, dándole una pequeña sonrisa con

carita de sueño.

Edward sonrió y besó a Bella en la frente.

-Soy la persona más feliz del mundo cuando me dices "Hola" o

sonríes, porque se que, aunque haya sido un solo segundo, has pensado en mi -dijo acariciando su mejilla caliente con el dorso de la mano.

-Siempre pienso en ti. Te quiero. Eres mi mundo -Bella sonrió y se impulsó hacia delante para juntar sus labios de nuevo. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro...

Justo en ese instante en el que se encontraba con esa persona, su alma gemela, en el momento que estaba a cinco simples milímetros de él, justo en esos cinco segundos antes de besarle, es el momento en él que la miró a los ojos y no dijo nada. Pero, ¿para qué decir algo? Ya su mirada lo dice todo y es en ese momento en el que Bella se da cuenta, que se habla tanto y en los momentos más maravillosos de la vida, y no es necesario decir nada, porque una vez más repito: una mirada vale más que mil palabras, un silencio vale más que mil versos, una caricia vale más que mil explicaciones y es que el idioma del amor sólo lo hablan los corazones.

Y Bella se dio cuenta que le quería, incluso más que antes, justo en el momento en que su sonrisa brilló, justo en el segundo en el que Edward la miró porque ella considera que lo más bonito de sus ojos es el reflejo de los suyos dorados, tan llenos de amor.

Sus labios se movieron sincronizados, fuego y hielo conviviendo en una perfecta armonía. Bella enroscó los dedos en el cabello broncíneo de Edward y le acercó más a él, haciendo que Edward ronroneara de puro placer. Se oyeron tres golpes en la pared contigua.

-¡LOS TÓRTOLOS QUE PAREN, QUE NOS CORTAN EL ROLLO A ROSE Y A MI! -gritó Emmett haciendo que Bella y Edward se

separaran riendo.

-Debería... debería ir a mi casa con Charlie -dijo Bella acariciando los labios de su novio. Edward suspiró.

-Te llevo a casa, vístete mi amor.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Más tarde, en casa con Charlie **

-Papá -gritó Bella acostumbrada a llamarle así a su tío, aunque no lo considerara como tal.- No debes poner una lata de metal dentro del microondas -le regañó.

-¿Por qué?

-Déjame pensar... PORQUE EXPLOTARÍA -Charlie sonrió avergonzado, Bella sacó la lata del microondas para ver que se trataba de salsa de tomate.- Los espaquetis al menos están bien -dijo al verlos en los platos. Echo salsa en ambos platos y se sentó a comer hambrienta. Acababa de meterse en la boca el primer bocado de pasta cuando Charlie habló.

-Bella. Dumbledore ha llamado -Bella se atragantó al escuchar eso, empezando a toser.- Dice que te ve muy triste últimamente. Es por Cedric ¿verdad? Diggory, siempre Diggory -murmuró Charlie triste.

-Cuando él murió, estuve muy triste, Charlie. Era mi mejor amigo. Duele usar el término pasado -tartamudeó. Luego sonrió-: Pero tengo una razón por la cual sentirme contenta. Se llama Edward Cullen. He retomado el control de mi vida y sigo viviendo. Levanto la cabeza y me seco las lágrimas. Y si algún día vuelvo a llorar espero que sea de felicidad.

-Bella... se que no lo digo muy a menudo, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y estoy orgulloso de ti. Te pareces a tu madre, menos los ojos, tienes los de tu padre -Bella sonrió y le abrazó.- Aún los hecho de menos. Eran unos grandes magos y muy buenas personas, pero sobre todo, eran unos grandísimos padres. Ellos te querían, más que a su propia vida -Bella asintió con la garganta hinchada.

-Lo sé.

-Vete a la cama, Bella. Por cierto, Jacob te ha llamado. Dice que no pretendía decir lo que dijo y que lo siente -Charlie suspiró.

-Sí seguro -resopló Bella.

-Bella, el metamorfo te quiere, y es solo un chavalín. Perdónale. Perdonar y olvidar es de sabios -añadió.

-¿Perdonar y olvidar? Mira, Charlie, no soy Dios, ni tengo alzheimer -le espetó.- ¿Por qué no perdonas tú a Edward?

Charlie frunció el ceño.

-Jacob tiene tu edad. Edward no.

-El amor no tiene edad. Charlie, soy la compañera de Edward, admítelo de una vez -rogó Bella.

-¿Por qué le amas? -dijo Charlie. Bella sonrió tontamente.

-Es que es tan inteligente, tan dulce, tan atento, me trata tan bien, cada vez que me mira sus ojos demuestran tanto... amor -Charlie observó sus ojos y su sonrisa enamorada y no pudo evitar sonreír él también.

-¿Sabes que tienes seis sonrisas Bella? -le preguntó Charlie haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara .  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Que tienes seis sonrisas, ¿lo sabías?

-No ¿cuáles? -interrogó curiosa.

-Una cuando te ríes porque algo te hace gracia de verdad y otra cuando sólo lo haces por cortesía. Una cuando te sientes incómoda y otra cuando te ríes de ti misma. Otra cuando algo te sorprende y otra cuando piensas en...  
>-¿En qué?<br>-En él.

Bella rió.

-Sonrisa tonta ¿no? -dijo ella bromeando.

-Sí, y ahora, vete a la cama. Harás mucho mañana. Buenas noches Bella -murmuró Charlie. Bella se levantó y subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta su habitación.

Se tumbó y suspiró.

Estaba muy cansada y Edward no llegaba.

Los ojos le pesaban cada vez más...

_Y de repente ya no era Bella Potter. La casa era pequeña, bonita y antigua. Una mujer se encontraba frente a ella._

_-Únete a mi -siseó su propia voz, aguda y fría._

_-Nunca -repuso la mujer del suelo. Era rubia, de tez pálida y rostro ovalado con las mejillas sonrosadas. La reconoció enseguida: la madre de Hannah Abbott._

_-Tsk, Tsk, Tsk -Bella meneó un dedo largo y pálido de una lado para otro negando.- Mala elección, señorita Abbott. ¡Avada Kedavra!_

_La luz verde iluminó la habitación y un cuerpo pesado e interte cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo._

-¡NO! -Bella se levantó de un salto. Un par de ojos dorados la observaban con preocupación desde una habitación que no era la suya. El chico tenía pelo negro ensortijado y una cara de preocupación que aún así hacía visible sus hoyuelos.

-¿Emmett? -susurró Bella incrédula. Intentó levantarse pero vio que estaba sujeta con un par de cables a un gotero. Agujas. Hizo una mueca.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? -dijo Emmett angustiado.- ¡Carlisle!

-¿Carlisle? -dijo Bella incrédula.

-Aquí estoy, hija -susurró su segundo padre viniendo corriendo por las escaleras.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? -inquirió.

-Edward fue a verte, y estabas teniendo convulsiones y fiebre alta. Te hemos traído aquí porque tengo material médico -repuso.

-¿Y Charlie?

-Le hemos dicho que te llevaba al hospital a hacerte un chequeo y que luego dormirías aquí -explicó Emmett.

-¿Dónde está Edward? -preguntó ella mirando alrededor.

-En ese instante la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al vampiro que era en ese momento pura agonía y desesperación.

-¡Bella! Oh, Bella, mi amor. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Oh Dios, Bella, pensé... pensé que te perdía -sollozó. Ya sabía lo que sentía desde el día del salto de acantilado y cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que perdiera a su amada lo asustaba de sobremanera.- Lo siento, corazón, no debía dejarte sola. Lo siento tanto.

-Shhh, estoy bien Edward. Estoy bien ¿y lo demás?

-Alice, Esme, Rose y Jazz han ido a comprarte medicinas y algo de comida. Regresarán pronto -Edward besó la frente de su amada y se arrodilló al lado de su cama acariciando su cabello.

Bella recargó la cabeza en la vasija de su cuello y cerró los ojos. Oyó a Carlisle inyectando algo en el gotero y sintió ganas de dormir.

-Buenas noches, hermanita -oyó decir a Emmett.

-Buenas noches, hija, Me has dado un buen susto -suspiró Carlisle.

Bella sintió su cuerpo entumecerse y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo sin ofrecer resistencia, deseando con desesperación escapar de la realidad.

Hola! Siento el retraso pero me fui de vacaciones :$ aquí otro cap! Saludos!

P.D: Review? ;)


	11. Jacob

Cuando Bella se despertó un par de horas después le pareció que

había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que se había apoyado en su Edward. Oyó el ruido de un coche y luego una ráfaga de aire frío que la hizo abrir los ojos un poco asustada.

-Oh, ya estás despierta -oyó decir a la voz que sonaba como campanillas de viento.- Hola Bella, soy Alice ¿me reconoces? -lo dijo separando las sílabas, como si hablara con un discapacitado. Bella abrió los ojos asustada por la cercanía de su rostro.

-Tranquila Alice, la asustarás -le regañó Rosalie.- Hola Bella ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien -respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

-Rose, eres tú la que la asustas. ¿No ves que no nos reconoce? -dijo Alice disgustada.

- Alice, sé quién eres. Y si que os reconozco ¿por qué piensas que no? -preguntó Bella asombrada.

-Por el golpe.

-¿Qué golpe? -inquirió Bella.

-Supongo que sabes cómo estabas cuando te encontró Edward ¿verdad? Pero te encontró en el suelo. Te habías caído de la cama y golpeado la cabeza contra la mesilla de noche, por eso lo de los puntos en la cabeza -Bella se palpó la parte derecha de la cabeza, sorprendida al notar un lado abultado y dolorido.- Por eso pensé que quizá tendrías amnesia o algo así.

-Pues no, Alice. Os recuerdo a todos -respondió ella sonriendo.

Carlisle sonrió desde el otro lado de la cama de Bella.

-Se lo dije, pero no me ha hecho ni caso -repuso él con una sonrisa.

-¿Carlisle? - la voz de Esme resonó en el pasillo. Bella suspiró. ¿Por qué le recordaba a la de su madre si no se parecía? En eso entró su segunda madre con su cara en forma de corazón, su pelo de color caramelo y una mirada de preocupación. El pensamiento de Lily Potter y Esme Cullen juntas, cada una con apariencia parecida pero diferente a la vez, se filtró en la mente de Bella.- ¿Está bien Bella? -dijo alarmada al ver como una lágrima comenzaba a descender por la mejilla de Bella.

-Sí, estoy bien -repuso ella al ver que Carlisle se acercaba a ella con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.- Sólo... se me ha metido algo en el ojo, nada más.

Esme se le acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos cuidadosamente, con un amor y una dulzura que solo una madre por su hijo podría demostrar.

-Mi pequeña Bella -suspiró besando su frente maternalmente.

Bella sonrió y la abrazó. No se había percatado de que todos se había retirado, dejándoles intimidad a una madre y su hija.

-Vístete -repuso Esme, dándole un último suave apretón antes de soltarla. Bella miró con gesto calculador las agujas del gotero de su brazo izquierdo.- Espera, te quitaré eso cielo -dijo Esme, cogiendo las agujas y quitándolas con un suave y rápido tirón y besando la pequeña herida que quedaba como resultado de la punción de las agujas.- Te esperaré abajo, preparando el desayuno.

Esme bajó con una nueva sensación, como si el bebé que había perdido ahora estuviera arriba. Miró a sus hijos con una sonrisa en la cara. Ahora si, la familia que siempre habían querido estaba completa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Alice Marie Cullen Brandon. ¡Ni de coña voy a ponerme esto! -gritó Bella bajando las escaleras vestida con una camiseta tres cuartos y unos minishorts, enseñando un vestido que le taparía menos de la mitad del muslo y un escote palabra de honor (con los hombros al descubierto). A Edward la boca se le abrió de tal manera que Carlisle a su lado, intentando mantener la compostura y no reírse de su hijo, temió que arañara el parqué de madera.

-Bella ¡Esa lengua! -la regañó Esme.

-Hombre, Bella, mira como está Edward viéndote con el minishort y esa camiseta. Imagina como se quedará si te pones el vestido -intentó convencerla Alice.

-Hará un boquete en el suelo -murmuró Emmett mirándolo divertido. Edward carraspeó y cerró la boca al fin.

-Es-estás muy guapa -susurró mirando para otro lado, avergonzado.

-La lujuria se siente desde aquí, Edward -soltó Jasper haciendo que todos rieran.

-¿Por fin vas a darle un poco de marcha al pequeño Eddy? -inquirió Emmett haciendo que Bella se sonrojara furiosamente.- No esperes a la noche de bodas, hombre, que ahora estás a punto, y a este paso se te va a caducar el cacharro -dijo observando sus pantalones. Edward gruñó en respuesta.

Alice sonrió intentando cambiar de tema.

-Voy a hacer una fiesta para la graduación -anunció haciendo que todos se tensaran.

-¿Otra fiesta, Alice? -inquirió Edward irritado.

-Será divertido -le dijo Alice entre dientes.

-Sí, eso dijiste la última vez -suspiró Bella mirándola mal. Jasper se estremeció.

-Cabezota -le espetó Alice.

-Habló la sartén al cazo -contestó Bella malhumorada.

-Paz, hermanas -terció Jasper. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente, igual que Alice. Jasper las miró extrañado- ¿Qué he dicho?

-¿Paz, hermanas? ¿Aro, que has hecho con Jasper? -rió Bella haciendo que todos se unieran a ella.

-JA... JA... JA... -gruñó Jasper.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Bella había llegado a su casa pero en el jardín estaba Jacob Black, esperándola.

-Jacob ¿qué haces aquí? -le espetó.- Creí haberte dejado claro que no quería volver a verte más.

- Bellla, tienes que saberlo. Pensaba hacer esto de otra manera distinta, pero... Bella, estoy enamorado de ti. Total e irrevocablemente enamorado y quiero que me elijas a mi en vez de a el -le dijo cogiéndola de los antebrazos, sujetándola fuertemente.

-Jacob, amo a Edward. Él es mi vida -gritó.- Haz el favor de soltarme.

-No sabes lo que dices. Toca mi pecho -Jacob trasladó una de sus manos encima de su corazón.- Tengo un corazón que late, fuerte y sano. La sangre corre por mis venas. Soy cálido.

-Él lo es, para mi -repuso Bella.

-No pensaba obligarte a hacer esto... Lo siento, Bella -dijo antes de estampar sus labios con los de ella. Bella empezó a sentir el hormigueo de la magia en sus manos, como siempre que se enfadaba. Cogió la cabeza de Jacob e intentó separarla de ella, pero él la apresó más fuertemente y la empezó a besar con mayor rudeza. Bella sintió una ráfaga de energía en su pecho, que se trasladó a sus manos. Le cogió dos puñados de pelo y tiró con fuerza, separándoles. Luego, se soltó de Jacob y le pegó una patada en las tripas con toda su fuerza. Jacob se tambaleó confuso, momento que Bella aprovechó para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. Grave error. Un crujido provino de la mano de Bella, que se había concentrado en su fuerza en lugar de sus poderes mágicos.

-¡Dios! -gritó sujetándola.

-Déjame vértela, amor -pidió el lobo.

-¡No me llames amor! Jacob, ¡eres un gilipollas! Me has roto la mano.

-Y yo te voy a romper la cara, chucho -rugió Edward detrás de ellos. Los Cullen habían ido a casa de Bella cuando Alice perdió la visión de Bella y ahora, allí se encontraban, todos en posición de ataque.

-Ella me ama -repuso Jacob.

-¿El gancho de derecha ha sido demasiado sutil para ti? Te odio Jacob Black -le gritó Bella furiosamente.

-Eso es mejor, el odio es un sentimiento ardiente -dijo sonriente, cogiéndola de la cintura.

-Yo te voy a dar ardor. Asesinato: la última pasión del crimen -bramó Bella tirándose sobre él. Antes de que pudiera tocarle siquiera, Jasper la atrapó por detrás.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros, hermanita -le pidió dándole un beso en la coronilla.- Emmett, Edward.

Ambos rugieron a un tiempo tirándose sobre él.

Emmett le golpeó en la cara con fuerza, provocando que se oyera el crujido sordo de su mandíbula. Edward le pateó las tripas y luego le levantó por el cuello.

-Sí vuelves a tocarla en contra de su voluntad, o si le pasa algo cuando tú estés cerca, da igual que ella se tropiece y caiga o que surja del cielo un meteorito y le acierte en la cabeza correrás el resto de tu patética vida a tres patas, chucho. ¿Lo has entendido? -cogió a Jacob del pezcuezo y le plantó de rodillas ante Bella.

-Discúlpate -bramó Edward.

-Lo s-siento -dijo Jacob entre gorgoteos provocados por su propia sangre en la boca.

-Si vuelves a tocarla, te corto el cuello -repitió en tono amenazante antes de tirarlo hacia el bosque.- Vuelve a casa, perrito.

Luego se volvió hacia Bella y besó su mano con suavidad, haciendo que el frío de sus labios amortiguara ese dolor lacerante.

-Vamos a casa, cielo -dijo Esme que había abierto la puerta de la casa de Charlie.

-¿Y mi padre? -interrogó Bella preocupada.

-En la comisaría. Llegara tarde a casa. Sobre las tres o cuatro de la mañana. Está investigando lo de Seattle -contestó Alice.

Bella pasó y luego la siguieron el resto de los Cullen.

Todos arrugaron la nariz. Bella les miró y luego suspiró. Llevaba la mano contra el regazo, protegiéndola.

-Ya sé que huelo a perro, pero no es mi culpa -se disculpó.

Edward se puso frente a Bella en posición de ataque, Esme le rodeó el torso con las manos y los demás se pusieron a su alrededor.

-No es Jacob -murmuró Edward.

-¡Te juro que ningún lobo... -empezó Bella pero él la cortó.

-No es uno de los suyos -apretó los dientes- sino uno de los nuestros.


	12. ¿Quien demonios es Cedric?

Emmett y Jasper salieron por la puerta y corrieron hacia el sur.

Edward subió corriendo a la habitación de Bella y rugió furioso. Bajó las escaleras como una exhalación.

-Alguien ha estado aquí -dijo con los tendones del cuello resaltando.

-¿Quién era? ¿Alguien a quién conocemos? -inquirió Carlisle.

-Un forastero. El olor se concentra en la habitación de Bella, y no reconozco el aroma.

-¿Un nómada de paso? -dijo Esme acariciando a Bella la espalda.

Rosalie negó.

-Alguien de paso no habría dejado vivo al padre de Bella -Bella tembló. Charlie era su protector, no podía perderlo a él también.

-Su olor desaparece a unos 3 kilómetros de la casa -repuso Jasper que acababa de entrar con Emmett por la puerta, ambos con los ojos negros.

-Alguien lo está controlando -siseó Carlisle sombrío.

-¿Victoria? -preguntó Bella.

-La habría visto decidirlo -dijo Alice perpleja.

-Tienen que ser los Vulturis -murmuró Edward mirando al vacío con los ojos negros. Bella le miró y se sintió culpable: si le dijera lo que podía hacer, él no tendría que preocuparse.

-Tampoco creo que sean los Vulturis -interrumpió Alice.- He estado vigilando las decisiones de Aro.

-Así que seguimos buscando -repuso Emmett con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Nos turnaremos para vigilar la casa de Bella -repuso Carlisle serio.

-¿Otra misión de protección? -resopló Rosalie.

-Rosalie... -empezó Carlisle.

-Carlisle, tiene razón, no podéis hacer eso. No os lo permitiré -dijo Bella poniéndose en pie.

-Bella no empieces tú también -se quejó Alice.

-Mira Alice, no podéis vigilarme, proteger a Charlie, buscar al intruso... -enumeró Bella con los dedos.

-Sin olvidar a Victoria -señaló Emmett y todos le miraron furiosos por darle otra razón a Bella.- Perdón -murmuró.

-Y manteneros alimentados -culminó Bella.

-Bella, no te dejaré desprotegida -siseó Edward.

-Me he peleado con Jacob, pero Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul y Jared se pondrán de mi parte si les pido ayuda -intentó razonar Bella.

-¿Antes les dices chuchos y ahora quieres que te ayuden? -inquirió Jasper.

-Corrección: llamé chucho a Jacob Black alias el imbécil que era mi mejor amigo -gruñó Bella.- Y eso me recuerda, que si alguno de los que se han sacado un título en medicina, me mirara la mano, me haría un gran favor -añadió haciendo que todos sonriera ligeramente.

-Vamos a la cocina, Bella. Voy a mirarte eso -repuso Carlisle cogiéndola del brazo.

_''Haced los grupos para vigilarla, Edward''_ pensó el doctor.

En cuanto Bella desapareció por la puerta de la cocina con Carlisle, todos empezaron a hablar a velocidad vampírica.

-Rosalie, Bella es parte de la familia -le regañó Esme mirándola mal.

-Lo sé, Esme, pero ella tiene razón, no somos súper héroes -respondió la rubia incómoda. Emmett suspiró y se tiró en el sofá haciéndolo sonar bajo su peso.

-Hazme un sitio -pidió Jasper. Emmett quitó los pies y él se sentó allí con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Alice comenzó a curiosear.

-Alice, eso es de mala educación -le dijo Rosalie mirándola de reojo.

-Solo estoy echando un vistazo -Alice levantó una caja con un dvd antiguo en su interior. En el canto de la caja ponía: ''Cedric y yo'' pintado con rojo.- ¿Quién es Cedric? -interrogó Alice a Edward de repente.

-No sé -repuso Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice abrió la caja y vio que había varias notas dentro junto con el dvd. Cogió una y leyó en voz alta:

-Los días van pasando y tú ya no estás -cogió otra.- Sé que muchas veces me porté como una imbécil, Cedric, y ahora que no estás soy una imbécil con el corazón roto -Edward se materializó junto a Alice en ese instante, preso de celos. Cogió otra y comenzó a leer el también:

-Ya no puedo más, no imagino mi vida sin ti.

Sin ti, en mis ojos no deja de llover.

Estoy muriendo sin ti -Edward hizo una mueca. ¿Quién demonios era Cedric?

Ahora sé que no todos los ojos cerrados duermen.

En medio de mi soledad pienso en ti.

No sé nadar entre lágrimas.

Perdóname por no haber sabido apreciarte.

Tengo el corazón roto, los sueños perdidos y la esperanza, muerta.

Sin ti rio sin ganas.

La amistad no es ningún juego, entonces ¿por qué siempre pierdo?

Todos callaron tras esta última. Edward cogió el dvd y lo metió en el aparato reproductor, decidido a saber quién era aquel muchacho que parecía ser tan importante para Bella.

Hello! Se que es corto, pero me estoy deprimiendo! ._. me dejais muy pocos reviews :( creo que si sigo así, voy a dejar de subirla x aki :$ lo siento, pero esk sino tengo apoyo, no puedo escribir :$ Bss!

PD: Review? Se aceptan criticas ;)


	13. Pelea y proposición

Lo primero que apareció en la pantalla fue un muchacho de pelo cobrizo peinado hacia atrás y ojos de color gris, pero no de un gris oscuro, triste y duro; sino de un color cremoso y alegre. Todos abrieron mucho los ojos al ver que sus facciones eran tan parecidas a las de Edward, pero unos años más joven.

–¿Edward, hace cuánto que conoces a Bella? –preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido, a lo que todos rodaron los ojos.

-¡Hola! -gritó el joven muchacho en pantalla.- Soy Cedric, y estos son Harry y Bella -dijo moviendo la cámara hasta dos muchachos de unos 12 años. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo corto y negro, ojos verde esmeralda y gafas. La otra chica tenía el pelo castaño y largo, con ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos marrones. Ambos muchachos se peleaban por una guitarra tirando cada uno de un extremo.

-¡DÁMELA! -gritó la pequeña Bella tirando fuerte de ella.

-¡Es mía! -gritó el otro chico de pelo negro.

-¡Saludad chicos! -gritó el muchacho que sostenía la cámara.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos! -gritaron los dos a la vez. La cámara enfocó de nuevo el rostro de Cedric.

-¿A qué son adorables? -dijo y la pantalla pasó a negro de nuevo.

Todos soltaron una leve carcajada al ver eso. La siguiente vez era el chico de pelo negro el que sostenía la cámara señalando Bella que estaba encaramada a la espalda de Cedric.

-¡Bella, nos vamos a caer! -gritó Cedric.

-¡No te preocupes, que tú amortiguas mi caída! -le espetó Bella.

-¿Ah sí? -dijo y se tiró al suelo, donde ambos cayeron riendo.

-Te quiero muchísimo, enana -dijo Cedric. Bella rió y le dio un beso

en la mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero Ced.

Edward se estaba consumiendo de celos. Apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes. Una pregunta le rondó la cabeza ¿Bella le amaría realmente? ¿O solo porque se parecía a aquel chico, Cedric?

En la siguiente imagen, salían 6 chicos (Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Bill y Ron) , 1 chica (Ginny), una mujer (la señora Weasley) y un hombre (el señor Weasley), todos pelirrojos; un hombre detrás de la pequeña Bella de pelo castaño y lacio, y ojos marrones y amables sujetaba sus hombros. Dos chicas se situaban a su lado, una de pelo corto, pinchudo y rosa; y otra de pelo largo y castaño que sonreía feliz. Cedric estaba a su lado tomando su mano suavemente, sonriendo encantado.

-¿Qué es eso? -inquirió un muchacho de unos 14 años mirando la cámara que sostenía Harry.

-Una cámara ¿no lo ves?-respondió Bella.

-¿Para qué sirve?

Los Cullen abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-Para hacer películas, Ron, imágenes que se mueven -le explicó el hombre que estaba detrás de Bella.

-Ohh -dijo Ron.

-No te has enterado ¿a qué no? -adivinó Cedric y Ron enrojeció.

-Vamos, Bella. Sopla las velas y pide un deseo -gritó la chica de pelo rosa. Bella cerró los ojos y sopló las velas.

-¿Qué has pedido? -inquirió Harry.

-Que todo siga como hasta ahora -repuso Bella. Cedric sonrió.

-Así seguirá -susurró.

-Prométeme que estaremos siempre juntos -le pidió Bella.

-Lo prometo.

-¿Para siempre?

-Para siempre pequeña bruja -repuso antes de abrazarla. Luego levantó su mentón y el vídeo se cortó cuando estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. El vídeo se acabó y todos se quedaron en estado de shock. Ni siquiera parecían haber oído la última palabra que salió de los labios de Cedric, por suerte para Bella.

Carlisle y Bella volvían de la cocina ya.

-Hola -saludó Bella con la mano derecha, ya que la izquierda estaba en cabestrillo. Nadie respondió.

-El nudillo del meñique está roto, pero no hace falta soldar -anunció Carlisle.

-Eso es bueno ¿no? -inquirió Bella. Una vez más, no hubo

respuesta. Bella miró preocupada a Edward.

-¿Edward? -se volvió a Alice sin obtener respuesta.- ¿Alice?

-inquirió. Silencio de nuevo.- ¿Alguien?

-Bella ¿lo amas? -dijo Edward con voz estrangulada.

-¿A quién? -Bella se encontraba cada vez más confusa.

-A Cedric -repuso Edward volviéndose furioso hacia ella. Bella tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre él? -Bella empezaba a sentirse preocupada. ¿Y si los Cullen estaban de parte del Señor Tenebroso y solo era una trampa para que ella se destapara? ¿Y si en realidad Edward no la amara y nunca lo hizo?

–No me vengas con esas. Eres tú quien no me ha hablado sobre él. Solo me quieres porque me parezco a él ¿verdad? NO ME AMAS. Que tonto fui. Pensé... pensé que tú eras diferente -Bella le miró atónita.

–¡Eres un idiota! -le espetó ella.- ¿Crees que si no te amara estaría todo el día de aquí para allá corriendo riesgos?

–Pensé que mi familia no era un problema -gritó Edward.

–No me refiero a tu familia, ¡imbécil! ¿¡Crees que si no te amara habría ido hasta Italia para rescatarte! Pero claro, enfrentarse a la ira de los Vulturis no es ''_correr_ un riesgo'' -bramó Bella furiosa.

Edward se estremeció ante el tono duro que usó Bella. Bella vio la televisión encendida y la caja de sus recuerdos con Cedric a su lado. Solo tenía unas fotos y un vídeo de apenas media hora para recordar a aquel que consiguió que fuera un poco más como era en realidad. Porque antes de conocerle Bella había sido la Princesa de Hielo. Solo se preocupaba por ella y su hermano, no hablaba con nadie, no leía ni escuchaba música. No tenía sueños, ¿para qué? Su primo Dudley y sus tíos ya le habían demostrado lo injusta que era la vida. Unos nacen con estrella, otro estrellados. Y Bella Potter era de los segundos. O al menos eso pensó hasta que conoció a Cedric Diggory. Un muchacho que había conseguido sacar un poco de la verdadera Bella, dulce e inocente que habitaba en su interior. Y que la había hundido de nuevo con su muerte. Pero a pesar de eso, Bella sabía diferenciar entre amor y amistad. Y Cedric era su mejor amigo, pero no habría pasado de ahí. Edward era su alma gemela, era definitivo.

–Edward, pensaba que eras un caballero del siglo pasado, ¿dónde dejaste tu caballerosidad? Porque no es muy caballeroso que digamos mirar entre las cosas de tu novia. Y como sigas así, me parece que seré pronto ex-novia -remarcó Bella. Luego en tono suave dijo-: Edward, hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes. Pero una de ellas que debes tener clara es que nunca me he sentido así por nadie, solo por ti. Y eres el único al que he amado, amo y amaré siempre. Créeme por favor.

Los brazos de Edward se enredaron rápidamente en su estrecha cintura mientras besaba su coronilla.

–Te creo. Es solo que... verte tan feliz con otro que no sea yo... pensé que quizá yo era una especie de sustituto o algo así -repuso Edward.

–En un principio, me recordaste a Cedric. Pero no por tu aspecto, sino por tu corazón. Siempre te preocupabas por mi, como él, pero había algo distinto, la... atracción que sentía era distinta. Cedric era como mi hermano mayor, tu... eras diferente -Edward sonrió débilmente.- Diferente, pero... en plan bien -explicó sonriendo.

–Bella -dijo Alice sacándolos de su pequeña burbuja.- ¿Por qué dices que ''era''? ¿Ya no os lleváis bien, por eso lo de las notas?

Bella negó tristemente.

–Él murió 8 meses después de mi decimocuarto cumpleaños. Un accidente de coche -repuso Bella en un susurro ahogado. No podía decir: ''Lo mató un esbirro de Lord Voldemort, un mago tenebroso que intenta matarme desde que nací porque según una estúpida profecía yo le derrotaré junto con mi hermano. ¡Ah! Y no soy humana, soy una bruja ¿Que no te lo dije? ¡Menudo despiste el mío!''

–Oh -murmuraron todos los Cullen menos Carlisle que se había enterado más bien de poco de lo que había pasado. No eran las palabras adecuadas pero no sabían que decir.

–Casi cuatro años ya, y no pasa ni un solo día en que no me acuerde de él -repuso Bella con tristeza.

–Lo siento, Bella -repuso Edward arrepentido.- He sido un estúpido, no debería dudar así de ti.

–¿Sabes? Siempre estás con esa tontería de que no tienes alma, pero si la tienes. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? -Edward negó- Porque puedes amar Edward, tienes sentimientos. Y un ser sin alma es solo un cascarón vacío que no siente nada -le explicó.

No se habían dado cuenta de que se habían quedado ellos dos solos. Edward la miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar hacer lo que hizo.

–Bella... te amo, pero es más que eso. Necesito sentirte cerca a cada momento, en cada instante. Eres constante en mi mente. Antes de conocerte mi vida no tenía sentido y en el cielo no había ni luz ni estrellas. Y entonces tu la iluminaste cruzando el cielo como un meteoro, como mi estrella particular.

No es mucho lo que puedo darte, salvo yo mismo, y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras ser mi esposa -puso una rodilla en el suelo y sacó el anillo que llevaba siempre consigo desde hace 2 semanas, el que había pertenecido a su madre.- Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Bella se quedó sin palabras. Había muchas cosas que podría decirle. Unas llenas de amor, otras no tanto. Pero se limito a contestar a la pregunta.

–Si -dijo a voz de cuello. Edward le puso el anillo y le besó las puntas de los dedos.

–Gracias -suspiró antes de besarla.

En este momento hay seis mil millones, cuatrocientos setenta millones, ochocientas dieciocho mil, seiscientas setenta y una personas en el mundo. Algunas corren asustadas. Otras vuelven a casa. Algunas dicen mentiras para llegar al final del día. Otras simplemente están enfrentándose a la verdad. Algunos son hombres malvados en guerra con los buenos. Y algunos son buenos, luchando con los malvados. Seis mil millones de personas en el mundo. Seis mil millones de almas. Y a veces… todo lo que necesitas es una.

Hello! 12 reviews! Me quedé así: o_o Voy a tener que decir siempre que voy a dejar de subir xDDD lo siento, sk estaba un poco depre, pero creo que si que seguire subiendo mientras al menos una personita agradezca mis esfuerzos :) aquí os dejo el cap! :D espero k os guste! :) bss!


	14. El misterio del Príncipe

_''Querida Pumita:_

_Por aquí las cosas no van precisamente bien._

_Harry ha encontrado un libro de pociones antiguo _

_que le había ido muy bien en sus clases hasta_

_que ha utilizado un hechizo del libro contra _

_Draco Malfoy y casi lo mata._

_Ha habido varios incidentes en Hogwarts,_

_Katie Bell fue maldecida con un collar y Ron_

_sufrió un envenenamiento. Ambos actos graves._

_Hermione sospecha que todo esto tiene que ver _

_con el libro de pociones de Harry._

_Tú eres especialista a la hora de_

_investigar estas cosas así que te envío_

_una copia._

_Si pudiste con el diario de Riddle podrás con esto_

_Ginny ya se ha encargado de que el _

_cabezota de tu hermano se deshaga del original._

_Cuéntame tan pronto tengas noticias de él._

_Por cierto, N.T. y yo vamos a casarnos._

_¿No es genial? Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí._

_Te quiere._

_ Lunático''_

Bella repasó varias veces la carta y luego miró preocupada el libro fotocopiado que le habían mandado. Echó una ojeada abriendo por la mitad del libro. Había anotaciones de hechizos que nunca había oído, sobre las pociones... Como si fuese una guía. Cogió la tapa de cartón que le habían colocado al principio a fin de que se pareciera lo más posible al libro original.

En mitad de la página aparecía una inscripción echa con tinta negra.

Este libro es propiedad

del Príncipe Mestizo

¿El Príncipe Mestizo? ¿Quién demonios sería ese tipejo? Pegó un respingo repentino cuando abajo se oyó la bocina de un coche.

–¡Vamos, cuñada, que no tengo todo el día! -gritó Emmett desde la calle.

–Calla idiota, que Charlie no lo sabe -gritó Alice en respuesta. Bella suspiró. La boda tenía un pequeño inconveniente: Bella Swan no podía casarse, porque Bella Swan no existía. Las razones se inclinaban en dos balanzas si se lo decía:

Positivas: ya no habría secretos entre ello

s.

Negativos: si les decía que era un bruja y ''La Elegida'' lo mismo se pensaban que era un monstruo y se alejaban de ella gritando. Y si lo aceptaban les pondría en peligro.

De momento, las negativas ganaban. Se miró en el espejo y su

''yo'' bruja se reflejó en él.

–Toc, toc -saludó Bella Potter (de ahora en adelante Lily, que dos Bellas es mucho lío xD).

–¿Qué quieres? -le espetó Bella.

–Debes decírselo y lo sabes -gritó Lily.

–No puedo, no estoy lista -repuso Bella.

–Si lo estás, pero te da miedo -dijo Lily.

–No tengo miedo -siseó Bella.

–Mírate, te escondes, _nos _escondes detrás de una absurda mentira –soltó Lily.- Edward te ama. Deja de ser tan cabeza dura y suéltalo.

–A ti no te amaría -gritó Bella.

–Yo soy tú, Bella -explicó Lily con calma.- Bella, ¿Crees que por que seas bruja, te guste gastar bromas y tengas un destino que tu ni has pedido ni querías los Cullen te dejarán? Son tu familia, Bella. Ellos te quieren, y cuando digo todos, digo TODOS -añadió. Bella negó.

–Yo no soy una Potter, no soy una bruja. Soy humana y me llamo Bella Swan. Bella Potter murió -intentaba auto convercerse. Ella no quería ser una bruja ya. Su hermano y sus amigos la habían dejado, los lobos también, no quería saber nada del mundo mágico.

–Sé lo que piensas Bella. ¿Y Lunático? ¿También le darás la espalda al único que te ha buscado y cuidado desde pequeña? ¿Dónde está la Bella de Cedric, la que se preocupaba por todo el mundo y era tan buena?

–Murió cuando él lo hizo -dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse junto con los Cullen, dando la espalda a lo que era junto con su pasado.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

–Di las mismas tonterías de siempre... es el comienzo de algo nuevo, tenemos millones de nuevos caminos y oportunidades por delante, el futuro es hoy, somos el progreso... y ahí tienes tu discurso -repuso Mike Newton sonriente. Jessica Stanley hizo una bola con su servilleta.

–Será mi discurso cuando quiera que los demás me tiren sus diplomas a la cabeza. Así que ¡GRACIAS! -soltó irónicamente antes de tirarle al rubio pelo pincho la bola de papel.

Ben Cheney puso cara de circunstancias.

–Jess, tienes que seguir los clichés -replicó Eric Yorkie mirándola mal.

-Y por eso mismo tú no darás el discurso -le espetó Tyler Crowley

–Yo creo que debería salirse de lo clásico -intervino Ángela Weber.

–¿Y tú que opinas Bella? -le preguntó Jessica a la castaña que hasta entonces se había mantenido callada sumida en sus pensamientos. Reaccionó ante la mención de su nombre, bueno, ante la mención de su nombre y ante la ''sutil'' patada que le había dado Jasper por debajo de la mesa.

–Creo que no necesitas consejos, Jess, tu discurso será sin ninguna duda memorable -repuso Bella.

–Claro que lo será, cambiará vidas -dijo Jessica con una sonrisa. _''La mía no''_ pensó Bella con sarcasmo.

–Voy a hacer una fiesta en mi casa -anunció Alice haciendo rechinar a Edward y Bella los dientes.

–¿Después de todo, cuántas veces se gradúa uno en el instituto? –inquirió Jasper haciendo que Edward sonriera ligeramente.

–Nunca he visto vuestra casa -murmuró Jessica.

–Nadie la ha visto -señaló Mike.

–Oh, gracias por tu cariño Mike -repuso Bella rodando los ojos ante lo que todos rieron. La campana sonó y todos se pusieron en pie, menos Bella.

Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente y le estaba costando grandes esfuerzos mantenerse consciente. Edward y Alice charlaban animadamente, pero Jasper se había fijado en que Bella no estaba bien, mayoritariamente gracias a su singular don.

–¿Bella? -inquirió él. Bella le miró al tiempo que sentía la punzada más dolorosa que jamás había sentido en la cicatriz. Antes de desmayarse lo último que vio fueron los perfectos rasgos del vampiro que consideraba su hermano deformados en una mueca de dolor.

Hello! Yo aquí de nuevo! :D os gusto el cap? Lo amaste? Lo odiaste? Crees que debería cambiar algo? Dejad vuestro review con una opinión! :)


	15. Eres la elegida

**EN HOGWARTS**

–Harry, creo que sé para que son lo que estamos buscando -anunció Hermione sonriente.

-Ojalá Bella estuviera aquí -murmuró Harry.

-Estoy deseando que venga, quiero disculparme -repuso Fred.

-Lástima que Dumbledore no nos deje escribirla para pedir perdón -añadió George.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y se lo llevó por el cuello de la camisa junto a Ron a quien llevaba de la oreja, llevándolo furiosa lejos de Lavender Brown.

–Creo que sé para que sirven los Horrocruxes -dijo con orgullo cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

–¿Cómo? -preguntó Harry sorprendido. Hermione cogió un libro de treinta centímetros de grosor y unos tres kilos de pesado, con más de seis mil hojas y de aspecto viejo que tenía en la mochila.

–Lo cogí de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Sin permiso -repuso con voz excitada.- Ya sabéis, como lectura ligera -añadió con un encogimiento de hombros. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de tal manera que parecía que se le iban a caer e iban a salir rodando por el suelo.

–¿A eso llamas tú ligero? -inquirió horrorizado. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

–Cállate -siseó.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué es un Horrocrux? -Hermione abrió el libro por la mitad apróximadamente ante la petición de Harry. Se aclaró la garganta y habló con voz alta y clara:

–Se conoce como Horrocrux a aquel objeto mágico donde un mago ha guardado parte de su alma. Los Horrocruxes son un tipo de magia oscura y muy peligrosa, ya que para poder crearlos se necesita asesinar a alguien, y de esa forma, desgarrar una parte del alma propia.

Tras este párrafo, la habitación cayó en un profundo silencio.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_''Los únicos con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... _

_Nacidos de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrán al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... _

_Y el Señor de las Tinieblas los señalará como sus iguales, pero ellos tendrán un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce..._

_Y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro o los otros, pues ninguno de los tres podrá vivir mientras el o los otros sigan con vida..._

_Los únicos con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes" _

_Bella reconoció la voz etérea de la señorita Trelawney al instante._

_Todo se oscureció y cuando se hizo la luz se encontraba frente a __Dumbledore._

_–Eres tú, Isabella -dijo el viejo profesor._

_–¿Yo soy qué? -inquirió Bella en un susurro._

_–Eres tú -repitió el anciano sonriente._

_–¿YO SOY QUÉ? -gritó Bella más nerviosa._

_–Tú eres la elegida _

_El lugar se tornó oscuro, pero cuando se iluminó de nuevo, estaba tumbada en su cama, la que compartía con Edward._

_–¿Edward? -llamó y al darse la vuelta, le vio apoyado en la puerta de la habitación. Edward le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera. Bella se levantó como en trance siguiendo a su amado. Edward bajó las escaleras y fue hasta la puerta de la calle, la cual abrió y Bella salió tras él, descalza._

_–¿Edward? ¿Edward, qué pasa? -inquirió al ver que su prometido se daba la vuelta._

_–Deja de jugar con lo que no debes -le advirtió.- No querrás perder a tu vampirito ¿verdad?_

_Bella se tensó._

_–¿Q-qué qui-quieres decir? -tartamudeó Bella. _

_Cuando se volvió y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, sus ojos __cambiaron de un tono dorado acaramelado a un color rojo sangriento._

_–Burlaste a la muerte una vez -dijo en su oído con voz sibilante.- No quiere decir que lo vuelvas a hacer._

Bella abrió unos ojos como platos y se encontró con los ojos de Edward de un tono negro intenso.

–Mi Bella... -suspiró besando su frente.- Me has asustado mi ángel.

–¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo Bella con un hilo de voz, concentrada memorizar los rasgos de Edward.

–Te desmayaste en el comedor. Alice cree que posiblemente es por qué últimamente no te alimentas como es debido. Deber comer más seguido -Bella miró a Alice que estaba al lado de Jasper, sentados en un par de sillas de la enfermería. Ella le dirigió una mirada que claramente quería decir ''ya hablaremos de esto más tarde''

–Oh, cierto, no comía desde ayer al mediodía -repuso Bella.- Lo siento -añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**EN HOGWARTS**

–En el Ministerio de Magia quieren sustituir a Dumbledore -anunció Ron tirando el Profeta sobre la mesa.

–¿Por qué? -gritó Harry.- Si lo sustituyen no podremos seguir con lo de los Horrocruxes.

–Es por su edad. Argumentan que ya es muy mayor por lo que se le va la cabeza -explicó Hermione resoplando.

–Eso es ridículo -le espetó Harry.- Dumbledore solo tiene...

–¿Ciento cincuenta años? -dijo Ron. Luego sonrió ligeramente.- Año arriba, año abajo.

–No tiene gracia Ron. Si echan a Dumbledore, no podremos encontrar y destruir los horrocruxes, sino los destruimos, Harry no podrá acabar con Voldemort -Ron se estremeció ante el nombre del mago tenebroso- y si Harry no acaba con Voldemort, Bella...

Nadie quería completar aquella frase.

Si no acababan con Voldemort, estaba claro. La primera que moriría sería la niña que vivió, la Elegida.

Sería Bella Potter.

Hello! Yo aquí de nuevo! :D os gusto el cap? Lo amaste? Lo odiaste? Crees que debería cambiar algo? Dejad vuestro review con una opinión! :)


	16. Peligro

-Bella -dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos preocupado. Cogió un mechón de su pelo que se le había escapado y bailaba al viento y se lo colocó con suma delicadeza detrás de la oreja.- No hace falta que me vaya de caza con los chicos. Puedo aguantar cinco o seis días más.

-Edward, debes irte y coger fuerzas. No quiero que sufras cuando estés cerca de mí. La garganta te arde cada vez que me besas o me abrazas, o cuando siquiera estás cerca de mi. Y yo no quiero que sufras. Que ninguno sufra. Iros de caza, divertíos -Edward suspiró y se dio la vuelta hacia sus hermanos que le esperaban junto al Jeep de Emmett y el BMW M5 de Rosalie . Esme se acercó y la besó en la frente.

-Ten cuidado, cielo -le pidió Esme acariciándole el cabello.

-Lo tendré Esme. Cazar un par de osos por mí -añadió sonriente.

Emmett rió.

-Yo los cazaré, enana -gritó sonriente.

-Vamos chicos -dijo Rosalie impaciente. Luego sonrió a Bella tímidamente.- Bella estará bien.

Bella asintió y les despidió con un movimiento de la mano. Cuando los coches se perdieron de vista ella se metió en el bosque. Ellos iban hacia los montes Rainer, tenía sitio para correr libremente. Era la única bruja metamorfomaga que era también una animaga, al menos que ella supiera, y en Hogwarts no tenían conocimiento de otra de su clase. Aunque también es cierto que no muchos sabían que podía convertirse en un animal. Gracias a su capacidad de cambiar de aspecto con la metamorfomagia también era capaz de cambiar el animal en que se transformaba, aunque por su carácter, solía ser el puma.

Bella corrió lo más rápido posible hacia el bosque con la varita ya fuera, ignorando su entorno, ni siquiera asegurándose de esquivar las ramas de los árboles.

Movió la varita y murmuró algunas palabras de aliento, animándose a si misma de hacerlo, de utilizar su magia por primera vez en meses.

Por suerte, en los Estados Unidos la edad permitida para hacer magia son los 16 años, edad que en realidad Bella tenía.

Temblando de arriba a abajo, sintiendo el fuego del cambio en su interior, guardó la varita y se transformó en un enorme puma de pelaje anaranjado y ojos del color del chocolate.

Corrió sin preocuparse de nada más, con la mente en blanco, sintiendo tan solo el júbilo que le provocaban sus fuertes extremidades arañando la gravilla del suelo que pisaba, impulsando su cuerpo hacia delante; y el sentimiento de adrenalina al correr tan rápido como éstas la permitían, sintiendo el viento pasar entre las capas de su pelaje.

Sin darse cuenta, viró en las montañas hacia el monte Rainer.

Olvidando por completo que el lugar de caza de los Cullen era allí ese día.

Cuando por fin lo recordó, se dio la vuelta millas, pero de repente algo le agarró y le tiró al suelo con una fuerza insospechada. Bella se volteó gruñendo sonoramente, pero lo que vio la paralizó. Edward agazapado delante de ella, enseñando unos relucientes y afilados dientes blancos y gruñendo sonoramente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Mierda! Él no sabía que era ella. Y los Cullen cazaban animales. Y para colmo, los pumas eran los favoritos de Edward.

IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA. Se reprendió así misma.

Edward se abalanzó sobre ella, y pese a estar en peligro, Bella encontró realmente muy, muy difícil no mirarlo. Incluso cuando Edward estaba a punto de matarla, él era magnifico, simplemente glorioso. Sus movimientos eran tan flexibles como los de una cobra y tan rápidos como los de un león.

_CORRE IDIOTA_

Bella no peleó contra él, no intentó defenderse, ella no quería herirlo. Bella simplemente se dedicaba a esquivarlo en sus ataques, ni siquiera le rugía, aunque sus instintos animales de supervivencia intentaban tomar el control. Bueno, al menos esquivaba la mayoría de ellos.

Edward la capturó una vez, dejando tres profundas heridas en su espalda, heridas que sangraban profusamente.

Bella gimió, sintiendo el dolor y el escozor que acompañaban a las heridas de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo no se detuvo, siguió moviéndose, pues si perdía la consciencia, recuperaría su forma humana y Edward la descubriría.

Se oyeron unos pasos rápidos acercarse. Edward observaba al puma con anhelo.

-¡Edward! ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Quiero regresar con mi hermanita! -se quejó Emmett caminando hacia el claro en el que estaban, observándose el uno al otro calculadoramente.

- Ya lo sé - dijo Edward con tristeza. Emmett miró a Edward y luego a Bella que se encontraba en el otro lado opuesto de ellos en el claro, jadeando, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y su corazón. Mantuvo los ojos sobre ellos en caso de que ambos la atacaran de improvisto. Emmett de repente se hecho a reír a mandíbula batiente.

-Edward, ¿no puedes con un pumita de nada?

-Si puedo, pero este es más difícil que el resto. Es más rápido y fuerte. Muy extraño -repuso pensativo.

-Yo podré con él -Edward negó y le puso una mano en le pecho.

-Vámonos -repuso él.

Ellos se fueron corriendo, dejándola sola en el bosque. El dolor en su espalda se volvió drásticamente peor en cuanto ellos se fueron y sus músculos de relajaron en un acto instintivo, y estuvo a punto de caer y colapsar en el suelo. Bella trató de caminar, pero sus heridas protestaron furiosamente. Sus sentidos de depredador empezaban a anularse. No podía ver, no podía oír, sentir, probar u oler. Tan solo había dolor. Cambió a su forma humana y giró sobre sí misma, apareciéndose en el salón frente a Charlie, donde cayó contra el suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

Hola! ;D que tal? Estoy feliz! Llegamos a los 86 coments! :$ podeis dejarme un rr a ver si llegamos a los 100 entre este cap y el siguiente? Si? Si? Si me dejais unos cuantos reviews actualizo mañana, prometido ;) ok? Pues hala, dadle al botoncito y dejad vuestra opinion! .


	17. Palabra de Cullen

-Estoy preocupado por Bella -murmuró Carlisle a Emmett, Rosalie, y Esme cuando iban de camino a la expedición de caza en el coche de Rosalie.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Emmett de repente.

-Emmett... en dos días, dos desmayos, no es algo que se considere en el mundo de la medicina como una buena señal -repuso el doctor explicándoselo pacientemente.

-Alice dijo que no se estaba alimentando correctamente, está nerviosa por los finales y la graduación, y lo de la transformación tampoco ayuda, pero mi hermanita estará perfecta en un par de días, ya verás -convino Emmett.

-Espero que tengas razón -susurraron Esme y Carlisle a un tiempo.

En el otro coche, Alice escaneaba el futuro de Bella, pero cerrando su mente a Edward. Pero extrañamente, cada vez que buscaba a

Bella, lo único que veía era una de dos: Oscuridad o los bosques de la Península Olympic, fáciles de distinguir por su verdor y espesura características. Tenía que hablar con Bella. Necesitaba explicaciones de una vez.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Edward inhaló fuertemente y siguió el rastro del enorme predador. Era un puma realmente grande, de pelaje anaranjado y olor exquisito. Tensó los músculos y saltó, tirándole al suelo, pero el puma se revolvió y le rugió. _Ingenuo. _Edward duplicó su rugido y le enseñó los dientes en señal de pelea antes de lanzarse contra él. El sonido de su corazón sonaba tan atractivo...

Sorprendentemente el puma no peleó, sino que se limitó a esquivarlo.

_Puedes estar así tanto como quieras, tengo la eternidad. Ya te cansarás._

Edward la capturó una vez, dejando tres profundas heridas en su espalda, heridas que sangraban profusamente.

Edward inspiró, abriendo los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo el olor de la sangre en sus fosas nasales.

No podía ser. Imposible.

_¿Bella?_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-¿Qué ocurre Edward? -inquirió Jasper, mirándolo confuso.

-Nada -repuso él en un susurro.

-No parece nada -observó Alice.

-He dicho que NADA -siseó él de nuevo.

¿Qué eres Bella?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Bella despertó con algo de dolor aún. Charlie la miraba preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -inquirió. Bella negó.

-No preguntes -repuso. Se intentó incorporar pero el dolor en la espalda era demasiado. Cayó hacia atrás con un gemido luchando por salir de su garganta.

-Te las he cosido lo mejor que he podido. ¿Cómo te las has hecho?

-Me caí sobre una reja y me arañé -mintió a toda prisa.

-Bella, que nos conocemos -repuso Charlie.

-No me pasa nada, confía en mí. Solo son unos rasponcitos de nada, me caí -la voz le tembló al final. Charlie asintió.

-Cuando se te ocurra una excusa final, me dices. Voy a la comisaría, hoy duermo allí. Nos vemos luego, mejor dicho mañana -repuso Charlie levantándose y saliendo por la puerta.

Minutos más tarde, alguien llamaba a la puerta insistentemente.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz.

-Soy yo -dijo Alice desde fuera. Bella se levantó y abrió la puerta. Alice entró como una exhalación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -inquirió Bella.

-Tuve... una visión. Bella ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué te estás comportando así? -gritó ella de los nervios.

Bella suspiró. Iba a sincerarse.

_Vamos, Bella._

-¿Prometes no salir corriendo? -Alice asintió. -Los vampiros y los licántropos no sois los únicos seres sobrenaturales que existen.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -inquirió Alice mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Soy una bruja.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos. Luego soltó una sonora carcajada, doblándose por la mitad.

-Ahora en serio Bella -le pidió incorporándose como pudo y mirando a Bella sonriente. Bella habló despacio cogiéndola por los hombros.

-Soy. Una. Bruja. -separó las palabras una a una.

-Hablas en serio... -murmuró Alice mirándola perpleja. Bella asintió y Alice soltó un grito enorme, mezcla de nervios y entusiasmo.

-SABÍA QUE ERAS ESPECIAL, SIEMPRE LO SUPE. DIOS, ¡BELLA! ERES BR... -Bella le puso una mano en la boca y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-Sshhh! -la chistó.- Es secreto, nadie debe saberlo.

-¿Ni siquiera Edward? -preguntó Alice con un puchero. Bella negó.

-_Sobre todo_ Edward.

-¿Puedes demostrarlo? -Bella la cogió la varita de la cinturilla de sus vaqueros, apuntó con ella a Alice y murmuró: ''_Wingardium leviosa''_. Ante la mirada de asombro de la pelinegra, ella misma se elevó en el aire e hizo un amplio recorrido por el salón con su risa en auge.

-¿Qué más? ¿¡Qué más! -gritó nerviosa cuando aterrizó. El estómago de Bella gruñó y ella se ruborizó. Apuntó la varita hacia la cocina y dijo:

-_Accio manzana _-Alice sonrió cuando una manzana Golden roja cayó en las manos de su amiga. Bella se la comió en cuatro mordiscos y luego apuntó a los restos:

-Evanesco -dijo antes de que el corazón de manzana desapareciera. Luego apuntó a sus manos y murmuró-: Fregotego -y el jugo de manzana desapareció de sus manos, dejándolas limpias.

-Es... es... increíble -murmuró Alice impresionada.

-No es para tanto, son los hechizos más sencillos -repuso Bella encogiéndose de hombros. Alice se mordió el labio y se retorció las manos, visiblemente nerviosa.

-No es que no te lo agradezca, pero no se lo has contado a nadie ¿Y por qué razón me lo cuentas a mí? -dijo Alice sorprendida.

-Eres mi hermana, Alice, te quiero, y me duele mantenerlo en secreto con vosotros. Sois mi familia, la única que me queda. Así que te lo ruego, te lo suplico, júrame que no dirás nada -Alice la miró profundamente a los ojos y se llevó una mano hacia dónde debería tener el corazón, inmóvil hace ya tanto.

-Palabra de Cullen. Lo juro por lo que más quiero tras vosotros -inspiró profundamente- mi colección de ropa de Gucci y Dolce & Gabanna -prometió. Bella rió y la abrazó.

-Gracias, Alice, eres la mejor -Alice sonrió con presunción.

-Lo sé.

Bella rodó los ojos.

-Se nota que no tienes abuela -Alice rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Bella... -empezó Alice.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó Bella con una sonrisita. Alice batió las pestañas.

-¿Qué me has comprado para la graduación? ¿Unas pulseras de la amistad? -inquirió. Bella se quedó blanca.

-¿De qué hablas?

-He visto la caja de Tiffani's en tu armario el otro día, el lazo llevaba mi nombre -al ver la expresión de Bella su sonrisa se borró-: Si es un llavero juro que voy a los Vulturis y me suicido, pero no antes de haber acabado contigo -Bella rió.

-¿No hay posibilidad de sorprenderte, verdad? -repuso Bella negando con la cabeza. Sacó de su bolsillo la cajita y la abrió. Dentro había dos pulseras de plata con dijes de cristal. Por detrás ponía

_Alice & Bella_

_BFF_

-Oh cielos, esto es tan inesperado -dijo Alice dramáticamente.

-Deja de fingir, Draculina -la pinchó Bella.

Y como respuesta, la risa de Alice se dejó oír por toda la casa.

Hola! ;D que tal? Estoy feliz! Llegamos a los 97 coments! ;D

elyzmaki :Perdona que a veces sean cortos, pero es que yo los escribi cuando estaba de examenes, xk esta historia ya esta en otros foros :$

Otro asunto. Me enviaron un privado anonimo diciendome textualmente que mi Edward era una mierda y un ''puto celoso'' y mi Bella una estúpida que solo se preocupa por si misma.

No se quien ha sido, puesto k como digo era anonimo, pero solo decir que si queréis hacer críticas, hacedlas constructivas, sin insultar a ninguno de los personajes porque me ha costado mucho desarrollar sus personalidades a través de otra trama dándoles enfoques de las obras de Meyer y Rowling. Además, que opino que si se tiene el coraje de hacerme críticas de ese tipo, metiéndose con los personajes de mis historias, y por consiguiente mi manera de escribir, también se debería ser capaz de no hacerlo anónimo para que no se pueda contestar.


	18. Cosas que hacer antes de estar muerto

–Chicos -había anunciado la señora Burton con una sonrisa hacía un par de semanas. –El día 24 de junio quiero hacer algo especial, un trabajo de escritura creativa –ante eso todos empezaron a protestar, sería un día antes de la graduación. La profesora les ignoró -Quiero algo profundo y emocional. El tema será opcional.

Bella enseguida se puso a pensar en hacer algo por Cedric, pero claro, no podía con las constantes discusiones de Vampiros VS Licántropos.

Ay, que agusto había estado en clase comparado con lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

-Ya está bien, a partir de ahora, soy neutral. Soy Suiza ¿vale? -gritó Bella presa de los nervios.

Había perdonado a Jacob por su desliz, y ahora se pasaba todo el día discutiendo con los vampiros y los lobos.

Edward realmente detestaba la idea, pero ya no se trataba de la rivalidad entre las especies, sino de la seguridad de Bella... y de la de Charlie.

En los días siguientes, Bella intentó que al menos procuraran trabajar juntos. Los lobos se encargaron de asumir la vigilancia para que los Cullen pudieran cazar. Y no era una alianza muy fácil que digamos.

Edward fulminó a Jacob con la mirada.

–¿No tienes camisetas chucho? -inquirió Alice mirándolo desdeñosamente.

–PARAD -bramó Bella.- ESTOY HARTA, ¿ME OÍS HARTA? EN DÍAS COMO ESTOS CASI PREFERIRÍA NO HABERME MUDADO.

Porque era la única verdad. Las discusiones se sucedían día sí, día también.

Ya no sabía que era mejor, si pasar desapercibida en el mundo

muggle o enfrentarse al mundo mágico donde la pregunta del millón era: ¿Es esa Bella Potter? ¿La niña que vivió?

Bella resoplaba siempre pensando: Me voy a rapar para que no me reconozcan.

Ella sabía que casi todo el mundo quería entrar en su círculo de confianza por interés, porque claro, es famosa. Las chicas la envidiaban y la mayoría de los chicos que conocía solo querían llevarla a la cama. Ella tenía la impresión de ser bipolar, porque tenía como una doble personalidad: Bella Potter y Bella Swan. La rebelde y la dulce. La bromista y la tímida. Dos en uno.

Pero ella no quería a Bella Potter para nada, para ella no es por quién era por lo que valía, sino por lo que era. Y también estaban los fans, que la sonreían y besaban el suelo que Harry y ella pisaban. Luego estaban los que la acosaban, pidiéndole autógrafos, pidiéndole que les diera la mano o les abrazara y algunos que incluso le decían que les diera la clave de como había vencido al señor oscuro. Y por último, estaban los que iban de poderla ganar en un duelo, tanto chicas como chicos, siempre iban en grupo, y luego salían con el rabo entre las piernas cuando ella les derrotaba. Siempre lo mismo.

Y cuando llegó a Forks, sintió que por una vez en su vida, podría encajar, ser normal. Pero no, ella se enamoró de un vampiro.

Un vampiro. No, un ángel, su ángel. Su Edward. Y luego él se fue, pero volvió. Volvió porque la amaba. Sin embargo, Jacob le había ayudado y robado con ello un pequeño cachito de su corazón.

Quisiera o no, Jacob era parte de ella.

**Igual que Cedric.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Mañana es la graduación -gritó Alice emocionada.

-Y hoy es el día de la lectura del trabajo de literatura -añadió Jasper. -¿De qué lo habéis hecho?

-Moda -dijo Alice como si fuese obvio.

-Béisbol -respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-Guerra de la Confederación -rió Jasper. Luego miró a su hermana pequeña. Todavía la hablaba con cuidado por miedo a asustarla, desde su cumpleaños con más delicadeza aún. -¿y tú Bells?

-Tendrás que esperar a clase -respondió Bella.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Todos los trabajos habían sido ya leídos menos el de Bella.

-Señorita Swan, proceda -le pidió la señora Burton.

-Cosas que hacer antes de estar muerto -comenzó Bella haciendo que todos la miraran.

-Mi amigo Cedric murió hace unos años, delante de mí. Este trabajo nos lo mandaron en mi instituto dos días antes del accidente. Cedric dejó en blanco el trabajo.

Yo sabía que le pasaba algo, porque estaba muy raro, pero no sabía muy bien el qué. Ahora, después de dos años sin él, me doy cuenta de que a lo mejor dejó en blanco el trabajo porque no se le ocurrió nada con que llenarlo. Bueno, a lo mejor sí... pero no se atrevió a contarlo...

Y eso me quema por dentro -Edward la miraba consternado, nunca la había visto tan frágil, tan triste. A pesar de no conocer a ese chico, todos se sentían lacrimógenos, con ganas de llorar

- Desde luego hay que ser muy especial para no encontrar ninguna razón para vivir, algo que hacer antes de morir... pero bueno, supongo que por eso era mi mejor amigo.

Y ahora, intento pensar en cosas que quiero hacer antes de estar muerta, pero tampoco se me ocurren muchas... porque él ya no va a estar a mi lado nunca más para compartirlas.

Después de tanto pensé que ya no me dolería tanto, pero esto es peor cada día que pasa... quiero seguir adelante pero... no sé muy bien como hacerlo... -Bella tragó saliva y suspiró.- Gracias.


	19. La leyenda de la tercera esposa

**YO: SI! Crepúsculo es mío ahora! (rebotando frente al ordenador como Alice) Stephanie Meyer me cedió los derechos de autor! =)**

**SM: YO. NO. LO. HICE!**

**Yo: Sí, lo hiciste! ¬ ¬**

**SM: Voy a matar a Edward en mi próxima novela si no te detienes!**

**Yo: ¡NO! (desesperada) Está bien... Crepúsculo no es mío.**

**SM: JA JA JA (risa malvada) como que me da igual tu opinión. Lo haré igualmente.**

**YO: ¿De verdad eres tan mala... ? ****TT . TT**

Bella había tenido que quedarse con Jacob aquella noche, porque los Cullen necesitaban cazar. Y Jacob muy caballerosamente (modo sarcasmo: ON) le había ofrecido unas cuantas diversiones.

-Bueno ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Ir en moto, pasear, saltar desde algún sitio? Decide. Mejor vamos a una fiesta esta noche -soltó de carrerilla sin dejar a Bella ni abrir la boca.

Al final, habían decidido, bueno, Jacob había decidido, ir a la fiesta de la hoguera.

-¿Seguro que puedo ir? -preguntó Bella insegura.- Odio colarme en las fiestas.

-Técnicamente, es una reunión del Consejo -señaló Jacob. Luego señaló la hoguera- Los líderes del Consejo: mi padre, el abuelo de Quil, y Sue Clearwater, ocupó el puesto de Harry cuando murió.

Bella negó-: No debería estar aquí.

-Tranquila -susurró Jacob pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- Los chicos han creído que te vendría bien oír las historias.

-¿Las historias de la Tribu? No son supuestamente ¿secretas? -inquirió Bella alzando las cejas.

-Todos tenemos nuestro papel, y tú formas parte de esto. También es la primera vez de Seth, Leah y Quil. Pero tú eres la primera forastera. La primera -remarcó Jacob.

-Vaya, si llego a saberlo... no sé... me habría arreglado un poco -bromeó Bella ruborizada.

-Jake -gritó entonces Seth echando a correr hacia ellos.- Ya era hora de que llegaras. Paul se ha zampado el rancho, pero te he guardado hamburguesas.

Jacob sonrió-: Gracias por pensar en mí. Bella este es Seth Clearwater, el hermano de Leah -les presentó, ya que Seth conocía a Bella de verla en los pensamientos de Jake, pero Bella no conocía a Seth.- El miembro más reciente de la manda -Bella extendió la mano y se dieron un cálido apretón.

-El más reciente, mejor y más listo -presumió el joven.

-Y más lento -rió Jacob dándole un apretón en los hombros.

-Vamos, Jake, tu padre está a punto de empezar -los tres fueron y se sentaron junto al fuego y la voz de Billy Black se elevó por encima de las llamas, dándole un aire señorial.

-Los Quileutes han sido pocos desde el principio, pero siempre ha corrido magia por nuestras venas. Éramos grandes espíritus guerreros, cambiadores de forma, transformándonos en poderosos lobos. Eso nos permitía protegernos de nuestros enemigos y vigilar a la gente de nuestra tribu. Un día nuestros guerreros se cruzaron con una criatura con apariencia de hombre pero duro como la piedra y frío como el hielo.

Dos jóvenes makah habían desaparecido. Los makah culpaban de ello a los lobos vecinos, a los que temían y de los que desconfiaban. Los hombres lobo podían acceder al pensamiento de los demás mientras estaban en forma lupina, del mismo modo que sus ancestros cuando adquirían su forma de espíritu, por lo que sabían que ninguno de ellos estaba involucrado. Taha Aki, nuestro jefe, intentó tranquilizar al jefe de los makah, pero había demasiado miedo. Él no quería arriesgarse a una lucha, pues ya no era un guerrero en condiciones de llevar a la tribu al combate. Por eso, encomendó a su hijo lobo Taha Wi, el mayor, la tarea de descubrir al verdadero culpable antes de que se desataran las hostilidades.

»Taha Wi emprendió una búsqueda por las montañas con cinco lobos de su manada en pos de cualquier evidencia de las desaparecidas. Hallaron algo totalmente novedoso: un extraño olor dulzón en el bosque que les quemaba la nariz hasta el punto de hacerles daño.

Encontraron débiles vestigios de fragancia y sangre humanas a lo largo del rastro. Estaban convencidos de seguir al enemigo adecuado.

»El viaje les llevó tan al norte que Taha Wi envió de vuelta al puerto a la mitad de la manada, a los más jóvenes, para informar a Taha Aki.

»Taha Wi y sus dos hermanos nunca regresaron.

»Los más jóvenes buscaron a sus hermanos mayores, pero sólo hallaron silencio. Taha Aki lloró a sus hijos y deseó vengar su muerte, pero ya era un anciano. Vistió sus ropas de duelo y acudió en busca del jefe de los makah para contarle lo acaecido. El jefe makah creyó en la sinceridad de su dolor y desaparecieron las tensiones entre las dos tribus.

»Un año más tarde, desaparecieron de sus casas otras dos jóvenes doncellas makah en la misma noche. Los makah llamaron a los lobos quileute rápidamente, que descubrieron el mismo olor dulzón por todo el pueblo. Los lobos salieron de caza de nuevo.

Sólo uno regresó. Era Yaha Uta, el hijo mayor de la tercera esposa de Taha Aki, y el más joven de la manada. Se trajo con él algo que los quileute jamás habían visto antes, un extraño cadáver pétreo y frío despedazado. Todos los que tenían sangre de Taha Aki, incluso aquellos que nunca se habían transformado en lobos, aspiraron el olor penetrante de la criatura muerta. Este era el enemigo de los makah.

Yaha Uta contó su aventura: sus hermanos y él encontraron a la criatura con apariencia de un hombre, pero duro como el granito, con las dos chicas makah. Una ya estaba muerta en el suelo, pálida y desangrada. La otra estaba en los brazos de la criatura, que mantenía la boca pegada a su garganta. Quizá aún vivía cuando llegaron a la espantosa escena, pero aquel ser rápidamente le partió el cuello y tiró el cuerpo sin vida al suelo mientras ellos se aproximaban. Tenía los labios blancos cubiertos de sangre y los ojos le brillaban rojos.

Yaha Uta describió la fuerza y la velocidad de la criatura. Uno de sus hermanos se convirtió muy pronto en otra víctima al subestimar ese vigor. La criatura le destrozó como a un muñeco. Yaha Uta y su otro hermano fueron más cautos y atacaron en equipo, mostrando una mayor astucia al acosar a la criatura desde dos lados distintos. Tuvieron que llegar a los límites extremos de su velocidad y fuerza lobuna, algo que no habían tenido que probar hasta ese momento. Aquel ser era también duro como la piedra y frío como el hielo. Se dieron cuenta de que sólo le hacían daño sus dientes, por lo que en el curso de la lucha fueron arrancándole trozos de carne a mordiscos.

Pero la criatura aprendía rápido y pronto empezó a responder a sus maniobras. Consiguió ponerle las manos encima al hermano de Yaha Uta y éste encontró un punto indefenso en la garanta del ser de hielo, y lo atacó a fondo. Sus dientes le arrancaron la cabeza, pero las manos del enemigo continuaron destripando a su hermano.

Yaha Uta despedazó a la criatura en trozos irreconocibles y los arrojó a su alrededor en un intento desesperado de salvar a su hermano. Fue demasiado tarde, aunque al final logró destruirla.

»O eso pensó al menos. Yaha Uta llevó los restos que quedaron para que fueran examinados por los ancianos. Una mano cortada estaba al lado de un trozo del brazo granítico de la criatura. Las dos piezas entraron en contacto cuando los ancianos las movieron con palos y la mano se arrastró hacia el brazo, intentando unirse de nuevo.

»Horrorizados, los ancianos incineraron los restos. El aire se contaminó con una gran nube de humo asfixiante y repulsiva. Cuando sólo quedaron cenizas, las dividieron en pequeñas bolsitas y las esparcieron muy lejos y separadas unas de otras, algunas en el océano, otras en el bosque, el resto en las cavernas del acantilado. Taha Aki anudó una bolsita alrededor de su cuello, con la finalidad de poder dar la alarma en caso de que la criatura intentara rehacerse de nuevo.

Billy alzó una cuerda de cuero anudada a su cuello de cuyo extremo pendía una bolsita renegrida por el paso del tiempo. Varios oyentes jadearon de sorpresa.

—Le llamaron el Frío, el bebedor de sangre, y vivieron con el miedo de que no estuviera solo pues la tribu contaba únicamente con un lobo protector, el joven Yaha Uta.

»Enseguida salieron de dudas. La criatura tenía una compañera, otra bebedora de sangre, que vino a las tierras de los quileute clamando venganza.

»Las historias sostienen que la Mujer Fría era la criatura más hermosa que habían visto los ojos humanos. Parecía una diosa del amanecer cuando entró en el pueblo aquella mañana; el sol brilló de pronto e hizo resplandecer su piel blanca y el cabello dorado que flotaba hasta sus rodillas. Tenía una belleza mágica, con los ojos negros y el rostro pálido. Algunos cayeron de rodillas y la adoraron.

Pidió algo en una voz alta y penetrante, en un idioma que nadie había escuchado antes. La gente se quedó atónita sin saber qué contestarle. No había nadie del linaje de Taha Aki entre los testigos, salvo un niño pequeño. Este se colgó de su madre y gritó que el olor de la aparición le quemaba la nariz. Uno de los ancianos, que iba de camino hacia el Consejo, escuchó al muchacho y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ordenó la huida a voz en grito. Ella le mató a él en primer lugar.

Sólo sobrevivieron dos de los veinte testigos de la llegada de la Mujer Fría, y ello gracias a que la sangre la distrajo e hizo una pausa en la matanza para saciar su sed. Esos dos supervivientes corrieron hacia donde estaba Taha Aki, sentado en el Consejo con los otros ancianos, sus hijos y su tercera esposa.

Yaha Uta se transformó en lobo en cuanto oyó las noticias y se fue solo para destruir a la bebedora de sangre. Taha Aki, su tercera esposa, sus hijos y los ancianos le siguieron.

Al principio no encontraron a la criatura, sólo los restos de su ataque: cuerpos rotos, desangrados, tirados en el camino por el que había llegado. Entonces, oyeron los gritos y corrieron hacia el puerto.

Un puñado de quileutes había corrido hacia las canoas en busca de refugio. Ella nadó hacia ellos como un tiburón y rompió la proa de la embarcación con su fuerza prodigiosa. Cuando la canoa se fue a pique, atrapó a quienes intentaban apartarse a nado y los mató también.

Se olvidó de los nadadores que se daban a la fuga cuando atisbo al gran lobo en la playa. Nadó tan deprisa que se convirtió en un borrón y llegó, mojada y gloriosa, a enfrentarse con Yaha Uta. Le señaló con un dedo blanco y le preguntó algo incomprensible. Yaha Uta esperó.

Fue una lucha igualada. Ella no era un guerrero como su compañero, pero Yaha Uta estaba solo y nadie pudo distraerla de la furia que concentró en él.

Cuando Yaha Uta fue vencido, Taha Aki gritó desafiante. Calló hacia delante y se transformó en un lobo anciano, de hocico blanco. Estaba viejo, pero era Taha Aki, el Hombre Espíritu, y la ira le hizo fuerte. La lucha comenzó de nuevo.

La tercera esposa de Taha Aki acababa de ver morir a su hijo. Ahora era su marido el que luchaba y ella había perdido la esperanza de que venciera. Había escuchado en el Consejo cada palabra pronunciada por los testigos de la matanza. Había oído la historia de la primera victoria de Yaha Uta y sabía que su difunto hijo triunfó en aquella ocasión gracias a la distracción causada por su hermano.

La tercera esposa tomó un cuchillo del cinturón de uno de los hijos que estaban a su lado. Todos eran jóvenes, aún no eran hombres, y ella sabía que morirían cuando su padre perdiera.

La tercera esposa había perdido la esperanza de que venciera solo. La tercera esposa no era un ser mágico. No tenía poderes especiales, salvo uno: el coraje.

Corrió hacia la Mujer Fría con la daga en alto. Ésta sonrió, sin distraerse apenas de la lucha con el viejo lobo. No temía ni a la débil humana ni al cuchillo, que apenas le arañaría la piel. Estaba dispuesta ya a descargar el golpe de gracia sobre Taha Aki.

Y entonces la tercera esposa hizo algo inesperado. Cayó de rodillas ante la bebedora de sangre y se clavó el cuchillo en el corazón.

La sangre borbotó entre los dedos de la tercera esposa y salpicó a la Mujer Fría, que no pudo resistir el cebo de la sangre fresca que abandonaba el cuerpo de la mujer agonizante, y de modo instintivo, se volvió hacia ella, totalmente consumida durante un segundo por la sed.

Los dientes de Taha Aki se cerraron en torno a su cuello.

Ese no fue el final de la lucha, ya que ahora Taha Aki no estaba solo. Al ver morir a su madre, dos de sus jóvenes hijos sintieron tal ira que brotaron de ellos sus espíritus lobo, aunque todavía no eran hombres. Consiguieron acabar con la criatura, junto con su padre.

Taha Aki jamás volvió a reunirse con la tribu. Nunca volvió a convertirse en hombre. Permaneció echado todo un día al lado del cuerpo de la tercera esposa, gruñendo cada vez que alguien intentaba acercársele, y después se fue al bosque para no regresar jamás.

Apenas hubo problemas con los fríos a partir de aquel momento. Los hijos de Taha Aki protegieron a la tribu hasta que sus propios hijos alcanzaron la edad necesaria para ocupar su lugar. Nunca hubo más de tres lobos a la vez, porque ese número era suficiente. Algún bebedor de sangre aparecía por estas tierras de vez en cuando, pero caían víctimas de la sorpresa, ya que no esperaban a los lobos. Alguna vez moría algún protector, pero nunca fueron diezmados como la primera vez, pues habían aprendido a luchar contra los fríos y se transmitieron el conocimiento de unos a otros, de mente a mente, de espíritu a espíritu, de padre a hijo.

El tiempo pasó y los descendientes de Taha Aki no volvieron a convertirse en lobos cuando alcanzaban la hombría. Los lobos sólo regresaban en momentos esporádicos, cuando un frío aparecía cerca. Los fríos venían de uno en uno o en parejas y la manada continuó siendo pequeña.

Entonces, apareció un gran aquelarre y nuestros propios tatarabuelos se prepararon para luchar contra ellos. Sin embargo, el líder habló con Ephraim Black como si fuera un hombre y le prometió no hacer daño a los quileute. Sus extraños ojos amarillos eran la prueba de que ellos no eran iguales a los otros bebedores de sangre. Superaban en número a los lobos, así que no había necesidad de que los fríos ofrecieran un tratado cuando podían haber ganado la lucha. Ephraim aceptó. Permanecieron fieles al pacto, aunque su presencia sirvió de atracción para que vinieran otros.

»El aumento del aquelarre forzó a que la manada fuera la mayor que la tribu había visto jamás —continuó el Viejo Quil y durante un momento sus ojos negros, casi enterrados entre las arrugas de la piel que los rodeaban, parecieron pararse en la joven bruja—, excepto, claro, en los tiempos de Taha Aki —luego, suspiró—. Y así los hijos de la tribu otra vez cargan con la responsabilidad y comparten el sacrificio que sus padres soportaron antes que ellos. Algo terrible se avecina, y debemos estar preparados, todos nosotros.

Cómo podéis comprobar, estas son las leyendas de eclipse, por lo que en el siguiente cap toca la graduación. Espero RR! :D


	20. Graduación

**En Seattle**

En un viejo descampado cuerpos inertes caían al suelo sin una gota de sangre en su cuerpo, desgarrados por completo.

El joven vampiro de ojos color borgoña observaba a su ejército de neófitos alimentarse, satisfecho de sí mismo. A un lado, una pequeña niña de cabello color negro se encogía de dolor, agarrándose la garganta. Riley se agachó a su lado y la observó jadear de dolor.

-¿¡Qué me has hecho! Tengo... tanta...

-Sed -completó él con un hilo de voz.- Lo sé. Encontraremos a quién beber -dijo sonriendo siniestramente.

-Es mía -gritó entonces la voz de un hombre. Dos neófitos se peleaban por el cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja que yacía inconsciente contra el suelo. El segundo cogió al primero del cuello y le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro, destrozándole la cabeza.

La pequeña vampira jadeó de miedo. Riley bajó la cabeza, disgustado.

-Intenta no dejarte matar ¿quieres? -le pidió a la joven antes de ponerse en pie. Suspiró mirando a su alrededor, algo exasperado sonrió maquiavélicamente.- Voy a necesitar a muchos.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**En Forks...**

La televisión del salón de los Cullen se oía bastante alta, y anormalmente a lo que solía pasar, los tres machos que estaban en la sala de estar, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle, prestaban atención a la televisión. La periodista relataba unas noticias bastante recientes.

-Seattle se encuentra en un estado de terror. La policía está confundida por los asesinatos y desapariciones, las teorías van desde una banda de criminales hasta las salvajes acciones de un asesino en serie -en esos momentos, Bella y Edward entraron al salón cogidos de la mano y miraron a los tres vampiros. Carlisle cogió el mando y apagó la televisión.

-Está empeorando -susurró Carlisle. Luego miró a Edward y a su nueva hija y preocupado añadió-: Vamos a tener que hacer algo.

Jasper apretó los dientes.

-Hace falta más de uno de los nuestros para causar esa cantidad de estragos -su mirada se endureció.- Bastantes más. Son indisciplinados y nada discretos.

-Son neófitos -siseó Edward.

-Vampiros recientes -murmuró Bella repasando en su cabeza lo que había aprendido en el colegio sobre ellos, todo lo que le enseñó Remus.

-En los primeros meses tras el cambio -asintió Edward pensando que era una pregunta.

-Es cuando estamos más descontrolados, salvajes -explicó Jasper.- Desquiciados por la sed.

Emmett sonrió burlón.

-Algo que esperarás con ilusión -soltó haciendo que todos en la sala le miraran mal.

-Esos neófitos no han sido instruidos, pero esto no es una casualidad -señaló Jasper.

Carlisle asintió.

-Alguien está creando un ejército.

Emmett sonrió, emocionado.

-Definitivamente, iremos a Seattle.

-¿Un ejército de vampiros? -tartamudeó Bella. Jasper clavó sus ojos dorados en los de Bella.

-Que han sido creados para destruir a alguien.

-Somos el único clan cercano a Seattle -señaló Edward.- Y no creo que vengan a por nosotros.

-No importa para qué han sido creados, sino los detenemos, lo harán los Vulturis -señaló Carlisle sombrío.- Me sorprende que hayan llegado tan lejos.

-Quizás ellos estén detrás -murmuró Edward.- En Italia, leí la mente de Aro, nos quiere a Alice, a Bella y a mí, y sabe que no lo haremos mientras nuestra familia viva.

-Un ejército podría ser su solución -asintió Jasper dando finalizada la conversación.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Cuando Bella llegó a casa, Charlie observaba un cartel en la que se enunciaba la desaparición de un joven de apenas 18 años llamado Riley Biers.

-Hola -saludó Bella pasando a la cocina donde estaba su protector - ¿Ya has cenado?

-Mmm... no, no he cenado -admitió Charlie. Señaló el cartel -: Este chico, Riley Biers, desapareció hace más de un año. Sus padres han empapelado Seattle con estos papeles desde entonces.

Bella pensó en como Lupin habían luchado por ella y Harry, les había buscado durante 13 años hasta que su búsqueda dio frutos, cuando se inscribió como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.

-¿Crees que deberían rendirse? -inquirió la joven bruja. Charlie negó.

-Yo no lo haría si fueras tú. Jamás.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Bella y Edward estaban abrazados juntos en la pequeña cama de Bella en casa de Charlie.

-No tengo ni idea de que les voy a decir a todos -un todos que no solo se refería a los habitantes de Forks, obviamente. -Por qué no volveré a casa en Navidad. Por qué no iré a visitarles. Por qué no volverán a verme nunca.

-Dentro de unas décadas, todos habrán muerto. Problema resuelto -susurró Edward, y aunque su voz era de terciopelo, las palabras eran de lo más hirientes. Bella elevó la vista y le miró un par de segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué no quieres que me vuelva como tú? -dijo con un hilo de voz, verdaderamente dolida.

-Ya te lo he dicho -respondió Edward todavía en susurros y murmullos agarrándola por la cintura, haciendo presión en distintos puntos de su espalda, intentando que relajara su rígida postura.

-Dime la verdad -pidió Bella mirándole a los ojos.- Hay más.

-Conozco las consecuencias de la elección que haces -admitió Edward suspirando. Luego sonrió lacónicamente.- Las he vivido.

Y dejarte sufrir así... Tú crees que tengo alma. Yo no. Y arriesgar la tuya simplemente para no perderte nunca... es lo más egoísta que haré jamás.

-Creía... que creías que cambiaría demasiado. Que no me querrías tanto... que sería diferente cuando no sea cálida y no huela igual -era el turno de hacer confesiones de Bella, y aquello dulcificó a Edward que la abrazó con cuidado y la estrechó contra su pecho todo lo posible sin hacerle daño.

-Tú siempre serás mi Bella -dijo con voz suave. Luego se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con amor. Fue un beso suave, largo, y muy, muy dulce.- Mi Bella, solo que menos frágil y un poquito más duradera.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

El salón del instituto Forks High estaba lleno hasta los topes de los alumnos de la última promoción y de sus padres y parientes. Hacía una semana que había vacaciones de Primavera en Hogwarts a los de sexto, ya que este trimestre se las habían dado a últimos de abril (ni idea de como va el cambio horario, pero si no lo hago así no me cuadra la historia :P). Jessica Stanley estaba subida al estrado hablando a sus compañeros, todos vestidos con horribles togas de color amarillo. La única que no la llevaba era Bella, la cual vestía una roja y dorada, colores de Gryffindor, como le había explicado a Alice. A los demás simplemente les había dicho que eran los colores de su antiguo instituto y que eran mucho más bonitos.

- A los 5 años nos preguntaron qué queríamos ser de mayores, y contestábamos cosas como: Astronauta, presidente… o en mi caso, princesa -todos rieron suavemente.

-A los 10 volvieron a preguntárnoslo, y dijimos: Estrella del rock, vaquero… o en mi caso, medallista de oro.

Pero ahora que somos mayores, quieren una respuesta seria…a ver qué os parece esta: ¿Quién cuernos lo sabe? -ante eso todos aplaudieron riendo a carcajadas.

-No es momento de tomar decisiones rápidas, es momento de cometer errores, de subirse al tren equivocado y extraviarse, de enamorarse… a menudo. De licenciarse en Filosofía porque es imposible hacer carrera en ella. De cambiar de idea y de volver a cambiar porque no hay nada permanente… -aquello le hizo a Bella suspirar profundamente. Siempre había estado cambiando de vivienda, de amigos, de nombre. Misma historias, diferente identidad.- así que cometed todos los errores que podáis, y algún día cuando nos pregunten qué queremos ser, no tendremos que adivinarlo… lo sabremos.

Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados, y cuando Bella se levantó derecha hacia los Cullen oyó algo que desde luego, ni en sus más locos sueños se lo esperaba.

-¡FELICIDADES WILDCAT! -y al darse la vuelta vio allí a Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione y Harry. Miró a Charlie en busca de explicaciones pero él estaba tan estupefacto como ella.

-¡Si es mi trilliza hija de otros padres! ¿Qué? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí como pasmarote? ¿No hay un ''hola, chicos'' u ''os he echado de menos''? -inquirió Fred.

-Alguien me debe una disculpa -le espetó Bella.

-Vale, vale, lo siento, desearía echarle la culpa a mi lado animal o a Harry y George, como casi siempre, pero la verdad es que era yo siendo un capullo -admitió sonrojado pasándose la mano por el pelo color zanahoria.

-Un grandísimo capullo -recalcó Ginny.

-Pero los hermanos discuten -replicó Fred con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Y siguen siéndolo. Ven aquí, Freddie -dijo Bella colgándose del pelirrojo. Al instante se les unió George. Ambos le miraron alzando las cejas. Él se encogió de hombros inocentemente, como su hermano segundos antes.

-¿Qué? Yo también la he echado de menos -replicó sonriendo.

Nuevo cap! La graduación ;D spero RR! :D


	21. Invitación

**–¿Qué hacéis aquí? -inquirió Bella mirándolos sonrientes. Solo tenía ojos para ellos ahora, dejando a los Cullen a un lado en aquel momento.**

–Bueno, estábamos ya de vacaciones y pensamos en pasarnos por aquí. Estamos alojados aquí cerca -repuso Harry dándole un apretón de hombros cariñosamente. La miró con cariño, deseoso de poder darle un abrazo en condiciones y pedir perdón a su hermana, pero allí delante no podía hacerlo como quería. Por suerte, Hermione había realizado un encantamiento para proteger sus mentes de Edward: cualquier cosa que pensaran sobre magia, se sustituiría por algo corriente como el tiempo, una película o algún recuerdo de las vacaciones.

–¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no avisasteis? Os podríais quedar en mi casa, Charlie no se opondrá -dijo Bella sonriendo.

–Si, seguro que ''tío'' Charlie nos quiere en su casa. Teniendo en cuenta que la última vez le teñimos el uniforme de policía de color verde fosforescente no creo que quiera más Weasleys en su casa -rió George jovialmente.

–Bueno, Bella se cargó su coche anterior, y aún así la deja vivir en su casa -respondió Ron con una sonrisa.

–Soy su hija -señaló Bella encogiéndose de hombros. Las mentiras el salían normalmente con mucha naturalidad, y esta vez no fue una excepción

–Y nosotros sus sobrinos -señaló George guiñando un ojo.

–Y nosotros tus amigos -dijo Harry rodando los ojos teatralmente. Le repateaba tener que hacer que era solo su amigo, pero habían llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor no emparentarles, solo por si acaso.

–Tonto -murmuró Bella al ver su cara de enfado. Los ojos de Harry relampaguearon en dirección a Bella.

–Habló -bufó Harry picando a su hermana.

–¿Quieres pelea? -le dijo Bella estrechando los ojos con ira fingida.

–Venga, Swan -contestó Harry cogiéndola de la cintura. Bella le pisó el pie, haciendo que la soltara y se tiró sobre su espalda.

–Auch -se quejó Harry.- Bájate que pesas.

–Pues para Edward no -repuso Bella bajando de un salto de su espalda.- Eres un flojucho.

–¿Edward? ¿Ese Edward del que estás todo el día hablando? LE QUIERO CONOCER -gritó Hermione exageradamente con una sonrisa. Bella la miró alzando las cejas y luego miró a Ron que se dedicó a negar con la cabeza.

–Bueno ¿qué? ¿Presentas o no? No tengo todo el día tía -se quejó Ron haciendo un mohín.

–Vaaaale -suspiró Bella dándose la vuelta. Señaló a los Cullen que les miraban ansiosos, querían conocer a aquellos chicos, saber si Bella les había hablado de ellos.- Son ellos, hala, ir a verlos -intentó darse la vuelta pero Harry la paró.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te avergüenzas? -inquirió.

–No, solo que me da miedo que les tiréis encima un bote de pintura o les pendráis fuego -le espetó riendo. Los Cullen abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante aquello. No tenían miedo, por supuesto, pero si estaban algo inquietos por aquellos niños que parecían ser tan ''traviesos''.

–Prometemos ser buenos -dijo Fred pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Bella suspiró y echó a andar hacia los Cullen.

Cuando llegaron Alice daba saltitos en el sitio, emocionada; Rosalie les ignoraba mirando hacia otro lado; Jasper intentaba calmar a su esposa; Emmett sonreía de oreja a oreja, con dos marcados hoyuelos en las mejillas; Edward les sonreía cordialmente, como Carlisle, y Esme les miraba sonriente, feliz de ver que Bella tenía más amigos, amigos que la querían de verdad, no como casi todos los de Forks que hablaban mal de ella a sus espaldas.

–Estos son los Cullen -dijo Bella haciendo un movimiento con la mano.- El que parece un oso es Emmett, el rubio que está a su lado es Jasper, Alice es la del pelo negro y corto, Rosalie la rubia, Carlisle es el otro rubio, Esme es la que está a su lado, la del pelo color caramelo, y este -dijo señalando al joven vampiro de pelo cobrizo- Es Edward.

–¿Ese es Edward? -preguntó Hermione abriendo los ojos como platos ante el rostro perfecto del vampiro.

–No, si no es tonta la niña -masculló Harry, apretando los dientes.

–Bueno, chicos -añadió mirando a los Cullen- Estos son mis primos, Fred y George -dijo señalando a los gemelos que sonrieron ampliamente- Ron y Ginny, y dos amigos míos, Harry y Hermione.

–¿Quién es Fred y quién es George? -inquirió Emmett estrechando los ojos, de tal manera que casi se podían oír los engranajes oxidados de su cerebro girando.

–Yo soy Gred -se presentó Fred.

–Y yo soy Feorge -culminó George.

–¿Pero no eran Fred y George? ¿O son Gred y Feorge? -dijo Emmett con cara de desesperado.

–Tío, tanqui, solo bromeamos -respondió Fred.

-OK, Fred.

–Soy George -respondió el pelirrojo.

-Ah, perdona George -dijo el oso avergonzado.

–Era broma, yo soy Fred, él es George -repuso Fred riendo.

–Chicos, parad -gruñó Bella.- Me dejáis en evidencia.

–Oh ¿dónde está la Bella divertida y bromista? -gimió George.

–Maduró, cosa que deberíais hacer -respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Maduró? No caerá esa breva -soltó Ginny haciendo que todos rieran.

–Oye ¿tienes algo de comer? Tengo hambre -se quejó Ron.

–Ron, has comido hace media hora -se quejó Hermione.

–Pero solo un poco -convino el pelirrojo.

–¿Llamas poco a tomarte tres platos de estofado y dos de pollo? -le espetó Ginny.

Ante las miradas de asombro de los Cullen Bella les aclaró.

–El estómago de Ron no tiene fondo -aclaró.

–¿Lo dices en serio? -inquirió Alice.

–Sí, es como un agujero negro, se traga todo lo que pilla.

–¡OYE! -gritó Ron ofendido.- ¡Que estoy aquí!

–Lo siento, Ron, pero la verdad duele -le dijo Bella dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

–De todos modos ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora que estamos aquí? -preguntó Harry mirándola esperanzado.- ¿Discoteca? ¿Comida en restaurante? Hay que hacer algo para celebrar tu graduación. Por cierto, bonita túnica, los colores del cole -dijo observándola de arriba a abajo, alzando una ceja divertido.

La túnica roja caía hasta el suelo, sobre los hombros llevaba unas bandas de color dorado y el birrete era dorado y rojo en perfecta calibración.

–¿Es demasiado? -inquirió Bella con una sonrisa de disculpa. Hermione hizo un gesto condescendiente.

–Solo a la luz del sol -contestó haciéndola reír.

–Por lo de la graduación, vamos a hacer una fiesta en mi casa -dijo Alice rápidamente.- Podéis venir... solo si queréis, claro -añadió.

–¿Habrá comida? -preguntó Ron ansioso ante lo que todos rodaron los ojos.

-Si, de mano del chef, es decir, mi madre. Cocina realmente bien -respondió Edward con rapidez, decidido a conocer mejor a aquellos muchachos.

-Me apunto -respondió Ron de inmediato.

-Yo también, quiero pasar tiempo con Belly Bells -dijo Harry pasándole a su hermana un brazo por la cintura y besándole la coronilla.

-Y yo también voy, alguien debe vigilar que Ron no acabe con las existencias de los Cullen -añadió Ginny.

-Fiesta es nuestro segundo nombre -dijeron los gemelos.

-Creía que eran Fabian y Gideon -observó Bella ante lo que ambos hicieron una mueca.

-Supongo que tendré que ir, si vais todos -suspiró Hermione.

-Entonces esta noche, a las 8 y media, en nuestra casa -respondió Emmett sonriendo.

-¿Seguro que no será molestia? -preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño levemente, preocupada.

-Por supuesto que no, Bella. Tus amigos son bienvenidos -se limitó a contestar Carlisle.

Bella suspiró, preocupada aún.

Aquella iba a ser una noche muuuuuy larga, y por alguna razón desconocida, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que algo iba a cambiar mucho aquella noche. Y sería irreversible.

Nuevo cap! La graduación ;D spero RR! :D


	22. Por fin me confieso

**En Seattle...**

Riley alzó la voz para hacerse oír a su ejército.

-Algo se avecina -anunció.- Algo más grande que cualquiera de nosotros... -su voz se tornó ácida y furiosa.- Y si no podéis controlaros... todos moriremos -luego miró el desastre a su alrededor.- Lo hecho, hecho está pero... limpiad todo rastro.

Desde lejos cuatro figuras de rostro pálido y ojos color brogoña los observaban.

-Ya han llamado demasiado la atención -siseó uno de los hombres, de pelo rubio castaño y rostro de rasgos agudos.

-Cómo nuestra pasividad -observó el más corpulento.- Alguien podría a empezar a cuestionar la eficacia de los Vulturis.

-Que lo hagan -repuso la jefa de la expedición, la única chica del grupo.

-Tal vez deberíamos consultar a Aro -observó de nuevo el hombre, Félix, que de repente se dobló de dolor cuando el rostro de la niña se volvió hacia el.

-Aro está siendo vigilado. Nosotros decidimos -dijo con voz fría.

-Entonces decide, hermana -le rogó Alec, su gemelo.- Es la hora.

-Sí, lo es -asintió Jane. Se volvió hacia el desastre de la sesión de caza de los neófitos- O les dejamos llevar a cabo la razón de su creación, o les eliminamos. Decisiones, decisiones... -murmuró perdida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando el joven Riley se volvió hacia el lugar donde estaban minutos antes la Guardia Vulturi, solo quedaba ya un espacio vacío.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

La música sonaba alta y clara en la gran mansión Cullen. Ron devoraba los aperitivos uno tras otro ante las expresiones de asombro de Jasper y Emmett y la sonrisa de Esme, que estaba exultante.

-Ejto.. ejtá mu'gueno... jeñora Cullen. Graciaj.

-No hables con la boca llena Ron -gritó Ginny haciendo reír a los tres vampiros.

Harry, Fred y George hablaban animadamente con Edward y Rosalie en un rincón, mientras Hermione hablaba entusiasmada con Carlisle.

Bella se abrazaba en ese instante con Ángela y Jess en un rincón.

-Has venido -gritó Ángela emocionada al rodearla con sus brazos. Luego susurró en su oído- La Orden va a tener reunión en un par de días. Ya te explicaré.

-¿Qué te ha parecido mi discurso? -interrumpió Jessica.-¿Superficial, muy auto ayuda, detestable?

Bella negó-: No, creo... creo que has dado en el clavo.

-¿Si? He nacido para ser líder ¿eh? -ante eso Bella sonrió, ella si que había nacido para liderar, era lo único que le gustaba de su vida pasada. Ángela cogió a Jess de la mano y se la llevó.

-Me encanta esta canción, vamos -gritó la chica.

Ángela era amiga suya desde que se conocieron en Hogwarts, Hufflepuff de todas, todas; pero decidió ir a hacer estudios muggles a Forks, Washington, por lo que Bella se alegró mucho al saber que cuando la mandaron allí tras la muerte de Cedric, al menos tendría a Ang allí.

Cuando se giró se quedó estática al ver a Jacob, Quil y Embry.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -le espetó.

-Me invitaste tú ¿Recuerdas? -repuso Jacob.

-Que te perdonase lo del beso, no quiere decir que no siguieras desinvitado.

-LO siento, por lo del beso y tu mano. Lo admito, soy imbécil. Te he traído algo, un regalo de graduación. Lo he hecho yo mismo -dijo poniéndole en la muñeca una pulsera de plata con el dije de un lobo de madera color marrón rojizo.

-Vaya, ¿lo has hecho tú? -Jacob asintió y por un momento pareció el antiguo Jake, su amigo.- Es precioso, gracias.

Alice bajó en esos momentos por las escaleras, directa hacia Bella, cuando se paró con la vista perdida en el futuro.

En la visión, Riley pasaba una blusa roja de Bella por todo su ejército que captaba el aroma de la prenda.

Bella, que lo había visto, se abrió paso entre los lobos.

-Enseguida vuelvo -repuso.- Alice ¿qué has visto?

-La decisión está tomada -dijo Alice con voz ahogada.

-¿Qué está pasando? -intervino Jacob. Harry se acercaba seguido de cerca por los gemelos.

-No os vais a Seattle -murmuró Bella.

-No, vienen hacia aquí -se volvió y cogió a Edward y Carlisle del brazo, llevándolos con Bella y los lobos a la terraza.

-Llegan en cuatro días -anunció.

-Podría ser un baño de sangre.

-¿Quién está detrás? -inquirió Edward.

-No vi nadie que reconociera -repuso Alice. -Puede que a uno.

Edward miró en su mente y frunció el ceño.

-Reconozco su cara, es Riley Biers. Él no lo ha empezado.

-Quien lo hiciera se aleja de la acción, se aprovecha de las lagunas en tus visiones -explicó Carlisle sombrío.

-El ejército va a venir y no podremos proteger el pueblo -intervino Jasper entrando a la terraza con el resto de la familia tras él.

-Bella, díselo -escucharon decir a Harry. Bella elevó la vista y miró a su hermano.- Alice lo sabe, tienen derecho ellos también.

-¿Derecho a qué? -preguntó Edward entrecerrando los ojos.

-A saber lo que soy -suspiró Bella. -Chicos, Charlie y Reneé no son mis padres, y yo no soy de Phoenix.

-¿Cómo? -inquirió Emmett abriendo mucho los ojos. Alice se acercó a Bella y le cogió la mano, apretándosela.

-Llegó la hora -le susurró. Bella le dedicó una débil sonrisita.

-Cuando yo nací, mi mundo estaba en guerra con el Señor Tenebroso. Él mató a mis padres. E intentó matarnos a mi hermano Harry y a mí -dijo señalando al joven Potter.

-Bella ¿se te ha ido la cabeza? -soltó Rosalie negando con la cabeza, se sentía realmente mal, si eso era cierto, ella le había negado una familia, se sentía como si fuera un monstruo.

-Es totalmente cierto, Rose. Escúchala -le pidió Alice.

-No pudo con nosotros, desde entonces intenta volver al poder para matarnos, y está consiguiendo dominar el Mundo Mágico, pero ese no es el caso. Yo puedo ayudar en la lucha -repuso Bella atropelladamente, retorciéndose los dedos de forma nerviosa.

-Bella, cielo, ¿has dicho antes ''tu'' mundo? -inquirió Esme frunciendo el entrecejo preocupada.

-Sí, el mundo mágico.

-¿Mundo mágico? -Edward la miró con pena, temiendo que con todo aquello hubiera enloquecido.

-Yo soy... una bruja. Yo soy Bella Potter.

MUHAHAHHAHA! SOY MALA! :$ Dejad RR y actualizo rápido! Nos vemos! :D


	23. El acuerdo

Lo prometido es deuda :P Sé que es un poco corto, pero espero que os guste! :DDD

Obviamente, ni soy rubia ni vivo en Londres, ni tampoco tengo el pelo castaño oscuro y vivo en ., porque sino, no estaría subiendo en ff sino bañándome en billetes de 500 (ok, estoy delirando xDD) Espero que os guste! :D

Las caras de Jasper y Carlisle eran la viva imagen de la preocupación, era obvio que temían seriamente por la salud mental de Bella. Los lobos tenían expresiones similares.

Esme lucía completamente perpleja, mientras que Emmett intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos mantener la cara seria, pensando que era una broma muy bien elaborada; Rosalie era su contrario, estaba tan enfadada que era increíble que su pelo no se hubiera vuelto rojo como las llamas del infierno. Edward, en cambio, se veía con dolor, su hermoso rostro reflejaba muchísima pena, sin ninguna duda pensaba que Bella había sido demasiado forzada a entrar en un mundo de vampiros y hombres lobo, no lo había soportado más y por consecuente había perdido la chaveta.

-¿No me creéis? -susurró Bella cabizbaja.

-Esto es ridículo -gritó Rosalie.

-No lo es... -empezó Alice.

-Se os ha ido la cabeza a las dos.

-Los vampiros no pueden enloquecer, rubia -le espetó Bella fulminándola con la mirada, saliendo en rescate de su hermana. Ella quería a las 2, pero a Alice más, porque ella si se había ganado su cariño.

-Si tú eres bruja yo soy Superman

-Pues Emmett se casó con Clark Kent entonces -gritó Bella furiosa.

-TU NO ERES BRUJA -gritaron Rosalie y Edward a la vez, intentando que volviera a la realidad.

-Está bien -repuso Bella tranquilamente.- Observad y llorar.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y su cuerpo se encogió unos centímetros, haciéndose también algo más ligero, su pelo se recortó y se volvió de color azabache ante la mirada satisfecha de Alice y Harry y las de asombro de los demás presentes. Pronto, había dos Alice en la sala.

-E-es imp... pe-pe-pero... pe-pe-pero... -tartamudeó Rosalie con ojos como platos. Bella recuperó su forma normal y sonrió con suficiencia entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Quién no es una bruja? -preguntó con presunción.

-Nosotros ayudaremos con los neófitos, llamaré a los demás del E.D. -intervino Harry. Edward se volvió hacia él y un rugido salvaje y feroz se abrió paso desde su pecho, desgarrándole la garganta.

-Entiendo tu reacción Edward, pero tú no decides por mí, ya no. Si vosotros lucháis contra ese ejército, yo también -repuso Bella cruzándose de brazos.

-Un momento ¿qué maldito ejército? -preguntaron Jacob y Fred a la vez que acababa de ir a la terraza seguido del resto de los magos, juntándose ya unas 17 personas en el pequeño espacio.

-Neófitos, de los nuestros -dijo Carlisle sin mirarles a la cara, se sentía dolido por la mentira de Bella, y ella lo notó.

-Carlisle -el aludido elevó la mirada y miró a la castaña apenado.-

Carlisle, siento haberos mentido, cuando pase todo esto, os lo explicaré, lo prometo. Dadme una oportunidad, por favor.

Carlisle asintió, regalándole una débil sonrisa.

-¿Vampiros recién nacidos? -inquirió Hermione horrorizada.- ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

-Se pasaban el olor de Bella. Una blusa roja -murmuró Alice mirando a la joven bruja.- Y por cierto, Carlisle, Bella tiene una muy buena explicación, créeme -añadió tras una pausa.

-¿Vienen por mi hermana? -gritó Harry abriendo mucho los ojos. Miró a Bella y extendió las manos hacia ella, como si fuera a cogerla y a salir corriendo.

-¿Qué rayos significa eso? -inquirió Quil, ya que Jacob estaba demasiado sockeado como para hablar.

-Significa una lucha fea, y vidas perdidas -explicó Carlisle. Los lobos asintieron.

-Participamos -anunció Embry.

-Mientras podamos matar algunos vampiros -añadió Jacob con gesto sombrío.

Bella intercambió miradas con sus compañeros y todos asintieron de acuerdo.

-Nos apuntamos -anunció Bella con voz segura.

-¡NO! -los gritos de Edward, Alice, Esme y Emmett se alzaron en la noche.

-¡OS MATARÁN A TODOS! -soltó Rosalie compungida.

-No os estaba pidiendo permiso -siseó Bella. Ya no era Swan, ahora era Potter de nuevo, estaba claro que la arrogancia de James salía a la superficie.

-Jacob ¿crees que Sam se avendría a un acuerdo? -inquirió Carlisle. No le gustaba, pero debía admitir, que si realmente era una bruja, la necesitaban para luchar.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Jasper? -repitió Carlisle.

-Nos darán el número. Los neófitos ni siquiera sabrán que existen, ni lobos ni magos -repuso el aludido. -Eso nos dará ventaja.

-Deberemos coordinarnos, Bella -dijo mirando a la pequeña, que de pronto parecía estar mucho más segura de si misma.

-Carlisle, les harán daño -gritó Esme afligida.

-Necesitamos instrucción -determinó el jefe del aquelarre, intentando achantarla. -Jasper nos adiestrará, podríais participar.

Bella avanzó dos pasos, encarándose con su figura peterna.

-¿A qué hora y dónde?

-No sabes donde te estás metiendo -dijo Carlisle mirándola a los ojos.

-Es nuestra especialidad, lucha y caza de los malos. Estamos acostumbrados, todos nosotros. Además, Carlisle, tú eras el que quería que me incluyera más en las actividades de la familia ¿recuerdas?

Quiero pedir un favorcito! Si alguien tiene Harry Potter y el caliz de Fuego, que me deje una manera de contacto para pasármelo por la red (es para hacer el trailer, es que yo la tengo original ._.) =D

Dejad RR y actualizo rápido! Nos vemos! :D


	24. Entrenando vampiros

Emmett voló por los aires y se estrelló con un golpe sordo contra la tierra húmeda, arrastrándola y dejando un profundo surco en el suelo terroso.

Jasper se incorporó sonriendo con presunción a su hermano, mientras Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle observaban divertidos.

-Otra vez -gritó el enorme vampiro furioso, elevándose con una sacudida. El ruido del Jeep de Emmett interrumpió en ese momento, Alice y Edward iban en su interior.

-¿Y Bella? -preguntó Edward mirando a su alrededor, con los ojos negros, preocupado.

-No ha llegado -repuso Emmett. Él, a diferencia de los demás, excepto Alice, estaba entusiasmado con eso de que ''su hermanita'' fuera una bruja.- A ver cuando la enana nos enseña algo de magia, quiero ver que sabe hacer -ante eso casi todos se removieron incómodos. Edward iba a decir algo cuando se oyó un ruido de pasos, rápidos y concisos, pero obviamente no como los de los vampiros.

-¡ES POR AQUÍ! -gritó Fred. -VOY A GANAR GEORGIE

-NO SI LLEGO YO ANTES AL JEEP, FREDDIE -respondió el otro a voz en grito. Ambos entraron al prado empujándose intentando adelantarse cuando se oyó un chasquido y apareció Bella sujetándose al Jeep por la parte de atrás.

-GANÉ -anunció.

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA! -gritaron los gemelos a la vez.

-Dijisteis ''quien llegue primero al Jeep'', nada de que fuera ''corriendo'' -repuso saltando al suelo.

-Eres una tramposa -siseó Fred.

-No, solo soy más lista -respondió ella sacándole la lengua.

-Vamos chicos, comportaos -repuso un chico alto de pelo color zanahoria, como todos los Weasleys. Su complexión era como la de Emmett, fuerte y musculosa, quizá incluso un poco más y la cara redonda, era bonachona y tan llena de pecas que parecía morena. -Hola, soy Charlie Weasley -se presentó a los Cullen. -Hermano de Ginny, Fred, George y Ron. Hermano adoptivo de Bella -añadió pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

La sonrisa de Emmett desapareció.

-¿Perdona?

-Esto, Charlie, Emmett es... digamos que ''mi hermano mayor'' -explicó Bella a Charlie.

-Oh, comprendo. Encantado Emmett, Charlie Weasley -se presentó tendiéndole la mano. Emmett se la estrechó apretando más de lo necesario. -Tranqui, tío, era coña. No soy hermano adoptivo de Bella ¿vale? -Emmett le soltó y él se miró la mano.- Bella dile a este oso que tienes por hermano que se controle o no respondo.

-Emmett. Haz el favor de comportarte -Emmett gruñó y se fue refunfuñando ante el regaño de Bella murmurando algo parecido a ''estúpido Weasley''.

Los lobos acababan de entrar en el claro, diez lobos en total que avanzaban entre las sombras. Edward se acercó a Bella y le tomó la mano, necesitaba explicaciones y Bella se las iba a dar, pero no en ese momento. Se la llevó a los labios pero entonces vio la pulsera que le había regalado Jacob.

-Así que... ¿Jacob Black puede hacerte regalos? -inquirió mirándola de reojo.

-Es solo un regalo de graduación -repuso ella evitando su mirada. Después de miró el brazo, cerca del hombro y giró la cabeza- Ya han llegado -anunció. Todos, vampiros, magos, brujas y lobos, giraron sus cabezas hacia la derecha, y vieron aparecer por allí al resto de los Weasley, con Bill incluido, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Alicia y Angelina, Ángela Weber, Ernie McMillan, Michael Corner, y Cormac McLaggen.

-Madre mía -murmuró Rosalie con la boca abierta.

-Bill -saludó Bella adelantándose. Bill levantó la varita y Edwardd se agazapó preparado para saltar, pero Bella en cambio se quitó la chaqueta y se arremangó la camiseta de manga larga por la manga derecha, volviéndose hacia el grupo de recién llegados con el brazo descubierto. Bill se relajó al instante y sonrió.

-Bella -devolvió el saludo.

Bella se volvió hacia los Cullen, bajándose la manga, pero no antes de que los vampiros vieran el tatuaje de un fénix envuelto en llamas allí, rodeado de un círculo de color rojo (como el tatuaje de los lobos en las pelis; http:/ ./_ 2f85ULzcgMY/TQTx3yn9OMI/AAAAAAAAAF0/ ae1_)* sin los espacios

-Ellos son mi ejército, el Ejérctio de Dumbledore... -empezó Bella pero Cormac le interrumpió.

-¿Vampiros? ¿Licántropos? ¿Estás loca? Me dijeron que era una misión del E.D. Contra vampiros, no asociada con ellos -se quejó.

-¿Alguien te obligó a venir? ¿No, verdad? -continuó sin dejarle contestar. -Si te quieres ir, vete, no te necesitamos Rey del Drama, ni a ti ni a tu ego ni tus miradas constantes al espejo. Así que tienes tres opciones: por las buenas, te quedas y te callas; por las malas, te vas solito de vuelta Hogwarts, y la tercera al estilo Bella Potter. Es decir, a las malas, pero peor.

En otras palabras, aparecerás en el libro Guinnes de los Records por ser el primero en cruzar el océano Atlántico de una patada en el culo ¿Estamos? -finalizó sin siquiera mirarlo, Cormac no contestó, por lo que Bella siguió hablando a los lobos y los Cullen, que la miraban atónitos.- Lo creamos para defendernos de los... malos -añadió, decidida a no usar el término ''mortífago'' -Están aquí para ayudar. Y Edward, no intentes leer sus mentes, porque las he protegido, no quiero trampas.

-¿Y los lobos? -preguntó Carlisle aturdido.

-No se fían como para usar su forma humana -repuso Edward en un susurro.

-Bueno, todos han venido, eso es lo que importa -comentó Carlisle.

-JAMÁS DEJARÍAMOS TIRADA A BELLA, ELLA NOS AYUDÓ CUANDO LO NECESITAMOS, SOMOS UNA PIÑA -gritó Ernie, a lo que todos secundaron con un grito unánime. Carlisle sonrió con orgullo ante aquello. Miró a su hijo de nuevo.

-¿Puedes traducir? -inquirió. Edward asintió y él se puso al frente de magos y lobos.- Bienvenidos. Jasper goza de experiencia con neófitos. Nos enseñará a derrotarlos.

-Quieren saber en que difieren de nosotros -dijo Edward. Bella se adelantó y miró a los magos y los lobos, tomando el rol de líder que tenía de forma innata.

-Son mucho más fuertes que los Cullen u otros vampiros maduros, porque su propia sangre humana continúa en sus tejidos. Los vampiros nunca, jamás, gozan de tanto poder físico como en los primeros meses de vida, debéis tener mucho cuidado.

Jasper la miró sorprendido, como Carlisle, uno por sus conocimientos, el otro por observar un aura real que antes no aparentaba la muchacha, o al menos que no había percibido.

-Bella tiene razón -empezó Jasper. -Para eso son creados. Un ejército de neófitos no necesita ser numeroso como uno humano, pero ningún tipo de ejército humano podría con ellos. Las dos cosas que jamás debéis olvidar son:

-Primera, no dejéis que os atrapen entre sus brazos, os aplastarían.

Y segunda, no busquéis matarlos de frente, lo estarán esperando. Y vosotros perdéis. Emmett -llamó a su hermano, pero Bella se adelantó.

-Jasper, quiero demostraros que no debéis estar preocupados, déjame a mí -le pidió. Jasper se envaró.

-Esto son clases, además tú no sabes como...

-Si que sé, ¿cómo crees que sabía lo de antes? De hecho, me he encargado de dar a mis compañeros unas bebidas que dan fuerza y velocidad tan grande como las de los vampiros. Charlie me ayudará, se parece a Emmett, y luchando es como un neófito -ante eso Charlie entornó los ojos.

-Intentaré no romper nada.

Bella sonrió y se dirigió hacia el centro del claro con Charlie a unos doscientos metros de ella. Charlie se preparó para echar a correr hacia ella.

-Oh ¿Charlie?

-¿Sí?

-Hazme un favor, no te reprimas -le pidió con voz monocorde. -Quiero enseñar a ciertas personas de lo que soy capaz.

-Tranquila, no es mi estilo -repuso él antes de cargar contra ella, como un borrón.

Bella se volvió justo cuando él la fue a coger de la cintura y le puso las manos en el pecho, dejando un surco en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto, ya que la arrastró un par de metros en la tierra. Charlie la cogió de las axilas y la tiró hacia arriba.

-¡NO! -gritaron todos los Cullen cuando la vieron volar tan alto.

Bella cayó hacia el suelo en espirales, y justo cuando parecía que se estrellaba, los Cullen dieron todos un paso hacia delante para cogerla, pero ella puso un pie en el suelo e hizo un giro sobre sí misma a lo break dance, quedando enfrente de Charlie con una sonrisa de presunción en el rostro.

Charlie corrió hacia ella y lanzó un gancho hacia su cara, pero Bella se agachó y se dio la vuelta, cogiéndole por debajo de la rodlla y tirando hacia atrás por el pecho, provocando que el enorme chico cayera hacia atrás con un golpe sordo. Bella se elevó y se quitó el flequillo de los ojos, ante las miradas de incredulidad de su familia adoptiva y de los lobos de la zona.

–Primera regla: Nunca distraerse.


	25. Entrenando vampiros Parte 2

**Los magos se echaron a reír al ver las caras de incredulidad de los vampiros.**

-Están flipando -comentó Ron.

-Apuesto a que no pensaba que ''la pequeña y frágil Bella'' fuera tan ruda -añadió George sin parar de reír.

-Menuda paliza, Charlie. Y eso que trabajas con dragones ¿eh? -le picó Fred.

Charlie se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.

-La he dejado ganar. Por... educación, nada más -murmuró el chico ruborizado.

-¿Me has dejado ganar? -soltó Bella mirándole con una ceja alzada. Charlie asintió.

-No estaba preparado.

-Oh, y ahora... ¿lo estás? -le preguntó ella inocentemente.

-Claro ¿por q...? ¡AH! -gritó cuando Bella le hizo un barrido con el pie y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

-Mal perdedor -se rió Bella al ver su cara de furia. -Poneos por parejas, vamos a practicar las luchas. Ayudaré a Jasper a controlarlas. Venga, los primeros... Carlisle, Edward ¿os importa?

-¿Por qué ellos? -se quejó Emmett.

-Porque ellos tienen dos cosas importantes: Edward un don, leer la mente, y Carlisle experiencia por sus años, eso nos dará una buen ejemplo de lucha avanzada -explicó Bella tranquilamente. Jasper sonrió de lado, sin poder ocultar el regocijo que sentía al ver que no era el único que se había visto involucrado en más de una guerra.

Bella se acercó a Edward y le susurró al oído muy bajito: si lo luchas bien, -ronroneó antes de besarle el cuello seductoramente. Edward comenzó a hiperventilar provocando que Bella sonriera- cierto vampiro tendrá una recompensa.

Carlisle y Edward se colocaron en el centro del prado y corrieron el uno hacia el otro. Carlisle derrapó, levantando una nube de polvo a su paso y Edward saltó sobre él. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se encararon cogiéndose del cuello. Jasper y Bella no paraban de dar vueltas a su alrededor observando la pelea con ojos críticos. Carlisle le cogió por la espalda y Edward giró sobre sí mismo, a lo que Carlisle le intentó dar un gancho de derecha, pero Edward la esquivó moviendo la cabeza. Carlisle repitió el movimiento con la izquierda, Edward esquivó y puso una mano en el pecho de Carlisle, tirándole al suelo. Edward se elevó sonriendo a Bella como un idiota.

-¿Y bien? -susurró esperanzado.

-Oh, una cosa más Edward -Carlisle había reptado hasta él y le había cogido de las piernas, tirándole al suelo.- Regla número dos: Nunca le deis la espalda al enemigo.

Edward se levantó, aún esperanzado. Sonrió de medio lado y le tendió los brazos.

-Me parece que no, Edward, no has ganado -repuso Bella sonriendo. La sonrisa de Edward resbaló.

-Pero...pero ¡he luchado bien! ¡Dijiste que con eso bastaba! ¿Y mi recompensa?- ahora estaba furioso, quería a su Bella, y ya.

-Bah, solo era una apuesta con Emmet -respondió Bella con un encogimiento de hombros.

Esme y Alice se echaron a reír, al compás con Emmett y Rosalie.

-¡La lujuria se nota desde aquí, Edward! -comentó Jasper ante lo que todos rieron más fuerte. Edward gruñó y se fue a sentar cerca del Jeep donde se sentó como un niño pequeño enfurruñado.

-¿Bella, no crees que deberías ir? -inquirió Hermione.

-Ya se le pasara -repuso Bella encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo. -No tenemos tiempo, llegan en 3 dias. Ahora, Jasper y Rosalie. Alice y Esme. Carlisle y Edward. Ron y Luna. Hermione y Ginny. Fred y George. Ernie y Cormac, McMillan como no ganes a Cormac te mató -añadió sonriendo. -Ángelina con Alicia. ¿Dónde está Katie? -inquirió mirando a su alrededor, percatando que la joven cazadora no estaba allí.

-Se ha quedado en Hogwarts con los más pequeños -repuso Angelina. Bella asintió y miró a los que quedaban.- Bill y Charlie. Seamus y Dean. Michael con Colin. Neville, has mejorado mucho, intenta hacerlo lo mejor posible, sé que puedes, tú irás con Harry.

-¿Y tú, Bella? -inquirió Carlisle. Bella parpadeó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de sí misma.

-Bueno... ¿que os parece si lucho con el que gane de entre Jasper y Emmett?

-PERFECTO -gritó Emmett. -Si ganamos nosotros, nos enseñas algo de magia ¿vale?

-Vale, vale -replicó Bella pensando ''como si eso fuera posible''.

Ganarla a ella, que jamás había perdido un solo duelo en Hogwarts, ni ninguna pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Una vez lucharon todos, se quedaron observando la lucha de Jasper y Emmett, y como era de esperar ganó Jasper.

-MALDITA SEA, YO QUIERO IR CONTRA BELLA -gritó Emmett furioso.

-Lo siento, oso, las reglas son las reglas -replicó Jasper burlón, emocionado de luchar contra alguien que parecía saber de que iba el juego.

Bella se echó a reír al ver a Jasper colocarse en posición tan contento. Quizá debería tener miedo. Huir aterrada como hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona en su posición al pelear contra Jasper por tener un siglo de combate a su favor, pero no ella.

Ambos se miraban completamente absortos, concentrados en la lucha. Tratando de calcular los movimientos que podría llegar a realizar el contrincante. Jasper fue el primero en avanzar y cuando se quiso abalanzar sobre Bella, ella saltó provocando que el vampiro de cabellos dorados cayera al suelo.

-Regla número 3, nunca te des prisa a la hora de atacar al contrincante ¿No es así Jasper?- Preguntó Bella con voz falsamente dulce.

Jasper corrió hasta estar enfrente de Bella otra vez. Sus ojos demostraban enojo y frustración. Bella se echó a reír al ver su expresión, enfuereciéndolo aún más. Jasper se adelantó con sigilo a su derecha. Saltó sobre ella, pero se movió un par de centímetros y las manos de Jasper se cerraron en la nada.

-Regla número 4, nunca esperes que tu contrincante se quede inmóvil mientras están a punto de atacarlo. Ninguno lo haría Jasper, al menos que tenga tendencias suicidas -añadió con cierto tono de retintín en la voz.

-Que lista eres Bella -gruñó Jasper con fingida amabilidad.

-Gracias Jasper, pero tenemos que terminar con esta pelea de una vez por todas, ¿No crees? -preguntó Bella mientras levantaba una ceja. Los magos reían de nuevo, lanzando aullidos de risa y burla hacia los vampiros, mientras los Cullen observaban como perdía su mejor arma, Jasper.

-Como quieras -contestó Jasper antes de volver a ponerse en posición de ataque. Bella le imiró. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla, analizando los movimientos que hacía, que se basaban en los principios del boxeo, básicamente juego de pies. Esto era una danza sin fin. Los Cullen y los lobos no podían apartar la vista de encima.

Jasper se tiró sobre ella de nuevo, esta vez hubo impacto, Bella salió disparada hacia la pared de roca, pero puso los pies y se impulsó hacia delante, impactando con Jasper y tirándolo al suelo, pera quedar sobre él. Sacó la varita y le apuntó a la garganta cuando vio al vampiro con intenciones de tirarla de nuevo hacia atrás.

-Jasper, admite que has perdido, quiero terminar con esto -repuso Bella clavando sus orbes castaños en los ojos del vampiro, ahora negros por la frustración.

Bella se le quitó de encima y él se levantó y se sacudió su ropa llena de polvo.

-Tienes razón, lo admito, perdí. No me digas como, pero eres mejor que yo -repuso Jasper cabizbajo.

-Regla número 5, nunca subestimes a tus contrincantes, ni por su aspecto, ni por su tamaño, te podrían sorprender con sus habilidades- Jasper se quedó helado ante el tono ácido de Bella. Todos los Cullen le miraban atónitos y con la boca abierta.

-¿Alguna pregunta? -inquirió volviéndose a los vampiros y los licántropos. Ellos negaron con la cabeza lentamente sin dejar de mirarla. -Pues hemos terminado.

-Todavía no. Ahora me toca a mi, amor -dijo una voz aterciopelada. Edward.


	26. Edward VS Bella

–¿Alguna pregunta? -inquirió volviéndose a los vampiros y los licántropos. Ellos negaron con la cabeza lentamente sin dejar de mirarla. -Pues hemos terminado.

**–Todavía no. Ahora me toca a mi, amor -dijo una voz aterciopelada. Edward.**

**–****¿Tu turno? -le preguntó Bella alzando las cejas, dudosa. No quería hacerle daño, quizá esos días había enterrado dentro de ella a la dulce Bella, pero aquel vampiro seguía siendo SU Edward. **

–Claro, al menos que -sonrió provocadoramente- tengas miedo.

La sensación de compasión de Bella desapareció al instante. Dio unos pasos hacia delante, y se concentró para aumentar su estatura unos centímetros, hasta estar nariz con nariz contra Edward.

–He participado en más luchas de las que podrías contar. He ganado a Jasper en un parpadeo. Creo que no soy yo quien debería tener miedo -repuso sonriéndole dulcemente. Edward no perdió la sonrisa.

–Pues entonces luchemos, no tienes nada que perder.

Bella sonrió y se acercó hacia él provocadoramente, marcando sus andares como solía hacer en Hogwarts para ver a todos los chicos babeando por ella.

–Deme lo mejor que tenga, caballero -se burló cogiendo su acento inglés. Edward sonrió aún más y lanzó su mano hacia su garganta, Bella se movió unos milímetros y no le dio. Edward sonrió y dio el golpe en la dirección contraria, pero Bella se agachó y dio un par de pasos atrás.

–¿Eso es todo?

Edward se lanzó contra ella como Jasper antes pero Bella le lanzó un golpe a la tripa. Edward se dobló de dolor, gimiendo y resollando. Bella se asustó al instante.

–¡Dios mío! ¿Edward, estás bien? -gritó poniéndose de rodillas a su lado. Edward elevó el rostro sonriendo antes de tirarse sobre ella, dejándola contra el suelo.

–Eres un tramposo. Pero ¿sabes? Yo también puedo serlo -contestó sacando la varita desde debajo de la camiseta. -¡_Expulso_!

Al vampiro no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de salir volando contra la pared de roca, que crujió fuertemente bajo su peso. Los lobos gruñeron suavemente, con miedo por por vez primera de los magos.

Edward se incorporó y la miró con ojos brillantes, llenos de ¿orgullo? Si, eso era, orgullo. Orgullo, por ser el prometido de la mejor luchadora de la familia, orgullo por ser el prometido de una chica tan hermosa y dulce pero a la vez tan dura y fuerte. Y orgullo porque era suya.

Se tiró de nuevo contra ella, pero Bella dio una voltereta lateral hacia el lado contrario justo debajo de un árbol.

Se acercó hacia ella y lanzó, un puñetazo, otro y otro, Bella se retorció y al tercero Edward la engañó y la atrapó entre sus brazos, rodeándole los antebrazos con las manos. La miró a los ojos y por un par de segundos vio a la Bella frágil a la que tenía que cuidar siempre.

Edward cogió su mentón suavemente y la atrajo hacia sí, con intenciones de besarla, pero ella se desapareció en ese instante. Edward se tambaleó hacia delante, mirando confundido a su alrededor. Oyó su risa repiqueteante, tan dulce como la risa de un bebé, pero parecía provenir de todas partes.

De repente una figura cayó sobre él desde el árbol y le tapó los ojos antes de presionar los labios contra su yugular.

–¿Quién soy?

Edward se echó a reír.

–Mi Bella, mi dulce Bella -repuso él sonriendo.

–Te gané -se regodeó ella saltando al suelo desde su espalda.

–No tenía dudas. Pero quería provarte -repuso antes de rodearla con sus brazos y besarla con delicadeza. Bella se echó hacia atrás negando.

–Has olvidado la regla más importante -comentó haciendo un mohín.

–¿Cual? -preguntó un Edward confuso.

–La regla número 6.

–No dijiste ninguna 6, Bella -dijo funciendo el ceño.

–Claro, tontorrón. La acabo de inventar. La regla 6 es nunca confraternices con el enemigo, eso incluye besarse con ella -repuso sacándole la lengua. Se fue hacia los magos que reían de nuevo.

–Después de todo, en el amor y en la guerra todo vale, y yo tengo de ambas cosas.

Hola! Os ha gustado? =D Espero que si ^-^ Dejad Review! ;D


	27. Revelación

**-****¡Ahora luchemos nosotros! -dijo Emmett sonriendo a Bella. Ella hizo un mohín.**

-Estoy algo cansada, Em. Quizá mañana -convino. La sonrisa de Emmett desapareció.

-Pero... pero... pero yo... yo... -parecía un niño a punto de echarse a llorar. Pegó una patada en el suelo. -No es justo. Has luchado con Jasper y Edward, yo quiero luchar.

-Emmett, estoy agotada, por favor, mañana ¿vale? -susurró Bella mirándole con un tierno puchero.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! -gritó Alice. -¡Tu puchero es mejor que el mío!

Los magos sonrieron ligeramente, todos estaban cansados, ya que eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada.

-Hasta mañana, chicos -se despidieron los Weasleys por todos.

Harry se le acercó y la rodeó con los brazos antes de besarle la frente. Se volvió hacia Edward.

-¿Cuidarás de mi hermana, a que sí? -le preguntó con una expresión que parecía decir ''atrévete negarlo''.

-Con mi vida -prometió el vampiro.

-Nos vamos ya, nos vemos mañana -gritó Ángela con una sonrisa antes de que todos se metieran en el bosque y desaparecieran entre la penumbra.

-Seguid luchando vosotros -Alice se acercó a Bella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? -preguntó preocupada.

-Estoy bien, puedo aguantar un par de horas más -señaló la bruja encogiéndose de hombros, pero luego se tambaleó ligeramente.

-Media hora y nos vamos ¿vale? -le prometió la duende. -Llevamos ya cuatro horas, han visto de sobra.

Alice se alejó con sus andares de bailarina y Bella se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el suelo cuando vio a Esme avanzar para luchar. Se encogió por dentro, no podía ver ese enfrentamiento, aún sabiendo que ella estaría bien. Le resultaría muy duro ver como atacaban a su madre, porque para ella era eso, su madre.

Jacob se acercó a ella en su forma de lobo y se sentó a su lado en el suelo, permitiendo a Bella poner la cabeza encima de su mullida pelambrera.

-Algunos acabareis heridos -susurró Bella hundiendo las manos en el pelaje del lobo. -Incluso podríais morir... por mi culpa -la voz se le quebró ligeramente.- Sabes que será cien veces peor que esto ¿Verdad? -Jacob le lamió la nariz y Bella sonrió, acariciándole tras las orejas. Edward se les acercó al cabo de un rato y el lobo lo notó por lo que golpeó a Bella con el hocico en la cabeza, ya que la había apoyado en su hombro y se estaba quedando dormida, antes de levantarse e irse. Bella se levantó con poco equilibrio y se restregó los ojos.

-Se acabó por hoy -le informó Edward con ojos negros por los celos.

Bella se sentó en el capo del Jeep de Emmett, esperando a que todos se preparasen para irse. Jasper se acercó para coger algo del asiento trasero, y Bella le preguntó algo que el vampiro no se esperaba.

-Jasper -le llamó la joven. -¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer yo para... ayudar?

Jasper la miró con admiración. Aquella jovencita, que al principio parecía tan frágil, no lo era en absoluto. De hecho, Jasper no la había llegado a considerar parte de la familia hasta que Alice les explicó como la muchacha se había precipitado a Volterra para salvar a Edward, e incluso se había ofrecido a quedarse allí para salvar las vidas de los Cullen. Tragó ponzoña, resultado del nerviosismo, ya que al contrario que los humanos, ellos no tenían saliva.

-Tu sola presencia, tu... aroma, distraerá a los neófitos -contestó deslumbrado, aunque una parte de él le decía que aquello no era lo correcto, que como hermano mayor debería cuidar de ella e impedirle su participación en la batalla, pero fascinado como estaba, aplacó sus preocupaciones a un lado.- Sus instintos de caza les superarán, y... les hará enloquecer -lo último lo dijo con la boca pequeña, ya que él mismo había caído bajo el efecto de la sangre de aquella humana, o mejor dicho, bruja.

-Bien, me... alegro -no parecían las palabras adecuadas, pero a Bella no se le ocurría otra cosa. Jasper, pensando que no iba a hablar más, asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse, más Bella le llamó de nuevo, claramente incómoda.

-Oye... ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre eso? -Jasper se pasó la manos por el ondulado pelo dorado.

-No tuve una educación exactamente igual a las de mis hermanos de adopción.

Se quitó la chaqueta negra de lana que llevaba puesta y mostró a su hermana pequeña las marcas de sus brazos, que formaban un extraño y tétrico estampado sobre su piel. La incomodidad de Bella desapareció al instante, y fue sustituida por la pena por aquel muchacho al que estaba empezando a considerar su hermano, cogiendo una confianza casi tan grande como la que tenía con Emmett, y también por la curiosidad. Saltó del Jeep y cogió su brazo entre las manos, acariciando las mordeduras con las puntas de los dedos.

-Esas cicatrices son como las mías -observó con voz temblorosa. Jasper sonrió, complacido al ver que Bella se había acercado a él voluntariamente, y que se preocupaba por él, sentía pena por él. Como los hermanos.

-Son marcas de guerra. El entrenamiento al que me sometió el ejército confederado resultó inútil contra los neófitos. Pero aún así -elevó la mirada y la miró a los ojos. -No perdí un solo combate, hasta hoy -añadió riendo entre dientes.

-¿Y eso ocurrió durante la guerra civil? -inquirió Bella mirándole fascinada. Jasper sonrió con orgullo.

-Fui el mayor más joven de la caballería de Texas. Y eso sin haber visto una sola batalla.

-¿Y qué pasó? -la curiosidad de Bella iba en aumento. Jasper abrió la puerta del coche y le indicó que entrara dentro.

Bella obedeció y Jasper se situó en el otro asiento. La rodeó con los brazos y envió una ola de calma sobre ella.

-Todo fue bien hasta que conocí a una cierta inmortal, María -Bella se estremeció sin razón ante el nombre. - Cabalga de vuelta a Gavelston tras una liberación de mujeres y niños, cuando las vi. Inmediatamente las ofrecí mi ayuda.

Embriagador, me llamó una de ellas. Es una oficial, añadió la otra.

María lo hizo, ya que las otras no se atrevían por miedo a matarme. Lo último que oí como humano fue: Espero que sobrevivas, Jasper Withlock.

Después de eso estuvimos siempre juntos. Creía que lo que María y yo teníamos era amor. Pero yo era su títere -Bella sintió una ola de furia al notar la voz dolida de Jasper. -Ella tiraba de los hilos. Yo mataba a los neófitos que no la servían. Ignoraba que hubiera otra forma de vida, hasta que conocí a Alice. Claro que ella ya me había visto venir.

-Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo -Bella se sobresaltó al observar que Alice había abierto la puerta y les observaba sonriendo.

-Mis disculpas señorita -se disculpó Jasper. -No se que habría sido de mi sin ti.

-No será así nunca más -Bella bajó la mirada cuando Jasper se separó de ella y besó a Alice dulcemente. Se sentía muy cansada. Las olas de calma de Jasper que le había enviado a la bruja por petición de Alice, dieron su fruto por fin, y se quedó dormida.

En sueños vio el rostro de Jasper y oyó la voz de Maria.

-Prueba su sangre. Y cuando la pruebes, te beberás hasta la última gota. Te gustará mucho, Toda ella. Cuando pruebes su sangre. Jasper... quiero que hagas algo por mí... que la mates -Bella vio el rostro enloquecido de Jasper y se despertó con un grito.

Los brazos de Edward estuvieron a su alrededor al instante.

-¿Qué ocurre? -inquirió de los nervios. Todos los Cullen estuvieron en la habitación al instante tras oír el espeluznante grito.

-El intruso... el ejército de neófitos... son sus títeres -los ojos de Bella se pusieron de un color metálico que les asustó de verás. -Victoria.

**FIN**

**del vigésimo octavo capítulo! ajaja estoy segura de que más de una quiere matarme ahora mismo por la ''broma'' pues ya sabéis, las amenazas de muerte, por review ;)**


	28. Historia Primer y Segundo Curso

Edward negó al instante.

-Alice lo habría visto si quisiera formar un ejército -repuso Edward dulcemente, pensando que quizás la joven necesitaba dormir un poco más.

-Al menos que se oculte tras ellos y deje que otro decida por ella -susurró Bella haciendo esfuerzos para controlarse.

El rostro de Edward se endureció al instante.

-Carlisle... ¿sería posible? -inquirió con un estremecimiento. El patriarca rubio tenía una expresión de furia.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡Cómo no lo vi! ¡Podríamos haberla matado cuando tuvimos la ocasión! -gritó lleno de frustración. Precisamente él, que siempre se oponía a la violencia por naturaleza, ahora estaba convencido de que hubiera sido lo mejor.

-Debería haberos dicho lo que era. Yo podría haber terminado con ella cuando tuve la ocasión -ahora Bella se echaba la culpa. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Se levantó y sus manos se cerraron en puños.

-Debería... yo debería... ¡Maldita sea, esto es culpa mía! -se dio la vuelta y estrelló el puño contra la puerta del armario de Edward que tembló violentamente. Al instante, Esme estaba a su lado, rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de su hija adoptiva con los brazos.

-Cielo, tranquila, no es tu culpa -susurró en su oído, tratando de calmarla.

-Sí lo es. Yo debería... debería haber contado todo, y no callarme. No soy mejor que Voldemort -murmuró con la cara contra el hueco del cuello de Esme.

-Bella... cariño... ¿por qué no nos lo cuentas ahora? Quizá te haga sentir mejor -Bella asintió y Esme la condujo hasta la cama de Edward, donde se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno... por donde empezar... -Bella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

-¿Qué tal si empiezas por el principio? -Alice anduvo hasta los pies de la cama y se sentó sobre los talones con gran flexibilidad. -Quiero saber el resto -Edward la miró.

-¿Pensé que ya lo sabías? -la afirmación del vampiro terminó por convertirse en una pregunta conforme la pronunciaba.

-Solo sé un poco, no sé quién es Voldemort, ni por qué se supone que no se debe pronunciar el nombre -anunció mirando a Bella de reojo. -Ni por qué Bella le odia tanto.

-Ahora lo sabrás -Bella suspiró. -Como ya notasteis, soy bruja, y de las buenas.

-¿Por qué nos mentiste? -preguntó Emmett torciendo la cabeza a un lado.

-Era necesario. No quería poneros en peligro, por lo que no podía decir nada de mi verdadera identidad. Quería manteneros a salvo, pero no tenía el valor para hacer lo que hizo Edward. Aunque cuando volvimos de Volterra es lo que pretendía, pero yo sabía que no podría hacerlo con la facilidad que lo hicisteis vosotros -susurró Bella con la cabeza gacha.

-Yo... yo no… -tartamudeó Edward. Bajó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en el suelo, iba a hablar pero Rosalie se le adelanto

-Pero nos debes algunas explicaciones, muchas en realidad - Bella la miró a los ojos. La mirada que antes era de desprecio, y que en los últimos días era amable, ahora era una de completa confusión

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- preguntó Jasper de repente, nervioso. Pronto un ataque de ansiedad se sintió por toda la habitación

-Jazz, calma -susurró Bella mirando al rubio- y mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Potter. Bella, si no te importa.

-¿Por qué estas escondida, Bella? -preguntó Carlisle con aplomo. Ella sonrió con tristeza y sus ojos se pusieron negros totalmente, mientras su cabello se volvía blanco, resultado del sentimiento de tristeza que le invadió. Los Cullen se sobresaltaron. ¿Cómo haría eso?

-Creo que para contestar esa pregunta es mejor contar toda la historia- todos asintieron y ella comenzó a relatar- En el Mundo Mágico hay magos buenos y malos, los llamados magos tenebrosos, pero uno supera a todos. Lord Voldemort o el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quiso apoderarse del mundo mágico junto con sus esbirros los mortífagos, pero en ese tiempo surgió una profecía, que decía que los hijos de los que se le habían enfrentado tres veces, a quien él marcaría como sus iguales, acabarían con él. Mis padres se habían enfrentado a Voldemort 3 veces, sobreviviendo, toda una hazaña, y cuando Harry y yo nacimos, se enteraron que el Señor Tenebroso los buscaba y por ello usaron el encantamiento fidelio, para protegernos, poniendo como guardián a su amigo Peter Pettigrew. Los traicionó. Entregándonos al señor tenebroso -la habitación se llenó de siseos y los brazos de Esme pasaron por su cintura protectoramente.

-Entonces una noche nos atacó. Él mató a nuestros padres, primero a papá que estaba abajo y envió a nuestra madre arriba para protegernos. Mamá subió con nosotros e intentó protegernos, él le pidió que se apartara pero ella se negó y se puso frente a nosotros. Él la mató, no tuvo piedad de ellos, a pesar de estar desprotegidos, no le importó -para esas alturas las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Bella como un torrente de agua, sin freno. Los Cullen escuchaban mudos de horror. Ellos siempre pensaron que Bella había tenido una vida fácil. ¡Cuán equivocados estaban! -y cuando intentó acabar con nosotros la maldición reboto destruyendo su cuerpo pero dejándonos esta cicatrices- Bella se levantó el flequillo y se concentró hasta que la cicatriz en forma de rayo apareció de nuevo. Edward levantó el pulgar y la acarició con dedos temblorosos -En el primer curso en Hogwarts, mi colegio de magia, un profesor llamado Quirrel fue poseído por Voldemort e intentó robar la piedra filosofal.

-He oído hablar de ella -coincidió Carlisle. -Concede la inmortalidad.

-Concedía -replicó Bella. -En pasado. Conseguí recuperarla con Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero la tuvieron que destruir por temor a que cayera en manos del Señor Tenebroso. En segundo, se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, y los alumnos empezaron a aparecer petrificados por los pasillos. Por supuesto, todo el mundo pensó que era culpa de Harry y mía.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Alice, inmersa en la historia.

-Porque hablamos pársel, lengua de serpientes.

-¿¡QUÉ! -los 7 vampiros lo gritaron a la vez, llenos de asombro.

-Si, y no es algo bueno precisamente. Es un don que suelen tener los magos tenebrosos -Bella hizo una mueca de asco. -Harry y yo oíamos voces antes de cada ataque, al final, Hermione fue petrificada y Ginny, la hermanita de Ron, secuestrada por el monstruo. Resultó ser un basilisco, el Rey de las Serpientes.

-Pero su mirada es mortal -replicó Carlisle confuso.

-Ellos solo miraron su reflejo -explicó Bella pacientemente. -En fin, pedimos ayuda al profesor Lockhart. Cuando digo pedimos, me refiero a Harry, Ron y yo. Resultó ser un farsante e intentó borrarnos la memoria, pero utilizó la varita rota de Ron, y se la borró él mismo. Luego, bajamos los cuatro a la Cámara, pero hubo un desprendimiento y Ron y Lockhart quedaron en un lado y nosotros en el otro. Allí nos esperaba Tom Riddle en forma de recuerdo, o como se le conoce ahora, Lord Voldemort -todos jadearon y del pecho de Edward salió un gruñido gutural, como los que le soltó a James en el estudio de Ballet. Un sonido salvaje, feroz. Letal. -Resultó que gracias a un diario donde estaba esa parte de su alma, había controlado a Ginny, y ella había abierto la Cámara. A sus pies, estaba ella. Harry fue en su ayuda, intentando reanimarla, y yo... luché contra el basilisco.

Dumbledore, el director, me envió el Gorro Seleccionador y a su fénix, Fawkes.

-¿Fénix? -los ojos de Carlisle se iluminaron. -¿No se supone que sus lágrimas son capaces de curar cualquier mal?

-Ajá, de hecho... -Bella suspiró. -Es muy difícil de explicar. Mejor os lo mostraré -levantó la varita y dijo con voz clara-: _Memoriae_

Los Cullen miraron fijamente la nube de color oscuro que salió de la varita y se instaló frente a ellos. La nube se abrió mostrando unas cavernas de aspecto frío y húmedo.

_Una muchacha de pelo castaño, delgada y ojos marrones de aspecto decidido miraba sin pizca de miedo al frente. La cicatriz de su frente estaba de color rojo, y tenía raspones en la barbilla y las rodillas. Una Bella de apenas doce años que luchaba para salvar su vida, emitía agudos silbidos por la boca. La perspectiva de los recuerdos cambió y enfrentó a otro muchacho. Era un joven alto de cabellos y ojos negros, tez blanca y muy apuesto. _

-_¿Por qué haces esto, Riddle? -las palabras salieron de la boca de la joven Bella con furia. -¿Qué eres? ¿Un fantasma?_

-¿Ese... es Voldemort? -susurró Rosalie abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Era -le corrigió Bella.

-_Soy un recuerdo, guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años._

-_Harry -gritó Bella dándose la vuelta y mirando a su hermano. -¿Cómo está Ginny?_

-_Está fría como el hielo -susurró el joven mago de pelo negro._

_Sin que Bella se diera cuenta, Tom se agachó y cogió las varitas de los mellizos Potter que ella había dejado en el suelo mientras buscaba alguna trampilla y su hermano socorría a Ginny. _

-Maldito cobarde -gritó Rosalie poniéndose en pie de un salto.

-_De todas maneras ¿Qué hace una chica como tú aquí? -inquirió el joven mirando a la pequeña muchacha de forma lasciva con una sonrisa ladeada. Pero Bella no se dejaba embaucar. Sería muy guapo y parecía claramente interesado, pero ella sospechaba que había algo oscuro en él. En cambio Harry no parecía percibirlo. _

-_Tienes que ayudarnos, Tom. Hay un basilisco -suplicó el pequeño Potter._

-_No vendrá si no es llamado -repuso Riddle con un encogimiento de hombros. Entonces Bella se percató de que llevaba sus varitas en las manos._

-_Dame mi varita, Tom -siseó la joven Potter poniéndose en pie. Tom negó._

-_Tranquila, Bella, no la necesitarás -sus ojos eran hipnotizantes y Bella no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos orbes negros que la tenían absorbida por completo._

-_Hay que salir de aquí. Debemos... debemos salvar a Ginny -la voz de Bella iba perdiendo fuerza conforme sentía su cuerpo entumecerse más y más al ver aquellos ojos._

-_Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Verás, Bella, cuanto más débil está ella, más fuerte soy yo -Tom se acercó a Bella y apretó los labios contra su oreja.- Lo sabes, Bella, Ginny abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Bella negó débilmente mientras Tom comenzaba a bajar los labios por su cuello. Sentía asco, pero se veía incapaz de mover un solo músculo._

-_No... no puede ser... -negó con un hilo de voz. -Nunca lo haría._

-_Ella envió a la serpiente de Slytherin contra los Sangre Sucia y contra la gata -el aliento de Tom rozó a Bella en la mejilla cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo. -Ella pintarrajeó las paredes con esos mensajes._

_Riddle bajó hasta la clavícula de la muchacha y la recorrió con los labios de manera casi dulce, sin embargo, Bella sentía ganas de vomitar. Pero ¿por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué se quedaba allí clavada? ¿Se había vuelto loca? Probablemente._

-_Pero ¿por qué? Eso... eso no tiene sentido -susurró Bella con voz temblorosa._

-_Porque yo se lo dije... porque yo la controlé, tal como estoy haciendo contigo -lo último lo dijo tan bajo que Bella no estuvo segura de haberlo oído. Se sentía débil, cansada. -Yo puedo llegar a ser muy... __**persuasivo. **__Estaba en una especie de trance. Aún así, el poder del diario comenzó a asustarla e intentó deshacerse de él en los lavabos. Y entonces, ¿quién fue a encontrarlo? Tú. La persona a la que más ansiaba yo conocer. No te ofendas, Harry, pero tu hermana es sencillamente -inspiró el olor de su piel, apretando la nariz contra su cuello - gloriosa._

-_¿Y por qué querías conocerme? -susurró Bella con la voz más fuerte. -¿Por qué yo y no Harry?_

-_Tenía que hablar contigo, averiguar más de ti, de vosotros, pero tú eres mucho más poderosa. Así que decidí mostrarte mi captura de ese __**zopenco**__ de Hagrid para ganarme tu confianza, encanto -susurró besando su mejilla. Bella le apartó de ella de un empujón, recuperando el control de su cuerpo, furiosa._

-_¡Hagrid es mi amigo! Tú le tendiste la trampa ¿Verdad? -siseó. Tom la miró de nuevo a los ojos, pero el control del joven ya no daba resultado._

-_Era mi palabra contra la de Hagrid. Solo Dumbledore creyó en su inocencia._

_Bella sonrió tétricamente._

-_Pero Dumbledore descubrió tus intenciones._

-_Ciertamente, me vigiló muy de cerca después de eso. Entendí que sería imprudente abrir la Cámara de nuevo mientras siguiera en el colegio por eso dejé mi diario. Conservándome en él con mis 16 años de entonces para algún día servir de guía a otra persona y así culminar la noble tarea de Slytherin. Bella se echó a reír amargamente._

-_Pues no la vas a culminar esta vez. En pocas horas, la pócima de Mandragoras estará lista y volverán a la normalidad todos los petrificados. Has perdido Riddle. Otra vez._

_Tom sonrió maquiavélicamente._

-_¿Aún no te lo he dicho, encanto? Ya no me preocupa matar a los __pobres Sangre Sucia. Desde hace meses, sintiéndolo por tu hermanito, mi único objetivo has sido tú. ¿¡Cómo es que un bebé sin talento mágico extraordinario es capaz de proteger a su hermano y derrotar al mago más grande de todos los tiempos! -Levantó la varita de Bella y aventó el flequillo de Bella. -¿¡Cómo es que lograste sobrevivir, escapar, con no más daño que una cicatriz mientras que Lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes! _

-_¿¡Y QUÉ MÁS TE DA COMO ME LIBRE! -rugió Bella. -¡VOLDEMORT ES POSTERIOR A TI! -y entonces, todo encajó. _

-_Voldemort es mi pasado, presente y futuro -repuso levantando las varitas de los jóvenes Potter. En el aire se dibujó su nombre completó. _

_Tom Sorvolo Ryddle_

_Hizo un movimiento de varita y las letras cambiaron de posición._

_SOY LORD VOLDEMORT_

-_Tú. Tú eres el heredero. Eres Voldemort._

-_Acaso ¿crees que iba a utilizar siempre mi despreciable y sucio nombre muggle? No. Me concedí un nuevo nombre. Un nombre que todos lo magos temerían pronunciar cuando me convirtiera en el hechicero más poderoso del mundo -gritó con un tono de voz que dejaba ver la devoción._

-_Albus Dumbledore más grande y poderoso del mundo -gritó Bella encarándose al muchacho_

-_Dumbledore ha sido expulsado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo -le contradijo Riddle._

-_Nunca se irá del todo -gritó Harry desde el suelo, junto a Ginny._

-_No mientras haya quienes como nosotros le guarden lealtad eterna -completó Bella mirando a los ojos a Voldemort. -Solo eres un despreciable ladrón y asesino. Me das asco -siseó antes de escupirle en la cara. Riddle respondió dándole un bofetón que la tiró al suelo. Un gracioso ave pasó al lado de Bella soltando el Gorro Seleccionador._

-_¿Fawkes? -murmuró la bruja al ver al ave roja y dorada que se detuvo sobre su hombro._

-_Esto es lo que Dumbledore envía a su gran defensor. Un pájaro cantor y un sombrero ajado -Riddle dijo algo en lengua pársel y el basilisco hizo su aparición por las tuberías.- Enfrentemos el poder del heredero de Salazar Slytherin contra la famosa, Isabella Potter._

_Bella echó a correr mientras el basilisco iba tras ella. Cerró los ojos pues no podía mirarle, ya que moriría._

-_La lengua pársel no os salvará ahora, Potters, solo me obedece a mi -dijo mirando a Harry. -Por cierto, gracias por dejar a tu hermanita por Ginny, así verás como muere, Harry._

-_¡No! -gritó Harry pero ya era tarde. Con un movimiento de varita unos grilletes aparecieron alrededor de los tobillos de Harry y ya no pudo levantarse._

_Bella tropezó y cayó al cuelo. Estaba a punto de morderla cuando Fawkes se tiró sobre el basilisco y le picó en los ojos. La sangre brotó negruzca._

-_Tú pájaro a cegado al basilisco, Potter, pero aún puede oírte. ¿Por qué no te unes a mi, preciosidad? En unos años, serías como yo. Poderosa, gloriosa. Inmortal._

-Que te jodan -gruñó la Bella actual fulminándolo con la mirada.

_Bella no contestó, se limitó a correr en dirección a la estructura de piedra que había las veces de pared y comenzó a escalar por ella. Y entonces la vio, la legendaria espada de Godric Gryffindor y la cogió sin pensarlo. El basilisco arremetió contra ella y Bella blandió la espada, y de un golpe rápido la encajó en su paladar. La bestia gritó cuando la punta de la espada atravesó su cráneo. Bella retiró la espada y el basilisco se hundió en el lago, muerto. Y entonces lo vio, un enorme colmillo aparecía clavado en su brazo._

-¡MI BEBÉ! -gimió Esme rodeando a Bella con sus brazos.

-Estoy bien, mamá -susurró contra su pecho. Esme se quedó paralizada un momento y luego la apretó con más fuerza.

_Se lo arrancó y se deslizó hasta el suelo con él en la mano derecha._

_Se arrastró hasta su hermano y le tomó la mano. Por las mejillas del muchacho corrían lágrimas y lamentos salían sin cesar desde su pecho._

-_¿No te parece asombrosa la rapidez con la que el veneno de basilisco penetra en el cuerpo? Cálculo que te queda poco más de un minuto de vida._

-Aléjate de mi hija -el siseó de Carlisle se oyó por toda la casa. El siempre la había considerado como tal, y ahora que sabía que no tenía padres, había dejado aflorar su instinto paternal.

-_Pronto te reunirás de nuevo con tu querida madre sangre sucia y tu padre traidor de la sangre -Bella tomó la mano de Ginny y Tom sonrió. -Es curioso -murmuró Riddle. - El daño que puede hacer un simple diario, especialmente en manos de una necia y ridícula chiquilla. Bella cogió el diario de manos de Ginny y lo abrió._

-_¿Qué vas a hacer, encanto? ¿Tu testamento? -Bella sonrió.+_

-_Yo caigo... pero tú caes conmigo -siseó antes de clavar el colmillo en el diario. La tinta brotó como sangre y a los segundos el recuerdo de Tom se había desintegrado y Ginny había abierto los ojos. Fawkes voló hasta ellos y comenzó a llorar sobre la herida de Bella, y mientras el dolor de iba, a Bella se le nubló la vista. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y se hundió en la oscuridad._

La nube de humo de deshizo en zarcillos y los Cullen miraron a Bella asombrados.

-Desperté dos días después en el hospital de San Mungo. Ese fue mi segundo año. Todos los petrificados volvieron a la normalidad y volvimos a casa.

-¿Solo segundo? ¿En qué curso estás? -inquirió Edward de los nervios.

-En sexto -Bella sonrió al ver su expresión de horror.

-Osea, que queda historia para rato -culminó Alice.

-Será mejor que os pongáis cómodos -finalizó Bella.

**EN SEATTLE, EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO**

Riley cargó a un humano hasta Victoria, que les aguardaba en las afueras de la ciudad en un oscuro callejón. Le tiró al suelo y se volvió hacia la vampira.

-Otro más, Victoria -anunció el vampiro sonriéndole con adoración. Victoria fue a velocidad vampírica hasta el joven y agarró su cabeza, dejando el cuello al descubierto. Acercó la boca a su oído.

-Bienvenido al ejército -susurró antes de bajar hasta su cuello y clavar los colmillos.

Los gritos del joven se oyeron por todo Seattle, escalofríantes.

HOLA! CAP SUUUUUPER LARGO! QUIERO REVIEWS -


	29. Historia Tercer Curso Parte 1

-En tercero, se escapó de la cárcel un peligroso asesino llamado Sirius Black, encarcelado en Azkaban acusado del asesinato de Peter Petegrew, el de 12 muggles, o gente no mágica, y que había escapado porque supuestamente pretendía matarme -todos los Cullen gruñeron al mismo tiempo. -Ese mismo año entró en mi colegio un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Remus John Lupin, conocido licántropo y mi tío -dijo Bella sonriendo con orgullo. -Le conocí en el tren, él se inscribió en el colegio solo para estar conmigo, aunque no le conocí en las mejores condiciones. -Con un movimiento de varita los zarcillos se reagruparon y se formó la imagen de una espléndida locomotora que corría por las vías del tren. La imagen cambió para dejar ver un pequeño compartimento hacia el cual caminaban Hermione, Ron, Harry, Bella y Cedric.

-¿Ese no es Cedric? -inquirió Edward mirando a Bella. Bella asintió y cerró los ojos para evitar derramar las lágrimas que se habían vuelto a acumular en los ojos.

-Si, ese es Ced. Murió un año después -Bella se estremeció con un sollozo seco y Edward la miró apenado.

-_Yo no quería inflar a tía Muriel, es que perdí el control -se defendió Harry._

-_Y yo no quería pintar el coche de tío Charlie de rosa barbie, pero perdí el control -se burló Bella. Ron se rió._

-_Alucino -Hermione les fulminó con la mirada._

-_En serio, Bella, Ronald, no tiene gracia. Suerte que no le han expulsado._

-_La suerte es que no me arrestaran -le contradijo Harry._

-_Imagino a Charlie poniéndote unas esposas -murmuró Cedric __chocando las palmas con Bella. Luego hizo una mueca. -Tengo que irme, Bellsie. Prométeme que te cuidarás y no te meterás en líos -le pidió el joven. Bella levantó las manos frente a ella._

-_No prometo nada -se defendió. Cedric rodó los ojos y se inclinó para besar a Bella en la mejilla. _

-_Hasta luego, hermanita._

-_¡Chao!_

-_De todas maneras me sigue pareciendo un pasote. Parece que Bella no es la única traviesa aquí ¿eh, Harry? -continuó burlándose Ron. Hermione suspiró._

-_Aquí -dijo cuando llegaron al pequeño compartimento. -Todos los demás están llenos._

-_¿Quién será este? -se preguntó Ron al ver a un hombre oculto en un asiento bajo su abrigo, respirando acompasadamente._

-_El profesor R. J. Lupin -contestó Hermione._

-_Tú lo sabes todo -gruñó Ron poniendo un gesto de fastidio. -¿Por qué siempre lo sabe todo? -esta vez se refería a sus otros dos amigos. Bella rió._

-_Ronald, lo pone en su maleta -contestó la castaña señalando al maletín que había junto a las piernas del hombre._

-_Oh -murmuró Ron avergonzado._

-_¿Dormirá de verdad? -inquirió Harry mirando al bulto que era el profesor Lupin en esos momentos._

-_Eso parece ¿Por qué? -repuso Hermione._

_Harry y Bella intercambiaron unas miradas, y Bella se levantó y cerró la puerta del compartimento._

-_Tengo que contaros algo._

Bella hizo un movimiento de varita y la imagen se adelantó.

-Adelanto la explicación porque es lo mismo que ya os he contado -explicó Bella a los Cullen.

-_A ver si me aclaro. ¿Sirius Black se ha fugado de Azkaban para buscaros? -inquirió el pelirrojo._

-_Si -respondieron los mellizos Potter a un tiempo._

-_Pero lo acabarán cogiendo -repuso Hermione. -Le buscan por todas partes._

-_Seguro -la seguridad de Ron se desvaneció al momento. -Aunque por otro lado nunca se había escapado nadie de Azkaban y él es un asesino rabioso y lunático._

-_Gracias Ron -le espetó Bella con sarcasmo. -Eso es apoyo entre amigos ¿eh? -el tren de paró con una sacudida y los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas._

-_¿Por qué paramos? Aún no hemos llegado -susurró Hermione con miedo. Bella abrió el compartimento y se encontró con Cedric._

-_¡Ced! ¿Pero qué...? -el tren dio otra sacudida y Bella cayó hacia el asiento, mientras Cedric iba detrás de ella y cerraba la puerta._

-_¿Qué está pasando? -exigió Ron. Cedric negó._

-_No lo sé, pero tranquilos, será una avería -dicho esto se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione ya que Harry, Bella y el profesor Lupin ocupaban los otros asientos._

_La luz se fue y miraron angustiados a todos lados hasta que oyeron el grito de Hermione._

-_¡AUCH!_

-_¿¡Qué! -gritó Harry frenético._

-_Eso era mi pie, Diggory -gruñó Hermione._

-_¡Ups! Lo siento -se disculpó Cedric en susurros._

_Ron puso una mano en el cristal y tembló._

-_Algo se está moviendo ahí fuera. Alguien está subiendo al tren -la joven Bella tembló._

En la actualidad, una Bella temblorosa se refugiaba en brazos de Esme.

-Odio a esas cosas -susurró con voz cascada.

_Otra sacudida y el aire salió en forma de vaho desde sus bocas, pues la temperatura descendió unos 10 grados de golpe sino más._

_La vidriera de cristal del compartimento que hacía las veces de ventana durante los viajes hasta Hogwarts se cubrió de escarcha y la botella de agua que tenía el profesor Lupin junto a la maleta se congeló y reventó de golpe por el aumento de volumen del líquido._

_Harry rodeó a su hermanita con los brazos protectoramente, intentando hacerla entrar en calor, pues se estaba congelando._

_Una capa apareció entonces al otro lado del cristal de la puerta. La capa era raída y de color oscuro, un negro más oscuro aún que la de las capas de los Vulturis. Una mano esquelética se asomó bajo ella y alzó unos dedos largos, esqueléticos y viscosos hasta el pomo de la puerta. La abrió lentamente y todos vieron como se asomaba al interior un ser espantoso, con aspecto de calavera y una boca grande como un embudo que había un ruido parecido al de los aspiradores de los quirófanos, los que se usan para absorber la sangre de los alrededores de una herida tras la operación, solo que este sonido no sonaba a vida, sino a tristeza, desesperación y muerte. El gato de Hermione erizó el pelo y la rata de Ron se escondió en su chaqueta presa del pánico._

_Cedric buscó su varita, tenía que proteger a sus amigos, se lo había prometido, pero descubrió con desesperación que se la había dejado en el compartimento de los Prefectos de Hufflepuff._

_Harry sacó la varita pero a la velocidad a la que iba, salió volando hacia los asientos de Cedric y compañía por lo que se tiró corriendo al suelo para buscarla. Debía proteger a su hermana, tenía que hacerlo. Bella se quedó paralizada, mientras sentía cada vez más pena, más tristeza y desesperación. Una especie de vapor empezó a salir desde su cara hacia la boca de la criatura, y ella se sentía morir cada vez que eso pasaba._

_La criatura se acercó más, dispuesta a realizar su movimiento final mientras se bajaba la capucha._

-El beso del dementor -murmuró Bella con voz ahogada.

-¿Se puede saber que hace para que tengas tanto miedo cuando ni siquiera se lo tienes a luchar contra vampiros? -bromeó Emmett sonriendo.

-Absorbe el alma -murmuró Bella contra los brazos de Esme, que no la soltaban mientras los dedos de la vampira recorrían el cuero cabelludo de la chica, intentando reconfortarla. Todos los Cullen se quedaron paralizados un momento y luego rugieron al tiempo enseñando los dientes.

_Y entonces ante el grito de terror de los otros ocupantes el profesor Lupin abrió los ojosy se levantó con la varita en alto._

-_Aléjate de mi sobrina -pronunció antes de que una luz plateada saliera desde la punta de la varita y fuera hacia el dementor, haciéndole retroceder hasta que salió del tren. Bella se quedó con los ojos entreabiertor y antes de perder la consciencia, oyó un grito de mujer que gritaba con desesperación su nombre._

-¿Qué ha sido ese grito? -preguntó Emmett asustado.

-Era mi madre -susurró Bella sin soltarse de Esme. Los brazos de la vampira eran muy cálidos, calmantes y acogedores, y nunca se había encontrado tan bien como en esos momentos. Se sentía... completa.

_Solo había oscuridad. En la inconsciencia, Bella oyó la voz de Hermione y Cedric._

-_Bella._

-_Harry._

-_Bella ¿estás bien?_

_Bella abrió los ojos y vio a Cedric y Lupin que la miraban angustiados, mientras vislumbraba en los otros asientos como Harry se incorporaba con ayuda de Hermione y Ron. Al parecer, no era la única que se había desmayado._

-_Toma, cómetelo, cariño. Te ayudará -susurró Lupin mirándola con ternura mientras le tendía un pedazo de chocolate. Harry tenía un cacho en su mano, pero se rehuía a tomarlo, sin embargo, Bella lo cogió al instante y se lo llevó a la boca. Al instante, se sintió mucho mejor._

-_¿Qué era esa cosa que entró? -susurró Bella con voz ronca._

-_Era un dementor, un guardián de Azkaban, ya se ha ido. Registraba el tren en busca de Sirius Black. Cuando lo vi, no dudé en defenderos, pequeña -subió la mano y la acercó al rostro de la niña, que sonrió bajo su contacto. -Me reconoces ¿verdad?_

-_Su cara me resulta familiar -respondió la joven Potter, mostrando una dulzura que reservaba para Cedric, y en ocasiones, para Mione, Harry y los Weasley._

-_Soy tu tío. Remus Lupin. Tus padres y yo éramos buenos amigos, te pareces a tu madre, Lily. Excepto los ojos, seguramente ya te lo habrán dicho, pero tienes..._

-_Los de mi padre -Lupin se echó a reír._

-_Y también tienes la arrogancia y el atrevimiento de James por lo que veo ¿no? -Lupin se levantó y revolvió el pelo a los mellizos, primero Harry y luego Bella. -Voy a hablar con el maquinista -anunció. Fue hacia las puertas y salió, no sin antes tirarles una tableta de chocolate y sonreír. -Comed, estáis muy flacos, y con eso os sentiréis mejor._

La escena cambió y mostró los jardines de Hogwarts.

-_Hermione ¿no tienes clase? -inquirió Ron._

-_No, luego a las 10, me toca Runas Antiguas -respondió la joven._

-_Pero luego toca adivinación -protestó Harry._

-_¿Cómo puedes estar en dos sitios a la vez? -preguntó Ron._

-_No seas tonto, Ronald, no se puede estar en dos sitios a la vez -comentó Hermione guiñando un ojo a Bella que se echó a reír._

-_Eso, Ron, abre tu mente, usa tu ojo interior para ver el futuro -representó la pequeña Potter riendo._

-No parece que lo está pasando mal ese curso -comentó Jasper mirando a Bella con esperanzas renovadas. -Al menos, lo paseste bien ese año ¿no?

-Lo bueno todavía no ha comenzado -suspiró Bella dramáticamente. A esas alturas deberían haberse dado cuenta de que nada de lo que tenía que ver con Bella Potter era normal.

HOLA! CAP SUUUUUPER LARGO! QUIERO REVIEWS -


	30. Historia Tercer Curso Parte 2

Bella movió la varita.

-Os voy a enseñar mi primera clase de adivinación -explicó Bella con voz tranquila.

_En medio de la imagen apareció una clase donde los alumnos estaban sentados alrededor de mesitas de pie en asientos de plumas hundidos y el aire se ondulaba en forma de una espesa niebla rosácea._

-_Querido, lee los posos, lee los posos -le pidió la profesora Tralawney a Ron._

-_Eh, sí -asintió Ron, cogiendo la taza de Harry. -Veo que Harry tiene una cruz torcida, significa agobio y sufrimiento. Y también que... podría brillar el sol, eso es felicidad -se volvió confuso hacia Harry y dijo vacilante-: Osea... que vas a sufrir,.. pero eso te va a dar bastante felicidad._

_Bella soltó una carcajada._

-_Sí, claro, eso tiene tanto sentido -Bella rodó los ojos. -¿Y qué ves en la mía? -le tendió su taza y Ron frunció el ceño._

-_Veo lo mismo, Bella, vas a sufrir y por eso serás feliz -Bella le miró alzando una ceja con cara de: ¿Eres tonto o te entrenas?_

-_Déjame ver -le pidió la profesora Trelawney. Cogió la taza que Ron le tendía y acto seguido la soltó con un grito de espanto. -Oh, dios mío. Mi... mis pobres niños -miró a Harry y Bella con expresión de sufrimiento. -Muchachos, vosotros tenéis el Grim._

-_¿Crin? ¿Qué tienen una crin? Pero si Bella tiene el pelo liso -soltó un confundido Seamus Finnigan desde la parte de atrás de la sala._

-_No, crin, idiota, el Grim -le interrumpió Hermione mirándole mal._

-_Adopta la forma de un perro espectral gigante, uno de los más oscuros augurios. Es un presagio de muerte -leyó en voz alta Dean Thomas, antes de que en la clase cayera un silencio sepulcral._

En la habitación todos contenían el aliento.

-Bella ¿toda tu vida se ha basado en estar en peligro de muerte? -le espetó Emmett gruñendo un poco.

-¿La verdad o la mentira?

-La verdad.

-Principalmente... si -asintió Bella riendo.

-¿Cómo te lo puedes tomar tan bien? -inquirió Edward mirándola tristemente. Bella suspiró.

-Cuando tienes que convivir con la posible muerte de tus seres queridos durante tanto tiempo, aprendes a aprovechar cada instante, y no pensar en nada más que en la felicidad del momento. Ya sabes ''Carpe Diem''.

Edward la miró confundido y con un poco de pena, pero luego sonrió y le tendió los brazos, sacándola del regazo de Esme y sentándola en el suyo.

-Te amo, Bella -susurró en su oído.

-Y yo a ti, mi vampiro -repitió Bella apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su prometido. Edward besó su coronilla y suspiró felizmente cuando los recuerdos se reanudaron.

-_Página cuarenta y nueve del libro -pidió Hagrid con una sonrisa._

-_¿Se puede saber como abrimos estos libros monstruo? -gritó Draco de los nervios mientras sostenía el libro que Hagrid les había pedido para Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas._

Edward rugió fuertemente y se tiró contra la nube de humo pretendiendo pillar a Draco, y como era de esperar cayó al suelo.

-¡Edward! -gritó Bella yendo tras él. Le tendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse. -¿Qué intentabas?

-Ese es el que te pegó aquel día, en el bosque, y se metió con tu familia -siseó furioso. -Quiero romperle el cuello.

Bella empalideció.

-¿Q-qué día? -tartamudeó.

-El día que le pegaste un gancho de derecha -interrumpió Emmett. -Por cierto, tienes un buen puño. Le rompiste la nariz. Estoy orgulloso de mi hermana pequeña -añadió sacándose una falsa lágrima del ojo.

-Me visteis... -murmuró Bella totalmente rígida.

-Sí -asintió Edward mirándola a la cara, evaluando su reacción.

-Debería ser más cuidadosa, se supone que nadie me vería. Además, ¿vosotros no se supone que ibais a quedaros en casa mientras yo supuestamente estaba en Florida? -inquirió la bruja.

-Pues... verás... -empezó Alice.

-Nosotros fuimos a dar caza a Victoria -la cortó Rosalie rápida.

_Si debe saberlo cuanto antes mejor_ pensó la vampira rubia, aunque por dentro se estaba echando a temblar. Había visto a Bella enfadada en esos recuerdos, y aunque con ellos nunca había sido así, le estaba empezando a dar miedo.

-¡QUE VOSOTROS QUÉ! -el grito de Bella sobresaltó a todos. Sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo metálicos y el pelo se le puso rojo brillante.

-¿Có-cómo haces eso? -inquirió Alice mirándola maravillada.

-¡Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, no me cambies de tema! -gritó Bella de nuevo. -¿¡CÓMO SE OS OCURRE! ¿¡SABÉIS EN QUE PELIGRO ESTUVISTÉIS!

-Tú también lo estuviste con Draco -murmuró Emmett bajito. La mirada enfurecida de Bella se volvió hacia el enorme vampiro.

-¿¡QUÉ PARTE DE TENGO PODERES MÁGICOS MUCHO MÁS SUPERIORES A LOS DE LA MAYORÍA DE LOS MAGOS NO ENTENDISTE!

-Bella, amor, tranquila... -empezó Edward tratando de calmarla.

-¡NO ME VANGAS CON ESAS! ¡YA HABLAREMOS LUEGO DE ESTO! -respiró profundamente. - Ahora siéntate y seguiremos viendo esto, que necesito que se me pase el cabreo -dijo, lo último haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no ponerse a gritar. Edward la miró asustado.

-Amor, deja que te explique... -Bella apretó los dientes y tensó los músculos intentando controlarse.

-¡Mira Edward! ¡En este preciso momento no es que seas precisamente el mejor novio del mundo, así que o te sientas de una puta vez o te siento yo! ¡Haz el favor, estoy haciendo grandes esfuerzos para controlarme osea que al no ser que quieras que te arranque la cabeza en este instante te sientas! ¿Entendiste?

-Pero Bella, mi vida, tienes que escucharme yo…..- empezó a decir antes de que le interrumpiera.

-¡Ni Bella mi vida ni nada! Esto es lo que va a pasar, te vas a sentar en la cama con la familia y mientras ves el resto de los recuerdos, más te vale ir pensando una muy buena excusa para lo que hiciste, mientras yo voy a decidir la duración de tu futuro periodo de celibato desde una vez que nos casemos y pasemos la noche de bodas, y como advertencia te digo que hasta ahora vas por una década, así que si yo fuera tú, me siento en este instante -dijo Bella con voz falsamente dulce. -¿Lo entendiste cariño?

-Sí amor -contestó Edward rápidamente antes de irse a sentar en la cama de nuevo con cara de asustado.

-Es Rosalie en moreno -masculló Jasper. Bella movió la cara hacia él. -Oh, no -movió los labios sin hacer sonido mientras se hundía en el asiento.

-¿Decías, Jasper?

-No, nada, que ¿por qué no terminamos de ver los recuerdos? -contestó Jasper riendo nerviosamente. Todos asintieron rápidamente y Bella movió la varita el tiempo que se sentaba cerca de Esme que la miró tristemente.

-_Acariciando el lomo ¿cómo si no? -le espetó Hagrid antes de ir hacia su caseta para coger algunas cosas para la clase._

-_Yo los veo divertidos -opinó Hermione y Bella asintió acariciando su libro con suma dulzura mientras este ronroneaba._

-Oh, que mona -comentó Esme mirando a la Bella de trece años con dulzura para luego mirar a la actual quien, algo más calmada, le regaló una débil sonrisa.

-_Sí, sangre sucia, súper graciosos, muy ingeniosos. Dios esto va de mal en peor -se quejó Draco Malfoy acercándose al grupo de los Potter. -Ya veréis cuando mi padre se entere de que este inútil nos da clase y nos pone estos estúpidos libros -a Bella el pelo le empezó a cambiar a rojo cuando Crabbe y Goyle se echaron a reír. Dejó al libro con cuidado en el suelo y se levantó, encarándose con él._

-_Cállate, Malfoy -le soltó fulminándole con la mirada._

-_¿Por qué, preciosidad? En el fondo, sabes que tenemos razón y sabes que eres un Slytherin, y que tarde o temprano, serás mía -el rubio la miró relamiéndose y Bella le miró burlona._

-_¡Cuándo los cerdos vuelen! -luego abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca preocupada. -Uy, espera, ¿tú vuelas? _

-¡ESA ES MI HERMANA! ¡ESTÁ CLARO QUE SACÓ MI SANGRE! -gritó el gigante sonriendo.

-Emmett, no estamos emparentados -Bella le frunció el ceño.

-Que tú sepas -añadió Emmett riendp-

_El claro se llenó ''Uuuh'' y risas, intentando provocar a Draco._

_Draco avanzó hacia Bella hasta que estuvieron a la misma altura. Luego miró encima de la cabeza de Bella y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, asustado._

-_¡Un dementor, un dementor! -Bella se dio la vuelta a toda __velocidad, sacando su varita, y los Slytherins se echaron a reír. Cuando Bella se volvió hacia ellos, se habían puesto las capuchas de las capas y hacían ruidos como los de los dementores. Hermione puso una mano sobre sus hombros y la hizo dar la vuelta._

-_No le hagas caso._

-En esa clase, monté un hipogrifo, Buckbeak, pero Draco se pavoneó diciendo que era fácil y le insultó.

-¿Y qué? -inquirió Emmett.

-Los hipogrifos son muy inteligentes y orgullosos, siempre debes tener muchísimo cuidado con ellos. Se les mira a los ojos, se les hace una reverencia y si te la devuelve puedes tocarlo, sino, debes retroceder rápidamente. Draco hizo lo peor que podía hacer y Buckbeak le hirió. Cómo consecuencia, condenaron a Buckbeak a muerte -Bella frunció el ceño. -Ahora toca la otra parte de la historia -determinó antes de mover la varita hacia la nube de humo.

-_Le han visto, le han visto -gritó Neville entrando al comedor con El Profeta en las manos._

-_¿A quién? -inquirió Seamus._

-_A Sirius Black -Hermione cogió el preriódico._

-_¿En Dacktown? Eso está cerca de aquí -se lamentó._

-_No se le ocurrirá venir a Hogwarts ¿no? -inquirió_Pavarti Patil.

-Ni que se le ocurra -siseó Cedric que había llegado y había rodeado a Bella la cintura con un brazo. -Si se acerca a mi hermanita le disparo la maldición letal -añadió bajito, solo para Bella antes de besarla en la mejilla. Bella se echó a reír.

-Hay dementores en todas las entradas -respondió George mirando a Bella preocupado. 

-Además, nosotros protegemos a nuestra trilliza hija de otros padres. Con esas cosas, no tiene nada que hacer -añadió Fred.

-Dementores -resopló Seamus. -Ya los ha burlado una vez ¿no? ¿Quién dice que no lo puede volver a hacer?

-Tiene razón -respondió Dean. -Black podría estar aquí.

-Sería como intentar atrapar el humo, intentar coger humo con las manos -siseó Wood sombrío.

Bella sintió todo su cuerpo entumecerse cuando se rompió una ventana. Oyó el sonido del aspirador y el grito de su madre de nuevo, y antes de desmayarse entre los gritos de Cedric y sus compañeros de Gryffindor, lo último que vio fue la cara enloquecida de Sirius Black en la portada del Profeta con el título de ''Sirius el Traidor ha sido visto'' .

Se que no termino el tercer curso, pero es uno de los cursos más largos y va a intervenir mucho en la historia, además que estoy pensando en cambiar un poco la historia para que aparezca cierta persona que estaba muerta ¿quién será de todos? Hay muchas posibilidades... pensad en todo y me decis :$

PD: Review! :D


	31. Historia Tercer Curso Final

-Me desperté más tarde en la enfermería. Un dementor rompió una de las cristaleras de las torres, entró e intentó atacarnos porque nos oyó hablar de Sirius Black -explicó Bella. -También se colaron en un partido de Quidditch, y esta vez cayó bajo su poder Harry. Después de eso, Dumbledore les expulsó del castillo.

-Bella ¿qué es cuidich? -preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

-Cuidich no, Emmett, quidditch -replicó Bella. -Es un deporte mágico que se juega con unas pelotas especiales montado en escobas.

-¿Tú juegas al quidditch? -preguntó Jasper. Bella asintió orgullosa

-Soy la mejor jugadora que ha tenido Hogwarts en siglos. -Emmett rompió a reír y Bella le fulminó con la mirada. -¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

-Si tú eres la mejor... ¿cómo serán los demás? -inquirió resollando a causa de las carcajadas, un poco teatralmente, ya que los vampiros no necesitan respirar. -No te ofendas Bella, pero eres muy torpe y nada ágil como para montar en una escoba.

-He estado fingiendo todo este tiempo Emmett. No soy así de torpe en absoluto, te recuerdo que he ganado al luchador más experimentado de la familia -le espetó alzando las cejas.

-Por una poción, tú misma lo dijiste -esta vez Jasper intentaba alimentar un poco su amor propio. Y esta vez fue Bella quien se echó a reír.

-La poción nos proporcionaba fuerza y velocidad porque era lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra vampiros. Mi agilidad y destreza en combate no son fruto de ningún brebaje, sino de entrenamiento y genes, tú mismo lo has visto en mis recuerdos -Jasper y Emmett fruncieron el ceño y bajaron la cabeza. - Ahora, os mostraré mi primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -con un movimiento de varita, la nube de humo se reagrupo dejando ver una amplia clase con un montón de tarros y objetos extraños abarrotada de alumnos de varias casas con Remus Lupin al fente junto a un extraño armario.

_El armario dio una sacudida y varios alumnos retrocedieron asustados. La voz de Lupin resonó por el amplio espacio de la sala._

-_Intrigante ¿no creen? ¿Hay alguien que se aventure a adivinar que es lo que hay dentro? _

-_Es un boggart, señor -contestaron Bella y Dean a un tiempo para luego sonreírse._

-_Muy bien señor Thomas y señorita Potter. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno. ¿Podría decirme alguien que aspecto tiene un boggart? -Bella levantó la mano al instante pero Hermione se adelantó un poco envidiosa de que la joven Potter se le hubiera adelantado antes._

-_Nadie lo sabe._

-_¿Cuándo has llegado tú? -soltó Ron dándose la vuelta hacia Hermione, un poco flipado, ya que juraría que hacía unos instantes la bruja no estaba ahí._

-_Los boggarts cambian de forma, adoptan la forma de lo que una persona en particular más teme. Eso los convierte en seres... -continuó Hermione ignorándolo._

-_En seres aterradores -completó Lupin. -Otros diez puntos a Gryffindor. Por suerte, contamos con un sencillo encantamiento para detener a un boggart. Pongámoslo en práctica. Se llama __**Ridikulus.**_

_Malfoy gruñó._

-_Esta clase si es ridícula -masculló hacia sus compañeros Slytherins._

-_El encantamiento por si solo no basta. Lo que acaba con los boggart es la risa. Debéis hacer que adopte una forma que consideréis graciosa, me explicaré. Neville, ¿serías tan amable por favor? -le pidió a Longbottom. -No seas tímido, ven. A ver, Neville, ¿qué es lo que más terror te provoca? -preguntó cuando el joven pelinegro se hubo adelantado hasta él y el destartalado y viejo armario._

-_El profesor Snape -masculló Neville antes de que todos rieran._

-_Ya, como a todos -bromeó Lupin. -Según me han dicho, vives con tu abuela._

-_Sí, pero tampoco quiero que se convierta en ella -soltó atolondrado y todos rieron de nuevo._

-_¡ERES UN MÁQUINA NEVILLE! -aulló Bella de la risa._

-_Tranquilo, Neville. Quiero que imagines su atuendo, solo su ropa con claridad en tu mente. Pero no me lo digas, si tu lo ves, nosotros también -explicó Remus tranquilamente. -Cuando abra el armario quiero que hagas una cosa -se acercó a Neville y le susurró al oído. -Imagina al profesor Snape con la ropa de tu abuela._

_Neville sacó la varita y el armario se abrió, dejando salir a un Snape enfadado vestido totalmente de negro._

-_**Ridikulus**__ -gritó Neville y la ropa de Snape se convirtió en un __vestido floreado, un sombrero de paja y un bolso rojo. Bella empezó a reírse como loca._

-_Que guapa estás, Severina -todos se unieron a ella ante eso. Desde luego, era una bromista innata pensó Lupin mirándola sonriente._

-_Potter -la reprendió ligeramente sin poder evitar sonreír. -Haced todos una cola y empezad a practicar._

_Los alumnos fueron pasando y el boggart se transformaba ante ellos en cosas que les aterraban, pero el encantamiento ridikulus los convertía en cosas realmente graciosas._

_Por ejemplo, a Ron se le apareció una acromántula (las arañas gigantes como Aragog en Harry Potter y La Cámara Secreta) y el embrujo hizo que le aparecieran patines en las patas y resbalara por todo el parqué. O a Parvati Patil, a la cual se le apareció una enorme cobra, casi tan grande como el basilisco, y que convirtió en una caja sorpresa de la que salía un payaso._

_El problema llegó cuando le tocó el turno a Bella. El boggart se transformó en un enorme dementor que fue hacia ella de inmediato. Lupin se interpuso entre ellos inmediatamente y el boggart adoptó la forma de la luna llena antes de que el profesor dijera ridikulus y se transformara en un globo deshinchado._

-_Se acabó por hoy, chicos -los alumnos empezaron a protestar pero Lupin negó. -Lo siento, lo bueno si es breve dos veces bueno._

-Aquella tarde había una excursión a Hogsmeade, pero al principio no pude ir -empezó Bella antes de que Emmett la interrumpiera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y qué es Hogsmeade?

-Es un pueblo exclusivamente de magos, no pude porque mis tíos no firmaron a Harry el permiso, por consecuencia, yo tampoco iba. Y digo al principio porque me escape del colegio -añadió sonriente.

Edward la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la joven Pottter inocentemente.

-Va a costar que me acostumbre a esta nueva Bella -murmuró Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Por favor, tenme paciencia.

Bella sonrió.

-Mientras estés conmigo, lo demás me da igual. Además, te lo has tomado mejor de lo que esperaba -admitió riendo.

-Bueno, soy un vampiro. No es tan difícil de creer... al menos en principio -Bella soltó otra risita y los Cullen sonrieron. Aquella si parecía la Bella a la que estaban acostumbrados, la dulce y tímida.

-_Profesor... ¿puedo preguntarle algo? -preguntó Harry a Lupin en un susurro._

-_Yo también -añadió Bella._

-_Queréis saber por qué impedí a Bella que se enfrentara al boggart ¿no? -adivinó el hombre lobo. -Me pareció algo muy obvio. Sabía que adoptaría la forma de Lord Voldemort._

-_Sí, pensé en Voldemort, al principio -admitió Bella. -Pero luego recordé la noche en el tren... y al dementor._

-Estoy impresionado, Bella. Eso significa que tu mayor temor es el propio miedo. Y eso es muy sabio -Lupin sonrió con cariño a la castaña que suspiró.

-Antes de desmayarme, oí algo. A una mujer... -empezó Harry.

-Los dementores nos hacen revivir nuestros peores recuerdos. Nuestro dolor se convierte en su poder -explicó Remus.

-Era mamá -soltó Bella de pronto. -Yo también la oigo. Era mamá... la noche que Voldemort la mató.

-La primera vez que os vi chicos os reconocí de inmediato. No por la cicatriz, sino por tus ojos -dijo señalando a Harry. -y tu apariencia -terminó señalando a Bella. -Como vuestra madre. Lily.

Yo la conocí. Vuestra madre me apoyó cuando los demás no se atrevieron. No solo era una bruja con singular talento, era también una persona extraordinaria. Sabía ver la belleza ajena, incluso, y eso os hace más especiales, sin saber reconocer su propia belleza.

Y vuestro padre James, por el contrario tenía... -Lupin se echó a reír -cierto talento para los problemas. Un talento, según dicen, que habéis heredado ambos, Bella en mayor medida. Os parecéis más a ellos de lo que creéis. Con el tiempo llegaréis a daros cuenta de cuanto.

-¿Te pareces a tu madre? -preguntó Edward. Bella sonrió.

-En aspecto, sí. Excepto el pelo y los ojos. El pelo es una mezcla del de mis padres. Mi padre James lo tenía azabache, como Harry, y mi madre Lily, pelirrojo.

-Al sol tu pelo tiene reflejos rojos -observó Emmett. Bella rió.

-Ahora sabes por qué. Y los ojos, son los de mi padre. En cuanto a actitud, dicen que tengo lo mejor de ambos. La inteligencia y la cabezonería de mi madre y la ambición y arrogancia de mi padre -rió entre dientes. -Además del talento para las bromas, aunque creo que eso es gracias a Sirius.

-¿Sirius? ¿Sirius Black? -preguntó Carlisle esta vez, sorprendido. Bella asintió. -Pero si quiere matarte.

-No le juzgues antes de terminar de ver esto -le soltó duramente. -Sirius era una gran persona, le quería mucho, y me arrepiento de haber dudado de él -Carlisle la miró con gesto de disculpa.

-Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte.

Bella suspiró.

-Da igual, papá, no lo sabías -replicó Bella suavemente. A Carlisle se le abrió la boca un poco por la sorpresa. Intentó articular alguna palabra un par de veces, pero finalmente cerró la boca, totalmente helado, en estado de shock. Regresó al mundo de los vivos cuando sintió una mano cálida en su hombro, zarandeándolo ligeramente. Bella le miraba asustada, y Carlisle comprendió que era su reacción lo que la había asustado.

-Siento haberte asustado cariño -replicó Carlisle mirando a Bella con ojos tiernos. - Solo estoy sorprendido de que me llamaras así -la cara de Bella se relajó, pero todos los Cullen vieron como ella todavía estaba asustada, pues sus hombros estaban tensos, a la espera del rechazo.

-Siento haberte llamado papá. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo -dijo Bella rápidamente y con decisión, aunque sintió sus ojos anegarse de lágrimas y parpadeó para evitar derramarlas. Carlisle negó al instante, abriendo mucho los ojos. Cogió su rostro entre las manos y Bella intentó apartarse.

-Mírame. Bella, mírame -le pidió el vampiro. Cuando la joven obedeció, él la miró a los ojos con decisión. -No, Bella, no me malinterpretes. Es solo sorpresa. Estoy encantado de que me consideres tu padre, porque desde hace muchísimo tiempo yo te considero mi hija, desde que Edward nos habló de ti la primera vez, como Esme -añadió sonriendo. La mirada de Bella se volvió feroz.

-Eso no os impidió iros la primera vez y abandonar a quien ''considerabais vuestra hija'' -gruñó separándose del vampiro rubio.

-Bella -Carlisle le puso una mano en el hombro pero ella se la sacudió de un golpe.

-Déjame, Carlisle, no estoy de humor -le espetó.

-Bella, creí que eso había quedado arreglado. Nos fuimos para protegerte -murmuró Edward cabizbajo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, es solo qué... ¿cómo te sentirías sabiendo que las únicas personas en las que has confiado, a las que considerabas tu familia, te dejan tirada como si fueras una bolsa de basura o un juguete roto del que ya se han aburrido? -los rostros de los Cullen se crisparon en una mueca de dolor. -Tú no sabes el dolor que se siente al perderlo todo. No lo sabes Edward. Ni tú ni nadie de tu familia -repuso sentándose en el suelo de espaldas a ellos. -Resultó que Sirius era nuestro padrino. En un principio yo estaba furiosa con él. Lo odiaba. Deseaba verlo muerto. Recuerdo las palabras que dije cuando me enteré de que supuestamente había traicionado a nuestros padres -Bella cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Se arrepentía profundamente de aquellas palabras. -_**Era su amigo. Los traicionó. Era su amigo,,, y ahora mi padre. ERA SU AMIGO. Espero que me encuentre. Y cuando le haga, le haré frente. Cuando le tenga delante, lo mataré **_-Bella respiró profundamente al tiempo que dos gruesas lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas hasta caerle en el regazo. -Contemplamos la muerte de Buckbeak, el hipogrifo, aunque Ron casi no viene porque su rata estaba enferma. Al final vino, pero entonces apareció el Grim.

-¿El perro del infierno? -inquirió Emmett en un susurro ya que nadie más parecía volver a hablar nunca.

Esme se había acurrucado contra el pecho de Carlisle y sollozaba silenciosamente estremeciéndose al igual que su marido que la abrazaba intentando consolar tanto el dolor de su mujer como el suyo propio.

Alice se había echo una bola en el sofá y temblaba por las lágrimas que no podía derramar mientras Jasper se pasaba las manos por el pelo intentando aliviar su dolor y el de los demás.

Rosalie había apretado tan fuerte una flor de hierro del esqueleto de la cama que se había desecho prácticamente entero quedándose en moléculas de polvo.

Mientras tanto, Edward se apretaba los costados con fuerza, intentando no caerse a pedazos al ver el dolor que le había causado a Bella.

-Sí. Cogió a Ron de una pierna y le arrastró hasta el Árbol Boxeador. Hermione, Harry y yo le seguimos y acabamos en la Casa de los Gritos. Resultó que el perro era Sirius Black, que era un animago. Estaba a punto de derrotarle cuando apareció Remus y me desarmó. Nos explicaron que el traidor fue Peter Petegrew, éste había permanecido escondido bajo la forma de _Scabbers_, la rata de Ron, porque como Sirius y mi padre era un animago. .

Pero la inocencia del Sirius no puede probarse porque cuando nos dirigíamos a Hogwarts para entregar a Pettigrew, Lupin, se transformó en hombre lobo y al mismo tiempo los dementores nos atacaron, y nos debilitaron hasta que perdimos el conocimiento. Antes de desmayarme, vi un patronus, con forma de ciervo, por lo que creí que era el de mi padre.

Dumbledore nos ayudó más tarde, y Harry, Hermione y yo utilizamos un giratiempo para retroceder unas horas en el tiempo para ayudar a que Sirius pudiese escapar y no muriera por la pena capital a la que le había sentenciado el Ministerio. Además, liberamos a Buckbeak y, montado en su lomo, Sirius consiguió huir.

Yo iba a irme a vivir con Remus y Harry con Sirius, pero como Sirius tuvo que darse a la fuga, Harry tuvo que quedarse con los Dursley.

-¿Y tú, hija? -preguntó Esme en un susurro, ya que temía que de hablar más alto su voz se quebrara.

-A Remus le despidieron, y no me dejó irme con él porque decía que iba a tener una vida pobre y miserable con él -a Bella esta vez si le tembló la voz. -Por una vez pensé... pensé que había encontrado a alguien que no iba a dejarme -los sollozos empezaron a sacudir el cuerpo de Bella incontrolablemente. -Todos los que quiero acaban muertos o se alejan. Yo no quería que nadie muriese por mí. Cuando vine aquí vi la oportunidad de ser normal y la aproveché. Si te hubiera dicho lo que era desde le principio, no me habríais abandonado. No hubiera estado sola -tartamudeó antes de que unos brazos le rodearan el torso.

-Bella -la suave voz de Esme la tranquilizo un poco. -Tranquila, Bella.

-Estoy sola -Bella se amarró al cuello de Esme con todas sus fuerzas. -Os iréis de nuevo y estaré sola.

-Bella, si nos fuimos fue por tu seguridad. Mi niña... te prometo, te juro, que nunca volveré a dejarte. Eres mi hija, mi pequeña niña -arrulló Esme a Bella balanceándose ligeramente. -Tranquila, Bella. No pasa nada, estamos aquí, no pasa nada. Ahora duerme un rato, cariño. Lo necesitas -le dijo en el oído antes de que Jasper extendiera de forma silenciosa una ola de sopor por la habitación y Bella cayera profundamente dormida en brazos de su madre.

Os gustó? :D espero que sí ^^ espero review pronto si? :DDD es el único alimento de los fics' writters y vosotros/as no queréis que muera de hambre a que no? ;) espero reviews! ^^


	32. Parece ser que los milagros existen

Esme la observó unos instantes. Aquella pobre muchacha que era tan dulce hacía algunos días, había cambiado por completo, pero claro ¿quién podría culparla?

Había estado sola durante mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado. La joven había vivido siempre rodeada de peligros sin más familia que su hermano, ya que todos los demás como ella misma había señalado, o morían o se apartaban de ella.

Cuando conoció a los Cullen, se amarró con todas sus fuerzas a la única familia que había conocido, vio en ellos la posibilidad de tener unos padres que la quisieran, hermanos con los que divertirse, alguien que la hiciera feliz. La posibilidad de encajar. Y luego ellos se fueron, la dejaron peor de lo que estaba. Pero regresaron. Sin embargo, estaban en peligro de muerte, y la posibilidad de perderlos de nuevo y esta vez para siempre, habían echo que la joven se endureciera, ocultando a la pequeña niña dulce e inocente que tan bien conocían.

Esme se sentía impotente en este momento. Fue momentos como este en los que incluso la parte de vampiro también estaba completamente indefenso. Estaba su parte de madre y luego la parte monstruosa de ella. El monstruo por su parte, la parte que era vampiro, quería morder a Bella como un acto de afecto. Esme inmediatamente calmó esa parte de ella. Cuando los vampiros aman a alguien, su parte más primitiva también quiere a esa persona, pero se tarda un tiempo intentando evitar que la parte monstruosa y peligrosa del instinto vampírico no quiera morder a la persona amada para demostrar el amor hacia esa persona.

Esme sabía que el monstruo no quería hacer daño a Bella, pero rápidamente lo encerró en su interior antes de que algo se saliera de control, y una vez que estaba segura de que el monstruo estaba de vuelta en su jaula mental, sólo gruñendo a través de los barrotes, observó los ojos cerrados de Bella, cuyas lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro y la ropa de Esme. Como si a la madre vampira le importara. Ella la miró con asombro, casi segura de que su corazón se hinchaba al doble de su tamaño, si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba muerto, a la vista de su hija pequeña abrazándola.

La preocupación de Esme era lo único que le impidió sonreír de alegría. No importaba lo peligroso que ella y el resto de la familia Cullen eran, o lo monstruosos que eran en algunos casos, Bella siempre les abrió el corazón.

Esme cargó el cuerpo de Bella con muchísimo cuidado hasta la cama, todos se levantaron al instante y se fueron de la habitación menos Carlisle y Edward. Observó la colcha dorada un momento, para luego inclinarse y dejar a Bella recostada contra los cojines de plumas con suma delicadeza antes de besar su frente suavemente.

-No te vayas mamá -el gemido de Bella, aunque leve, fue oído por todos, que esperaban pacientemente en el pasillo.

-Estoy aquí, bebé. Estoy aquí -le aseguró Esme en un suave susurro a la joven bruja. -Duerme tranquila, mi niña. Estoy contigo.

Acarició el cabello de la niña que se relajó ante su contacto. Carlisle se acercó y las observó con cuidado de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. La respiración de Bella era lenta y pesada, debido al sueño profundo en el que le había hundido Jasper, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Su pecho subía y bajaba con regularidad y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba a sus sonrosados labios mientras Esme le acariciaba el pelo, visiblemente feliz.

Y en ese instante, Carlisle se dio cuenta de una cosa. Aquella niña a la que quería como si fuera su hija, nunca les había rechazado, y les había perdonado siempre, y ahora comprendía que era porque para ella eran su familia. Se acercó a Esme y Bella y besó en la frente a la pequeña que suspiró felizmente.

Porque desde siempre él la quería y, aunque no lo admitiera a sus otras hijas, Bella siempre sería su pequeña princesita, esa que no pudo tener pero que el destino le dio.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-Vamos, Bella -gritó Emmett haciendo pucheros. -Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor.

-HE DICHO NO, EMMETT -le espetó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Pero, por qué? -se quejó el grandote.

-¡PORQUE NO! -gritó Bella.

-Pero yo solo...

-Emmett, montar una escoba es muy, pero que muy, pero que muy difícil, y quiero a mi escoba como si fuera mi hija -le gruñó Bella.

-Venga, no pasará nada, si quieres te firmo un contrato con mi propia sangre -Bella le miró sin expresión.

-Interesante elección de palabras -observó la castaña. Edward gruñó.

-No tiene gracia, Emmett.

-Porfaaaa -pidió de nuevo el mastodonte. Bella negó.

-¿No ibais a jugar un partido de baseball hasta la hora de ir a entrenar con los lobos? Pues no vas a necesitar la escoba.

-Está bien. Aguafiestas -masculló en voz baja. Bella le fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo he oído. Y te recuerdo que si quiero puedo patear tu culo de granito y transformarte en un chucho -le gruñó la joven Potter. Emmett parpadeó y retrocedió con las manos en alto.

-S-sabes que eres mi hermana favorita ¿no? -Bella rodó los ojos.

-Venga, vamos, no seas plasta -Rosalie entró de nuevo a la casa y empujó a Emmett hacia fuera.

Esme y Carlisle pasaron para salir por el lado de Edward y Bella, y a su paso se apresuraron a abrazar a Bella y darle un beso en la frente. Bella miró a Edward un poco sorprendida, pero con la felicidad brillando en sus ojos, y Edward se encogió de hombros sonriéndole con ternura.

-Venga, Jazzie, que nos van a adelantar -se quejó Alice adelantándose a la joven pareja. Jasper movió la cabeza, negando, a la vez que se reía entre dientes.

-¿Vamos? -preguntó Edward tendiéndole los brazos a su prometida.

-Vamos -repuso Bella sonriendo. Edward la tomó en brazos y se la colgó de la espalda. Las risas de Bella resonaron en el bosque cuando Emmett comenzó a lanzar maldiciones en su contra al verles adelantar.

-Emmett eres un lento -le gritó Bella llena de júbilo.

-Al menos soy más rápido que tú y no necesito que mi novio me lleve -gruñó Emmett.

-Yo que tú no habría dicho eso Emmett -murmuró Jasper mientras corría a su lado.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por q...?

_–Aresto momentum -_gritó Bella con la varita en alto. Emmett notó como todos le pasaban alrededor como borrones y pronto les perdió de vista. Llegó hora y media más tarde al campo de baseball con los demás.

–¿No eras más rápido que yo, Em? He llegado a pie hace una hora y cuarto, y eso que he hecho el camino andando -se burló Bella.

Bueno, se consoló Emmett, al menos no necesitaba preguntar para que era el hechizo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

–¡Batea! –gritó Carlisle.

Su voz resonó a través de las delimitaciones del campo. Emmett agarraró el bate, y Edward besó a Bella brevemente antes de irse lejos, para estar detrás del montículo donde los lanzadores o pitcher, que era el puesto ocupado por Alice. Edward, Emmett y Alice en un equipo y Rosalie, Carlisle y Jasper en el otro. Esme tomó su lugar como árbitro junto a Bella. Le tocó el turno de batear a Rosalie cuando una gran bola de color rojo brillante silbó por el aire, llegó a girar junto a Alice y vino a estrellarse contra la cara de Bella, que se agachó justo antes de que la golpeara.

Edward la cogió en sus manos, y Bella se quedó sin aliento al ver que no era una pelota normal, ¡era una quaffle!

–¿Por qué demonios una quaffle está volando por el aire? –susurró Bella mirándola boquiabierta.

Su respiración se disparó al oír un fuerte grito, de alguien gritando:

–¡RON ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¡Eso es falta, juego sucio!

El juego se había detenido y Bella se había congelado, mientras los tres vampiros más cercanos corrieron hacia ella y la rodearon. Todo el mundo estaba mirando el cielo, Bella estaba aturdido mirando al cielo en busca de más signos de jugadores de quidditch. Dos figuras oscuras aparecieron a la vista, parecía que no los habían visto.

Ellos aterrizaron de pie diez o quince metros delante del grupo, el resto de los Cullen había hecho rápidamente su camino hacia ellos para proteger a Bella también.

Los ojos de Harry se había ampliado mirando a las ocho figuras, con algo de miedo en ellos, Bella podía empezar a sentir la ira dentro de ella.

_Mantén la calma. Mantén la calma._

El brillante pelo rojo de Ron no destacaba en su rostro, que ahora también era de color rojo brillante.

–Ummm... hola. –dijo Harry, se removió ligeramente, mirando incómodo.

–¿Ese no es tu hermano? –dijo Edward.

–Si –murmuró Bella

–Urm, sí ... así que ya nos veremos –dijo Harry rápidamente antes de volver a montar su escoba, de ninguna manera iba a soportar una de las rabietas de Bella.

Repentinamente Bella se quedó helada mientras sus ojos se centraron en la escoba de Ron y se deslizaron sobre el nombre en el mango, con la escritura de oro que decía: Saeta de Fuego.

Ron no tenía una. Era la suya. Era la suya. ERA LA SUYA.

Harry había prestado a Ron su preciada escoba. Eso fue todo. Se le escapó un grito de frustración voz alta. Y acto seguido se abrió paso entre la multitud de vampiros que la rodeaban.

–¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS RON TIENE MI ESCOBA Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁIS JUGANDO QUIDDITCH EN MITAD DE UNA TORMENTA? –siseó Bella furiosa. Lo único bueno era ver sus caras aterrorizada.

– ¿Lo siento? -se disculpó Harry con sus ojos verdes llenos de miedo. Estaba muerto. Bella estaba a punto de saltar hacia adelante y estrangularlo con sus propias manos, cuando la voz de Edward la paró.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿A qué jugaban? ¿Nos explicáis de que va el juego? -Edward lo dijo casualmente al notar como se cerraban los puños de Bella. No quería un enfrentamiento.

–Yo prometo que voy a explicar como se juega, pero ahora tengo que asesinar a Harry -repuso Bella antes de saltar hacia él. Le agarró del cuello y le estrelló contra el suelo de barro, poniéndose sobre él a horcajadas.

–Dime una buena razón para que no te mate en este instante -siseó apretando.

–Soy tu hermano y me quieres -repuso Harry con voz ahogada.

–No es suficiente -gruñó Bella fulminándole con la mirada.

–El asesinato se condena con Azkaban -le recordó una voz a sus espaldas.

–Cállate, Fred -le espetó Bella. Se lavantó de un saltó y se cruzó de brazos mirando mal a sus compañeros que habían llegado montados en escoba. Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Bill, y Hermione que temblaba de arriba a abajo muerta de miedo todavía. -No me habéis llamado -dijo haciendo un puchero.

–Es que Ron quería tu escoba -se defendió George.

–Más os vale que Ninpha esté bien -gruñó ella. Emmett parpadeó sorprendido.

–¿Le has puesto nombre a tu escoba?

–El pequeño monstruo lo hizo solo para molestar a Lunático -se burló Ron.

–Eso me recuerda algo -Bella se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Ron. -Voy a probar algo contigo.

–¿El qué? -preguntó Ron retrocediendo.

–La ley de la Gravedad -le espetó antes de tirarle al suelo de un empujón.

–Estos eran mis pantalones de Quidditch -se quejó el pelirrojo.

–¿Quieres probar la Ley de la Aceleración con mi puño y tu cara? -Ron negó asustado y Bella sonrió amablemente. -Ya me parecía.

Estaban a punto de empezar a discutir de nuevo cuando una lechuza dejó caer una carta por encima de sus cabezas.

–Al Señor y la Señorita Potter -leyó Hermione con voz temblorosa. -Es para vosotros -dijo tirándosela. Bella la cogió al vuelo y la abrió, acercándose a su hermano para empezar a leer con las cabezas juntas. Cuando terminaron, la respiración de ambos era irregular y a Bella se le estaban desbordando los ojos de lágrimas.

–¿Qué pasa? -inquirió Fred asustado.

–Es de Lunático -murmuró Harry.

–¿Y?

–Cedric y Sirius -sollozó Bella.

–¿Qué pasa con ellos? -inquirió Bill con tristeza al recordar a dos de sus viejos amigos.

–Están... están... -tartamudeó Bella.

–¿ESTÁN QUÉ? -gritó Ginny.

– Sirius y Cedric están vivos.

_***Lumos***_

_***Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura ***_

_Siento el retraso! :( Es que fan fiction no cargaba mis archivos :( _

_No olvidéis! ¡Cuantos más reviews, tendréis más rápido el siguiente capítulo! :) Muchísimas gracias por los 13 reviews del cap anterior! ^^ Sois lo mejor!_

_Aunque solo sea un simple ''Me gusta'' u ''Actualiza''!_

_Besos y nos leemos! :D_

_***Travesura realizada ***_

_***Nox***_


	33. Un brindis por Bella Potter

La respiración de Bella se volvió superficial. Harry empezó a sonreír.

-¡SÍ! ¡SIRIUS ESTÁ VIVO! -gritó Harry antes de darle un abrazo a su hermana que seguía helada con las lágrimas resbalando lentamente desde los ojos color chocolates hasta la barbilla. Al ver que no respondía, Harry se echó hacia atrás y la zarandeó por los brazos. -¡CEDRIC ESTÁ VIVO! ¡TU MEJOR AMIGO! ¡TU CED!

-¿No te parece demasiado raro? -la voz de Bella sonaba muerta. Nadie advirtió el doble fondo de ira que había en ella. -Dumbledore lo dijo. No hay vuelta de la muerte.

-Pero... Lunático no nos mentiría ¿verdad? -preguntó Harry mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-_Lunático _no, al menos consciente. Hay maneras de controlar a la gente -repuso la castaña.

-La maldición _Imperius _-observó Hermione cabizbaja.

-Exacto.

-Lunático sabe defenderse -gritó Harry. -A ti lo que te pasa es que no te quieres alejar de ese estúpido vampiro.

-A ti lo que te pasa es que quieres creer en algo que es imposible y culpas a los demás de que no crean en ello -explotó Bella. -Yo tuve el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory en mis manos. El Avada Kedavra le dio en el pecho. Su corazón se paró sin más. Y Sirius cayó a través del velo. Están muertos y esto es una trampa. Fin de la historia.

-Esto es real, Bella. Están vivos. Cedric está vivo. ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo? -Harry moduló su tono de voz hasta que fue un susurro.

-Porque es imposible regresar de la muerte.

-Eso es cierto, señorita Potter, o al menos lo era -dijo una voz alegre tras el sonido de un estallido. Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, había aparecido frente a los vampiros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su cabellera blanca caía hacia abajo hasta la mitad de la espalda y la barba, que estaba algo enmarañada, destacaba sobre la túnica azul oscuro con estrellas. Bella se fijo en la mano derecha, que estaba consumida, de un feo color negro y marchita. Emmett y Jasper se colocaron delante de la familia con intención de protegerlos de forma instantánea. -Isabella ¡mi querida niña! ¡Veo que conociste a mi viejo amigo Carlisle! -rió a carcajadas cuando se dio la vuelta y les sonrió a los Cullen ampliamente. Carlisle avanzó ligeramente y le tendió la mano. -Carlisle, cuanto tiempo amigo mío -concedió estrechándosela.

-Albus -contestó Carlisle sin sonreír.

-¡Amigo!, ¿a qué viene esa cara tan larga? -inquirió Dumbledore sin dejar de sonreír.

-Solo eres nuestro amigo dependiendo de lo que hayas venido a hacer. Como sin duda comprenderás, no permitiré que hieras a Bella -Dumbledore parpadeó con la mente en blanco y luego rió. Carlisle se envaró y un leve siseo salió de entre sus dientes.

-Carlisle, conozco a Isabella desde que nació. Jamás haría daño a esta muchacha.

-Carlisle, este es mi mentor, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, mago de la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, y... -Bella soltó todo sin pararse a respirar. Dumbledore sonrió indulgente.

-Isabella, no hace falta que me hagas la pelota, aunque, todo lo dicho es cierto -repuso con un susurro suave.

-No le hago la pelota, profesor -prometió Bella en tono formal.- Tan solo digo la verdad, tal y cómo me enseñaron ciertas personas desde que era pequeña.

-¿Cómo Cedric y Sirius, Bella? -inquirió el anciano.

-¿Por qué todos se empeñan en recordármelos? -masculló Bella mientras Emmett decía en voz baja algo que sonó como ''¿qué viene con esos nombres tan raros?''

-Bella, ellos está vivos -dijo Dumbledore mirándola a los ojos quedamente.

-Pero usted dijo que no se podía volver de la muerte -susurró ella.

-Lo sé, pero soy un ser humano, también cometo errores, y por lo que se ve, este es uno de ellos -Bella le miró sin pestañear. El director suspiró, parecía cansado. -No me crees -no era un pregunta.

-Si no lo veo, no lo creo señor -repuso Bella en tono duro.

-Está bien. Vamos a verlo -de repente, la muchacha parpadeo con lo mente en blanco.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero... cómo? -preguntó en tono incrédulo.

-Somos demasiados para realizar aparición conjunta, dado que aún no tienen el permiso de aparición del Ministerios -miró a Bella de soslayo, pues ella lo realizaba sin consentimiento del mismo.

La joven bruja al percatarse murmuró algo parecido a ''a la mierda el Ministerio y sus normas. Malditos Fudge y Scrimgeour''.- así que mediante el encantamiento transportador -respondió el profesor. Sacó la varita de madera oscura que le caracterizaba y miró a su alrededor -Eso servirá -repuso señalando al bate de baseball de los Cullen. -¿Me permites , joven? -inquirió mirando a Emmett tendiéndole la mano. El vampiro se la pasó asombrado y él apuntó con la varita al bate. -_Portus -_murmuró. -Agarraos todos -pidió a continuación. Todos se acercaron y pusieron aunque fuera un dedo en el trozo de madera. -No os soltéis -advirtió muy serio. - Buen viaje -añadió después de unos 10 segundos.

En el segundo siguiente empezó a brillar, todos sintieron el familiar tirón en el ombligo, bueno, familiar para los magos,y se todo se volvió un vértice de colores vivos y brillantes.

Bella perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sobre su trasero. Ella, con su equilibrio casi perfecto, estaría más avergonzada de no haber sido por el hecho de que los siete vampiros no estaban completamente en el control de su equilibrio, el cual generalmente era impecable. Esme se agarraba a un Carlisle tambaleante; Alice tenía sus manos levantadas a los lados para ayudarse a mantener su posición vertical; Jasper había tropezado ligeramente contra una farola; Edward parecía confuso mientras se frotaba la cabeza; Rosalie se estaba levantando del suelo y Emmett se recargaba contra la pared más cercana mientras jadeaba.

-¡Eso… ha sido … impresionante! -gritó Emmett, sus ojos dorados estaban anchos y desenfocados, como si mirando fijamente algo a lo lejos, mientras nadaba en ellos una sensación entre el jubilo y la adrenalina.

-Bienvenidos al Cuartel General Provisional de La Orden del Fénix. La Madriguera -presentó Dumbledore. Era un casa de campo construida en distintas fases de tiempo y, obviamente, con ayuda de magia. Tenía cuatro chimeneas, quizá cinco (nunca se sabe con Fred y George) y en la puerta un letrero en el que ponía ''La Madriguera''. En el jardín había un viejo cobertizo y junto a él, un corral con gallinas y gnomos correteando.

-¡SÍ! ¡ESTAMOS EN CASA! -gritó Ron antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta y entrar en tropel seguidos de todos los Weasleys, Hermione y Harry.

-¿Si Sirius está vivo porque no hemos ido a Grinmaul Place? -inquirió Bella en tono monocorde.

-Porque aparecieron aquí. Verás Bella, cuando Sirius cayó a través del velo después del expelliarmus de Bellatrix -Bella hizo una mueca de dolor y se estremeció ligeramente antes de que los brazos de Edward se enroscaran en torno a su cintura.

-Estoy aquí -le aseguró depositando un frío beso en su sien.

-Señor Cullen, le agradecería que no distrayera a Isabella -susurró el viejo profesor mirándole intuitivamente. Bella se sonrojó de un rojo profundo y se miró los pies.

-Bueno, continuemos. Todos, salvo Harry y usted, pesamos que estaba muerto, pues resultamente era el ''Velo de la muerte'', pero en realidad solo era como un transportador de largas distancias.

Resulta que se quedó en el limbo durante un tiempo antes de pasarlo del todo. Vio a tus padres -Bella levantó la cabeza al instante. -Quieren que sepas que están orgullosos de ti. Tu padre dice que sin duda has heredado su talento en el Quidditch -ella sonrió ligeramente a pesar de notar como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Tu madre le dio una buena colleja por eso. Después de tanto, y solo se le ocurre decir eso, pero claro sino no sería James -dijo un hombre de pelo negro y rizado saliendo de la casa. Su cara mostraba más felicidad que en la que mucho tiempo había sentido.

-Por la señorita Bella Potter, sin la fé de la cual, ninguno de los que estamos aquí vivirían -añadió levantando la copa de plata que tenía en su mano. Luego le guiñó un ojo. -A tu salud, Lily.

-Sirius... -susurró Bella mirándole de hito en hito. -Sirius -repitió un poco más fuerte.

-¿Y bien? -inquirió Black abriendo los brazos de par en par. Bella fue hacia él sin dudar ni un segundo. Se tiró en sus brazos y empezó a llorar. -Oh, vamos, pumita. Si estoy bien ¿ves? Canuto siempre vuelve, como Terminator -bromeó con voz ronca.

-Eres un tonto, Sirius Orion Black -replicó Bella riendo separándose de él entre hipidos.

-Y tú demasiado cariñosa, Isabella Lilian Potter Evans -repuso el mago sonriéndole con cariño. -Por cierto, tu madre dice que has heredado su gusto para los chicos. Dice que tu novio es un cielo, quiero conocerlo -Bella se echó a reír.

-¿Tienes novio, Belly-Bells? -Bella levantó el rostro para ver a Cedric Diggory avanzando hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

Bella le miró un momento y luego se acercó a él rápidamente.

-CECRIC AMOS DIGGORY ERES UN IDIOTA -gritó empezando a pegarle para diversión de Sirius y los gemelos Weasley y la perplejidad de los demás. Le pegó en el pecho y Cedric retrocedió un poco. -TE PRESENTAS AQUÍ DESPUÉS DE DOS AÑOS EN LOS QUE CREÍ QUE ESTABAS MUERTO ¿Y PREGUNTAS, TIENES NOVIO BELLA? IMBÉCIL -estaba furiosa mientras le pegaba y él retrocedía con los ojos como platos.

-Ya sabemos quién llevará los pantalones en vuestro matrimonio ¿eh Eddie? -le susurró Emmett riendo.

-Sí, Edward -contestó Jasper aún en voz baja -Siempre que Bells le deje claro.

-Joo, y yo soy la que tiene mal carácter -añadió Rosalie.

-¿Dónde está mi varita, Harry? ¿Dónde está mi varita? -gritó Bella volviéndose a su hermano al notar que se la quitaban del bolsillo. Iba a echarle un buen maleficio a Cedric por ser tan idiota.

-¡No lo sé! -se defendió.

-¡Harry James Potter, dame mi varita! -le espetó furiosa.

-Yo no la tengo -prometió el chico Potter levantando las manos y poniéndose de rodillas al ver a Bella avanzar hacia él con el pelo más rojo que nunca y los ojos de un color azul metálico.

-¿Por qué tiene él tu varita? -preguntó Cedric. Craso error. Bella se volvió hacia él gritando.

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA POR QUÉ TIENE MI VARITA!

-No sé que paso Bella -se defendió el chico Diggory. -Estaba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Luego vi la luz verde y me interpuse entre tú y él. Hay cosas por las que merece la pena morir, y mi hermanita pequeña es una de ella. Estaba muerto, recuerdo estar suspendido en el aire, me encontraba bien en aquel sitio, te estaba esperando, eras lo único importante. Pero después de un par de horas flotando allí, encontré una mota de luz y fui hacia ella, y al tocarla, se metió en mi pecho. Justo aquí, donde está mi corazón -dijo poniéndose la mano derecha sobre el pecho. -Y supe donde quería ir. Contigo. Después desperté en el bosque y me encontré con el señor Weasley paseando. Pero lo importante es que mi corazón decía que quería estar aquí, Bella, contigo. Con Harry. Con mis amigos -Bella le miró un momento y luego corrió dentro de la casa. Cedric suspiró.

-Me molan las broncas que monta Bella -comentó Ginny.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que estará mosqueada conmigo? -inquirió Cedric apenado, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú sigue hablando de la bolita de luz que atraviesa tu corazón y se le pasará -repuso Sirius sonriendo. Luego miró a los vampiros que miraban la escena en estado de shock. -¿Y estos?

-Vampiros -respondió Dumbledore simplemente.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Vamos a hacer prácticas con ellos del embrujo del _Fuego Maldito? -_inquirió.

-No Sirius, no -rectificó Dumbledore. -Son la familia adoptiva de Bella. Edward, el de pelo cobrizo, es su novio.

-¿¡QUÉ ES SU QUÉ! -gritó Sirius sacando la varita del cinturón. Apuntó a los vampiros. -¡NO TE ACERQUES A BELLA!

-Pero... -empezó Edward.

-Sirius, detente -Harry se puso frente a los Cullen. -No puedes hacerlo.

-Apuesta a que si puedo -le retó Canuto.

-Pero... ¡Sirius! Bella le quiere.

-Quítate Harry o tendré que matarte a ti también.

-No te atreverías -el pelinegro abrió unos ojos como platos. Sirius alzó la varita y apuntó a Harry con ella.

-¡Av... -Bella salió en ese momento de casa y miró a Sirius aterrorizada. -¡AVIFORS! -una bandada de cuervos bajó y se estrelló contra Harry. -Dios, debiste ver tu cara. Eso si fue una buena broma.

-¡SIRIUS! -gritaron todos a la vez. Él se encogió de hombros e hizo a Bella un guiño.

-Ante todo, Merodeador ¿no, Bella?

_***Lumos***_

_***Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura ***_

_Siento el retraso! :( Estaba enferma y por eso no podía subir :(_

_Tengo que anunciar que me retiraré un tiempo :(_

_Antes de que me matéis, me lancéis Crucios y Avadas, diré que es por un tema personal primero, y segundo porque comence el instituto de nuevo y tengo exámenes_

_Espero que cuando vuelva sigáis mis actualizaciones de nuevo! :D_

_se os quiere mucho chicas (si hay algun tio, perdooon! ._.)_

_***Travesura realizada ***_

_***Nox***_


	34. Nada es lo que parece

**-Bueno, amigos, creo que me despido. Adiós, compañeros, y... suerte -añadió antes de dar media vuelta. En el aire le envolvió una nube de fuego anaranjado y al extinguirse Dumbledore ya no estaba.**

-Podrá no caerle bien al Señor Ministro, pero cuando le conozca tendrá que reconocer que... Dumbledore tiene estilo -comentó Sirius sonriendo. Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

-Casi me da un ataque, ya eres mayorcito para estas bromas de mal gusto -le gruñó el chico mirándole mal.

-Oh, vamos, Harriecín -se burló Sirius. -Sabes que es mi forma de ser.

Harry siguió refunfuñando pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Adelante, pasar -invitó el Señor Weasley a los Cullen. Bella tenía agarrada la mano de Edward y le miraba todo el rato, sin apartar los ojos de los del vampiro, que sonreía tímidamente.

-No quisiéramos molestar -repuso Carlisle con su tono siempre calmado.

-Tonterías, no molestan, haz que pasen Arthur -gritó Molly desde la puerta.

-Eso estoy intentando Molly -replicó el Señor Weasley.

-Pues hazlo con más entusiasmo -Arthur suspiró y haciéndoles un gesto de bienvenida a los Cullen se dirigía hacia la casa corriendo.

-Es bonita -observó Esme mirando la casita de campo.

-He vivido aquí bastantes años de mi vida. Los Weasley siempre han sido muy amables conmigo a la hora de acogerme -repuso Bella sonriendo.

-Me gusta, es muy campestre -aprobó Alice. Se dirigieron hacia la casa y pasaron. Dentro todo estaba en su sitio, la pequeña cocina, la televisión, los sillones, la mesa, el fuego... pero no había nadie, parecía que se habían esfumado todos. Los Cullen miraron a su alrededor, maravillados al ver a los cacharros lavarse solos en una pila o un jersey rojo y dorado tejerse por si mismo.

-No es mucho -susurró Bella ruborizándose ligeramente. -Pero es un hogar.

-Para mi es lo más -aseguró Edward rodeando su cintura con un brazo. Harry entró riendo junto a Ron y Hermione y frunció el ceño al ver esa escena. Justo entonces se oyó un ruido de pasos y Remus Lupin apareció en las escaleras con la varita en ristre.

-¿¡PERO DÓNDE OS HABÍAIS METIDO! -dijo separando las palabras. Luego miró a los Cullen y sonrió. -Familia Cullen, cuanto me alegro de conocerlos -después miró a Bella y los demás y continuó -: Las camas vacías, ni una nota, ni las escobas. Podríais haberos matado, os podrían haber visto. Perdona Bella esto no va por ti -añadió mirando a la joven bruja.

-Queríamos jugar al Quidditch hoy y nos las llevamos. Además, teníamos que estar por allí. Una vampira loca intenta matarla -se defendió Ron.

-ESPERA QUE NO ME ENCARGUE YO DE QUE TE INTENTE MATAR A TI UN HOMBRE LOBO, RONALD WEASLEY -añadió. Bella se mordió el labio para no reírse al ver como Ron abría unos ojos como platos. -Vamos, Bella tienes que comer algo.

Lupin con un despliegue de varita hizo que saliera del horno un trozo considerable de pavo asado con algunas verduras que había sobrado de la cena anterior. Inmediatamente se puso a comer mientras los Cullen se sentaban en la mesa con ella. Algunos ponían caras de asco, salvo Esme, Carlisle y Edward que la observaban comer sonriendo. Estaba terminando cuando se oyó ruido de pasos de nuevo.

-Señor Lupin ¿ha visto mi jersey dorado? -un joven de pelo negro y ojos castaños muy apuesto y musculado bajó entonces por las escaleras del hogar Weasley. Aparentaba unos 16 años pero los rasgos de la cara eran duros pero divertidos, tenía una mandíbula cuadrada y unos agudos pómulos que resaltaban sus ojos. Al ver a Bella se quedó sin aliento.

-Hola, soy Bella Potter -le saludó Bella tras tragar el último bocado de pavo. Entonces él se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras. -¿Qué he hecho? -inquirió mirando alrededor. Lupin se rió entre dientes.

-Es Devon, es un Hufflepuff como Cedric y es nuevo en el E.D. Lleva hablando de ti durante todo el verano. El muy plasta -gruñó Harry.

-Eres como su héroe, Bella -añadió Hermione riendo.

-Genial -masculló Bella. -Otra como Ginny el primer año.

-¡EH! -se ofendió la pelirroja.

-Oh, vamos, si sabes que te quiero Gins -replicó Bella sonriendo.

-Te reto a ver quien hace explotar antes alguna de las cosas de los dobles -replicó Ginny. Bella se levantó de un salto.

-HECHO -repuso antes de subir corriendo por las escaleras con Ginny detrás. Lupin rió de nuevo.

-Cómo se la echaba de menos. Sin ella esto estaba muy silencioso -luego reparó en los Cullen y sonrió. -Bueno, espero que estén cómodos. Tardarán un rato en bajar -acto seguido se oyó una explosión en el segundo piso y Bella y Ginny bajaron a toda prisa riéndose con un Ron chamuscado tosiendo profusamente decorado con los colores del arcoiris pisándoles los talones.

-¡ESTÁIS MUERTAS! -gritaba.

-Corre Bella -gritó Ginny entre risas mientras Bella canturreaba para hacer de rabiar a Ron ''Ronnie el Teletubbie''.

-¿Esto es normal? -inquirió Esme mirándoles con ojos desorbitados.

-Bella nunca se había comportado así -observó Alice asustada.

Lupin se limitó a sonreír indulgente.

-Nada es lo que parece, y más cuando se trata de un Potter.


	35. Dos palabras: Draco Malfoy

Tras la comida, todos se habían dispuesto a hablar tranquilmente por grupos, dándoles una tarde de lo más amena y divertida.

Alice, Rose, Hermione y Ginny por un lado hablaban de moda; Esme y Molly de los niños y sus travesuras. Todos los chicos Weasley y Cedric apostaban sobre fútbol con Jasper y Emmett animadamente.

Y mientras tanto, Carlisle, Lupin, Arthur, Edward, Sirius, Harry y Bella, junto con una Nymphadora Tonks algo triste que había llegado hacía una escasa media hora, hablaban sobre unos asuntos que Bella tenía pendientes desde hace tiempo. Mejor dicho _un _asunto. Draco Malfoy.

-Espera, a ver si he entendido bien... que Voldemort ha elegido a un chico de tan solo 16 años, a Draco Malfoy, para una misión -murmuró Lupin mirando a Bella a los ojos.

-Sé que suena a locura, pero me atacó en el bosque y dijo que enfrentásemos los poderes de ''los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin y una Potter, la protegida, la marioneta, de Albus Dumbledore.'' -explicó Bella. Edward gruñó un poco ante el recuerdo y Carlisle le puso una mano en el hombro.

-_Paciencia_ -le recordó su padre mentalmente.

-Además, yo os conté lo de Snape. Él quiere ayudarle -intervino Harry. Bella le miró sin decir una palabra. Ella _quería_ creer en la inocencia del profesor, sin embargo, él era un antiguo mortífago, y a pesar de que su hermano creía que lo seguía siendo, ella estaba siempre en le borde y no sabía hacia cual de los dos lados inclinarse. El lado de Dumbledore o el de su hermano Harry Potter. El lado que creía que era bueno y el que creía que era un mortífago, un aliado de Voldemort infiltrado como espía.

-¿Se os ocurrido pensar que Snape estaba simplemente ofreciendo su ayuda a Draco para averiguar que se trae entre manos? -inquirió Lupin con tono duro. Bella le miró mal.

-A mí no me pareció eso -replicó la joven castaña furiosa.

-No estoy a favor de nadie, pero sinceramente, creo que para eso no hace falta pronunciar el _''Juramento Inquebrantable'', _teniendo en cuenta que si lo incumples mueres, y dudo mucho que Snape quiera estirar la pata -intervino Sirius. Luego añadió en voz mucho más baja, tanto que solo le oyeron los vampiros -Además, si quiere morir, yo le ayudo de buen grado, no hace falta que recurra a Voldy. Los Merodeadores siempre al servicio de la Dama en apuros -Edward se mordió el labio intentando contener su propia risa.

-Quizá Bella tiene razón Remus -intervino Tonks. -Pronunciar un Juramento Inquebrantable es...

-Todo se reduce a si confías en el buen criterio y el juicio de Dumbledore o no. Dumbledore confía en Snape, por lo tanto, yo también -dijo Lupin sin alterar el tono de voz.

-Dumbledore se puede equivocar -repuso Harry.

-Os ciega el rencor -gruñó Lupin.

-No -negaron los Potter a un tiempo.

-Sí, os ciega -esta parte la grito por lo que todos se volvieron hacia el pintoresco grupito.

-Está desapareciendo gente, chicos. A diario. Solo podemos confiar en un puñado de personas, y si comenzáramos a disentir entre nosotros, estamos perdidos.

Tras estas palabras de Lupin, todos se levantaron y se fueron a unirse a otros grupos, menos los vampiros. Edward cogió una bandeja de galletas de chocolate que había echo con Esme esa tarde en la pequeña cocina y se la acercó a Bella, sentándose a su lado. Carlisle les miró un momento y luego se levantó, dio a Bella un beso en la frente con ternura y a Edward un suave apretón de hombros y se fue junto a su esposa y los Señores Weasley.

-Abre la boca -le pidió Edward intentando animarla. Bella le sonrió en broma. -¿No te fías de mi? -inquirió el vampiro haciendo un tierno puchero. Bella se echó hacia delante y Edward depositó una galleta en su boca antes de darle un suave beso en la nariz.

-Está bueno -observó Bella sonriendo. -Cocinas muy bien ¿pero sabes qué? -dijo con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

-¿Qué? -le siguió el juego Edward.

-Besas mejor -dijo ella antes de echarse hacia delante. Edward cogió su mentón y la besó con suavidad, antes de empezar a profundizar el beso, pero en ese instante Harry llegó sonriendo y se sentó entre ellos.

-Ya he vuelto -anunció sonriendo.

Bella le fulminó con la mirada. Parecía ser que, de ahora en adelante, Edward no iba a ser el único sobreprotector barra metomentodo en la familia.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-Tendrás que perdonar a Remus -decía Arthur a Bella más tarde en el granero. - Es culpa de su naturaleza.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Weasley? -inquirió Bella al verle más cansado y cabizbajo que de costumbre. El estrés había echo estragos en el hombre, que iba encorvado, con cara de sueño y tenía una incipiente calva de la forma de un galeón de oro en la coronilla de la pelirroja mata de cabello.

-Nos están siguiendo, a todos. Muchos días Molly no sale de casa, por miedo. No está siendo fácil para nadie. Y lo de tu lechuza, nadie en el Ministerio sabe si Dumbledore está de viaje, pero tal vez el así lo quiera - se paró un momento y cogió aire. -En cuanto a Draco Malfoy, se un poco más.

-Continúe -le pidió Bella de repente mucho más interesada en la conversación.

-Envié a un agente a Borgin y Burkes. Creo que según tu descripción, lo que Ron, Harry y tú visteis al final del verano, el objeto que tanto interesa a Draco, es un armario evanescente -a Bella los ojos le brillaron.

-¿Un armario evanescente? -inquirió con un hilo de voz.

-Eran muy populares cuando Voldemort llegó al poder y se entiende tal éxito -sonrió sin gracia. -Si los mortífagos llamaban a tu puerta, solo debía meterte dentro para desaparecer durante una o dos horas. Te pueden transportar prácticamente a cualquier lugar.

Un artilugio peculiar, muy impredecible. Pero el de Borgin y Burke sigue allí.

Bella le miró a los ojos y supo que no estaba sola, que el Señor Weasley compartía sus sospechas, como Harry.

-Bella, te lo voy a pedir de rodillas si es preciso. Ten precaución. Por una vez haznos caso, no te involucres, promételo -suplicó el Señor Weasley.

Bella suspiró.

-Lo siento señor, pero no puedo prometer algo que no voy a cumplir. No lo he olvidado, señor Weasley -dijo levantando el dorso de su mano derecha con la cicatriz gracias a Dolores Umbridge. -No debo decir mentiras -dicho esto, subió las escaleras y se sentó con el resto de sus amigos y familia, sin dar muestras de que nada estuviera pasando, aunque la realidad fuera muy distinta.

_**Hola gente! Aquí el cap... después de muuuuuucho tiempo. Lo siento, estuve enferma y bueno, respecto a lo demás, digamos que no estoy en mi mejor momento u_U**_

_**PD: Reviews? :3**_


	36. Odio

**-Estaba delicioso, Molly, en serio -le felicitó Tonks mientras salía de la casa junto a Lupin. La Señora Weasley cogió de la mano a Tonks, tirando de ella hacia el interior de la casa, preocupada de dejarles ir solos y tan tarde. **

-¿Seguro que no os quedáis? -susurró con voz un poco ronca. Remus, al margen de todo, miraba hacia el exterior como hipnotizado por la luz de la luna.

-No, tenemos que irnos -aseguró Tonks, intentando que no se mostrase mucho su tristeza al ver que pronto se tendría que separar de Lupin, quien últimamente la esquivaba y no hablaba con ella casi, todo desde que él había decidido suspender; o como él decía, ''aplazar'', la boda por su ''pequeño problema peludo''. Dora bajó la voz y confió a los Señores Weasley -: La primera noche del ciclo lunar es siempre la peor.

-¿Remus? -le llamó Arthur al ver que el hombre seguía sin reaccionar, con la mirada perdida en solo Dios sabe qué, observando los secos matorrales que rodeaban la Madriguera como si entre ellos se escondiera un enemigo, esperando al menor descuido para atacar. Al ver como el hombre lobo retiraba ligeramente los labios sobre los dientes, el instinto de Tonks la pudo y se adelantó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Querido, ¿está bien? -inquirió con un suspiro, mirando preocupada alrededor.

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

En ese momento, en otra parte de la casa, Harry estaba sentado en la escalera después de haber sufrido una fuerte regañina por parte de su hermana. Bella se quejaba de que no solo no la hubiera dejado a solas con Edward, sino con ningún Cullen, en toda la tarde.

Al fin y al cabo, eran vampiros, se decía. ¿Podía confiar completamente en ellos? Aunque fueran vegetarianos, entrañaban peligro. Ella era su hermanita pequeña. Aunque tuvieran la misma edad, él la consideraba como tal, una hermana pequeña a la que proteger y cuidar. Y a la que NADIE le podía poner la mano encima, sobre todo si era un estúpido vampiro guapo y sexy de pelo cobrizo.

Harry apretó los puños y sintió como si tuviera un monstruo en su interior, en su pecho, arañando sus entrañas y rugiendo, reclamando el derecho de ir y echar de una patada en el culo al

chupasangre, o simplemente, despedazarlo y prenderle fuego.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción empezó a extenderse por su cara, pero cuando se dio cuenta del daño que haría con eso a su hermanita, la sonrisa tembló y, lentamente, desapareció.

Se asomó al hueco de la escalera y vio a Bella besándose con Edward que jugueteaba con ella dándole pequeños besos por toda la cara y el cuello, mientras Bella, riendo, intentaba atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

En el mismo momento en que pensaba ponerse a gritar de pura frustración se oyeron pasos por las escaleras y la nariz se le llenó de un dulce perfume floral. Ginny subía con su pelirroja cabellera suelta y una sonrisa en la cara. Llevaba puesto un pijama rosa largo, que según Harry, le quedaba de infarto. La bestia en su pecho paro de sentir deseos homicidas y empezó a ronronear.

-¿Se ha ido Ron a la cama? -le preguntó la pequeña Weasley con un hilo de voz.

-Aún no... no, todavía no -negó Harry tras tomarse un momento para reordenar sus ideas, dispersas tras quedarse como bobo contemplando a Ginny.

La bruja bajó la mirada y señaló sus zapatillas.

-El cordón... lo tienes desatado.

-¿Eh? -murmuró Harry aturdido. Ginny se agachó e hizo el nudo rápidamente, sonriendo ligeramente. Se levantó y observó a Harry un segundo.

-¿No crees que tu hermana y Edward hacen una pareja adorable? -preguntó de repente. Harry hizo una mueca.

-No quiero hablar de eso -convino.

-Ohh... entiendo. ¿Crees que Lily volverá a Hogwarts? -preguntó haciendo otro intento.

-Tampoco quiero hablar de eso -Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-Entonces ¿de qué quieres hablar? -dijo sin saber qué hacer para entablar conversación con Harry.

-No quiero hablar -contestó él casi inaudiblemente antes de inclinarse hacia delante llevando su mano derecha a la mejilla de Ginny. Ginny cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia él. Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia cuando se oyó afuera un potente ruido.

Una bola de fuego cayó como un meteorito y se estrelló contra los matorrales que rodeaban La Madriguera. En el acto, la casa se vio rodeada de un círculo de llameantes y naranjas llamas.

Se vio una nube de humo negro y Bellatrix Lanstrenge salió de ella sonriendo tétricamente. Lupin, Tonks y Arthur echaron mano de las varitas.

Harry lo vio por la ventana y bajó corriendo las escaleras con Ginny detrás de él. Al pasar junto a Edward y Bella, la bruja también salió, con Edward junto a ella, y Carlisle y Esme, que estaban en el salón, también se unieron.

En cuanto salieron y la vieron, Lestrange salió corriendo sin para de sonreír maquiavélicamente.

-¡BELLA!

-¡HARRY!

-¡CHICOS, NOOOO!

-¡HIJA, VUELVE!

Los gritos de todos se oyeron desesperados por todo el bosque cuando los gemelos salieron corriendo tras ella.

_**Hola gente! :) Siento el retraso! tengo varios caps escritos, así que, ya sabéis reviews=escritora feliz=subida de capítulos ;)**_


	37. Es noble sacrificarse por quien amas

En el acto, Remus les siguió.

-¡REMUS! -gritó una aterrorizada Nymphadora Tonks al verle avanzar hacia el círculo llameante.

Las lenguas de fuego se abrieron cuando llegaron a las llamas, pero se volvieron a cerrar cuando Lupin trató de seguirles.

Ginny y Edward se miraron y asintieron antes de ir tras ellos. Edward la cargó a su espalda y saltó sobre las llamas mientras sus padres los llamaban desesperados.

Mientras tanto, los Potter corrían tras Bellatrix, siguiendo su odiosa voz.

-¡YO MATÉ A SIRIUS BLACK! ¡YO MATÉ A SIRIUS BLACK! -canturreó burlándose de ellos, sin saber que Sirius realmente no había muerto, antes de soltar una estruendosa y horrible carcajada que reverberó entre la maleza. -¡Venid a por mí! ¡VENID A POR MÍ! ¿Venís a por mí? ¿Habéis venido a por mí?

Los mellizos sintieron como la sangre les entraba a chorro en el cerebro, borrando toda idea coherente o racional.

Una voz dentro de la cabeza de Bella le susurraba furiosamente, ansiosa: _MÁTALA. Conoces el conjuro. Levanta la varita y hazlo. ¡VAMOS! ¡HAZLO!_

Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a Harry. Ella no necesitaba practicar la Oclumancia pues contaba con un estupendo escudo, más por desgracia, tenía línea con los pensamientos de Harry y viceversa (no sabían si era por la cicatriz o por el hecho de ser mellizos), y por lo tanto, sino colocaba bien su escudo, Voldemort también. Su hermano era un pésimo oclumántico, y eso hacía que

ella también se viera vulnerable al poder que Voldemort tenía sobre ellos si Harry no conseguía cerrar su mente.

-Harry, no -siseó Bella. Harry la miró y se quedó estático un momento. -Bellatrix es mía, Harry. Ella es mía. -Harry asintió lentamente y su hermana murmuró: ''lumos'' haciendo que el camino se iluminara ligeramente a la luz de la varita.

Mientras, Edward y Ginny se había parado y miraban a su alrededor, desesperados, ya que Edward había perdido el efluvio de los hermanos. Oyeron un sonido de pisada y Edward se tensó.

-¿Harry? ¿Izzy? -susurró Ginny mirando asustada por encima del hombro de Edward.

Fenrir Greyback salió mirándoles sonriente. Una sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos, amarillentos y sucios. Olía a sangre, mugre y sudor y su pecho peludo estaba al descubierto.

Edward emitió un rugido gutural al leer en los pensamientos del hombre lobo como deseaba encontrar a Bella, para morderla y transformarla. El lobo avanzó un par de pasos cuando desde detrás de Edward aparecieron Bella y Harry jadeantes y gritaron a un tiempo:

-¡DESMAIUS! -Greyback se agachó y esquivó el hechizo. Se desapareció en una enorme nube de humo negra, como siempre hacían los mortífagos y el propio lord Voldemort.

Todo quedó en silencio hasta que se oyó un estallido de luz que dio a Bella en mitad del pecho.

-Bella -gritó Edward cogiendo a su prometida quien se tambaleó ligeramente. Se oían más estallidos y de todos lados venían chorros de luz roja y verde producto de las maldiciones imperdonables. Parecía que la que alcanzó a Bella era solo de aviso.

Vampiro y bruja, desorientados, observaron como Lupin, Tonks y Sirius se habían unido a ellos.

-¡Hola, Bellatrix! -saludó Black riendo. -¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-¡IMPOSIBLE! -rugió la bruja en la oscuridad, su voz sonaba realmente enloquecida.

-Nada es imposible, Trix, excepto que toques a mi ahijada, eso jamás lo lograrás -repuso Lupin riendo.

-Ginny -el señor Weasley se acababa de unir a los luchadores y paró un _crucio_ que iba dirigido hacia ella con un encantamiento escudo. -¡No tocaréis a nuestros hijos! -bramó furioso.

-Eso lo veremos ¡EXPULSO! -todos salieron volando hacia atrás, salvo Bella que se había agachado a tiempo.

Greyback se lanzó entonces contra Edward, que estaba desorientado en el suelo y entonces todo ocurrió a cámara lenta.

Greyback levantó una mano sucia con uñas curvadas y amarillentas con intención de clavárselas a Edward en el cuello, todos giraron la cabeza a un tiempo mientras sus ojos se abrían desorbitados, Bella corrió desesperada, sabiendo que no llegaría a tiempo. Greyback pegó un fuerte zarpazo y un grito de dolor se oyó por todo el bosque.

Bella cayó al suelo agarrándose el vientre desesperada, de donde la sangre brotaba con rapidez a pesar de no ser heridas muy profundas.

Las zarpas del lobo habían desgarrado la piel y la carne de la chica desde el ombligo hasta la cadera, creando un intrincado motivo en su epidermis. Greyback se lanzó contra ella con intenció de morderla y Edward emitió un rugido tan fuerte como los que había realizado momentos antes de matar a James.

Se lanzó contra el mortífago y le mordió el cuello, para luego escupir un cacho de carne de Greyback chorreante de sangre al suelo. El lobo gritó de dolor y Travers se apareció a su lado antes de realizar la desaparición conjunta.

-Bella -gritó el vampiro. Cogió a su amada en brazos y corrió hacia la Madriguera, pidiendole al cielo que su amada bruja aguantara.

-¡CARLISLE! ¡ESME! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA! ¡UN MÉDICO! -los padres vampiros salieron corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡BELLA! -gritó Esme con ojos vidriosos. Dentro de la casa, se oyeron los gritos de Alice y Rose y los rugidos de Jasper y Emmett, atentos a lo que ocurría.

Carlisle cargó a Bella con rapidez y la llevó dentro de la casa.

-¡DIOS MÍO! -la señora Weasley emitió un sollozo ahogado al ver a Bella en brazos del doctor tan mal herida. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡HA SIDO GREYBACK! -gritó Harry entrando en la casa. Se tiró de rodillas junto a Carlisle y le lanzó un acusadora mirada a Edward. -Le salvó la vida a Edward, Greyback iba a darle a él.

-Papá... -susurró Bella con voz ahogada mirando a Carlisle.

-Estoy aquí -murmuró Carlisle a su hija pequeña. Los ojos le picaban y se habría echado a llorar allí mismo al ver el estado de su princesita si el vampirismo no se lo impidiera.

-Er-mion -intentó decir Bella pero se lo impidió un acceso de tos. -Hermione... díctamo...

-¡ESO ES! -gritó Hermione. -Lo siento Bella, no me di cuenta con los nervios. ¡Accio díctamo! -una botellita pequeña de color marrón con cuentagotas vino volando hasta sus manos y se la tendió a Carlisle. -Échele cuatro gotas, a mi me tiemblan las manos.

Carlisle hizo lo indicado y observó con alivio como las heridas se cerraban, se cicatrizaban y se convertían en unas líneas rosáceas en la piel.

-Deberíais marcharos. Llamaremos a Dumbledore y él os dará protección en Forks -habló Bill por vez primera. Carlisle todavía abrazaba a Bella contra él, que se estaba quedando inconsciente en brazos del doctor.

-Bella está muy delicada Bill, podría ser... -intervino Cedric.

-Es más peligroso que se quede aquí -repuso Ron de repente. George se acercó a Bella y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás Belly Bells?

-He estado peor -repuso la joven bruja adormilada.

-¿Te ves con fuerzas para soportar una desaparición conjunta? -le preguntó esta vez Fred.

-Mientras no me pidáis que lo haga yo -susurró ella frunciendo el ceño. Quería dormir. El sopor se extendía por todo su cuerpo con mucha rapidez.

-¿Qué la pasa? -susurró Esme preocupada.

-He tenido que adormecerla, Esme. Descansada se curará más rápido -explicó Carlisle quedamente.

-Agarraos -Fred y George ofrecieron a los Cullen los brazos y todos se agarraron a ellos.

-CUIDADLA O SINO OS LA VERÉIS CONMIGO -amenazó Harry. Carlisle cogió a Bella y susurró: Es hora de llevárnosla.

-No, quiero dormir -protestó la joven tan bajo que solo los vampiros la oyeron.

-Duérmete, mi niña. Papá cuidará de ti -se elevó y se acercó a su esposa que le cogió de un brazo con cuidado de no molestar a la pequeña. Antes de que les envolviera la oscuridad, lo último que Bella oyó fue a su padre desde un lugar muy lejano susurrándole con voz tranquilazante al oído:

-Duérmete ya, Bella.

_**Hola gente! :) Siento el retraso! ya sabéis reviews=escritora feliz=subida de capítulos ;)**_


	38. Debes elegir:o voy yo o no vamos ninguno

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Bella cuando despertó.

-Las 11 de la noche -contestó Alice que se había quedado con ella en la habitación mientras que los demás estaban abajo, trazando estrategias.

-En una hora toca entrenamiento, voy a levantarme -Bella se elevó y empezó a andar hacia la puerta mientras Alice la seguía a trompicones.

-¿Estás loca? Bella casi mueres desangrada -la seguía por las escaleras intentando agarrarla del brazo, pero cada vez que la vampira la tocaba ella soltaba una pequeña descarga sobre su mano para que la soltase

-Es mi problema -repuso la bruja. Cuando entraron al salón todos las observaban visiblemente preocupados.- ¿Vamos yendo al claro a entrenar por nuestra cuenta?

-Verás... Tú... Tú no vas a luchar Bella -contestó Jasper vacilante. La expresión decidida de Bella se tornó en una herida y confundida.

-¿Qué? Pero... ¿por qué? Soy la mejor -se quejó.

-Estás herida. Y tenías razón, es Victoria -explicó Edward.

- ¿Y qué? Dijiste que quizá me equivocaba.

-Verás, Bella. Tanto si es Victoria como si son los Vulturis, no es bueno que luches. Además, tu herida...

-No pienso esconderme mientras tú te arriesgas por mí -gruñó la castaña fulminando a su novio con la mirada.

-Si Victoria está involucrada será mejor que te mantengas lo más alejado posible de la lucha -Jasper parecía decirlo contra su voluntad y le lanzó a Alice una mirada desesperada suplicando su ayuda.

-Ya está, lo ha dicho Jasper ¿Ves? Él no se equivoca. Vamos Bella -Alice tomó la muñeca de Bella y esta se soltó de un movimiento tan brusco que la vampira se tambaleó, sorprendida.

-Jasper también dijo que yo sería de ayuda -repitió ella obstinada.

-No necesitaremos tu ayuda, con los lobos de nuestro lado será sencillo. Podremos manejarlo sin problemas -dijo Edward con voz calmada y grave.

-¿Y los demás? El E.D. Iba a ayudar.

-Ha habido un problema en Hogwarts. No les dejan salir de allí, Dumbledore nos ha explicado que sería demasiado peligroso transportarlos hasta la lucha de nuevo -intervino Carlisle.

-Será fácil, Bella -repitió Edward sonriendo. Bella apretó los labios y dijo algo que pensó que jamás saldría de sus labios.

-Una de dos, o es tan peligroso que tengo que esconderme en Hogwarts o tan fácil que se las pueden arreglar sin ti -todos se quedaron mirándola. -No pienso dejar que vayas solo Edward.

-Peligroso para ti, fácil para nosotros.

-Quiero luchar, además, yo creo que lo peligroso es que estemos separados. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que demostrarlo, Edward? Si yo no estoy en el campo de batalla, estaré preocupada, tú también lo estarás, y ambos seremos vulnerables.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento. Aunque no les gustase, Bella tenía razón. Una vez más.

-Tienes razón -admitió finalmente Edward. Bella sonrió.

-¿Me dejas ir y luchar?

-No, los dos nos mantendremos al margen -aquello hizo que todos los Cullen le miraran atónitos.

-Edward, Bella es una gran luchadora, la necesitamos -siseó Rosalie a velocidad vampírica pero Edward hizo oídos sordos.

-¡NO! No se trata de eso. No puedes elegir entre la familia y yo. Pensé que me dejarías luchar -gimió Bella con desesperación.

-La única forma de poder protegerte es estando contigo -repuso Edward tranquilamente.

-A todo esto, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? -preguntó Carlisle a Bella de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres? -inquirió Bella sin alterarse.

-¿Qué a que me refiero? No sé... ¿Quizá a qué has salido despavorida detrás de una mujer que es una loca seguidora de un viejo lunático que pretende matarte junto a su séquito, y, preferiblemente, si puede ser, de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible, lo cual casi consiguen? ¡Por ejemplo! -contestó el patriarca con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. -Además ¿por qué lo has hecho? -preguntó de repente.

-No es asunto tuyo -le espetó la joven bruja, de pronto con un tono de voz más afilado.

-Si trata sobre ti, lo es -respondió Carlisle poniendo también un tono más duro; innecesariamente subió el tono de voz a un punto muy alto.

-No me grites -gruñó Bella. El resto de los Cullen movían la cabeza de Carlisle a Bella y de Bella a Carlisle, siguiendo el curso de la discusión como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

-¡Dime en este instante por qué lo has hecho! -gritó Carlisle.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Pues bien, es muy fácil de averiguar. Reordena todas las cosas que os he contado y luego mira dentro de tu cerebrito, Carlisle, no te llevará más de dos minutos -le espetó Bella furiosa. Todos los Cullen abrieron unos ojos como platos al oír la contestación de la bruja. Carlisle sintió como una furia desconocida para él le dominaba casi por completo.

-¡GUARDA UN POCO DE RESPETO! -chilló el rubio.

-¿¡Por qué debería hacerlo!

-¡Porque soy tu p... -empezó Carlisle pero Bella le cortó.

-¡TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE! -bramó.

Aquellas palabras le sentaron a Carlisle como si alguien le hubiera echado un jarro de agua helada por la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, retrocedió un par de pasos, encajando las palabras de la joven bruja como un sonoro bofetón. Un tenso silencio cayó entonces en el salón. Nadie se atrevía a mover ni un músculo y la mayoría deseaba poder confundirse con la tapicería o que se los tragase la tierra. La tensión era evidente y parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Tú no eres mi padre Carlisle -repitió Bella en un murmullo. -Yo quisiera que lo fueras, pero no lo eres, y mi verdadero padre está muerto. Cada vez que dejo que Bellatrix o cualquier otro mortífago se acerque a alguien a quien quiero le matan o le torturan. No puedo permitir que pase. No de nuevo. No quiero... no puedo... yo... -la voz se le quebró al final de la frase y ya no pudo continuar.

Bella temblaba de arriba a abajo de tal manera que su figura se ondulaba como los lobos al entrar en fase. Las lágrimas que le habían empañado los ojos y que amenazaban con desbordárselos, finalmente, rodaron traicioneras por sus encendidas mejillas. Una especie de destello de color rojo sangriento apareció un momento en la mirada de la joven, pero instantes después desapareció dejando solo dos ojos castaños anegados en lágrimas, que, ardientes, escapaban de ellos dejando churretes por la cara de la joven. Su cabello era rojo, son reflejos grises y no necesitaba mirarse en un espejo para saber que sus ojos se habían vueltio una extraña mezcla de rojo grisáceo con rayas azules, todo en tonos metálicos.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera, cogió su mochila del suelo y salió corriendo por la puerta. Nadie la detuvo. Alice la había visto ir hacia casa de Charlie, pues al no utilizar la magia, no empañaba sus visiones.

El rostro de Carlisle estaba muy serio, más serio de lo que se le había visto en años. Bueno, ¿para qué engañarse? Estaba igual de serio que cada vez que ocurría algo relacionado con Bella y su seguridad. Era tan fácil para los mortífagos llegar a la mente o al corazón de la pequeña... _su _pequeña. Desde el momento en que Edward les había presentado, la niña ya no era de James y Lily, o como ellos pensaban en ese momento, de Reneé y Charlie. Era suya y de Esme. Su pequeña, su hija. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en arrebatársela? Primero James, luego Edward, después Aro y como consecuencia el resto de los Vulturis, más tarde Victoria, la manada de chuchos de la Push, Jacob; y ahora se añadían a la lista lord Voldemort y sus secuaces.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -susurró Esme mirando a su esposo compungida.

-Pensé que así se distraería -repuso Carlisle con un hilo de voz. Nunca había perdido los estribos de esa manera y se arrepentía profundamente. Solo quería distraerla de la lucha.

-Bueno, misión cumplida -todos miraron mal a Emmett. -¿Qué? -se quejó al ver como le miraban.

-Desde luego Emmett, sinceramente, a veces pienso que eres idiota -masculló Rosalie.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo Rose, no podría estar más de acuerdo -asintió Edward suspirando.

_**Hola gente! :) Siento el retraso! ya sabéis reviews=escritora feliz=subida de capítulos ;)**_


	39. Un breve regreso

Bella llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto? -preguntó Charlie cuando la vio pasar como un remolino por la habitación. Bella no contestó sino que se dedicó a remover todos los papeles que Charlie tenía encima de la mesa buscando algo que era de suma importancia en esos momentos. El policía se levantó de un resorte y corrió a recoger sus informes que ya se caían por el borde de la mesa. - ¡Eh, eh! ¡Cuidado! Me he tirado dos semanas haciéndolos, por si te interesa -añadió en voz baja al ver que Bella no le hacía ni caso.

_Aquí está_ se dijo jubilosa al ver la copia del viejo libro de pociones que le había mandado Lupin. Había estado tan ocupada con los Cullen y los neófitos que se había olvidado por completo de que en su mundo también se libraba una batalla, una batalla mucho más importante que la que se avecinaba en apenas tres días. El percatarse de que ni siquiera había tenido en mente la lucha contra Voldemort la hizo sentirse culpable. Abrió el viejo libro de pociones y pasó una vez más la mano por la vieja abalaustrada que aparecía como primera página. Las letras negras que había leído el primer día todavía causaban en ella gran impresión.

-Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo -leyó Charlie por encima del hombro de Bella.

-Tío Charlie -Bella dudó pero luego se decantó por hacerle la pregunta que le asalto el día que recibió el libro. Estaba tan emocionada que pasó por su mente como un simple recuerdo, nada sustancial, pero ahora lo veía de vital importancia -: ¿Había alguien a quien llamasen así cuando ibas a Hogwarts?

-En el Mundo Mágico no hay príncipes Bella -repuso Charlie.

-Ya, pero ¿había alguien a quién llamasen así? Porque fuera un mote o algo -Charlie sonrió con tristeza.

-James era sangre limpia, Bella. Y era algo egocéntrico pero jamás nos pidió (ni nos pediría) que le llamásemos ''príncipe'' -la cara de Bella se volvió seria de golpe. Ya no iba a ocultar sus intenciones.

-¿Y Sirius?

-Sangre limpia -repitió Charlie.

-¿Y Lunático? ¿Y tú? -Charlie rió.

-Yo soy hijo de muggles, Bella. Además, me conformaba con ''Evans'' -añadió haciéndole un guiño. -¿No tienes idea de quien puede ser?

-No, pero voy a averiguarlo -repuso subiendo corriendo a su habitación. Se pasó la noche leyendo el libro. Efectivamente, venían muchísimos conjuros nuevos y efectivos; y como experta en pociones, sabía que los cambios realizados en las recetas eran correctar. No sabía que hacer. Carlisle le había dicho que había problemas en Hogwarts. ¿Qué clase de problemas?

Ella no iba a luchar en la batalla de neófitos.

En Hogwarts había problemas.

A los Cullen les había ofrecido su ayuda y la habían denegado.

En Hogwarts podría ser útil. Allí si la aceptarían.

Tres días para la batalla. Podría ir, ayudar y volver a tiempo para los neófitos. Un día y medio y estaría de vuelta. Miró su túnica en el respaldo de la silla y sonrió. Se levantó, cogió su túnica, el libro del príncipe, la varita y la Saeta de Fuego. Envió un e-mail a Alice comunicándole que estaría fuera durante un día y medio, quizá dos, y que regresaría a tiempo para los preparativos de la batalla.

-Charlie -le llamó bajando. Él la miró y sonrió.

-Dos días. Máximo. -Bella se rió. Él no necesitaba ninguna explicación, leía perfectamente en su rostro. Salió al jardín trasero y se subió a la Saeta. Con una patada en el suelo se elevó en el aire y voló, libre como el viento, como hacía años que no podía.

Tiembla Hogwarts, porque aunque sea por poco tiempo, Isabella Potter regresa.

Hola! Sé que este cap es cortito, pero si es portáis bien con los reviews subo otro que es super largo antes de que acabe el día :P Estoy triste TwT solo 2 reviews en el cap anterior D: Venga, chicas! Quiero tanto entusiasmo como antes, cuando recibía 12 o 13 reviews D: no pido tanto, pero solo 2... jo... me deprime T_T Me dejáis review! Si? Si? :D gracias :3


	40. No tienes elección, no puedes fallar

-Lumos -susurró Bella a su varita cuando llegó a Hogsmeade. Hogwarts se distinguía al fondo. La bruja sonrió de lado. Ella era la única que sabía llegar allí sin guías. Dos o tres horas con la escoba, un par de desapariciones y listo. Puesto que no podía aparecerse dentro de los límites de Hogwarts, había decidido quedarse en Las Tres Escobas hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que se encaminó hacia allí con intención de pedir alojo.

-_Nox_ -susurró a la varita, haciendo que la luz plateada se apagase. Pasó y se percató de que estaba casi vacio, salvo por Cormac que estaba en una esquina con Cho (debían de haberse escapado); la camarera, Rosmerta, que estaba dentro de la cocina; y Dumbledore que vigilaba la puerta mientras bebía a pequeños sorbos de una gran jarra de hidromiel llena hasta los topes.

La miró y sonrió. A Bella se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa y la capa de viaje se le enganchó en el picaporte dorado de la ornamentada puerta cuando entró a toda prisa en el local.

-Te esperaba Isabella -saludó el anciano director, cuya mano había empeorado en color y textura.

-Profesor -contestó Bella sin atisbo de emoción en la voz. Por alguna razón, a ella no le importaba que el profesor la llamase por su nombre completo a pesar de odiarlo (obviamente al nombre, no a Dumbledore :P).

-Sabía que vendrías, avisé a Carlisle de que si no te permitían participar en la lucha y te decían que había problemas aquí, acudirías de inmediato, pero no me hicieron caso. Después de casi dos años deberían conocerte mejor -suspiró y le dio una sonrisa cálida. Sus ojos azules destellearon. -¿Me acompañarías a mi despacho, Isabella? -le pidió cortésmente. Bella asintió y el profesor se levantó después de dejar unas monedas sobre la mesa junto al resto del hidromiel. Salieron y Dumbledore observó el baúl de la joven.

-Permíteme -dijo y con un movimiento de varita, la túnica, la escoba y el baúl (preparado con la copia del libro, algunas pociones de emergencia, ingredientes y el caldero), desaparecieron.

-Te esperan en tu cama de Hogwarts. Hemos mantenido sin ocupar tu compartimento. Y te alegrará saber que lo compartes con la señorita Granger y la señorita Weasley.

-Increíble -murmuró Bella moviendo la cabeza como espantando un mosquito molesto pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

Se encaminaron al colegio y en pocos minutos estaban frente a la gárgola que presidía el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Píldoras Ácidas -la gárgola se echó hacia un lado y ambos subieron por las escaleras. Ya estaban cerca de la puerta cuando Bella interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Profesor?

-¿Si, Bella?

-¿Qué quiere enseñarme?

-Algo muy importante. Relacionado con Tom Riddle -Bella guardó silencio y pasaron. Dumbledore le mostró el pensadero y los recuerdos de los que había estado con Voldemort cuando era más joven, desde sus antepasados los Gaunt, al robo y asesinato hacia su tío Morfin Gaunt por el anillo de los Gaunt y a Hepzibah Smith por la copa de Helga Hufflepuff y el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, pasando por su estadía en el Orfanato y su llegada para solicitar un trabajo en Hogwarts.

Luego sacó una última botellita que estaba guardada bajo llave y ke indicó que quizá era su recuerdo más preciado antes de voltearlo hacia el pensadero. Bella hundió el rostro en el líquido azul plateado, que no era líquido ni gaseoso y cayó en un salón donde había varios jóvenes. Reconoció al atractivo muchacho que había sido Tom Ryddle entre ellos.

-_Señor, ¿es cierto que la profesora Merrythought se retira? -preguntó Tom Ryddle inocentemente._

-_Mira Tom, no podría decírtelo aunque lo supiera -repuso Slughorn en un susurro. Luego observó la caja de dulces a su lado y sonrió. __-Por cierto, gracias por la piña, has acertado, es mi favorita. Pero ¿cómo lo sabías?_

_Los ojos de Tom relumbraron un segundo y sonrió con satisfacción._

-_Intuición._

_Slughorn se echó hacia atrás y observó el reloj de la pared._

-_¡Díos santo! ¿Ya es tan tarde? Marchaos, marchaos muchachos, o el profesor Dipet nos castigará a todos -acto seguido todos los muchachos se levantaron. - Avery, Lestrange, quiero vuestras redacciones el lunes u obtendréis una detención -se fueron tras asentir y se quedaron solos Slughorn y Ryddle._

-_¡Eh! ¡Andate con ojo, Tom! No vayan a pillarte fuera de la cama a deshoras -le aconsejó el profesor a ver que Tom no se había movido._

-_Tengo una duda, señor. Verá, no se me ocurre a quién acudir. Los demás profesores, bueno... no son como usted. Podráin malenterderme -Tom se mordió el labio mostrando una falsa sensación de duda._

-_Adelante -le indicó Slughorn, intentando hacer que se sintiera más cómodo._

-_Verá señor, el otro día estaba en la biblioteca. En la sección prohibida y... leí algo muy extraño acerca de una magia especial -explicó Ryddle caminando de un lado para otro, intentando darse una sensación de inseguridad. -Se me ocurrió que tal vez usted podría iluminarme. Se llama, por lo que entendí... -la voz de Tom se convirtió en algo incomprensible, muy grave y distorsionado._

-_¿Disculpa? No tengo ni idea de lo que me dices, y aunque la tuviera no te lo diría. Ahora, largo de aquí de una vez y no se te ocurra en tu vida volver a pronunciar esa palabra _-Bella sacó la cabeza del pensadero respirando pesadamente. Ella creía saber de que hablaba Tom.

-¿Te resulta confuso? Me sorprendería que no lo estuvieras -dijo Dumbledore mirándola de hito en hito.

-El recuerdo ha sido alterado ¿verdad profesor?

-Este es el recuerdo más importante que conservó -repitió Dumbledore. - Es también una mentira, tienes razón ha sido alterado por la misma persona que lo vivió, nuestro viejo amigo el profesor Horace Slughorn.

Bella le miró confusa.

-¿Por qué iba a alterar su propio recuerdo? -inquirió, sospechando la verdad. Ella misma le había encargado hacía unos meses que buscara información el biblioteca sobre ese tema (**N/A: capítulo 15: Eres la elegida, de este mismo fic).**

-Sospecho que por vergüenza -replicó el anciano.

-¿Por qué? -repitió Bella.

-Esa es la cuestión -señaló Dumbledore. -Una vez te pedí que te acercaras al profesor Slughorn, y así lo hicistes. Te ganaste su gratitud muchísimo antes que Harry. Luego, te pedí que te escondieras por tu propia seguridad, y para protegerte de tus recuerdos, y así lo hicistes. Ahora, quiero que persuadas a Horace para que rebele su auténtico recuerdo, del modo que sea.

-No le conozco tan bien, señor. Sé que hablé con él durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos y el reinado de Umbridge, antes de que él entrara a enseñar, pero aún así... -contestó la castaña llena de dudas.

Dumbledore enterró la mano en el pensadero y los recuerdos resbalaron ente sus dedos como si de arena se tratase.

-Este recuerdo lo es todo, Bella. Sin él, estaríamos ciegos. Sin él, dejaríamos el destino del mundo entero a su merced. Tu hermano falló. Ahora no tienes elección. No puedes fallar.

Bella le contempló un momento en total silencio.

-Una vez me dijo que él era como Aro Vulturi, un coleccionista -Dumbledore asintió y Bella bajó la mirada. -Dijo que intentaría reclutarme.

-Así es -asintió el profesor, esta vez en voz alta.

-¿Quiere que le deje?

-Sí -fue la última palabra que salió de los labios de Dumbledore antes de que un silencio sepulcral cubriera la sala.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Es tan fácil para ellos llegar hasta vosotros, sobre todo hasta ti, Bella. Has tenido mucha suerte de no morir. Tienes que empezar a asumir quién eres -le regañó Hermione. Bella frunció el ceño.

-Sé quien soy Hermione. ¿Vale? Lo sabemos -añadió mirando a Harry que asintió pasando protectoramente un brazo por su cintura.

Luego respiró profundamente -: Perdona -Hermione le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, quedando Bella en medio sujeta por ambos.

Pasaron por el lado de Lavender y Ron, el cual estaba con cara de suplicio mientras Lavender le daba besitos en la mejilla. Ron los miró y soltó un gruñido.

-Estoy harto -articuló con los labios. Hermione se soltó de ellos al instante.

-Perdonad, tengo que ir a vomitar -dijo dándose la vuelta y marchándose por donde habían venido.

-Harry -llamó la castaña, que vislumbraba a Slughorn al fondo del pasillo. Era última hora de la tarde, por lo que en nada se tendrían que retirar a las salas comunes.

-¿Si, Bella? -preguntó su hermano, mirando en la misma dirección.

-Necesito el mapa del merodeador y el felix felicis -Harry se los puso en la mano sacándolos del bolsillo de la túnica, preocupado. -Espera cerca del despacho de Dumbledore con la capa invisible, cubierto -señaló antes de ir detrás de Slughorn.

-Bella -le llamó Harry. Ella se dio la vuelta y Harry le puso una mano en el hombro. -Ten cuidado. Suerte -añadió. Bella sonrió y agitó el felix felicis, mejor conocido como suerte líquida.

-Tengo toda la del mundo -repuso antes de salir corriendo a esconderse en los lavabos. Era hora de llevar el plan a buen puerto.

Lo prometido es deuda! Me dejásteis 6 reviews y aquí tenéis lo que merecéis a cambio ;)


	41. El recuerdo de Slughorn

Bella corría por los pasillos cuando vio a Ron y a Hermione, Lavender Brown estaba llorando desconsoladamente en un rincón y ambos jóvenes venían sonriendo tontamente, aunque no estaban cogidos de la mano.

Bella sonrió internamente, suponiendo que La-la y Ro-ro habían cortado. Rápidamente les explicó lo que iba a tomarse el felix felicis y que iba a intentar recuperar el recuerdo. Ellos insistieron en acompañarla a tomárselo. Entraron en una de las viejas salas de almacenamiento y Bella se sentó en un sofá viejo y desgastado. Ron y Hermione se sentaron a sus pies. Hermione le había explicado que desde que se tomase el felix felicis estaría bajo la sugestión de la poción, como una especie de trance, y era crucial que supiera exactamente que debía hacer, ya que era una poción muy poderosa.

-Vamos -la alentó Hermione. Bella se acercó la botella a los labios y pegó un trago, dejando tres cuartas partes en el frasco. Se mantuvo en silencio un momento y cerró los ojos. Hermione le quitó el resto de la poción. Cuando Ron la miró alzando las cejas ella murmuró: por si acaso.

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos sus pupilas estaban más dilatadas de lo normal y un ligero rubor había empezado a cubrir sus mejillas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Ron.

-Excelente -una lenta sonrisa empezó a extenderse por el rostro de Bella. Se levantó como un resorte. -Realmente genial.

-Bella, concéntrate. Recuerda: Slughorn cena temprano, se da un paseo y regresa a su despacho -explicó Hermione pacientemente mirándola a los ojos.

-Bien -concedió Bella. Sus amigos sonrieron pensando que la muchacha había entendido todo a pesar de los efectos de la poción. La sonrisa se borró después de que Bella abriera la boca de nuevo -: Voy a ver a Hagrid.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. La mirada de Ron era alarmente.

-¿¡Qué! -gritó Hermione. -¡NO! ¡Bella, tienes que ir a hablar con Slughorn!

Bella se dio la vuelta y les miró confusa.

-Tenemos un plan -repitió Hermione.

-Lo sé, pero... Algo me dice que vaya a ver a Hagrid, tengo la sensación de que es donde debo estar hoy... No se si me entendéis -Hermione y Ron se miraron entre sí, miraron a Bella y pronunciaron al mismo tiempo: no.

-Cofiad en mi, sé lo que hago, o... lo que hace la poción -sin esperar respuesta corrió hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, y sorprendentemente (raro no? ;P) no encontró a nadie en su camino.

Slughorn se encontraba dentro de los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout intentando cortar vainas de Snargaluff. Bella entró y cuando estaba a unos centímetros del profesor, este se dio la vuelta y se sobresaltó.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Bella.

-Lo siento, señor. Debí avisarle de que había entrado, carraspear o tose. Habrá pensado que podría ser la profesora Sprout -dijo rápidamente, las palabras rodando sobre su lengua, sin pararse a pensar.

-Pues si, ciertamente, ¿qué te ha llevado a pensar eso? -inquirió el profesor.

-Pues su comportamiento señor, sus balbuceos, sobresaltarse cuando me ha visto... -se asomó sobre su hombro y vio más cosas dentro de la pequeña cajita que sostenía Slughorn. -¿y esas hojas de tentácula, señor? ¿Son muy valiosas verdad?

-Treinta galeones por hoja si encuentro a un buen comprador. No pretendo venderlas en el Callejón Knockturn, si es lo que piensas o has oído rumores -miró hacia la puerta para ver si estaba abierta y se agachó un poco más. -Mi interés es claramente académico, claro está.

-Personalmente, estas plantas me dan grima -dijo Bella observando a las ramitas retorcerse como serpientes.

Bella salió del invernadero y Slughorn la siguió.

-¿Cómo has conseguido salir del castillo, Bella? -inquirió el profesor.

-Por la puerta principal, señor. Voy a ver a Hagrid, es amigo mío y quería hacerle una visita -explicó dándole una brillante sonrisa. - Si no le importa, me voy ya.

-Beeeella -estiró la palabra hasta deformarla y en un arrebato de arrogancia propia de Cornamenta (James) ella replicó:

-Señooooor.

-Es casi de noche, entenderás que no te deje ir por ahí a ti sola.

-Pues acompáñeme, señor -replicó en el mismo tono de antes.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos caminaban camino de la cabaña y Slughorn iba resollando mientras no paraba de insistir:

-Bella, vuelvo a insistir en que me acompañes de nuevo al castillo, inmediatemente.

-Eso sería contraproducente, señor -dijo Bella.

-¿Qué te lleva a decir eso? -Bella sonrió sin saber que decir.

-Ni idea.

Acababan de llegar donde estaba Hagrid. Aragog estaba tumbada boca arriba frente a él, con los ojos lechosos vueltos hacia dentro.

-Horace -saludó el semi gigante.

-¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN! -gritó Slughorn. -¿Es eso una auténtica acromántula?

-Una muerta, señor -señaló Bella.

-Dios santo. ¿Querido amigo, cómo te las has arreglado para matarla? -el rostro de Hagrid se contrajo confuso.

-¿Matarla? Pero si era mi amiga. Pero no te preocupes, no eres el único. Son criaturas muy incomprendidas las arañas. Es por los ojos, creo, ponen nerviosos a algunos -explicó Hagrid.

-Y no olvidemos las pinzas -añadió Bella haciendo el ruido de unas pinzas al cerrarse con la mandíbula.

-¿Quieres que le dedique unas palabras? -preguntó Slughorn. El guardabosques asintió. -Tendría familia, confío.

-Oh, sí -Bella sonrió irónicamente.

-Adiós, Aragog. Rey de los arácnidos. Tú cuerpo se corromperá pero tu espíritu siempre seguirá vivo. Y tus amigos humanos encontraran consuelo tras superar la enorme pérdida que han sufrido.

Media hora después estaban los tres dentro de la cabaña. Hagrid y Slughorn bebían copiosamente y cantaban ''Frodo el mago'' mientras Bella aplaudía al ritmo de la música.

-La tuve desde que salió del huevo, era diminuta cuando nació. No era mayor que un perro pequinés -dijo Hagrid hipando.

-Que tierno. Yo tuve una vez un pez, Francis, le quería mucho. Una tarde bajé y se había... desvanecido. ¡PUFF! -dijo Slughorn haciendo el movimiento con las manos.

-¿Que raro no?

-Si, ¿verdad? -los hombres, borrachos, no paraban de decir incoherencias. -Así es la vida, supongo. Pasa el tiempo y de repente ¡puff!

-Puff -repitió Hagrid.

-Puff -repitió Bella.

Finalmente la cabeza del guardabosques cayó hacia delante, profundamente dormido. Bella miró al profesor Slughorn.

-Un alumno me regaló a Francis -murmuró él. -Una tarde de primavera descubrí una pecera sobre mi mesa con solo unos cenímetros de agua. Y flotando en la superficie había un pétalo. Cuando miré se hundió y justo antes de tocar el fondo, se transformó. En un pececito. Una magia preciosa, una maravilla digna de verse. Era un pétalo de lirio. Tu madre... -a Bella se le aguaron ligeramente los ojos cuando vislumbró en su mente dos rostros. El de Lily Potter y el de Esme Cullen. Suspiró. - el dia que bajé y vi la pecera vacía, ese fue el día que tu madre... -murió. La palabra no fue pronunciada pero quedó flotando en el aire. -Sé por qué estás aquí, Bella. Pero no puedo ayudarte. Sería mi ruina.

-¿Sabe por qué sobreviví, profesor? La noche en que me hicieron esto -dijo Bella acariciándose con la yema de los dedos la cicatriz en forma de rayo que lucía desde hace quince años en su pálida frente. -Por ella. Porque ella se sacrificó. Porque se negó a mirar hacia otro lado. Porque su amor por nosotros era y siempre será mucho más poderoso que Voldemort -Slughorn se estremeció.

-No digas su nombre.

-No le tengo miedo al nombre, profesor. -Bella se levantó y se acercó a Slughorn. -Le voy a contar algo. Algo que los demás solo intuyen. Es cierto, Harry y yo somos los elegidos. Solo nosotros podemos destruirle, pero para hacerlo necesitamos saber lo que Tom Ryddle le contó esa noche en su despacho y también necesitamos saber lo que le respondió. Sea valiente profesor. Como lo fue mi madre. Si no, la deshonrará. Si no, ella habrá muerto en vano. Si no, la pecera seguirá vacía. Para siempre -Slughorn se quedó mirando a Bella y luego sacó desde dentro de la túnica una larga varita de madera oscura y rígida.

-Por favor, no pienses mal de mi cuando lo veas. No te haces idea de cómo era ya entonces -se aproximó la varita a la frente y salió un montón de hilo de color azul plateado resplandeciente. Bella hizo aparecer una pequeña pipeta de laboratorio y vertió dentro el recuerdo. Finalmente, Slughorn se reclinó en su silla, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Hola! :D este es mi regalo de salida de fin de año. Feliz 2012! .


	42. La venganza se acerca

-Bella está en Hogwarts -anunció Alice con cara inexpresiva. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ella en el acto.

-¿Cómo? Alice, eso es... -empezó Carlisle, pero Alice la interrumpió.

-Es verdad -replicó ella. Edward la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Tu visión debe de estar equivocada, Alice.

-Ajá, ¿y el e-mail que me ha mandado Bella también esta equivocado? -repuso la duende poniendo el móvil en alto. Ante eso, todos prácticamente corrieron hacia él.

Familia:

Puesto que no se me necesita para la batalla y por lo

tanto no hace falta que me presente a los entrenamientos

estaré en Hogwarts un par de días para arreglar lo que

ocurre aquí. Al menos ellos me dejan participar en la

acción y se fían de mi para solucionar los problemas.

No intentéis buscarme porque no encontraréis el colegio,

nos vemos en un par de días, volveré a tiempo a la lucha.

Os quiere,

_Bella Potter_.

A nadie le paso desapercibido que había utilizado su nombre real y que había pasado del apellido Cullen olímpicamente. Edward apretó los labios.

-Debiste verlo venir Alice.

-Su don no es una ciencia exacta, Edward -intervino Carlisle con ademán tranquilizador.

-Voldemort podría haber estado esperándola al saber su decisión.

-Eso lo habría visto.

Él alzó los brazos, exasperado.

-¿De verás? ¿Estás segura?

-Ya me tienes vigilando las decisiones de los Vulturis, el regreso de Victoria, el ejército de neófitos y todos y cada uno los pasos de Bella -respondió Alice fría como el hielo. -¿Quieres añadir alguna otra cosa? ¿Quieres que vele por Charlie? ¿O también atiendo la habitación de Bella y la casa, y por qué no toda la calle? ¿Añado también la Madriguera y Hogwarts? ¿Quizá Reino Unido entero y el estado de Washington? Edward, enseguida se me va a escapar algo, se crearán fisuras si sigo intentando abarcarlo todo.

-Da la impresión de que eso ya ha sucedido -le espetó Edward.

-No había nada que ver porque ella no está en peligro, sabe cuidar de si misma -gritó Alice.

-¿Podría contra Voldemort si la ataca cuando está convaleciente de una agresión de hombre lobo? -Esme y Carlisle se estremecieron.

-No lo sé -admitió Alice.

-Muy útil.

-Para ya, Edward -gruñó Emmett. -Para empezar, esto es culpa nuestra, por no dejarla participar en la batalla cuando ella es la mejor luchadora de todos.

Se volvió hacia él con el rostro lívido y los dientes apretados. Lanzó a Emmett una mirada envenenada antes de suspirar. Abrió los ojos y relajó la mandíbula.

-Tienes razón Emmett. Lo siento -miró a Alice. -Perdóname. No está bien que haya descargado mi frustración en ti.

-Lo entiendo -le aseguró la duende. -A mí tampoco me hace feliz esta situación.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**EN SEATTLE**

-¿No vienes con nosotros? -preguntó Riley torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

Victoria se paseó con una lentitud propia de un felino que acecha a su presa frente a él, haciendo que sus pelirrojos rizos rebotaran ligeramente sobre su espalda.

Riley la siguió con la mirada, en la que además de la confusión se podía ver el deseo.

Finalmente, Victoria se paró y habló con una voz que temblaba lo justo como para que su farsa fuese creíble para Riley.

-Será una decisión de último momento, ya te he dicho como funciona -suspiró antes de tocar ligeramente su hombro. Riley se volvió hacia ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Los Cullen tienen... poderes? -preguntó en un susurro vacilante.

-No los subestimes, Riley -replicó Victoria. -Os ganarán en número, -se echó hacia delante y Riley pasó sus manos por la cintura de la vampira- pero ellos podrán anticipar todos vuestros movimientos.

Riley dirigió sus ojos color borgoña a los exuberante labios rojos de la vampira.

-¿Según tu amigo? -la expresión de Victoria se puso ligeramente lívida al escuchar eso, recordando a su pareja, a su James, que había muerto por culpa de _esa simple y patética humana._

-Sí... -confirmó pensando en el otro miembro de su aquelarre de nómadas que había perdido la vida. - Mi amigo... muerto -confirmó con un ronco suspiro. -Laurent descubrió las cosas que saben hacer... y le mataron -su expresión se volvió falsamente torturada -: pero no antes de que me lo dijera a mi.

Se soltó de las manos de Riley y andó a su espalda, intentando pensar algo que le convenciese.

-Tal vez se equivocó -señaló el joven vampiro. Se dio la vuelta para ver tan solo la nuca de ''su pareja''. Sonrió ligeramente. -Verás... -apartó el pelo de la cara de Victoria y se inclinó hacia ella - se supone que estamos en territorio de los Cullen. -Apretó ligeramente la nariz contra su mejilla -: y lo hemos estado destrozando y no he visto a ninguno de ellos.

Victoria se dio la vuelta hacia él y retrocedió un par de pasos con una fingida expresión mezcla de pánico, confusión y dolor pintado en su rostro angelical de vampiro, aunque por dentro fuera un demonio de ojos rojos clamando venganza por su compañero caído en combate.

-No confías en mi -afirmó con voz temblorosa. El rostro de Riley se crispó.

-Te confiaría mi vida -se apresuró a decir. -Yo... tan solo digo que...

-Lo hago por nosotros -contestó Victoria mirándole a los ojos fijamente -: para que podamos alimentarnos... sin que tomen... represalias... yo... yo no puedo seguir viviendo con miedo, temiendo cada día, cada instante que nos ataquen. Yo... -bajó la vista y un falso sollozo escapó de su pecho. Desde luego, era una gran actriz. Riley se apresuró a negarlo cogiéndole el rostro entre sus blancas manos.

-¡NO! -negó con un rugido acallado en el fondo de la garganta. -No lo permitiré... Voy a acabar con el Clan de los Cullen -siseó con un ronco suspiro. -Lo juro.

Victoria sonrió y enredo sus dedos de largas y afiladas uñas en el pelo de su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia sí misma antes de darse un largo y prolongado beso, cargado de deseo por parte de Riley y de asco por parte de Victoria, aunque bien disimulado.

Se separaron un momento y Victoria le miró a los ojos de nuevo.

-Te quiero -aseguró a Riley. -Muchísimo.

Riley se inclinó para besar su cuello sensualmente mientras Victoria cerraba los ojos con solo una idea en mente.

La muerte de su James al fin sería vengada. Isabella Swan iba a morir de una manera u otra.


	43. La magia oscura deja huella

ella corrió hacia el despacho del director de Hogwarts mientras sentía como los efectos del felix felicis de desvanecían lentamente. Se dio más prisa, era muy tarde, pero debía llegar urgentemente a él. Cuando llegó Harry le esperaba debajo de la gárgola que estaba ya abierta. Ambos pasaron y subieron corriendo las escaleras, antes de entrar precipitadamente en el despacho.

Dumbledore levantó la vista y miró a los mellizos sorprendido hasta que vio como Bella movió enérgicamente un botellita de cristal llena de una sustancia color azul plateado que no era ni líquida ni gaseosa. El profesor le dedicó a Bella una gran sonrisa con ojos brillantes cuando su alumna se paró frente a él con la respiración agitada y con manchas rojizas de fiebre en los pómulos.

-Sabía que no me fallarías, Isabella -dijo en voz baja solo para la joven bruja. Tendió la mano y cogió la botellita de cristal antes de levantarse y acercarse al pensadero.

Dumbledore hechó el recuerdo, que era más espeso de lo normal, en la vasija de piedra y este empezó a dar vueltas dentro del enorme pensadero.

Bella y Harry se acercaron para introducir el rostro en las aguas claras de la vasija. Ambos aterrizaron sobre unas piedras negras antes de que el profesor Dumbledore se les uniera silenciosamente.

La misma clase del otro día se formó ante ellos, pero ahora solo se encontraban en ella Tom Ryddle y el profesor Slughorn.

-Estaba en la biblioteca la otra noche -empezó Tom- en la sección prohibida y... leí algo muy extraño acerca de una magia especial. Se llama... por lo que entendí... horrocrux -Bella miró a Harry alarmada, y su hermano tragó saliva audiblemente.

El rostro del Horace Slughorn joven se descompuso ligeramente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Horrocrux -repitió Ryddle entrecerrando los ojos. -Encontré ese término mientras leía y... no lo entendí del todo.

-No tengo muy claro lo que estás leyendo, Tom, pero se trata de magia muy pero que muy oscura -replicó Slughorn con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-De ahí que haya acudido a usted -explicó Ryddle alzando algo su mentón.

-Un horrocrux es un objeto en el cual una persona guarda parte de su alma -dijo Slughorn nervioso. Ryddle avanzó hacia él oliéndose una victoria fácil.

-Pero no entiendo el proceso, señor -contestó Tom con voz suave parándose a apenas dos pasos del profesor.

-Se divide el alma y se oculta parte de ella en un objeto, de este modo estás protegido aunque seas atacado y tu cuerpo destruido -confesó el profesor Slughorn bajando la mirada.

-Protegido -repitió Ryddle. Slughorn se estremeció ante el tono de su voz.

-Esa parte oculta sigue vivendo -completó el profesor de Slytherin. Tom Ryddle se dio la vuelta para ocultar el destello brillante de color rojo sangre que se produjo en sus, en quel entonces, hermosos ojos negros, y caminó hacia la chimenea de piedra donde las llamas crepitaban sobre unos troncos secos.

-¿Y cómo se puede dividir el alma, señor? -preguntó Ryddle aún de espaldas observando como las lenguas de fuego lamían la madera de cedro.

-Creo que tú ya conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta, Tom -murmuró Slughotn mirándole preocupado.

-Matando -asintió Ryddle.

-Sí -asintió el profesor secamente. Ña voz de Slughorn sonó de repente áspera -La muerte divide el alma en pedazos, es una violación de la naturaleza.

-¿Sólo se puede dividir el alma una vez? -preguntó Ryddle dando vueltas al arnillo de Sorvolo Gaunt en su dedo. Bella se estremeció al comprender que ya había matado y realizado un horrocrux y tan solo quería saber cuantos más podría conseguir. -¿Por ejemplo, y si son siete?

-¡Siete! -exclamó Slughorn. -¡Por las barbas blancas de Merlín, Tom! ¿No te parece suficiente matar a una persona? ¡FRAGMENTAR EL ALMA EN SIETE PARTES! -repitió el profesor escandalizado, aunque no lo mostrara, pues estaba empezando a temer del joven alumno que tenía a su cargo. -Todo esto es hipotético ¿Verdad, Tom? Académico.

Tom se dio la vuelta un momento y miró a Slughorn.

-Por supuesto, señor -confirmó con un asentimiento. -Será nuestro... pequeño secreto.

Los ragos de Slughorn se deformaron ligeramente y entonces Dumblerdo tomó por los codos a los mellizos Potter, y Harry y Bella subieron por el pensadero hasta la superficie antes de sacar la cabeza de la vasija de piedra.

Dumbledore andó hasta las pequeñas escaleras que conducían a su mesa llena de cachivaches, varios nuevos porque Bella y Harry se encargaron de destruirlos por la furia que les poseyó tras las muertes de Cedric y Sirus respectivamente, sostenida entre un par de pilares de piedra y mármol blanco, parecidos a los de los partenones griegos, y se sentó suspirando cansadamente.

-Esto es más grave de lo que imaginaba -murmuró Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido, acentuando las arrugas de su anciano rostro.

-¿S-s-se refiere a que lo consiguió señor? -tartamudeó Bella ligeramente asustada. Por mucho que se pareciera a su padre, las vistas de tener que dar caza a los cinco horrocruxes que aún quedaban le aterraban.

-¿Hizo un horrocrux? -preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, sí, correcto -asintió el director. -Y lo hizo con éxito sin duda. Y no solo una vez -contestó esta vez a la pregunta de Bella dirigendo una mirada elocuente con sus claros ojos azules a la joven bruja.

-¿Y dónde están ahora? -inquirió Bella confusa.

El profesor se levantó y subió la escalinata hasta la mesa de su despacho.

-Podrían ser cualquier cosa -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella. -Los objetos más comunes.

Abrió un cajón de la mesa y sacó unos objetos con cuidado. Echó sobre la mesa un viejo anillo de oro vejo descolorido con una pequeña piedra negro brillante patida por la mitad.

-Un anillo, por ejemplo -comentó mirando a Harry.

Luego elevó un viejo libro manchado de tinta rojo negruzca reseca, parecida a la sangre, con un enorme agujero deforme en el medio atravesándolo de lado a lado.

-O un libro -añadió mirando a Bella que observaba como hipnotizada el antiguo Diario de Ryddle que ella misma había destruido.

-El diario de Tom Ryddle -susurró alargando la mano hacia él, atraída por ese viejo recuerdo.

-Era un horrocrux, y... -Dumbledore clavó sus ojos en los de Bella, que los apartó del viejo libro en el acto y bajó la mano derecha, que todavía mantenía con los dedos extendidos como si pretendiese cogerlo. -Hace cuatro años cuando le salvaste la vida a Ginny en la Cámara Secreta, me trajiste esto -explicó pacientemente el profesor volteando el diario a ambos lados, mostrando los desperfectos. Harry se acercó a Bella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros con delicadeza antes de susurrar un tranquila en su oído, puesto que su respiración se estaba alterando ante el recuerdo de los labios del recuerdo de Tom Ryddle recorriendo su piel. -Supe entonces que era una magia muy distinta, muy oscura y muy poderosa. Pero a pesar de sospecharlo, hasta esta noche no tenía idea de cuanto.

-¿Y el anillo? -preguntó Harry esta vez.

-Pertenecía a la madre de lord Voldemort, difícil de encontrar, y aún más difícil de destruir -replicó Dumbledore. Bella contemplaba el anillo y el diario como ida, hasta que de repente, como un resprte, levantó la cabeza y contempló al anciano director.

-Pero, si se encuentran todos, si se destruye cada horrocrux... -empezó ella y luego se le unió Dumbledore, completando los dos a la vez la frase -: se destruiría a Voldemort.

-¿Cómo se pueden encontrar? -inquirió Harry mirando a su hermana y a Dumbledore, pasando de uno a otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. -Podrían estar en cualquier parte -señaló confuso.

-Cierto -confirmó Dumbledore. -Pero la magia, en especial la magia oscura... -Dumbledore se vio interrumpido cuando vio que Bella finalmente tocaba con los dedos el anillo y el diario al mismo tiempo. Aunque fue un simple roce, el diario se sacudió y el anillo se irguió para empezar a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo. Bella se estremeció ante las imágenes que le llegaron repentinamente. Nagini abriendo las fauces para tragarse a su presa, un alumno de Slytherin retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo mientras Tom Ryddle le apuntaba con la varita, una fila de piedras colocada sobre una marea de color negro brillante, un pequeño Tom Ryddle de once años con mirada de psicópata encerrado en su habitación del orfanato en el que vivía en el mundo muggle, una foto de unos acantilados escarpados recortados contra las aguas negras que se batían contra ellos en forma de olas, lord Voldemort riendo mientras lanzaba la maldición letal contra James Potter. Bella retiró la mano y finalmente, el diario dejó de moverse y el anillo dejó de girar y cayó con un golpe sordo sobre la mesa de Dumbledore, que la miró con unos ojos que parecían saber exactamente lo que había visto mientras se refugiaba en brazos de su hermano, sollozando ligeramente contra su pecho mientras el profesor completaba con voz trémula -: deja huella.

**Hola chics! Estoy triste TTwTT en el cap anterior solo 2 reviews! D: ¿Queréis que cambie algo? ¿Os está dejando de gusta la historia? Acepto cualquier sugerencia, pero por favor, dejadme opiniones que es lo que me anima a seguir subiendo :(**


	44. Bella ¿te importo?

Al cabo de un rato Bella se calmó y Harry alzó la mirada hacia Dumbledore.

-Ahí es dónde usted iba ¿Verdad? -inquirió. -Cuando se ausentaba

-Sí -asintió Dumbledore con gesto serio. -Y creo que he encontrado otro -ante eso Bella alzó la mirada interesada. -Pero esta vez no creo que pueda destruirlo solo. Una vez más he de pedirte demasiado, Harry.

Bella le miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Señor ¿y yo? -preguntó Bella mirándole de hito en hito.

-Tú debes volver con tu familia, Isabella. Ellos te esperan, te fuiste sin avisarles -la sorpresa recorrió el rostro de Harry. Se volvió hacia Bella intencionadamente.

-¿Te fuiste sin avisar?

-Es que... me peleé con papá -admitió Bella bajando la mirada. Harry cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

-¡Ay, Bella! -suspiró poniéndose los dedos índice y corazón pinzándose en el puente de la nariz, un gesto que, a pesar del pelo negro azabache, las gafas y la cicatriz, a Bella le recordaba a Edward.

-Señorita Potter, despídase de su hermano ahora y vaya a despedirse de sus amigos. Le he preparado un transportador en las Tres Escobas, le acompañaremos la señorita Nymphadora Tonks y yo ¿de acuerdo? -Bella asintió y rodeó con los brazos a Harry, que le devolvió el abrazo cariñosamente, apretándola con tanta fuerza que por un momento Bella temió ahogarse.

-Cuídate de los chupasangre y los chuchos -Bella soltó una risita ente el tono guasón de su hermano. Harry chasqueó la lengua contra los dientes. -Vamos Lily Bells, no llores -le pidió pasándole un dedo pálido por la mejilla, restañándole las lágrimas ardientes que le caían a Bella por las mejillas. Bella miró sorprendida las perlas que formaban sus lágrimas en los dedos de su hermano, ni siquiera se había percatado de estar llorando.

-Lo siento -se inclinó y se abrazó una vez más con Harry, estrechó la mano del profesor Dumbledore y salió hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Al salir de la torre, se los encontró allí en los pasillos, con gorro y bufanda andando entre la nieve.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione! -ambos se volvieron y sonrieron a la castaña.

-¡Bella!

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -inquirió sorprendida.

-Permiso de Dumbledore -explicó Ron. -Neville, Ginny y Luna también tienen.

-Quería despedirme -murmuró ella con la garganta cerrada. A ambos se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Ya te vas? -dijo Hermione afligida. Se echó en sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza.

-Hermione, vas a ahogarla -le regañó Ron suavemente. Hermione la soltó aún sollozando.- Tiene que ir con su familia Hermione, compréndelo.

Ron le dio a Bella un suave abrazo y le besó en la frente antes de tomar la mano de Hermione y entrelazar sus dedos.

De repente Bella sufrió un placaje.

-¿Te ibas? ¿Sin despedirte de nosotros? -Neville hizo un puchero. Bella les apretó contra ella.

-Ten cuidado con los torposoplos, Bella -le aconsejó Luna suspirando con ojos tristes.

-Espero que cuides bien de Edward, ya que te vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien -Ginny parpadeó intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Tan pronto como podamos, nos escaparemos -prometió Hermione. Todos le miraron boquiabiertos.

-¿Escaparos? -susurró Harry viniendo por el mismo camino que antes había tomado Bella.

-Es una aventura excitante ¿no? Romper las reglas -les alentó Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Hermione Granger? -inquirió Ron mirándola de hito en hito. Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Luna se dirigió hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw y Bella les acompañó a la Sala de Gryffindor. Los seis amigos se encaminaron hacia allí, entraron en la torre y cuando iban camino del tapiz de la Señora Gorda se encontraron a Draco Malfoy.

-Cómo no -masculló Harry al verle.

-Vaya, vaya, pero sin son los Potter y sus amigos -se rió con sorna. Bella hizo un gesto para que sus amigos le ignoraran y siguieran caminando.

-Alto ahí, Potter. Estás fuera a altas horas de la noche, mereces un castigo, ¿qué tal cien puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno? -Bella le fulminó con la mirada señalando la tarjetita que llevaba prendada de la túnica.

-Malfoy, si el cerebro fuera oro, serías el hombre más pobre del mundo, y con eso te digo todo. ¿Es que no has visto los permisos de Dumbledore?

-Mira, a mi me han nombrado prefecto y a ti no, lo cual significa que tengo el derecho de imponerte castigos y tú no -dijo Malfoy rojo hasta las orejas.

-Ya -replicó Bella. -pero tú eres imbécil y yo no, así que largo de aquí y déjanos en paz.

-En toda tu cara, estúpido sangre limpia -se burló Hermione mientras se alejaban riéndose.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**SALA COMÚN DE HUFFLEPUFF**

-Soy idiota -masculló Ernie McMillan tirándose del cabello tras haber discutido con Hannah Abbott en mitad de la Sala Común, por suerte solo estaban ellos y Cedric Diggory.

-Estoy de acuerdo -afirmó Cedric con una sonrisa a su lado. Ernie se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Alzó un puño en su dirección cuando Cedric se vino abajo ante el placaje de Bella.

-Gracias Bells -murmuró Ernie antes de darse la vuelta y subir hacia los dormitorios.

-Bella, no es que no me guste tener tu culo encima mía, pero ¿te puedes quitar? -Bella soltó una carcajada y se puso en pie de un salto antes de tomar la mano de Cedric y ayudarle a levantar.

-Así que te vas -suspiró Ced después de estar un rato hablando.

-Ya lo sabías -él asintió y se rió entre dientes.

-Supongo que tenía esperanzas de que pudiese estar un rato más contigo -suspiró de nuevo. -Pero ¡Ey! Tendremos tiempo ¿no?

-Claro Cedric.

-Bella ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro -asintió sorprendida.

-¿Te importo?

Bella parpadeó sorprendida.

-Claro que sí.

-Por eso has estado tan borde, está claro que no quieres despedirte de nuevo -dijo Cedric mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí me importas.

-¿Mucho? -Bella elevó la mirada. -Así que te importo mucho.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué eres mi mejor amigo y que, aunque sé que entiendes perfectamente que tenga que irme, me duele ver que has escogido antes conformarte con mi marcha jugando con un montón de artefactos viejos antes que a mi? -susurró mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin control.

-Sí, algo así podrías haber dicho -asintió él con la garganta cerrada mientras sonreía tristemente.

-¿Contento? -inquirió Bella señalándose los churretes que había en su cara.

-¿Me das un abrazo fuerte para que me sientas durante el viaje y dejas que sienta tus pechos turgentes? -se medio burló Cedric. Bella le miró mal mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-No seas idiota.

-Vale, me he pasado -admitió Cedric antes de que se abrazaran con fuerza. Bella le besó en el cuello con suavidad.

-Hazme un favor y cuídate, no quiero volver a perderte -Cedric asintió y se separaron. Él la miró a los ojos llorosos de ella.

-Eh, que vas a volver -ahora ambos sabían que hablaban de la lucha contra Voldemort. -Y volverás sana y salva. ¿Vale? Y yo cuidaré a los nuevos de tu E. D. Te lo prometo.

-Vale -sollozó Bella mientras salía de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff en dirección a los Jardines de Hogwarts. Cedric la miró con una media sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

-Sé que lo harás. Buena suerte, Bella -dijo él antes de dejar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla.

Nada era más cierto.

Bella volvería.

Voldemort moriría.

Y entonces, podrían volver a ser una familia.

De eso estaba seguro.


	45. Bella más Jacob menos Edward igual celos

**_Bella guardó en su bolsillo interior de la túnica la varita y la copia del libro de pociones de Harry, salió de Hogwarts y caminó hacia las Tres Escobas._**

Hogsmeade estaba muy bonito en primavera, con algunos restos de la nieve del invierno en los tejados y las primeras florecillas empezando a aflorar.

En la puerta del local preferido por los alumnos de Hogwarts, esperaban Tonks, con el pelo de un blanco desvaído y ojos apagados, y Dumbledore con su espesa barba blanca y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola de nuevo, señorita Potter -saludó Dumbledore. Bella asintió en su dirección y sonrió.

-Hola Bells -murmuró Tonks forzando una sonrisa, pero apenas le salió una mueca.

-Señor -llamó Bella a Dumbledore en un susurro. Bella sacó una botellita desde el bolsillo de los jeans que llevaba bajo la túnica de Gryffindor. Era de un color verdoso con algo plateado flotando en ella, y tenía la textura del fango.

Dumbledore alzó las cejas en su dirección tomando el bote.

-Es una poción vigorizante -explicó Bella con una sonrisa. -Se llama Saluberrimus*, la encontré en el libro. Es para lo que usted ya sabe -Dumbledore asintió y tomó la botellita guardándola en su túnica: larga, de color azul y con estrellas estampadas por toda ella.

-Has sido muy temeraria estos dos últimos años, Bella -observó Dumbledore sonriendo divertido.

-Me gusta estar con los Cullen -replicó Bella encogiéndose de hombros. -Me despeja la mente.

-Una historia bastante... interesante, la verdad. Una bruja y un vampiro -Dumbledore miró un momento a Tonks, que estaba en su mundo, y extendió un brazo en dirección a Bella. -Cógeme del brazo -Bella miró a Tonks preocupada. -Haz lo que te digo -repitió Dumbledore con tono cariñoso. Bella se cogió de Dumbledore y Tonks se despidió con la mano, antes de que ambos se vieran engullidos en un torbellino de colores.

Cuando pegaron los pies al suelo, los dos se encontraban en mitad del salón de los Cullen, que les miraban estupefactos, sobresaltados.

-Te apareces bastante bien para ser tan joven, Bella -murmuró Dumbledore mirándola con aprobación. - Normalmente, la gente vomita.

-¿Por qué será? -inquirió Bella con sarcasmo, tambaleándose ligeramente.

-Carlisle, Esme, siento haber interrumpido vuestra velada -se disculpó Dumbledore. Luego miró a Bella por encima de sus gafas de media luna. -Han ocurrido tantas cosas, Bella, y tú sigues igual. Me alegro de que sigas hacia delante.

-Después de todos estos años, señor, simplemente me dejo llevar -replicó Bella suspirando. Dumbledore sonrió.

-Siempre que te miro, veo a la joven Lily Evans caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts. -Dumbledore suspiró. -Perdona mis sensiblerías, Bella. Estoy mayor. A veces me olvido de lo mucho que has crecido, de que ya no eres la misma chiquilla inocente que llegó al Mundo Mágico hace 5 años y que se escondía dentro de los armarios.

-Para mi, usted sigue siendo el mismo señor -replicó Bella mirando a Dumbledore con admiración.

-Y como tu madre, eres indefectiblemente afable. Al menos, hasta que te enfaden. Algo que la gente se empeña en menospreciar. Adiós, Isabella. Familia Cullen -hizo un saludo a la familia y se desapareció girando sobre sí mismo. Bella miró a Carlisle y a Esme, con rostro arrepentido.

-¿Estoy en un lío? -murmuró mirándoles ligeramente asustada.

-Vete a tu habitación -ordenó Carlisle sin vacilación en su voz. Bella frunció el ceño.

-Yo no vivo aquí -Carlisle la miró un momento y suspiró.

-Sube a la de invitados, ahora iremos tu madre y yo.

Bella sonrió cuando dijo ''tu madre y yo''. Eso significaba que le habían perdonado.

-Papá, lo siento, fui una idiota, yo no quería decir lo que dije, es que me enfadé y cuando me enfado no pienso lo que digo... Lo que quiero decir es que... -respiró hondo. -Lo siento. Os quiero. Y haré lo que queráis. Si no queréis que luche, no lo haré, yo...

-Sube -repitió Carlisle, aunque esta vez su tono era demasiado suave como aparentar enfado y las comisuras de los labios le temblaban a causa del esfuerzo para contener la sonrisa. Bella sonrió de nuevo y subió las escaleras a todo correr.

Aquella si era su casa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Bella, Jasper y Edward habían ido al claro de prácticas, donde acordaron encontrarse con Jacob. El joven licántropo iba solo con vaqueros cortados, como siempre, y una sonrisa burlona.

-¿No vas a combatir? ¿Te has torcido un tobillo o algo parecido? -dijo socarronamente. Edward apretó el puño derecho conteniéndose.

-Lo hace por mí ¿vale? -espetó Bella. El rostro de Jacob se volvió serio.

-Da igual. Decidme el plan -Jasper comenzó a relatar.

-Este prado nos dará ventaja en la batalla. Necesitamos atraer a los neófitos con el aroma de Bella. Pero debe de acabarse aquí -le instó.

-Edward y yo nos vamos de acampada. Aunque me llevase en volandas, dejaríamos nuestro rastro -explicó Bella. Edward sonrió en plan sádico.

-Tu tufo por el contrario -replicó el vampiro de pelo broncíneo -es repugnante.

-Tío -gruñó Jacob. -No quieras empezar a comparar tufos.

Bella rodó los ojos exasperada.

-Se refiere a que tu olor ocultará el mío si me llevas tú -le espetó. Jacob pareció pensárselo.

-Hecho -dijo al cabo de unos segundos. Edward hizo una mueca ante los pensamientos del lobo.

-No es una buena idea -gruñó hacia Jasper.

-Edward -intentó convencerle. -No querrán ni acercarse a su... -arrugó la nariz- ...olor.

-Vale, probémoslo, cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminamos -Bella se encaminó hacia Jacob, que pasó los brazos por su espalda y sus rodillas. Bella se cruzó de brazos, decidida a no tocarle más de lo necesario.

-''_Au de lobo''_ marchando -bromeó Jacob. Edward le fulminó con la mirada.

-Corre -le espetó. Jacob se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el bosque.

Cuando se perdieron de vista Jacob se dirigió a Bella.

-¿Vas a pedirme a mi también que no luche? -preguntó curioso. -¿O no te importa mi seguridad?

-Claro que me importa, pero no me harías caso -Bella hizo una mueca de asco cuando Jacob la apretó más fuerte contra él.

-De todos modos, no tengo elección. Desde que dejé a Sam, ser el macho Alfa, debo acatar lo que él diga.

-¿Desde que le dejaste ser el Alfa? -se asombró Bella alzando las cejas, de repente interesada.

-Yo no quería entrar en la manada -explicó Jacob con una mueca. -Y mucho menos ser su líder.

-Vaya... -suspiró Bella. Luego, añadió divertida: - El Jefe Jacob.

-Me desmarqué -Jacob se encogió de hombros. -Pero cada elección tiene sus consecuencias. Algunas más que otras.

-No empieces -protestó Bella en tono cansino. -Todos tomamos nuestras decisiones, y tendrás que aceptar las mías.

-Se puede amar a más de una persona a la vez, Bella. Lo he visto, con Sam, Emily y Leah.

-Pero yo no soy una loba -le espetó Bella. -No puedo imprimarme.

-¡No tiene nada que ver con la imprimación! -replicó Jacob. -Tiene que ver con sentir algo por alguien. Y sé que tú sientes algo por mí. Notó lo que te hago sentir, físicamente. Te pongo nerviosa.

Jacob se inclinó hacia ella con intención de besarla y Bella empezó a retorcerse.

-Jake -gruñó, regañándole.

-Tranquila... -Jacob se incorporó. - Prometí no volver a darte un beso hasta que me lo pidieras.

Bella soltó una carcajada y le dio un golpe en el pecho a modo de broma.

-Vas a tener que mantener esa promesa durante mucho tiempo, Jefe -Jacob sonrió ante aquello y ambos continuaron su perorata.

Mientras tanto, en el prado, Jasper salió de entre los árboles dirigiéndose a Edward.

-Sólo he detectado tufo a lobo -convino serio. -Nada de nuestra Bella.

Edward asintió de manera distraída, con los ojos negros. Jasper frunció el entrecejo y le envió ondas de calma.

-Funcionará -le prometió en un susurro, convencido de que su hermana no estaría en peligro durante la batalla.

Edward enseñó los dientes ante los pensamientos de Jacob.

-Genial -siseó secamente. Apretó el puño derecho, en cuyo interior estaba el anillo de Bella, abandonado cuando se fue a Hogwarts.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Bella aparcó la Chevy frente a la casa de Charlie ''Swan'' Evans y vio que estaba en el porche, junto a Alice. Ambos reían.

-Igual que Bells cuando era un bebé -Alice soltó una risita.

-Sí -asintió. -Pero no te preocupes, tiene un candado.

-Bueno, déjate ver más a menudo -repuso Charlie metiéndose hacia la casa de nuevo.

-Vale -convino. Luego se volvió hacia Bella en el momento en que Charlie cerraba la puerta. -He arreglado tu coartada para la batalla.

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó Bella impresionada. Ni Charlie, ni Dumbledore, sabían del ejército.

-Le he dicho a tu ''padre'' -Alice hizo comillas con los dedos - que toda la familia se va de excursión este fin de semana y que tú y yo tendremos una fiesta de pijamas. Además, Charlie se va a Hogwarts -dijo de forma distraída.

-¿Charlie? ¿Ahora le llamas por su nombre de pila? -Alice sonrió petulante.

-Yo sí le caigo bien. En realidad, tú y Edward estaréis solos esta noche -Bella abrió unos ojos como platos y el pelo se le empezó a poner amarillo. -¡Bella, el pelo! -exclamó Alice alarmada, y Bella se controló.

-Estaremos... ¿solos? -Bella tragó saliva y Alice mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Nos vamos todos de caza, a coger fuerzas para la batalla -ante la expresión de Bella, Alice se echó a reír. -De nada -añadió risueña.

_***N/A: del latín saluberrimo, significa vigorizante. Inventado en la historia por ''el Príncipe Mestizo'', aquí por mi. :P**_

HOLA! :D Sé que pasó mucho tiempo, pero ahora mismo estoy suuuuuuuper ocupada. Os quiero.

PD: Review = Galletas :D


	46. ¡¡POR LAS CALZAS DE MERLÍN, CHARLIE!

**Bella se despidió de Alice, que le guiñó un ojo y entró en casa de Charlie. Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua y vio a Charlie sacando varias cosas de la nevera.**

-Hola -saludó su tío con una sonrisa. -¿Quieres un sandwich?

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras bebía con ansía. Había ido a entrenar Quidditch (a espaldas de los Cullen) con la pequeña snitch que le regaló Canuto en su quinto año y ahora estaba agotada. Por suerte se había llevado el coche, porque sino Alice habría sospechado.

-No tengo hambre -eso era mentira, pero no quería nada americano, le apetecía un buen trozo de la tarta de melaza de las cocinas de Hogwarts, pero eso no era algo que pudiese conseguir de la nada.

_Por desgracia_ pensó con tristeza mientras le rugían las tripas.

-Bueno -comentó Charlie. -La hermana... me cae bien -dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Bella sonrió de lleno.

-Alice. Sí, es genial -admitió la bruja. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Llevaba mucho tiempo con una pregunta en mente, referida a cierto merodeador. -Charlie, me preguntaba... ¿por qué... Sirius... no intentó buscar a alguien para casarse y eso... con todas las pretendientas que tenía?

-Ah... No lo sé -admitió. -Supongo que Canuto no conoció a la chica idónea. ¿Por qué?

-No sé. Creía que... quizá... tal vez... Sirius había rechazado la institución del matrimonio -admitió finalmente. Había aceptado la petición de Edward en ese momento, pero luego le había devuelto el anillo cuando se fue a Hogwarts. En ese entonces, cuando se le declaró, él no sabía quién era. Y ahora que lo sabía, le daba miedo. -¿Pero crees que tiene algún sentido? -Charlie la miró alzando las cejas y poniéndose tieso en el sitio.

-Sí, el matrimonio tiene sentido -confirmó meneando la mano derecha, donde, en su dedo anular, descansaba su alianza de bodas. -Pero cuando seas mayor. Muuucho mayor -dijo alargando la palabra más de lo necesario. Bella apretó los dientes. -Fíjate en tus padres, a ellos les fue bien, y también a mí o a Arthur y Molly. Y Sirius es un alma libre, a él no puede atársele -Bella suspiró. -Ya te llegará.

Bella asintió distraídamente.

-Sí, ya, supongo -murmuró con un hilo de voz.

-Imagino que no querrás casarte por obligación, -comenzó Charlie, claramente incómodo - porque no has tenido... Eh... Bueno... cuidado.

Bella se le quedó mirando confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes de que te habló -murmuró su tío dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. -Hay cosas que tienes que saber cuando te ves implicado físicamente en...

A Bella le dio la sensación de que algo hacía Click en su cabeza y se le encendió la bombilla.

-Vale, no me des la charla -pidió poniendo las manos frente a ella, como un escudo. -Por favor.

-Oye -reconvino Charlie. -Créeme, yo me siento tan incómoda como tú.

Bella soltó una risotada.

-Eso lo dudo. Y tranquilo, Bill y Charlie Weasley me dieron la charla hace 10 años cuando Remus me llevó a escondidas de Dumbledore, alegando que mejor ellos que las copias -Bella rió ante el recuerdo.

-Bueno, pero hace 10 años tú no tenías novio -replicó Charlie. Bella hizo una mueca. _Golpe bajo._

-No creo que lo esencial haya cambiado, Charlie -soltó Bella atolondrada.

Charlie tragó saliva y levantó la vista.

-De acuerdo, así que... estáis tomando... -se puso más rojo de un camión de bomberos conforme hablaba. -Precauciones.

Bella cerró los ojos, deseando darse de cabezazos contra una pared, y se dio de bofetadas internamente por no dejarle hablar antes.

-Escucha Charlie, no te preocupes por... eso -dijo con tono ligeramente tembloroso. -Edward es... de la vieja escuela -concluyó alzando las cejas hacia él, pensando que su tío por fin estaba pillando las indirectas que le lanzaba.

-Vieja escuela -repitió Charlie asintiendo. Dejó vagar la vista por la habitación, recorriendo todos y cada uno de los muebles de la cocina. Finalmente, para desesperación de Bella, volvió a hablar. -Genial ¿y eso qué es? -inquirió. -¿Algo en clave?

-¡OH! ¡POR LAS CALZAS DE MERLÍN, CHARLIE! -explotó Bella. Se señaló la cabeza con el dedo índice, luego a Charlie y de nuevo a ella misma con ambos pulgares -¡QUE SOY VIRGEN!

-¡Ah! ¡Ok, ok, ok! -soltó Charlie de manera atolondrada haciendo un ademán de taparse los oídos con la manos. -Vale, vale, está bien. Me alegra haberlo hablado -Bella se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina con rapidez antes de que Charlie pudiese preguntarle algo más.

-A mi también -gritó mientras subía las escaleras de tres en tres a trompicones, intentando llegar a su cuarto lo más rápidamente posible para ponerse los auriculares de su ipod y olvidarse de la incómoda conversación con su tío.

Charlie se quedó allí abajo, solo, bebiendo de una lata de cerveza y haciendo lo contrario de su sobrina, rememorando la conversación que James o Remus deberían haber tenido con Bella pero que ni uno ni otro habían tenido ocasión de realizar.

-Virgen -murmuró de repente con un hilo de voz. -Virgen -asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente y sonrió de manera amplia. -Ahora ese vampiro me cae un poquitín mejor -determinó, y eso era algo en lo que tanto Cornamenta como Lunático seguro que hubiesen estado de acuerdo.

Hola! sé que es un poquito corto, pero quería incluir este cap a toda costa y no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir PERO tengo otro cap y medio preparados, el problema es que no me dejaba subir u.u Gracias en especial a Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen por su insistencia y ánimo para seguir escribiendo y haber hecho posible que volviera a subir (Sino me hubiese tirado así un montón porque no sabía que pasaba xD). Espero vuestras opiniones:33

Reviews = Cookies de chocolate :D


	47. Amor en estado puro

Era de noche cuando Bella se apareció frente a la mansión Cullen con una pequeña bolsa marrón colgada al hombro.

La casa de su novio. Y ahora también SU casa pensó con una sonrisa en la cara. Dio unos pasos cuando una figura se materializó al otro lado de la puerta. Era Edward. Alto, desgarbado, ataviado con camisa gris y un ajustado pantalón vaquero de color negro. El pelo cobrizo, perfectamente desordenado, los ojos de un color dorado líquido, todo parecía dar la bienvenida a su Bella.

Sonrió de manera pícara y le salió la sonrisa que Bella más amaba, su sonrisa torcida, haciendo resaltar sus pálidos pómulos. Ella, como no, se sonrojó. Edward abrió la puerta y la observó.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera? -inquirió observándola. Se preguntaba por qué Bella no se había aparecido directamente dentro de la casa. ¿Acaso la daría vergüenza? -¿Qué ocurre? -la sonrisa desapareció un poco de sus labios pero Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada -repuso la bruja pasando al interior de la casa. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió con Edward de la mano. El vampiro sonrió mientras hacía circulitos con el pulgar en el reverso de la pálida mano blanca de Bella. Ella sonrió y se sonrojó mientras dirigía sus ojos brillantes de excitación al suelo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al tercer piso Edward cogió a Bella de la muñeca y la intentó parar, pero ella no se percató porque el vampiro no usaba ni una milésima parte de su fuerza.

-¡Eh! -la llamo con voz algo ronca. Bella se dio la vuelta y le miró y él la tomó de la muñeca donde llevaba la pulsera que le había regalado Jacob Black y con mucho cuidado le colgó un corazón, que parecía hecho de cristal y que relucía con todos los colores del arcoiris, del brazalate. Era de diamante, pero Bella no se percató de ello. Observaba como hipnotizada los reflejos de la luz en el corazón. -Me parece justo que yo también esté representado -observó mirándola con ojos tiernos.

-Es precioso -susurró ella. Elevó la mirada y clavó sus ojos de color chocolate en los dorados del vampiro. -Gracias.

La sonrisa de Edward no podría ser más grande. La tomó de la cintura y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

-¿Qué haces? -exclamó Bella de pronto, con voz aguda. Soltó una carcajada de nerviosismo.

-Es una sorpresa -susurró Edward en su oído, con voz queda. Bella hizo un mohín sin perder la sonrisa.

-Sabes que odio las sorpresas -remarcó.

-También es de Carlisle y Esme -añadió Edward en voz baja. Eso bastó para que Bella parase de protestar. La condujo por los pasillos hasta su cuarto y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-Espero que te guste -susurró Edward antes de destaparle los ojos. Bella se maravilló y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Hay una cama! -era una cama de matrimonio enorme, con dos grandes almohadas de dos metros cada una, una decena de mullidos cojines de plumas y un cómodo colchón, todo cubierto de un cobertor y una colcha de color dorado.

-Pensamos que te vendría bien para dormir -repuso Edward sonriendo. Bella se acercó a la cama, dejó su mochila y se sentó encima del mullido colchón mirando a su alrededor.

-Con un colchón inflable hubiese bastado -replicó Bella.

-¿Es demasiado? -inquirió mirando a su enamorada.

-No, no, es... genial -dijo Bella. No quería que sus recientes padres adoptivos se enfadaran con ella o se sintieran decepcionados por su reacción, ni mucho menos Edward. Luego tragó saliva. -Quiero preguntarte algo.

Edward la miró perplejo.

-Lo que quieras -repuso sorprendido.

-El matrimonio es tu condición para transformarme tú ¿no? -una sonrisa se formó en los rasgos de Edward. -Sí -admitió al cabo de unos instantes, sentándose junto a Bella.

-Vale -Ella se echó hacia delante y le miró a los ojos. -Quiero negociar mi propia condición -se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa y eso se notaba en sus ojos, excesivamente brillantes o en el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Si Fred, George, Ron o Ginny hubieran estado delante estarían riéndose mientras el resto de sus compañeros (con Harry incluido) huían, porque cuando Bella estaba nerviosa, era sinónimo de una broma pesada o de algo muuuy ''peculiar''.

Edward pareció confuso.

-Dime lo que quieres y lo tendrás -replicó el vampiro pasándole un dedo helado por la mejilla ardiente.

-¿Me lo prometes? -Bella sabía mejor que nadie que no podría atraparle con un juego de palabras, pero podía intentarlo.

Edward la miró a los ojos con los suyos, ardientes y susurró con voz aterciopelada: Sí.

Bella tragó saliva de forma convulsiva.

-Vale -se echó hacia delante tras unos momentos y rodeó el cuello de Edward con los brazos, besándole con dulzura, beso que el vampiro de pelo cobrizo devolvió de buen grado. Pero entonces el beso de Bella se volvió ambisioso y Edward comprendió. Se separó de ella con dificultad y la miró a los ojos.

-Bella. No -negó.

-Dijiste que viviera todas las experiencias humanas -le recordó Bella atrayéndolo hacia sí. Edward se quedó rígido.

-NO SI TENGO EL RIESGO DE PERDER EL CONTROL Y MATARTE -declaró casi gruñendo. Bella le interrumpió poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

-No lo harás -le aseguró. Edward la miró apenado. -Todos pensáis que en cuanto me transforme solo querré masacrar a toda la ciudad -Edward bajó la mirada y habló con voz ronca.

-Esa fase no dura eternamente -murmuró intentando convencerla.

-Te quiero a ti -susurró Bella mirándolo a los ojos, ahora más oscuros. -Mientras sigo siendo yo. Mientras te... -Bella se puso aún más roja -te deseo. Como ahora.

Edward pareció flaquear. La miró con gesto que pedía compasión a gritos.

-Es muy peligroso.

-Inténtalo -susurró Bella. Luego bajó la mirada. -Solo inténtalo, por mí. Iré a una Universidad cara y hasta puedes comprarme un coche. Me casaré contigo -añadió con lo que la expresión de Edward cambió a una de total rendición. -Solo inténtalo.

Edward le puso una mano en la nuca y tiró de ella hacia él, besándola. Ella le devolvió el beso de buen gusto y en pocos segundos, la lengua helada del vampiro entró en su boca recorriéndola de arriba a abajo.

Bella tiró de Edward hacia ella y él gruñó ligeramente.

-Bella -exclamó con voz jadeante mientras la bruja metía las manos por debajo de la tela de seda de su camisa y recorría los músculos de su musculoso pecho de hielo con las manos. -Para.

Ella no le hizo caso y comenzó a quitarse los botones de la blusa sin dejar de besarle. Él le cogió las muñecas con mano de hierro.

-¿Te importaría dejar de desnudarte? -le pidió con voz muy ronca a causa del deseo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? -preguntó Bella confundida.

-Esta noche no -replicó Edward. Bella relajó los brazos al instante. Se puso colorada y se incorporó mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas ardientes que le escocían los ojos.

-Tú... te refieres a que no... conmigo... tú no quieres... vale, entiendo -murmuró mientras se sorbía la nariz.

-Créeme -Edward se había acercado hacia ella y le había cogido el rostro entre las manos. -Quiero hacerlo. Pero quiero casarme antes contigo.

Bella sonrió débilmente.

-Me haces sentir como el malo de la película... que intenta arrebatarte tu virginidad mientras se retuerce el bigote -Edward soltó una carcajada pegando su frente a la de Bella. Negó con la cabeza.

-No es mi virginidad lo que me preocupa -repuso alzando las cejas burlón. Bella le miró boquiabierta.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-Es solo una regla que no quiero romper -explicó Edward tranquilamente. -Puede que sea demasiado tarde para mi alma, pero protegeré la tuya a toda costa. Ya sé que no es un concepto... moderno -admitió. Bella negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

-No es moderno, es anticuado -le espetó Bella. Edward sonrió tímidamente.

-Soy de otra época. Las cosas eran mucho menos complicadas entonces -''para empezar no era un vampiro'' añadió mentalmente. -Si te hubiese conocido entonces, te habría cortejado. Habríamos dado paseos con carabinas y tomado té helado en el porche. -Edward se levantó y Bella le siguió con la mirada hasta que se paró frente a ella. -Puede que te hubiese robado un beso o dos. Pero... - de repente parecía nervioso, muy nervioso, y Bella le observaba asombrada. -Solo después de pedirle permiso a tu padre... me habría arrodillado ante ti -añadió poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y sacando la cajita de terciopelo. Iba a hacer esto como debía, ahora que conocían todos los secretos de uno y otro. -Y te habría ofrecido un anillo -susurró abriendo la cajita dejando al descubiero el anillo de Elizabeth Masen. -Era de mi madre -explicó y Bella le observó asombrada y aterrada a un tiempo. -Isabella Potter, prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Me concederías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Edward se quedó sin aliento, observando la reacción de Bella, cuando de repente esta dijo con voz clara: SI.

La sonrisa de Edward no pudo ser más grande. Bella echó los brazos a su alrededor y él la tomó en sus brazos. Finalmente, posó sus labios en los suyos y sonrió.

Aquello sería para siempre...

¿O no?


	48. Historia Cuarto Curso parte 1

-¡DESPIERTA! -gritó Alice en el oído de Bella a la mañana siguiente. Bella pegó un grito, sobresaltada, y se cayó de la cama. -¿Por qué me despiertas duendecillo? -Nos tienes que seguir contando la historia, Bellsie -repuso Alice sacándole la lengua. -Tienes 15 minutos para vestirte y bajar.

Antes de que Bella pudiese abrir la boca Alice había salido por la puerta y le había dejado un conjunto de ropa sobre la cama. Unos vaqueros de pitillo azules artistícamente desgastados, una camiseta blanca de manga corta con el símbolo de los Rolling, una camisa de franela a cuadros y unas deportivas de color negro y rojo. Para su sorpresa, le encantó.

Pasó al baño de la pequeña habitación de Edward y se cambió rápidamente. El día anterior se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta en brazos de Edward, y él era demasiado caballeroso como para despertarla por esa nimiedad.

Diez minutos más tarde, bajaba las escaleras dispuesta a enseñar a su familia su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_''Vamos Bella... ¡BELLA! -Una Bella pálida y sudorosa abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe. Hermione la observaba preocupada. -¿Estás bien? -preguntó su amiga angustiada._

-_He-Hermione... era una pesadilla... -susurró Bella mirando a su alrededor. -¿Cuándo has llegado?_

-_Ahora -Bella se sorprendió. Eran las seis de la mañana. -¿Y tú?_

-_Anoche -repuso poniéndose en pie. Rápidamente se puso unos __pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera sobre la camiseta del pijama. Siguió a Hermione que había salido de la habitación y se dirigía hacia la de los chicos. Una vez allí, la castaña se inclinó sobre Ron._

-_Despierta, ¡DESPIERTA RONALD! -gritó haciendo que Harry también despertase y callese de la cama. -Espabilad y vestíos, y no os volváis a dormir. Venga -añadió haciendo gestos hacia Bella. -Molly dice que el desayuno está listo._

_Pronto, los gemelos, Ginny, el Cuarteto Dorado y el señor Weasley iban camino de encontrarse con los Diggory, aunque esto Bella no lo sabía._

-_¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Ron._

-_Aún no lo sé... -repuso el Señor Weasley. -Solo, no os separéis._

_A pocos metros de allí vieron a un hombre bajo, con algo de tripa, gafas y cabello castaño y entrecano._

-_¡ARTHUR! -exclamó con alegría.-Ya era hora, hijo. Es tarde._

-_¡Lo siento Amos! A algunos se les han quedado pegadas las sábanas -repuso Arthur mirando de reojo a sus hijos. Para remarcar, Ron bostezó. -Os presento a Amos Diggory._

-_¿¡Diggory!? -exclamó Bella asombrada._

-_Sí, trabaja conmigo en el Ministerio -justo al terminar un chico alto y desgarbado se tiró desde la rama del árbol al suelo cayendo sobre las plantas de sus pies. Los ojos grises chispearon alegres enmarcados por una espesa cabellera castaño-dorada -Y este chicarrón debe de ser Cedric._

-_Señor -asintió Cedric con una sonrisa tendiéndole una mano. __Arthur se la estrechó. _

-_Ced... -exclamó la joven Bella con voz entrecortada. El chico le sonrió con efusividad y ella se sonrojó profundamente._

Edward gruñó y Bella se mordió el labio para no reírse.

-Es solo un amigo, Edward, no estés celoso -le reprendió suavemente.

_Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada sonriendo. _

-_¡Por las barbas de Merlín! -exclamó Amos al ver a los gemelos. -¡Vosotros debéis de ser los Potter, Harry y Bella! _

-_Sí señor -contestaron ambos a la vez. Amos estrechó la mano de Bella con avidez._

-_Cedric no para de hablar de ti -ante eso Cedric se sonrojó y murmuró un ''papá'' incómodo mientras las chicas soltaban risitas tontas. -Es un gran, gran placer._

-_El placer es mío, señor -aseguró Bella antes de que comenzaran de nuevo su camino. _

_Bella y Cedric caminaban juntos, tomados de la mano. Cualquiera hubiera pasado por allí, hubiese pensado que eran una pareja, al menos que los conocieran claro._

_Cuando al cabo de media hora llegaron a una pequeña colina desde la cual se divisaba un pueblo pequeño y de caserones antiguos, el Sol ya estaba empezando a despuntar entre las nubes._

-_¡Es justo allí! -gritó Cedric cuando vio una especie de bota vieja en lo alto de la colina. _

-_¡Rápido, colocaos alrededor y agarraos bien! -Todos se colocaron en círculo y se agarraron a la bota como pudieron, mientras Bella le susurraba a Cedric ''no me sueltes''._

-_Nunca -le prometió en respuesta besándola en al sien._

Otro gruñido por parte de Edward. Bella frunció el ceño. No recordaba que su relación con Cedric fuese así, que pudiese mal interpretarse. Siempre había sido tan natural como respirar.

-_¿Cómo vamos a viajar con esta vieja bota mugrienta? -soltó Harry aturdido mientras miraba de soslayo a su hermana y su amigo. Frunció el entrecejo. _

-_No es una simple bota vieja y mugrienta -repuso Fred._

-_Es un traslador -añadió George._

-_A la de tres -gritó Amos._

-_¿Qué... -empezó Harry._

-_¡UNO!_

-_...es..._

-_¡DOS!_

-_... un traslador? _

-_TRES -nadie pudo responder a Harry antes de que se vieran envueltos en un torbellino de colores y giros. Cuando finalmente cayeron a tierra y Harry abrió los ojos vio que los únicos que se __mantenían en pie eran los dos adultos, Cedric y una Bella tambaleante que se agarraba a Cedric por la cintura._

_Cedric se acercó a Harry y le tendió la mano para levantarle y después regresó junto a Bella que miraba hipnotizada al frente de la ladera._

-_Increíble -exclamó sin voz._

_Cedric se rió._

-_Bienvenida a los Mundiales de Quidditch._

Hola gente. Normalmente no tardo tanto en subir pero tengo otras preocupaciones en mente. Por ello, lo siento. Trataré de dedicarme más en serio al fic, como solía hacer antes.

Otra cosa que no suelo hacer normalmente es contestar reviews, pero ahora voy a hacerlo, en especial al de un user que ha comentado sin cuenta.

Este es el comentario:

_esto es un asco, bella es sumamente engreida, y se cree lo mejor y el_

_centro dle universo, ella no es así, encuentro que es una terrible_ _exageracion, porque nisiquiera harry potter en la verdadera saga es asi de_ _arrogante, es realmente imosible que edward se enamorara de una chica tan_ _plasta como enta isabella._ Copiado directamente de mi bandeja de correo. Y esta es mi respuesta: No me importa recibir críticas SIEMPRE Y CUANDO guardéis respeto. Sea quién sea la que ha comentado quiero decirle que mi historia NO es un asco solo porque no sea de su agrado. Para seguir, te diré que en varios capítulos se explica el por qué de la actitud de Bella y, en efecto, Harry no es tan arrogante ¿pero sabes por qué? Cualquier potterhead que se precie sabe que el carácter de Harry es el Lily y aquí el carácter de Bella es el de James. Dudo mucho que sepas el significado de "plasta" puesto que no tiene que ver nada con ser arrogante y tener carácter. Y respecto al resto, te diré que para empezar a criticar algo hazlo con respeto y al menos escribe bien, que necesitas urgentemente un diccionario. Gracias al resto de vosotros que me seguís fielmente y a los que me ayudáis a mejorar día a día. Sois de lo mejor. 


	49. LEER, ES URGENTE

Hola.

Vengo a hablarles de una cuestión muy importante.

De un tiempo a esta parte, vengo dedicándome más a escribir esbozos de capítulos, ideas de historias y leer… Pues bien, hace poco me encontré con un x-over de Crepúsculo y Harry Potter que me interesó de sobre manera: 'Isabella Lillian Potter'.

s/ 9397793/1/Isabella-Lillian-Potter (link sin espacios).

Al principio, la historia me interesó bastante… hasta que me di cuenta de que me sonaba demasiado. Y entonces comparé pasajes de varios capítulos que estaban DIRECTAMENTE sacados de mi historia, desde párrafos enteros, hasta frases sueltas, pasando por diálogos.

Francamente, me siento indignada e insultada, pues alguien se está haciendo autoría de algo que salió de mi cabeza sin siquiera mencionarme. Así pues, hasta que esto se solucione, me niego a seguir subiendo capítulos de esta o de cualquier otra de mis historias, y si tengo que llegar a borrarlas, lo haré. Quien avisa no es traidor, y yo me tomo mi arte muy en serio.

A la autora, le pido que corrija su historia eliminando lo plagiado, porque sí, se trata de plagio.

A mis lectoras, les pido apoyo.

Un saludo, Ceci.


	50. Historia 4ºCurso (2º parte): El Cáliz

_Grandes tiendas de campaña se extendían de lado a lado de un enorme valle, banderas rojas de Bulgaria, escarapelas rojas en apoyo a Irlanda._

_Miles de hombres, mujeres, niños, familias enteras, disfrutando de vuelos en escobas profesionales, vendedores ambulantes que vendían recuerdos a precios asequibles, bufones que hacían malabares con Quaffles rojas brillantes._

-_Vamos, vamos, no os rezaguéis -pidió el señor Weasley a su comitiva de adolescentes._

-_¡Agáchate! -exclamó Cedric en dirección a Bella cuando vio a dos hombres dirigirse hacia ellos montados sobre sus escobas en un vuelo raso. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y para diversión de los gemelos, Bella quedó sobre Cedric con sus rostros muy cerca, demasiado._

Una vez más, Edward gruñó y Bella escondió el rostro entre las manos, visiblemente avergonzada.

-Edward, solo son amigos -convino Esme con ademán tranquilizador. Bella elevó la mirada y le sonrió a la vampira, a la cual se le extendió una sonrisa de afecto de lado a lado del rostro.

-_Esto... yo... lo siento -se disculpó Cedric sonrojado, y Bella se levantó cuando Harry la cogió de la capucha de la sudadera y la puso a su lado mirando mal al de Hufflepuff._

-_Contrólate, hurón -le gruñó en un aparte cuando los gemelos comenzaron a bromear con Bella._

-_Aquí se separan nuestros caminos - intervino Amos antes de que Cedric contestase. -Os veremos en el partido._

_Cedric asintió y chocó la mano del señor Weasley para luego irse caminando detrás de su padre algo cabizbajo._

-_¡Ajá! -exclamó el señor Weasley cuando llegaron a una pequeña tienda de campaña de color verde. -Hogar dulce hogar -repuso abriendo la parte delantera de la tienda._

-¿Qué? -exclamó Rosalie. -¡Es imposible! ¡Vosotros no cabéis ahí dentro!

-La magia puede con todo -repuso Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

-_¿Qué? -soltó Harry. -Pero si es una tienda par personas._

-_Quizá estemos un poco apretados -concedió el señor Weasley. -Pero nos las apañaremos._

_Uno por uno todos entraron, y en último lugar, los chicos Potter. Se quedaron boquiabiertos. Era como una casa con varias habitaciones, lámparas, horno, televisión, sillones y alfombras, todo perfectamente colocado._

-¡ESME! ¡QUIERO UNA DE ESAS! -gritó Alice y se precipitó a ponerse de rodillas delante de la vampira. -¡POR FA, POR FA, POR FAAA! ¡PARA NAVIDADES POR FAAA!

-Alice, cariño, es una tienda mágica -repuso Esme mirándola intentando disimular su risa. -Además, te Edward te acaba de regalar un Porsche...

-No te preocupes, Alice. Yo te compraré una -dijo Bella de pronto.

Alice se volvió hacia ellasonriendo.

-¡ERES LA MEJOR HERMANA DEL MUNDO! -exclamó antes de tirarse sobre ella y abrazarla. -¡TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO! ¡TE REGALARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS!

-Alice... lo que quiero... es... respirar... -exclamó Bella con voz entrecortada y Alice la soltó de golpe. Se había puesto roja y ahora tosía tomando aire a bocanadas. La duende frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que eras bruja -murmuró la vampira.

-¿Y por eso no necesito respirar? -inquirió la castaña mirándola con las cejas alzadas y todavía respirando acaloradamente.

-_Ah, excelente, excelente -exclamó el señor Weasley. -En cuanto coloque esto, me daré un buen baño._

-_¡Ginny! -gritó Hermione. -¡Ginny, mira!_

-_¡Vaya! -susurró Ginny extasiada mirando al interior del cuarto de las chicas._

-_Elegid una litera y que Bella se quede con la cama libre -repuso el señor Weasley. Pero la chica Potter no escuchaba, porque no podía dejar de maravillarse con aquella vista._

-_Ron -llamó el señor Weasley. -Sal ahora mismo de la cocina, todos tenemos hambre -añadió al ver que el chico le miraba haciendo pucheros, porque se encontraba hambriento._

-_¡Sal ahora mismo de la cocina! -reclamaron a un tiempo Fred y George que estaban sentados en dos sillas con los pies sobre una mesita de madera._

-_Pies fuera de la mesa -les espetó Arthur._

-_Pies fuera de la mesa -dijeron ambos, quitándolos, pero en cuanto Arthur volvió la vista, los volvieron a subir._

_Harry soltó una carcajada de alivio y Bella sonrió exultante mostrando dos hileras de dientes blancos y brillantes._

-_Me encanta la magia -admitió la chica riendo._

Bella miró a su alrededor.

-¿Queréis ver el quidditch? -preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. Se sentía feliz por tener la oportunidad de compartir su historia con ellos, con una familia que la quisiese de verdad, no como los Dursley.

Esme le sonrió con dulzura.

-Claro, cielo.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y apuntó con la varita a la nube de humo.

-_Memoriae Creccendo -_dictaminó la bruja y acto seguido se veían miles de personas apretujadas, gritando en una gran estadio.

-_DIOS, PAPÁ -se quejó Ron mientras iban por las escaleras. -¿Estamos más arriba aún?_

-_Plantéatelo así -repuso una fría y arrastrada voz. Al bajar la vista, se vio a Lucius Malfoy, con su hijo, Draco, al lado. -Si llueve, seréis los primeros en saberlo._

-LO ODIO -gruñó Bella apretando los puños.

-Bella ¿por qué siempre se está metiendo contigo? -preguntó Carlisle, apenado. No le gustaba la violencia, y que su hija menor se pusiese tan tensa ante aquel chico rubio no le gustaba nada de nada.

-Porque es un idiota retrasado, un gilip...

-ISABELLA LILIAN POTTER, NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A OÍR DECIR ESAS COSAS EN CASA SEÑORITA -exclamó Esme de pronto que se había levantado y tenía la mirada clavada en Bella, que se encogió ligeramente.

-Pero... -empezó a protestar, pero Esme la cortó.

-Ni peros ni nada. Mientras vivas bajo este techo, seguirás mis normas.

Bella la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Mamá, no sé si caes en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle... yo no vivo aquí.

Esme parecía capaz de replicar, pero Carlisle la cogió de los codos y la sentó en el sofá negando con la cabeza.

-_Nosotros vamos al palco del Ministerio -se regodeó Draco. -Por invitación del mismísimo Cornelius Fudge._

-_No alardees Draco -le regañó Lucius suavemente. -Está de más con esta gente -añadió mirando con desprecio a los Weasley, Hermione y los mellizos. Todos se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a irse pero entonces Lucius enganchó el vaquero de Bella con la punta de su extravagante varita._

-_Que disfrutéis el encuentro mientras podáis -susurró arrastrando las palabras, entonces soltó a Bella y se perdió de vista entre la gente._

Los Cullen observaron encantados el partido de quidditch entre Bulgaria e Irlanda, y se quedaron maravillados cuando Bella les explicó que ella jugaba en el colegio de buscadora, pero que como también era buena cazadora le había dejado el puesto a su hermano.

Finalmente, llegaron a la celebración de los Mundiales.

_Fred y George zapateaban felices al ritmo de música irlandesa hasta que Ron soltó: Krum es el mejor._

-_¿Krum? ¿Qué Krum? -preguntó Fred._

-_Atraviesa el cielo volando como un pájaro -ante eso los gemelos empezaron a imitar a águilas batiendo las alas. -Es más que un atleta. Es todo un artista._

-_Creo que te has enamorado Ron -ironizó Ginny y Bella comenzó a cantar._

-_¡Víctor te amo! ¡Eres mi amor! -con una carcajada los demás se le unieron haciendo a Ron enrojecer. -¡Y mi corazón solo es para tí!_

_En ese momento se empezaron a oír gritos desde fuera y se vio un montón de juegos de luces a través de las tupidas tiendas._

-_Vaya escándalo que tienen montados los irlandeses -se quejó George frunciendo el ceño._

-_¡No son los irlandeses! ¡Corred! ¡Huir! -gritó el Sr. Weasley sacándolos de la tienda. Todos echaron a correr y en su huida vieron un montón de enmascarados que iban lanzando hechizos por todo el campamento. Finalmente, se separaron._

_Bella corría y corría. Las luces se apagaban. Alguien la empujó y calló al suelo. Al mirar al cielo vio una enorme calavera de color verde desde la cual salía una serpiente de su huesuda boca._

-_¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! -eran los gritos de su hermano, Hermione y Ron. Al darse la vuelta en el suelo sintió que alguien le tiraba desde las axilas para ponerla en pie._

-_Tenemos que irnos -gruñó Harry tirando de ella._

-_¡AL SUELO! -gritó Hermione al mismo tiempo que se oía a 20 voces decir: ¡DESMAIUS!_

_Los chorros de luz roja les rozaban los cabellos._

-_¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! ¡ES MI HIJO! -gritó Arthur._

Los Cullen observaron como intentaban acusar a Bella de crear la marca tenebrosa, y como, finalmente, les dejaron marchar ante la ausencia de pruebas. También observaron su llegada a Hogwarts entre oleadas de cariño hacia todos, pero en especial hacia Bella.

-Eres muy popular -observó Alice sonriéndole. Bella hizo una mueca. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Realmente crees que me gusta ser popular por algo de lo que ni siquiera me acuerdo? -Alice parpadeó y su expresión se entristeció notablemente.

-Lo siento -se disculpó la duende. Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Da igual. Estoy más que acostumbrada.

Finalmente, llegaron los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, y observaron lo que le había costado la vida al joven Diggory.

-_Tengo que anunciaros algo -anunció Dumbledore con voz clara. -Este curso, este castillo no solo será vuestro hogar, sino también el de los alumnos de Francia y Bulgaria. Y esto es porque Hogwarts ha sido elegido como sede de un acontecimiento legendario. El renacimiento del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Este torneo reúne a tres campeones que luchan contra varias pruebas mágicas, poniendo a prueba su valor y destreza. Confiad en mi cuando os digo que todo esto no es para pusilánimes -cogió el cofre del Caliz de Fuego y lo mostró. -Me gustaría añadir unas palabras. Eterna gloria, eso es lo que le aguarda al ganador. Para merecerla, el alumno deberá sobrevivir a tres pruebas. Tres extremadamente peligrosas pruebas. Por ello, nadie menos de 17 años participará._

-_¿¡Qué!? -varios estudiantes comenzaron a gritar y protestar._

-_SILENCIO -bramó Dumbledore. Cuando todos callaron hizo aparecer el caliz, con sus llamas de color azul bailoteando hasta el borde del mismo. -Todo aquel que quiera participar debe echar su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino antes del jueves. No obréis a la ligera. Una vez hecho, no hay vuelta atrás. Desde este momento, el Torneo de los Tres Magos se da por comenzado._

_Los alumnos se levantaron para irse. Todos menos el Cuarteto Dorado, los gemelos Weasley, Ginny y Neville que permanecían sentados, protestando._

-_Yo quiero participar -se quejó Fred._

-_Pues yo no -murmuró Neville._

-_Sinceramente, creo que es más sensato de esta manera, ningún alumno de menos de 17 ha aprendido lo suficiente como para poder salir ileso -repuso Hermione._

-_Habla por ti -gruñó Ron. -Yo creo que tenemos muchísimas posibilidades._

-_Hemos hecho cosas muy peligrosas antes de esto -añadió Harry._

_Ginny asintió vigorosamente._

-_Estoy de acuerdo._

-_Bueno, evidentemente Bella no dice nada porque tiene que pedir permiso a su novio -ironizó George. Bella se puso roja y le fulminó con la mirada._

-_Cedric no es mi novio._

-_¿Y cómo sabes que me refiero a Cedric? -soltó el pelirrojo y todos se rieron. Pero aún se rieron más cuando Bella le vació su copa de zumo de calabaza en la cabeza. -Que susceptible -gruñó restregándose el pelo._

_Bella quiso contestar pero unos brazos pálidos y musculosos le rodearon la cintura._

-_¿Me echabas de menos? -susurró la voz de Cedric en su oído. Ella se sonrojó mucho más cuando ál la besó en la mejilla._

Edward gruñó, un sonido bajo y áspero y cerró la manos en puños, lo que hizo que los tendones de sus músculos resaltaran.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

''_Bella me ama a mi, Bella me ama a mi..._''

-_Seguro que sí -añadió Diggory al ver que se había quedado sin habla. -Ven, quiero enseñarte algo -cogió a Bella de la mano y ambos se alejaron a la carrera, mientras sus amigos reían y cuchicheaban entre ellos mientras les veían alejarse._

Bueno, gente. Sé que ha sido un largo tiempo pero he tenido delicados problemas de salud, a eso se le ha sumado mis estudios y... bueno, dejé mi pasión: escribir. Pero hoy me he decidido a volver, así que... si estáis aún ahí, gracias por esperarme; como dice una canción de mis grupos favoritos, Simple Plan, 'I can wait forever' (puedo esperar para siempre). Oc, no xd Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por esperar. ¿reviews a cambio de una cookie? C': 


	51. Historia 4ºCurso (3ºp): ¿Bella Potter?

Cedric condujo Bella a través de medio colegio hasta llegar a la zona de Hufflpuff, donde estaba su sala común. La hizo atravesarla, con los amigos de Cedric silbándolos al verlos pasar cogidos de la mano y Bella profundamente sonrojada, y llegaron a un corredor de piedra blanca.

Ambos andaron a través de él, y entonces, delante de una estantería, Cedric la hizo parar en seco.

-¿Esto es lo que me querías enseñar? ¿Una estantería? -ironizó Bella alzando las cejas. -Es... bonita, supongo.

Cedric meneó la cabeza.

-Tonta Bella -murmuró riendo entre dientes.

Edward se sobresaltó. Aquella expresión la solía utilizar él mucho cuando Bella decía cosas así, y no le gustaba nada ser tan parecido a Cedric. Eso le producía dudas sobre sí Bella verdaderamente le amaba o... NO. No debía pensar así sobre su prometida, estaba seguro al 100% de que Bella le quería. Pero aún así, tenía sus dudas sobre sí Bella no quería también a aquel muchacho.

-Mira -susurró Cedric. Se echó hacia delante y tiró de un libro, lo que hizo que la estantería se moviese y quedasen al descubierto unas escaleras bien pulidas de color negro.

Ambos subieron a la carrera, y al llegar arriba Bella se maravilló, observando las decenas de plantas que parecía haber en aquella especie de azotea. Azotea, porque daba al exterior, pero aún así no debían de estar muy altos, porque si estiraba la mano podía tocar el follaje de los árboles.

-Parece un trozo de selva -bromeó Bella.

-Sí -asintió Cedric. -Es igual que la cabaña de Hagrid por fuera ¿verdad?

-Con ese sonrojo he metido la pata con los gemelos para todo lo que queda de siglo -gruñó Bella.

Cedric negó, divertido, arrugando la nariz ligeramente al sonreír.

-No, para nada, seguro que en unos... diez, quince años a lo sumo, se les pasará -Bella le pegó en el brazo, lo que hizo que el chico Diggory se largase a reír.

-¿Es tu escondite secreto? -preguntó Bella tras unos momentos de silencio mirando a su alrededor. -No sabía que se pudiese tener un lugar secreto en Hogwarts.

-Sí, gracias a Ernie, Justin, Hannah y todos los hufflepuff que van contigo a herbología. Por lo tanto, mis amigos no lo conocen. Eres la primera, todo un honor -añadió alborotándole el pelo.

-Tienes a tu casa y a los ravenclaw metidos en el bolsillo. Parece que todos quieren ser tus amigos desde que estás en el equipo de Quidditch -Cedric sonrió forzadamente y frunciendo el ceño añadió:

-Si no perdemos.

-Créeme que sé lo que se siente. No es fácil jugar en el equipo siendo la... leyenda que soy gracias a lo que tú sabes -dijo Bella echando una miradita de refilón a la cicatriz de su frente.

-Aunque suene mal decirlo, como soy el mejor del equipo, tengo que entrenar mucho más fuerte. No sé que van a decir cuando sepan que este curso no habrá quidditch.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-Por el Torneo. No habrá quidditch, además, yo voy a intentar participar en él.

-¿Y... te preocupa?

-Los amigos de mis padres no paran de decir: ''Tú hijo es un as del quidditch'' ''Un día será famoso'' ''Debéis de estar MUY orgullosos'' -el rostro de Cedric se volvió algo triste. -A veces no quiero ser el buscador de Hufflepuff con notas excelentes. Solo... un chico corriente ¿sabes?

-Me acuerdo como me defendiste de Malfoy el año pasado, en Hogsmeade. ¿Tus amigos de hufflepuff conocen esa faceta? -inquirió la chica Potter mirándolo a los ojos. Ella mejor que nadie sabía qué es lo que sentía Cedric y cómo lo sentía.

-Para ellos solo soy el buscador -admitió Cedric suspirando.

-Entonces no te conocen bien Ced. Yo siempre he sido la friki de los libros de hechizos y ''Oh! Bella Potter! ¡Debemos alabarla porque tiene una cicatriz en la frente!''. Sin embargo, aquí siempre he podido... ser algo más. Cuando estoy contigo y los demás, me siento como solo una chica -le explicó Bella pacientemente, sonriendo todo el rato.

Cedric le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y además lo parecías -le contestó el juguetón. Luego, suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas el jardín de infancia? -le preguntó Bella de repente. -Sin conocer a nadie, llegabas, te ponías a jugar con el primero que veías y ya erais amigos íntimos. Eso era porque podíamos ser nosotros mismos. Y porque no había magia de por medio, al menos para mí...

-Sí, lo recuerdo -admitió Cedric.

-Así me siento estando contigo. Es algo... natural -Cedric sonrió a medias ante la confesión de Bella.

-Bueno, jamás pensé en hacerme amigo de la chica Potter, eso está claro. Pensé que jamás te dignarías a estar con alguien como yo, y más aún porque eras de otra casa. Y entonces, chocamos en el pasillo... y bueno, ya sabes -Bella se rió.

-Sí, me acuerdo de los gritos que te pegué por romperme el quit de pociones -después suspiró y le pasó a Cedric una mano por el pelo cobrizo. -Eres genial, Ced. Pero no por lo que creen tus amigos... y gracias por enseñarme tu escondite secreto. Como en el jardín de infancia -Cedric le sonrió y alzó una mano para acariciar a Bella cariñosamente en la mejilla. Se inclinó hacia ella pero entonces sonó la campana y Bella se levantó de un salto.

-¿Qué pasa? Hay hora libre... -se quejó Cedric, apenado.

-Tengo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas -gritó Bella por encima del hombro corriendo escaleras abajo.

Cedric suspiró. Había estado tan cerca...

Edward soltó un gruñido evidentemente frustrado.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-¿Que QUÉ pasa? -gruñó Edward, intentando modular el tono de su voz en uno más normal. -Ese... chico... ha intentado besarte -hasta ese momento Cedric le había caído realmente bien, pero en aquel momento comprendió que no era más que un niñato guapito y presuntuoso que no tenía suficiente cerebro para conseguir llenar un dedal.

-Vamos, Edward... -se quejó Bella. -Tú fuiste el primero al que dí un beso, y SOLO vas a existir tú. Puede... quizás... Cedric sentía algo por mí, pero yo... -Bella dudó un segundo y cuando continuó el rostro de Edward se crispó ligeramente a causa del dolor -: creo... que no le correspondía. Y si lo hacía, cosa de la que no estoy segura, era un sentimiento tan débil que ni siquiera me di cuenta. Y comparado con lo que siento por ti, eso no es nada, Edward, NADA. ¿Lo entiendes?

Edward asintió y miró para otro lado sin relajar la postura. Bella suspiró.

-No te esfuerces -intervino Alice. -Es más cabezota que tú. Debería entender que EVIDENTEMENTE no va a ser el primero que se haya enamorado de ti si no habéis estado juntos hasta dieciocho años después de que nacieras.

-Ehhhhh... Bueeeeeeno... -murmuró Bella con expresión de culpabilidad pasándose nerviosa una mano por el pelo.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa ahora? -preguntó Esme asustada de la expresión de Bella. -¿No nos irás a decir que si que le conoces desde antes verdad?

-No, sólo que... Bueno, en realidad, tengo...

-¿Sí? -la animó Carlisle con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Bella inspiró profundamente.

-Dieciséis años, y mi cumpleaños es el 15 de julio -añadió rápidamente.

-¿No eres mayor de edad? -le preguntó Emmett soltando todo el aire de golpe. Bella negó y él arrugó el ceño. -Jó, Edward, ya no sales con una mujer adulta. Que palo tío, eso molaba.

Bella se le quedó mirando con cara sorprendida.

-¿Os digo: ''Tengo 16 años en lugar de 18'' y sólo se te ocurre decir eso? -preguntó ella con tono algo... decepcionado.

Esperaba gritos y quizá algún golpe. Después de todo, les había mentido con otra cosa más.

-Bella, dos años más, dos años menos, comparado con que eres una bruja -dijo Alice haciendo balanza con los dos brazos. -La verdad, es un poco... ¿aliviador? Es decir, en comparación... parecía que nos ibas a decir que además eras un extraterrestre -Emmett soltó una potente carcajada y Bella movió vagamente la varita.

Los Cullen observaron los días siguientes, pasando por la primera clase de Artes Oscuras con Moody y llegando hasta el día que aquellos que querían participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos echaban al cáliz sus nombres.

Un joven estudiante con corbata verde de Slytherin se acercó y echó su candidatura ante los ojos de los demás alumnos. Un par de aplausos aislados resonaron mientras se acercaba otro de Durmstrang y echaba su nombre. Rápidamente, desapareció por las puertas grandes del fondo. Y entonces Bella vio a Cedric, chorreando sudor, empujado por dos de sus amigos, Marc y Drew, hacia el cáliz. Tropezó al entrar en el círculo de edad y clavó su penetrante mirada en Bella, sentada en uno de los bancos, mientras realizaba su candidatura.

Bella suspiró.

-Debí haber impedido que se presentara... -murmuró tan bajo que ni siquiera los Cullen pudieron detectar sus susurros culpables.

Ahora todos le aplaudieron, incluso Bella se entusiasmó un poco cuando el pasó y le acarició la cabeza cariñoso, como siempre.

-Eterna gloria... -murmuró Ron. -Sería genial ¿no? Dentro de tres años, cuándo podamos presentarnos.

-Sí, pero mejor vosotros que yo chicos -respondió Bella mirándoles con algo de reproche en su mirada castaña. Los ojos de James se habían llenado de la innata preocupación de los de Lily.

Y entonces Fred y George entraron corriendo agitando un bote relleno de poción.

-¿La habéis traído? -preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Recién hecha esta misma mañana -respondió George.

-No va a funcionaaar -canturreó Bella de forma descarada.

-Toda la razón -concordó Hermione.

-¿Vosotras creéis? -inquirió Fred.

-¿Y eso por qué, Potter, Granger? -añadió George.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Veis esto? -dijo señalando la línea blanquecina en torno al cáliz. -Es una línea de edad.

-¿Y? -volvió a preguntar Fred.

-Está dibujada por el mismísimo Dumbledore cabeza hueca -le espetó Bella.

-¿Y...? -repitió Fred. Bella le pegó con un libro en la cabeza exasperada.

-Y que un genio como Dumbledore no se deja engañar por una triquiñuela tan absurda como una estúpida poción envejecedora creada por dos chavales con mentalidad de guardería -George hizo un gesto de dolor en broma antes de contestar.

-Eso duele, pero ¿sabes qué? Por eso es tan maravillosa.

-Porque es rematadamente absurda -repuso Fred chocando las palmas con su hermano.

-¿Listo Fred? -preguntó George.

-¿Listo George? -preguntó Fred.

-Por nosotros -dijeron ambos y se tomaron cada uno su parte de la poción de un solo trago. Luego atravesaron la línea de edad y no pasó nada. Todos empezaron a corearles. Menos Hermione y Bella que levantaron tres dedos en el aire.

-Tres... dos... uno... -murmuraron las dos mirándose mientras descendían los dedos de uno en uno. Al llegar al cero ocurrió. Una corriente eléctrica de color azul salió de la línea de edad y expulsó a los gemelos Weasley lejos de allí y al levantarse ambos se vieron su nueva y voluminosa barba color gris.

-Tu idea -rugió Fred abalanzándose sobre George.

-Fue tuya -rugió George abalanzándose sobre Fred.

Todos dejaron de prestarles atención cuando entró Krum por la puerta y se dirigió al cáliz. Mientras echaba su nombre, dirigió una mirada elocuente a Hermione que se sonrojó.

-Señorrita -saludó Krum antes de marcharse.

-Uh, huelo tema -se burló Bella dándole un codazo a Hermione.

-Oh, cállate -replicó Hermione, completamente sonrojada.

Y así, llegó la hora de la cena y de saber quiénes serían los campeones. Tras el discurso de Dumbledore, corto pero memorable, el director miró al cáliz y esperó. Un resplandor azul.

-El Campeón de Durmstrang es... -cogió el papel chamuscado y leyó en voz clara. -Víctor Krum.

Hubo aplausos desde los búlgaros mientras este se retiraba. De nuevo el fogonazo.

-El Campeón de Baeuxbatons es... Fleur Delacour -anunció.

De nuevo, hubo aplausos solo por parte de los franceses mientras la chica se iba. Último fogonazo.

-El Campeón de Hogwarts es... Cedric Diggory -esta vez todo Hogwarts aplaudió, entusiasmado y Bella comenzó a ovacionar a su amigo con una enrome sonrisa mientras él se iba, tranquilo en apariencia, por la puerta de los campeones.

-Excelente, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Pero al final, solo uno escribirá su nombre en la historia. Solo uno levantará la Copa de los Tres Magos, el recipiente de victoria. -Entonces Dumbledore se detuvo. El cáliz había prorrumpido en otro fogonazo y dos papeles chamuscados cayeron al suelo. Todos callaron de golpe. Dumbledore se acercó, pestañeó, sorprendido, preocupado.

-Algún idiota ha debido de engañar al cáliz... -murmuró Bella.

-¿Harry Potter?

-¿TÚ ERES EL IDIOTA HARRY? -medio gritó Bella a su desconcertado hermano, pero entonces se calló. Acababa de oír el nombre del otro papel.

-¿Bella Potter?


	52. Historia 4ºCurso (4ºp): Peleas

-¿_Harry y Bella Potter? -preguntó Dumbledore en voz alta.__La profesora McGonagall y Hagrid estaban consternados. Ellos en peligro no, no otra vez..._-_¿¡HARRY Y BELLA POTTER!? -repitió Dumbledore a voz en grito._

_Hermione agarró a Bella de la túnica._

-_Venga Bella -la morena la miró, consternada, sin saber que hacer. -Bella, por FAVOR -gruñó entre dientes Hermione agarrándole de la corbata y obligándola a levantar junto a su hermano._

_Ambos avanzaron con todos los ojos fijos en ellos y con gente protestando._

_''¡Son UNOS tramposos!''_

_''¡Hay que tener diecisiete AÑOS!''_

_Los gemelos y Ron les miraban con ojos entrecerrados mientras caminaban HASTA Dumbledore que les tendió los dos papeles chamuscados. Harry estiró la mano y los cogió y luego los gemelos andaron, con las miradas de todos pegadas en el cogote, hasta la puerta que daba a la sala de los campeones._

_Mientras pasaban al lado de los profesores, McGonagall estiró la mano y se la puso a Bella en el hombro al pasar, dándoles a entender que les apoyaría en esto._

_Cuando finalmente entraron en aquella enorme sala dorada, vieron a Cedric, Fleur y Krum hablando ENTRE ellos._

_Pronto les llegaron las voces de los profesores y vieron a Dumbledore a la carrera con Karkarov, madame Maxime, McGonagall, Snape, Moody y Crouch detrás de él._

-_¡HARRY! ¡BELLA! ¿Metisteis vuestro NOMBRE en el Cáliz de Fuego? -dijo Dumbledore cogiendo a ambos hermanos de los hombros._

-_¡NO SEÑOR! -exclamaron a la vez._

-_¿Le pedisteis a un alumno mayor que lo hiciera por ti?_

-_NO SEÑOR -repitieron, asustados._

-_¿¡Estáis absolutamente seguros!? -inquirió Dumbledore con las manos zarandeándoles._

-_Sí, sí señor -asintió Bella. -Yo ni siquiera quería que ESTE Torneo se celebrase -''demasiado peligroso'' le gritaban sus instintos._

-_Oh, por supuesto que ESTÁ mintiendo -gruñó Madame Maxime despectivamente._

-_Imposible -intervino Moody. -Todo el mundo sabe que el Cáliz de Fuego es un objeto mágico de gran poder, SOLO un excepcional hechizo confundus podría haber logrado este resultado, ningún tipo de magia adecuada PARA un alumno de cuarto._

-_Veo que has dedicado un tiempo a esa reflexión Ojoloco -gruñó Karkarov._

-_En tiempos tuve que pensar como un mago oscuro Karkarov, no sé si lo recordarás -el rostro del ex-mortífago se alteró pero Dumbledore intervino._

-_Eso no ayuda Alastor. Lo dejo en tus manos Barty... -murmuró Dumbledore mirando a Crouch._

-_Las leyes son claras al respecto -susurró Crouch. -El Cáliz de Fuego establece un contrato mágico vinculante. Los señores Potter no TIENEN elección. Son... desde hoy... Campeones del Torneo._

_Todos los profesores se volvieron a mirarles. Bella les miró TAMBIÉN, pálida como la cera. Las piernas le temblaron, se puso aún más pálida y todo se volvió negro._

Esme miró a Bella al instante, asustada.

-No te preocupes mamá, estoy... estuve bien. Solo fue... el susto -repuso Bella con tranquilidad.

Esme suspiró, evidentemente más relajada.

-_Esto no PUEDE seguir así Albus -_la voz de McGonagall llevó a la familia de vampiros de NUEVO hacia los recuerdos. La sala era el despacho de Dumbledore, y se encontraban en ella el director, McGonagall, Snape y Moody. -_Primero la marca tenebrosa y AHORA esto..._

-_¿Qué sugieres Minerva? -inquirió Dumbledore._

-_Poner fin a esto -exclamó la subdirectora, indignada. -No dejes competir a los Potter. No dejes competir a Harry, y a Bella, menos. ¿Has visto cómo se ha quedado, Albus? AHORA está en la enfermería en compañía del joven Diggory, intentando calmarla._

-_Has oído a Barty, las reglas son claras -murmuró Dumbledore, evidentemente enojado._

_McGonagall resopló y dio un golpe seco en la mesa._

-_¡Al diablo con Barty y sus reglas! ¿DESDE cuándo cedes ante el Ministerio? -se indignó la profesora._

-_Si me permite señor director -intervino Snape -para mí también es difícil de creer que esto sea una mera coincidencia. No obstante, si hemos de DESCUBRIR el significado de todo esto deberíamos esperar a ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos -determinó con voz pausada._

-¿A cambio de poner a mi hija en peligro? -gruñó Carlisle con un áspero rugido pugnando por salir de su garganta.

-_¿Qué? ¿Sin hacer nada? ¿Exponerles COMO a un cebo de pesca?_

_Harry y Bella son simples críos, no unas larvas cualquiera -exclamó McGonagall, con la indignación creciendo en ella por MOMENTOS._

-_Coincido con Severus -determinó Dumbledore tras unos momentos. La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. -Alastor, ve a echarle un ojo a Bella._

-_Soy un experto -bromeó Moody moviendo su ojo mágico._

-_Sin que se entere -añadió Dumbledore. -Ya ESTÁ bastante asustada sabiendo... lo que se le viene encima. Como lo estamos todos..._

La IMAGEN cambió. Eran Ron y Bella andando juntos por el pasillo. Ron mantenía un brazo bien prieto en torno a su cintura, ayudándola a caminar camino de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-_¿CÓMO lo hiciste? -preguntó el pelirrojo._

-_¿Hacer qué? -susurró Bella._

-_Bueno...no importa. PERO... pudiste decírselo a uno de tus mejores amigos ¿no crees? -inquirió Ron, sombrío._

-_¿Decir qué? -repitió Bella._

-_Demasiado bien lo sabes -gruñó Ron._

_Bella se separó de él, incrédula, sosteniendo su débil cuerpo contra la PARED._

-_Yo no he buscado esto Ron ¿¡vale!? Estás siendo un estúpido -le recriminó la joven Potter._

_El rostro de Ron no se alteró._

-_Sí... TIENES razón... ése soy yo. El estúpido amigo de la chica Potter, Ronald Weasley -la mirada del joven Weasley se dirigió al suelo._

-_YO NO ECHÉ MI NOMBRE EN ESE ESTÚPIDO CÁLIZ -rugió Bella. -Yo no quiero la gloria eterna ¿vale? Solo... solo quiero... ser una chica normal._

_Pensé que eso te había quedado claro en su día... Oye, yo no sé que demonios ha pasado ESTA noche ni tampoco el por qué de ello. Pero ha ocurrido ¿Vale?_

_Ron la dirigió una mirada de desprecio que la hizo estremecer._

_Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Bella se dio la vuelta y caminó cojeando por el pasillo en dirección a su torre._

-_Bella... -oyó que la llamaba Ron. -Bella... por FAVOR..._

-_Pasa de mi -murmuró Bella sin siquiera mirarle._

**Hola gente. Quería haceros una pregunta ¿os sigue interesando mi historia? Sé que soy muy directa, pero las reacciones poco entusiastas a mis últimos caps me hacen preguntármelo, y plantearme si debería seguir con ella o no... Espero vuestras opiniones al respecto. **

**Un abrazo.**

**Ceci.**


	53. Coge tu capa Póntela Vuela

**-Voy a pasarme una parte -explicó Bella, nerviosa. -No creo que debáis ver como me puse de mal aquella noche. No es algo... bonito de ver o recordar -la mirada de Esme se tornó muy preocupada pero Bella trató de ignorarla a pesar de sentirla como fuego ardiente sobre su piel. -Iré directamente a la noche en que quedamos Harry y yo con Sirius en la sala común -con un movimiento de varita, los recuerdos recuperaron su avance habitual.**

**_Harry sostenía un periódico entre manos y una Bella de catorce años leía en voz alta: La tragedia adolescente. Los gemelos Potter y el Torneo de los Tres Magos._**

**_En portada, se veía una enorme copa recortada con una foto de ambos grabada en medio. Ellos se movían y sonreían desde las hojas de papel._**

**_Al abrir el periódico por la primera página la voz de Rita Skeeter llenó la habitación._**

**-_Elegidos los Campeones del Torneo. Harry y Bella Potter, de doce años, participan sospechosamente en el Torneo de los Tres Magos._**

**_Sus ojos vidriosos nadan en lágrimas ante el recuerdo vago de sus padres a quiénes perdieron de niños. ''Sé que estarían orgullosos de nosotros'' afirma la joven Isabella con voz cargada de prepotencia._**

**_Bella se abalanzó sobre el periódico y lo destrozó de cuatro rápidos movimientos antes de tirar sus restos al fuego de la chimenea que brillaba, incandescente, en la pared de la sala de Gryffindor._**

**_El fuego emitió un chisporroteo y los mellizos se acercaron hasta él antes de ponerse de rodillas justo enfrente. En un segundo, el rostro de Sirius apareció entre las llamas, sobresaltando a ambos estudiantes._**

**-_¿Sirius? -preguntó Harry, shockeado. -¿Qué..._**

**-_No tengo mucho tiempo, chicos, así que vamos al grano -le interrumpió Sirius en un susurro con voz baja y ronca. -¿Arrojasteis o no vuestros nombres al Cáliz de Fuego?_**

**-_¡No! -exclamó Bella, de repente muy nerviosa e incluso algo enfadada porque Sirius pudiese siquiera sugerir algo así. Bastante tenía ya con Ron, Cedric y el resto de sus amigos por culpa de esa estúpida rata cotilla de Skeeter. -Era lo último que quería, lo último que podía desear._**

**-_Shhh... -la acalló Sirius con ojos comprensivos. Bella se calmó casi al instante. Su tío la observó tristemente. Cómo deseaba encontrarse a su lado para poder abrazarla y reconfortarla. -Tenía que preguntarlo chicos, para asegurarme. Ahora, quiero que me deis detalles del sueño que tuvisteis antes de volver a Hogwarts. Vamos -les alentó. -Mencionasteis en vuestras cartas a Colgagusano y a Voldemort, pero ¿quién era ese tercer hombre que había?_**

**_Los mellizos negaron. Fue Harry quién contestó._**

**-_No lo sé, no tengo ni idea -suspiró pasándose una mano empapada en sudor por el pelo color azabache._**

**-_¿Ninguno de los dos oyó ningún nombre? -preguntó Sirius haciendo oscilar la mirada de sus ojos grises de Harry a Bella._**

**-_No -negó Bella. Frunció el ceño en un intento de concentrarse en aquel lejano sueño. -Voldemort le estaba diciendo... encargando más bien, algo. Y era algo importante..._**

**-_¿Qué le encargó? -la presionó Sirius._**

**_Bella casi se atragantó._**

**-_M-me quería... a mi. Estaba encargando el asesinato de Harry, pero a mi... quería que me llevaran a él. No sé el por qué. Pero quería utilizar a ese hombre para atraparme -las manos de Bella se crisparon en puños. -¿Pero sólo es un sueño, verdad?_**

**_Sirius trató de rehuir su mirada._**

**-_Sí -confirmó en voz aún más baja. -Es sólo un sueño. Escuchadme: Los mortífagos que se dejaron ver en los Mundiales de Quidditch y vuestros nombres en el Cáliz de Fuego no son meras coincidencias. Lamento tener que informaros de que Hogwarts ha dejado de ser un lugar seguro._**

**_Harry se alteró mucho más que Bella. Se adelantó y cobijó a su hermana en un fuerte abrazo, apretándola contra su pecho._**

**-_¿Qué estás diciendo? -preguntó con la respiración enganchada en la garganta._**

**-_Las fuerzas oscuras han sobrepasado estos muros -convino Sirius. -¿Sabes quién es Igor Karkarov, verdad? Él fue mortífago. Y nadie jamás, NADIE, deja de ser mortífago. Y Barty Crouch, corazón de piedra, envió a las frías mazmorras de Azkaban a su propio y único hijo._**

**-_¿Crees que uno de ellos puso en el Cáliz nuestros nombres? -preguntó Harry, evidentemente alterado._**

**-_No sé quién fue el que metió vuestros nombres en ese estúpido cáliz, pero fuese quién fuese no es amigo vuestro ni tiene vuestra simpatía. Algunos han muerto en este Torneo -Harry miró a Bella y comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza._**

**-_No estoy preparado para esto. No estamos preparados, Sirius. NO LO ESTAMOS._**

**-_No tenéis elección alguna -susurró Sirius a un alterado Harry._**

**_En ese momento, ambos Potter se dieron la vuelta al oír los ruidos de unos pasos al bajar por la escalera._**

**-_Viene alguien -dijo Harry en voz baja levantando a Bella del suelo tomándola por el brazo._**

**-_No os separéis de vuestros amigos -les aconsejó Sirius antes de desaparecer entre estertores de humo color esmeralda._**

**-Es genial -susurró Alice embelesada mirando esa forma de hablar entre los magos. -No hace falta gastar dinero para poder llamar desde el móvil -Bella se rió entre dientes mientras los demás vampiros miraban a Alice asombrados. -¿Qué? -se defendió esta, incómoda.**

**_En la sala común, Ronald Weasley hizo su aparición mostrándose ante Harry y Bella._**

**-_¿Con quién habláis? -pregunto el pelirrojo desconfiando._**

**-_¿Con quién vamos a hablar aquí? -preguntó Harry de vuelta._**

**-_He oído voces -repuso Ron._**

**-_A lo mejor es que somos dos y ninguno de los dos es mudo, ¿no crees cerebro de mosquito? -gruñó Bella._**

**-_Tal vez te lo estés imaginando -terció Harry a su vez. Luego su tono se aceró, volviéndose amargo. -No sería la primera vez._**

**-_Supongo que estaríais practicando para vuestras próximas entrevistas -les espetó Ron casi con voz de odio mientras de daba la vuelta y subía las escaleras de nuevo._**

**_Harry y Bella se quedaron solos mirándose sin saber qué decir._**

**Bella hizo un amplio y rápido recorrido por las pruebas del Torneo pero salió de la casa. No quería revivir aquello. No podía.**

**Desde fuera escuchó los gritos de su familia al verla enfrentarse primero al dragón y luego al enorme estanque de agua.**

**Cuando pasó de nuevo a la casa, estaban en la escena en que Cedric le decía si iría con él al baile y ella aceptaba. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos de nuevo. Bella no quería que Edward se enterase de que ella había ido al baile con él. Y tampoco quería que viese que casi se habían besado.**

**_Se vio a Ron en primera plana. Llevaba una túnica de color marrón con chorreras en el pecho y las mangas, dándole un aspecto realmente ridículo. Entonces entró Harry. Llevaba puesta una túnica de gala negra con camisa blanca y corbata azabache. Ron se alteró._**

**-_¿QUÉ ES ESO? ¿QUÉ TE HAS PUESTO?_**

**-_Mi túnica de gala -contestó Harry estupefacto._**

**-_Es una pasada. Sin lazos ni chorreras -gimió lastimeramente el pelirrojo._**

**-_Bueno, la tuya es más clásica -trató de arreglarlo Harry._**

**-_¿Clásica? -gruñó Ron. -¡ES UNA ANTIGUALLA! Me parezco a mi tía abuela Tessy -gimió. Luego se llevó un brazo hasta la nariz y sus ojos de abrieron del susto. -¡HUELO A MI TÍA ABUELA TESSY! -miró a su amigo suplicante. -Mátame Harry._**

**_Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Al entrar en el vestíbulo Ron susurró:_**

**-_Pobre chica. Estará sola en su cuarto llorando a moco tendido._**

**-_¿Quién? -preguntó Harry._**

**-_Pues Hermione ¿Quién va a ser sin... -su voz se perdió cuando vio a una guapa Hermione con el pelo liso y recogido hacia atrás, un vaporoso vestido de color rosa, tacones y dientes perfectos cogida del brazo de Viktor Krum._**

**-_Hola chicos -saludaron las gemelas Patil al llegar a su lado. Harry sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Había visto mucho a Cho con Cedric últimamente, pero también le había visto con Marcus McFadden de la casa de Cedric._**

**_Se preguntó con quién habría ido. También cuánto tardaría la profesora McGonagall en ir a arrastrar a su hermana hasta el baile, puesto que ella no había querido ir._**

**_Mientras esperaban vio a Cedric, a Cho y a Marcus todos juntos en un lado. Harry sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta._**

**_Entonces, Cho tomó la mano de Marcus y se alejó mirando a Cedric con descaro. Cedric se quedó allí, sólo, esperando a su pareja. Harry siguió con la mirada a Cho._**

**_Y entonces oyó los jadeos de la gente y a Parvati susurrar a su lado patidifusa: Está guapísima._**

**-_Sí, ya lo creo -murmuró Harry de forma distraída sin despegar los ojos de la Ravenclaw._**

**_Entonces vio a Cedric sonreír mostrando unos dientes blancos como el diamante y acercarse a la escalera dónde estaban ellos con una rosa de color rojo sangre en las manos, y Harry se dio la vuelta._**

**En cuanto los Cullen vieron de quién se trataba se quedaron igual de boquiabiertos que Harry.**

**_Se le descolgó la mandíbula. En lo alto de la escalera se hallaba su hermana, con el pelo de color caoba oscuro recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y cayendo en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda con algunos mechones dispersos a ambos lados del rostro. El rostro tenía la piel tersa, suave y tan blanca como la leche excepto las mejillas con un suave sonrojo de color manzana. Los labios estaban llenos y perfectos, torcidos en una sonrisa de felicidad, y tenían un color rojo sangre de acuerdo al regalo de Cedric. Portaba un vestido de tul de color azul. Dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, mostrándolos de un color tan pálido como su faz y seguía su silueta hasta la cintura, dónde se habría en forma de cola de sirena._**

**_Harry sintió que sonreía al ver a su hermana tan feliz, sin que nadie se metiese con ella por una vez. Cedric se acercó ataviado con su pelo cobrizo peinado hacia atrás y su túnica de color negro. Se inclinó para tomar su mano y besarla._**

**-_Estás muy hermosa -la alabó el joven Hufflepuff antes de ofrecerle su brazo como apoyo._**

**-_Y tú muy guapo. Muy... apuesto, si señor -terció Bella al tiempo que entraban en el salón de baile._**

**_Varios comenzaron a murmurar entre sí al ver a Bella y Cedric juntos. Se pararon a esperar que empezase la música y entonces Cedric tomó a Bella de la cintura para comenzar a bailar con ella._**

**_Sus ojos se dirigían todo el rato a sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Ella era todo lo que él quería, todo lo que él anhelaba y todo lo que no podía tener._**

**_Más tarde ambos estaban sentados en el jardín de Hogwarts. Bella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él y él la había rodeado con sus brazos._**

**-_Sabes... cuándo era pequeño... quería ser cómo el resto de la gente -le confió Cedric en voz baja._**

**-_¿Querías ser mezquino y deshonesto? -inquirió Bella separándose de él y mirándole con las cejas alzadas._**

**-_No todo el mundo es así... -murmuró Cedric._**

**-_Sí que lo son -replicó Bella pensando en sus malas experiencias._**

**-_Tú no eres así -negó Cedric._**

**-_¿Qué puedes saber tú de cómo soy? -Cedric se rió entre dientes._**

**-_Yo sólo sé que eres... la persona más maravillosa con... tobillos flojos y pésimos reflejos en tierra que haya conocido jamás -Bella soltó una carcajada. Cedric le cogió un mechón de pelo y movió su mano hasta su nuca._**

**-_Cedric ¿qué...? -comenzó a decir Bella pero él le puso un dedo en los labios y tiró de ella hacia sí. Entonces, se escuchó un grito._**

**-_¡POTTER! -Bella pegó un respingo y se separó de Cedric que la miró casi con ganas de ponerse a gritar. Otra vez se había quedado a unos centímetros de la felicidad._**

**-_Tengo que irme... -susurró Bella levantándose y echando a correr. Cedric se quedó allí, observando como la chica que anhelaba se le escapaba una vez más entre los dedos._**

**_De nuevo Bella se dio la vuelta. Sabía lo que venía ahora._**

_-Agarra la copa, Ceddy -le picó Bella._

_-No, Belly, agárrala tú. Las damas primero -dijo Cedric en un arranque de caballerosidad._

_-Entonces que la agarre Harry -respondió ella picando a su hermano._

_-Ja... Ja... Ja... -contestó él mirándolos mal.- ¿Qué tal los tres a la vez? -inquirió._

_-Por supuesto -convinieron los tres._

_-A la de tres..._

_-Espera, espera, ¿a la de tres o cuando digas ya? -preguntó Cedric._

_-A la de tres -replicó Bella.- Una... Dos... ¡TRES! -los tres cogieron la copa al mismo miembro y sintieron el familiar tirón en el ombligo._

_Al cabo de unos instantes, se encontraban en un cementerio._

_-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Cedric._

_-Parece una fiesta, desde luego los invitados parecen muy animados -comentó Bella sarcásticamente y entonces se fijó en una lápida ennegrecida y vieja, muy desgastada._

_TOM RYDDLE_

_-Ryddle, Ryddle -pensó Bella intentando averiguar de que le sonaba ese nombre. El golpe del recuerdo le impactó dejándola sin respiración._

_La Bella real comenzó a contar en voz baja, pero los vampiros la oyeron: Tres..._

_-Cedric, ¡regresa!_

_-Bella ¿qué...?_

_-¡ES UNA TRAMPA, CORRE! -gritó ella aterrada cuando oyó pasos a su espalda._

_-Dos..._

_-Mata a la chica, es la más poderosa de los dos -oyó su chirriante voz._

_-Uno -Bella cerró los ojos en la actualidad._

_-¡_**Avada Kedavra!**

_-¡No! -rugió Cedric interponiéndose entre Bella y el hechizo._

_-¡NO! -gritó Bella a su vez cuando Cedric cayó en sus brazos, muerto._

_Sin respiración, sin pulso, con los ojos abiertos con terror, y la boca abierta, expresando sorpresa. Ya no fue consciente de nada, los recuerdos eran confusos desde ese momento. Se aclaraban cuando llegaron a los jardines de Hogwarts._

_''Es Cedric''_

_'''Está muerto, está muerto''_

_''Cedric Diggory está muerto''_

_-Bella, suéltale Bella -le pedía Lupin._

_-Él me salvó la vida, yo no quería... yo no... yo solo... solo... -sollozaba incontrolablemente. Solo tenía catorce años recién cumplidos y había visto morir a su mejor amigo en sus brazos.- Quería que le trajera, a sus padres. Él lo quería._

_-Lo sé, Bella, lo sé. Estás bien, estás a salvo. Todo irá bien -fue lo último que oyó antes de dejarse ir hacia la oscuridad, a un mundo donde el dolor desaparecía y las cosas tenían más sentido._

_Los recuerdos se acababan hasta el entierro de Cedric. Allí vieron a Bella comenzar a hablar sola, delante de la tumba de su amigo._

_-___**Cedric Diggory era un jugador de Quidditch. También era un hijo. Un hermano. El compañ**____**ero de equipo de alguien. El amigo de alguien. Hay gente que nunca conoció realmente a Cedric Diggory y ahora sé que nunca lo harán.**__

_Bella comenzó a relatar en voz baja mirando al suelo mientras las lágrimas caían a más y más por sus mejillas_

_-_**¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería todo si tú no estuvieras nunca más? Si de repente te hubieras ido, ¿cómo reaccionaría tu mundo?**__

__**Cualquier cosa que te imagines no es cierta.**__

__**No hay nada romántico sobre la muerte.**__

__**La pena es como el océano: es profunda y oscura y más grande que todos nosotros.**__

__**Y el dolor es como un ladrón en la noche.**__

__**Silencioso.**__

__**Persistente.**__

__**Injusto.**__

__**Pierde valor frente al tiempo, la fé y el amor.**__

Hay gente que no conoció a Cedric Diggory pero sentirán celos de él porque verán cómo su ausencia ha afectado a la gente que le conocía, y así sabrán cuánto les importaba.

__**La gente dice que Cedric Diggory era una gran jugador de Quidditch y un gran mago. Inspirador. Dicen que en una buena noche casi parecía como si pudiese volar sin escoba. Y ahora él puede. Ahora lo hace. Ahí arriba. **__

_Hola gente. Quiero agradeceros a todos el apoyo. Sé que estuve un tiempo (largo) sin actualizar... Si estáis interesados en saber el por qué, solo puedo deciros que me tenían prohibido coger el ordenador PARA CUALQUIER COSA por prescripción médica u.u Si alguien quiere saber más, estaré encantada de contestarle por privado; solo un par de personas de mis lectores habituales lo saben, y no quiero hacerlo público, no por así. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos los que habéis comentado, en especial a Casiepl y Severla por interesarse por mi y mi salud, y un gracias especial a 'Claudia 3' por su review medio-anónimo (me encantaría conocer tu usuario, sinceramente C: ) porque realmente me has dado un impulso para continuar con lo que tantos años fue mi devoción. Gracias, de corazón._

_A todos vosotros, un abrazo, y hasta el próximo cap._

_Un abrazo, _

_Ceci._


	54. El día de antes de la guerra

La nube se deshizo y Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro. Carlisle y Edward se levantaron a la vez, pero Bella elevó una mano haciéndoles un gesto para que se quedasen dónde estaban.

-Estoy bien -dijo con voz estrangulada, lo que no convenció a ninguno de los presentes. -Estoy perfectamente. Solo dadme un momento, por favor -se pasó las manos por la cara e inspiró profundamente unas cuántas veces.

Los ojos de todos estaban fijos en su rostro y ella lo sabía, pero no le agradaba ni lo más mínimo.

-¿Hay más después de esto? -interrogó Emmett después de unos minutos de silencio. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él, furiosas y mirándole de manera acusadora. Él abrió los ojos asustado y puso las manos frente a él para librarse de futuros ataques. -¡SÓLO PREGUNTO, JO!

-Eres incorregible -gruñó Rosalie.

-Pero si yo solo... -comenzó Emmett pero Esme le cortó de forma brusca.

-Emmett -le reconvino con tono sumamente cortante, tono que pocas veces le habían oído.

-El resto lo conocéis casi todo -susurró Bella, decidida a cortar la creciente discusión. Se volvió hacia ellos con ojos enrojecidos. -Cursé una parte de mi quinto curso, en el cual me dejaron esta cicatriz -dijo mostrándoles su mano.

-No debo decir mentiras -murmuró Alice leyendo el reverso de la mano de Bella en voz alta. Luego la miró con ojos llenos de confusión. -¿Bella qué... ?

-Es una marca de guerra, estoy orgullosa de ella -dijo sonriendo con presunción. -Me enfrenté a una _"dictadora"_ enviada por el Ministerio llamada Umbridge que quería controlar Hogwarts por completo y encubrir la muerte de Cedric. Este fue el resultado. Ah, y el que me enviaran aquí fue la segunda de las consecuencias, aunque eso fue idea de Dumbledore -completó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y por qué no te dedicaste a cerrar la boca? -preguntó entonces Edward. Bella volvió la mirada hacia él.

-¿Perdón?

-No tenías que haberte enfrentado a ella. Eso no cambió nada ¿verdad? Hasta este año no sabías que ese... chico seguía con vida. ¿Qué cambió enfrentarse a ella? -Bella le miró con ojos de color negro.

-¿Qué qué cambió el enfrentarme a ella? Cambió la forma de vernos a mi y a mi hermano que tenía la gente, cambió las creencias en el Ministerio de Magia, cambió la fe que tenía en ciertas personas y creció la que tenía en otras, cambió mi piel -dijo mostrando el tatuaje del fénix que llevaba en el brazo una vez más- cambió a mis amigos y lo más importante... me cambió a mi -avanzó hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados. -Así que... no digas... que no cambió nada. Porque eso hizo que viniese aquí. Vine a Forks, os conocí, me enamoré de un vampiro -añadió dirigiéndole una sonrisa tímida aún con los ojos de color negro oscuro, como dos pozos profundos- os fuisteis -un escalofrío en general recorrió a la sala ante aquel recuerdo- pero volvisteis y aquí estamos ahora. Cambió más de lo que parece Edward. Lo cambió todo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Situación: Más tarde, en el bosque. Todos los Cullen preparan el terreno para la batalla._

-¿Dónde está Bella? -llamó Carlisle con voz tensa. -No encuentro su rastro.

-Ni idea -repuso Emmett.

-Lo mismo digo -añadió Jasper.

-Igual -corroboraron Alice y Rosalie.

-¡Carlisle, he encontrado una pista fresca! -oyeron que gritaba Esme repentinamente, jubilosa. -Es Bella, no tengo duda.

Avanzaron por la senda que les indicaba Esme desde el otro lado del prado y apenas un par de minutos después vieron a Edward más adelante, sentado sobre una piedra y con rostro cincelado en lo que parecía ser una estatua de mármol.

-Te estás pasando -gruñó Edward.

-¿Quién se está pasando? -preguntó Alice, curiosa.

-¿Tú quién crees? -ironizó su hermano sin despegar la vista del frente.

Toda la familia llegó hasta Edward y giraron la cabeza.

-¡NO! ¡ISABELLA LILIAN POTTER EVANS SUELTA ESO AHORA MISMO! -gritó Carlisle cuando vio a Bella con un cuchillo de filo dentado sobre la palma de la mano.

Trató de correr en su dirección pero topó contra una especie de campo de fuerza y cayó hacia atrás.

Bella les miró y acto seguido apuntó uno por uno a todos los vampiros, menos a Edward que se encontraba más lejos, y les quitó el sentido del olor mediante unas cuantas palabras susurradas para que estuviesen cómodos.

-Si solo puedo contribuir con esto quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible -repuso Bella deslizando la hoja del cuchillo sobre su piel blanda.

Soltó un siseo entre dientes cuando la sangre comenzó a salir y apretó la palma de la mano contra las rocas.

Una, dos, tres veces. Pasó la mano por la corteza y el musgo de los árboles y observó como se teñían de color rojo por unos momentos. Después pasó la mano buena por su pelo y avanzó entre la maleza para dejar caer pelos sueltos por todo el sendero.

Volvió al prado, sacó la varita y apuntando hacia dónde estaban todos los Cullen observando con distintos grados de preocupación murmuró: _finite incatatem._

Luego caminó hasta ellos y sin hacer caso de sus expresiones de asombro se sentó junto a Edward y este le cogió la mano.

-Los neófitos se van a poner frenéticos -suspiró observando el profundo corte con pena. Sacó el botiquín de la mochila de acampada que llevaba siempre encima pero, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Bella quitó la mano.

-No quiero que estés incómodo -susurró, cayendo en la cuenta de que a él no le había librado de sus sentidos.

-Ya no me molesta como antes -dijo tomando su mano de nuevo y limpiando la herida cuidadosamente entre sus fríos dedos.

Bella alzó ambas cejas.

-Vaya ¿es eso posible? -miró a Carlisle, puesto que era el que más había vivido de todos y podía contestar pero fue Edward quién lo hizo.

-Es posible en el momento en que tuve que pasar por 24 horas en las que creí que habías muerto -confesó el vampiro de pelo cobrizo para luego enrollar alrededor de la mano una buena cantidad de vendas. Bella se levantó y le enseñó la mano a Carlisle.

-¿Ves papá? Como nueva. No hacia falta que te estrellases contra el escudo -Carlisle le dirigió una mirada sombría mientras los demás se reían débilmente pero al final le temblaron los labios y sonrió un poco. No podía enfadarse con Bella cuando le llamaba ''papá''. Sonaba tan tierna cuando le llamaba así...

-No llevas el anillo -observó entonces Edward.

-¿Anillo? -preguntó Rosalie confusa.

-Oh, Edward le ha pedido matrimonio a Bella. Oficialmente -contestó Alice sonriendo con presunción.

-No quería arriesgarme a perderlo, ya sabéis como soy de despistada -repuso Bella saliéndose por la tangente.

-O a que Charlie se lo contase a Cedric, o Jacob lo viera -Bella miró mal a Edward.

-¿Sabes? Esto de tus celos comienza a ser un pelín... cargante.

-Si aún tienes dudas, yo...

-No las tengo -le cortó Bella. -Solo creo que no estamos en un buen momento para contar este tipo de cosas. La gente tiene que tener la cabeza despejada.

-¿Quién no la tiene despejada? -preguntó entonces una voz gutural. Era Jacob, que salía de entre los matorrales.

Rosalie arrugó la nariz.

-Huele a chucho.

-Tampoco tú hueles muy bien Barbie -gruñó Jacob.

-Al menos ella es educada y, uno, no escucha a escondidas conversaciones privadas; ni, dos, se mete dónde no le llaman cachorrito -le espetó Alice.

-Una de dos, u os calláis o voy a comenzar a patear cul...

-¡BELLA! -exclamó Esme.

-Está bien. Patear traseros. ¿Suena mejor mamá? -ironizó Bella batiendo las pestañas en su dirección. Esme resopló, claramente disgustada con la actuación de la castaña.

-¿Pero quién es el que está distraído? -insistió Jacob.

-Nadie... espero -contestó Bella casi susurrando la última parte.

-Debéis tener cuidado, Alice predijo hace un par de días el acercamiento de una tormenta -indicó Edward al licántropo, que asintió de acuerdo.

-Sí, lo presiento -luego pasó la mirada hacia Bella, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo y provocando así que Emmett y Jasper hicieran crujir con fuerza sus nudillos. Él aludido sonrió, evidentemente contento por el efecto causado. - Deberíamos irnos, Bells.

-Os veré en un par de horas -suspiró Edward. Abrazó a Bella con fuerza, estrechándola contra su pecho de hielo y luego se inclinó y besó su frente. -Ten mucho cuidado por favor.

-Lo tendré -le contestó Bella apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho.

La pequeña Potter hizo amago de acercarse al resto de los Cullen para abrazarlos, en especial de Carlisle y Esme, pero Jacob se cruzó de brazos e hizo un carraspeo exagerado.

-No es por meterte prisa, pero... TENEMOS PRISA -casi gruñó.

Bella miró a Carlisle y Esme con gesto anhelante, pero se acercó a Jacob y este la cogió en brazos.

-¿A qué viene esa carita, Bella? -preguntó el chico Black al ver la cara mezcla de enfado y preocupación que llevaba su mejor amiga.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Bueno... un lobo adolescente de dos metros me acosa hasta tal punto que no me deja ni despedirme de mi familia y unos vampiros neófitos sedientos de sangre y venganza intentan matarme. No es mucho -ironizó Bella sonriendo de forma presuntuosa.

-Lo mismo de siempre -se burló Jacob antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr con ella en brazos.

En la distancia, Bella volvió la vista para ver a su familia, sus padres adoptivos y su amado, pero ya no había nadie.

Ya solo quedaba esperar y rezar para que todo fuese bien.

* * *

><p>Buenas gente:) Gracias a todos los que dejasteis review en el capítulo anterior, y aún más para aquellos que os tomasteis el tiempo de preguntar por mi y mi salud. Muchísimas gracias.<p>

Espero vuestros reviews con expectación:) Antes de finalizar solo quería pediros que, si os gusta mi forma de escribir, os paséis por mi nueva historia, Everything I Didn't Say. El link se encuentra (como es obvio) en mi perfil, y me gustaría saber si creéis que merece la pena continuarla. En mi canal de YouTube (ceci9123) encontraréis, al igual que de mis otras historias, el tráiler.

Gracias por vuestra atención, sin más, me despido.

Un saludo,

Ceci.


	55. Déjame entrar dentro de tu cabeza

Mientras Jacob conducía a Bella en brazos a través de los bosques trotando con rapidez, en las orillas de la península de Olympia, Washington, un enorme ejército de vampiros neófitos con ojos tan rojos como la sangre de la que se alimentaban surgía de entre las profundas y oscuras aguas. Mientras tanto, la noche caía en las montañas, seguida de una rápida ventisca. En menos de 8 horas comenzaría la lucha.

Cuando por fin Jacob llegó a la cima de la montaña, allí les esperaba Edward. Bella se tiró directamente en sus brazos, bajando de un salto desde los de Jacob.

El vampiro se limitó a abrazar con todo su amor a su pareja y Bella se apretó contra su pecho, deslizando los brazos por su cuello marmóreo. Jacob clavó una mirada furiosa y celosa en el suelo rocoso.

-Gracias -murmuró Edward a Jacob cuando Bella se soltó de él.

Jacob se limitó a suspirar y Bella se dirigió a él.

-Deberías volver antes de la tormenta.

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a quedarme -anunció con un tono para nada amistoso. -Necesitaréis estar en contacto con la manada para saber qué está pasando.

La bruja le observó, primero asombrada y luego confundida. Frunció el ceño.

-¿No vas a luchar?

El beta de los Quileutte negó con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

-Seth vendrá por la mañana para sustituirme. No le hará gracia perderse la acción pero así no se meterá en líos.

La cara de Edward estaba cincelada en piedra mientras observaba al chico Black. En cuanto este terminó de hablar se volvió hacia Bella, la cogió posesivamente por la cintura y la condujo hacia la tienda de campaña.

-Tienes que entrar -le indicó el vampiro.

Bella miró una última vez a Jacob y vio sus ojos oscuros llenos de amargura y rencor. Asintió y siguió a Edward hacia la tienda, con la imagen de esos sentimientos grabada a fuego en la retina.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Tal como había predicho Alice, la nevada había sido brutal: La nieve llegaba al medio metro de altura y el viento aullaba entre los árboles con un rugido constante.

Pero no era nada de eso lo que le impedía a Bella conciliar el sueño, sino el frío que hacía, húmedo y congelado, que atravesaba las capas de abrigo y mantas y se le calaba en los huesos. Los dientes le entrechocaban unos con otros mientras se encogía, hecha una bola, dentro del saco de dormir y se abrazaba a si misma. Tenía los labios azules y estaba pálida. Demasiado pálida.

Edward estaba en el otro extremo de la tienda, abrazándose las rodillas sin saber qué hacer.

-Debí elegir un lugar menos elevado -gimió presa de los nervios, temeroso incluso de respirar su frío aliento cerca de Bella, quién negó con la cabeza.

-No, n-no impo-porta -le aseguró como pudo mientras los dientes le chocaban unos con otros. - Estoy bbbbien.

Edward cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos crispadas al cabello broncíneo, tirando de él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? -se preguntó en voz alta justo cuando se abría la cremallera que hacía las veces de puerta en la tienda y entró Jacob, a pecho descubierto y con nieve sobre los hombros.

-No puedo dormir con tanto castañeteo de dientes -se quejó medio en broma medio en serio. Entonces se fijó en Bella, temblando tanto que parecía que sufría convulsiones y se borró todo atisbo de diversión que pudiese sentir el joven. De inmediato, se dirigió hacia delante, pero Edward le cortó el paso.

-Olvídalo.

Jacob le dedicó una sonrisita irónica.

-¿Sabes? Podría necesitar los dedos algún día. Y, vamos, aceptémoslo: Soy más cálido que tú -Edward apretó los dientes y retiró los labios, mostrando los colmillos relucientes.

Sin hacer caso, Jacob se agachó y comenzó a abrir el saco de dormir de Bella cuando Edward le empujó, reteniéndolo, con una de sus frías manos. De forma instantánea el chico Black sufrió espasmos debido a las olas de calor que le subieron por la espalda ante su simple contacto.

-No... Me pongas... las manos... encima -gruñó entre dientes, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

-Pues no se las pongas tú a ella -replicó el vampiro, furioso.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo hasta que ambos oyeron la voz de la persona que más les importaba en el mundo.

-N-no os peleéiss -imploró Bella, desde el suelo tratando de salir del lío de mantas para separarles.

Jacob se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-Si enferma, será por tu culpa -le advirtió.

-Espera -gimió Edward. Jacob se volvió hacia él y observó como su enemigo asentía, con gesto de sufrimiento y no pudo menos que sonreír, triunfante. Se embutió como pudo en el saco de Bella y la abrazó. La joven bruja no se resistió en cuanto notó el calor que emanaba Jacob, deseosa de agarrarse a algo que le hiciera volver a sentir los músculos.

Jacob se estremeció.

-Madre mía, pero si estás helada Bella -exclamó preocupado. La abrazó con más fuerza, acariciándole el pelo. -Relájate. Pronto entrarás en calor. -Luego sonrió mirando a Edward. -Iría más rápido si te quitaras la ropa. -Un sonido gutural salió del pecho del vampiro, que se contuvo para no saltar a Jacob a la garganta. -Oh, vamos, son normas de supervivencia.

Edward se limitó a apretarse el puente de la nariz y suspirar.

Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Bella dormía profundamente entre los brazos de Jacob, que la abrazaban con fuerza. Edward gruñó por octava vez desde que Jacob había entrado a la tienda.

-¿Podrías al menos intentar controlar tus pensamientos?

Jacob soltó una carcajada.

-Realmente pongo tu piel helada de gallina ¿verdad? -se burló el licántropo. Luego hizo un gesto grotesco con sus cejas. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso dudas de sus sentimientos por ti?

Edward se quedó mirándole fijamente, sin expresión tanto en su rostro marmóreo como en sus relucientes ojos color cobre.

-Vale -asintió Jacob mordiéndose el labio. Bajó la voz para no despertar a Bella, que se removió suavemente. -Tú te cuelas en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, pero ¿dejar que eche yo un vistazo en la tuya? Eso nunca. Oye... -añadió tras un momento de silencio. -Ya sé que está enamorada de ti.

-Ah, bien -murmuró Edward con voz inexpresiva.

-Pero también lo está de mi -le espetó Jacob. Edward siguió en las mismas hasta que vio al lobo acariciar a su amada en una mejilla. Apretó los dientes. -Solo que ella todavía no lo sabe.

Tras unos segundos de repentino silencio Edward habló conteniendo la furia en su voz.

-No sé si llevas razón.

-Déjame sugerirte algo -dijo Jacob. -Si me eligiera a mi...

-No lo hará -negó Edward de forma automática. Cerró los ojos. Tras sus párpados veía la expresión de Bella cuando Cedric se inclinó hacia ella para besarla durante el baile. Sintió los celos bullir a través de él, pero se controló.

-Si lo hiciera -insistió Jacob - ¿intentarías matarme?

Edward sonrió ante aquello.

-Es una idea francamente interesante -luego fijó sus orbes dorados en Bella, y extendiendo una mano le acarició la cabeza. Bella sonrió de repente y Jacob fue el que se tuvo que contener para no arrancarle a Edward la cabeza. -Pero no... No sería tan egoísta. Jamás le haría daño de esa manera.

-Solo la convertirías en un demonio chupa sangres como tú -le espetó Jacob con la voz cargada de odio.

-Yo no quiero eso -le dijo Edward de forma acerada.

-Pues impídeselo.

-Lo intenté -le recordó Edward. -Me marché.

-Pero te rendiste muy pronto -le contradijo el chico Black. -Si te hubieses mantenido alejado durante seis meses más... Yo podría haberle echo feliz. Créeme. Deberías comenzar a considerar la idea de que yo sea mejor para ella que tú.

Edward soltó una seca carcajada cargada de amargura y Bella frunció el ceño en su saco de dormir.

-Eso ya lo he hecho. Sé que puedes protegerla. Tú puedes darle una buena vida, una vida humana -el rostro de Edward se contrajo con dolor. -Es todo lo que deseo para ella. Pero yo... después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, por todo lo que ha pasado... no le obligaré a hacer nada nunca más. La última vez que lo intenté casi consigo matar a los dos.

-Ya. De eso me acuerdo -señaló Jacob en voz baja. -Cuando creíste que había muerto, que la habías perdido... ¿Cómo te sentiste?

Edward se dedicó a mirar el suelo de la tienda, de color amarillo limón.

-No tengo palabras -Luego miró brevemente los ojos del lobo. -No se lo deseo a nadie, Jacob. -Jacob bajó la mirada y Edward continuó hablando. -Te parecerá extraño, pero agradezco tu presencia.

-En realidad -apuntó Jacob- me matarías pero te alegras de que haya conseguido hacerla entrar en calor.

El vampiro sonrió, y esta vez de verdad.

-Si no fuéramos enemigos naturales y no quisieras robarme la razón de mi existencia, hasta me caerías bien -se sinceró.

-Bueno -comenzó Jacob. -Si tú no planearas quitarle la vida a la chica que amo... podría... quizá... -tras unos momentos negó con la cabeza. -No... ni siquiera entonces.

Edward se rió de nuevo.

-Pero ella aún podría cambiar de idea -apuntó Jacob.

La risa de Edward se congeló en el acto.

-Si fuera así, ¿qué harías?

Edward pensó en todo lo que Bella había tenido que pasar y la respuesta salió sola.

-La dejaría marchar.

-Bueno, supongo que yo ya sé a quién va a elegir -presumió Jacob.

-¿Ah, si, chucho? ¿A quién?

-Bella elegirá a quién necesite para sobrevivir -anunció con petulancia.

Mientras ambos, vampiro y lobo se miraban, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de como un rostro que estaba contra el frío suelo se estremecía por el dolor que le habían provocado esas palabras mientras unas gruesas lágrimas le recorrían los pómulos y las mejillas.


	56. Traición

La explanada donde habían acampado estaba completamente blanca, cubierta de hielo y nieve solamente interrumpida por las marcas de unas garras, garras de lobo. Un enorme lobo color arena se dirigió lentamente hasta la tienda de campaña donde Bella había dormido justo en el momento en que ésta salía al exterior. Al verle, sonrió con ligereza.

-Hola, Seth.

El joven se limitó a gañir con parsimonia y le rozó el cuello con su enorme cabeza lobuna. En ese momento, Edward hizo acto de presencia y Bella le miró.

-¿Dónde está Jacob? -preguntó al vampiro. -¿Ya se...?

-Aún no -negó Edward, interrumpiéndola. Se acercó a ella con los puños cerrados, evidentemente en tensión. -Ha ido a comprobar la seguridad del bosque antes de irse.

Seth les miró una vez, la cabeza girando del vampiro a la bruja, antes de darse la vuelta y subir rápidamente por la colina situada a su derecha. Edward le siguió con la mirada, sin saber a que atenerse. Bella le tomó de las manos.

-Lamento mucho lo de anoche... No debió de ser fácil para ti -se disculpó, con los ojos entristecidos.

Edward sonrió irónicamente.

-Desde luego, no figurará entre mis diez noches preferidas -ante aquello, Bella parpadeó, sorprendida.

-¿Acaso tienes una lista? -inquirió, mirándole entre cortada, confusa y divertida por aquello.

-¿Quieres una pista? -la mirada de Edward se dulcificó de forma clara. -Las diez las he pasado contigo... Y la primera es cuando accediste a casarte conmigo... Señora de Cullen -añadió sonriendo.

Bella también sonrió, sin percatarse de la mirada en los ojos de Edward. Era de burla y de victoria.

-Estamos en el siglo XXI, querré conservar mi apellido... Potter -le previno la castaña.

Entonces vio al chico que había detrás de Edward, a pocos metros.

_'No puede ser' _retumbó en la cabeza de Jacob.

_'Jaque mate' _retumbó en la de Edward.

Bella miró a su vampiro con expresión herida.

-¿Vas a casarte con él? -exigió Jacob.

-¡Jake...! -exclamó Bella a media voz, como si se ahogase. Entonces miró a Edward y comprendió la verdad, el por qué de aquella extraña sonrisa. -Sabías que estaba escuchando -le acusó.

Edward apenas se inmutó.

-Merece saberlo -contestó con voz suave y controlada.

Jacob se dio la vuelta y se marchó a grandes zancadas, tratando de retener las lágrimas y de tapar su rostro conmocionado.

-¡JAKE, ESPERA! -gritó Bella echando a andar tras él. El brazo de Edward se disparó y la cogió del brazo con mano de hierro.

-Bella, déjale -le convino el vampiro.

La bruja se dio la vuelta apretando los dientes, con el pelo volviéndosele rojo y los ojos de color gris metálico, completamente furiosa. Edward la soltó al verla así, sin saber qué pensar.

Aprovechando aquello, Bella se dio la vuelta y corrió tras Jacob.

-Jake, ¡para! -gritó al hombre lobo. -¡JAKE, POR FAVOR!

Jacob se paró y cuadró los hombros, de dio la vuelta y la miró con furia.

-Se acabó -dictaminó con voz grave. -Ya estoy harto.

-¿Q-qué puedo hacer? -preguntó Bella, claramente asustada.

-No puedes hacer nada. Yo si... Yendo allí y matando algo.

-¡NO! -gritó Bella. -No piensas con claridad... Quédate aquí, no vayas... No lo hagas.

-Tal vez si me matan será más sencillo para ti -le espetó Jacob.

-¡NO! Jake... Eso es... -parecía como si se estuviera atragantando con sus propias palabras.- JAKE, QUÉDATE.

-¿Por qué? Dame una sola buena razón -gritó Jacob a su vez, con un nudo en la garganta...

Un nudo fingido. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y si debía jugar con Bella para que fuese suya... lo haría.

-Porque no quiero perderte... -exclamó Bella con voz ahogada, pensando en el dolor que sufrió tras la muerte de Cedric. Ced, su Ced... tan parecido a Edward en unos aspectos, tan parecido a Jacob en otros... ¿Una triple traición? ¿Por qué no?

-No es suficiente -le espetó el lobo.

-Porque eres demasiado importante...

-Sigue sin ser suficiente -Jacob se dio la vuelta y entonces Bella gritó: JACOB, BÉSAME.

El lobo se paró en seco.

-Te... pido... que me beses -Bella lo dijo contra su voluntad, como si estuviese ahogándose. Y en parte así era.

Jacob ni se lo pensó, se dio la vuelta, se acercó a ella y, tomándola de forma brusca por la cintura, pegó con fiereza sus labios con los suyos...

Y entonces Bella le empujó.

Jacob la miró, confundido y herido a partes iguales.

-¿Bella...?

-No... no puedo hacerlo. Te quiero Jacob, pero no así. No de este modo. Si, te quiero. Si, eres más que un amigo... Y sí... puede que en un mundo normal... hubiese acabado enamorándome de ti. Pero... no. Esto no debe pasar... No así... Lo siento -Bella se dio la vuelta y se alejó, escuchando como Jacob se transformaba en lobo.

Mientras caminaba lejos de él sintió como una fisura se habría en su corazón y cruzaba lentamente de un lado a otro, escindiéndolo, y después como, muy lentamente, ese trozo de su corazón, el que quería un futuro junto a Jacob, terminaba de desprenderse y desaparecía, diciéndole en silencio que tendría que aprender a vivir con ese vacío. Recordándole que si pasaba algo, sería culpa suya por no haberle correspondido...

Pero ella no podía corresponderle... No cuando así traicionaba a Edward. Y a Cedric.

Edward la esperaba, sabiendo que aunque el beso había sido breve y ella no le amaba, si le quería. Y con los celos comiéndole vivo.

-¿Lo has visto...? -preguntó la chica Potter.

-No pero... Jacob piensa muy alto -se limitó a contestar el vampiro.

-No sé qué ha pasado... -admitió Bella, confusa.

-Le quieres -murmuró Edward, cabizbajo.

Bella negó con la cabeza, sobrecogida.

-Pero a ti te quiero más... Edward, te amo -dijo con voz apenas audible.

-Lo sé -susurró el vampiro, y la abrazó. -Lo sé.

En ese momento llegó Seth, que no estaba muy contento que el espectáculo de la mente de Jacob. El joven Black se debatía entre los insultos a Edward y los insultos a Bella por dejarle a medias... insultos de los que luego se arrepentía y comenzaba a llorarla por haberla perdido.

-Va a empezar -anunció Edward y Bella se estremeció.

Mientras, en el claro, los neófitos comenzaban a llegar, siguiendo el olor de Bella y la sangre que ella había dejado como rastro.

Los Cullen les esperaban, formando una enorme barrera en la parte media del campo.

-Vienen a destruir Carlisle. Están enloquecidos -susurró Jasper a su líder.

Alice le dio la razón con un simple murmullo: El futuro de Bella desaparece... Ella es el objetivo, lo ha sido siempre.

Un gruñido salió del pecho de Emmett y Carlisle enseñó los dientes.

-No van a tocarla -afirmó con voz clara.

-Uno... -comenzó a contar Edward en el claro.

-Dos... -susurró Sam en su mente hacia la manada.

-TRES -fue el grito de Japer cuando se lanzaron contra la horda enloquecida de neófitos que entraba por el bosque.

Y entonces, todo fueron gritos, golpes, y rugidos mientras en la mente de los supervivientes solo quedaba la pregunta de quién saldría con vida de aquello.

Mientras Edward prestaba atención a la batalla, Bella sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella y sus resistencias se resquebrajaron. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras en su mente y ante sus ojos aparecían cosas que parecían imposibles, un mal sueño, algo que jamás podría ocurrir ni en la peor de sus pesadillas.

_-Severus... Por favor Severus... -era la voz de Dumbledore, que sonaba cansada y dolorida. Agotada... incluso asustada._

_Bella sintió su corazón saltarse un latido._

_Miró hacia su hermano, situado bajo las escaleras, escondido._

_Miró hacia su profesor de pociones, que miraba a su director con un cuarteto de mortífagos a sus espaldas entre los que se incluía la temible Bellatrix y su queridito sobrino, Draco._

_-Malfoy... Serás... -gruñó Bella para sus adentros._

_Pero no podía dejar de mirar a Snape._

-¡Bella! -oyó que gritaba Edward, que sonaba asustado.

_-Las cosas no son lo que parecen Potter... -la voz de Voldemort retumbaba dentro de ella. -He visto tu corazón Isabella Potter... Y será mío..._

-Ya eres mía -la voz de Victoria sonaba en algún lugar a su espalda, pero no podía moverse.

Quizá si todo dejara de retumbarle dentro del cráneo...

-¡NO! ¡BELLA! -fue el grito de Edward, lleno de desesperación, pero para Bella no existió...

…_porque acababa de oír algo que era lo peor que podía pasar._

_Una traición. La de Severus Snape._


	57. Segundas oportunidades

Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que las palabras en **negrita** son la visión que Bella puede ver gracias a la conexión con Harry, las palabras escritas en _itálica _indican sus pensamientos o, en su defecto, hechizos. El resto va normal. Gracias por vuestra atención:)

**_-AVADA KEDAVRA -gritó Severus Snape al tiempo que un rayo de color verde surgía desde el extremo de su varita e impactaba en mitad del pecho del viejo director. Dumbledore se tambaleó y cayó hacia atrás, fuera de la torre, con el cuerpo flácido como si de una marioneta se tratase._**

**_Harry se sintió desolado. Si hubieran hecho caso a Bella... pero no lo hicieron. Y ahora era tarde._**

Bella sintió la furia roja de su hermano recorriendo su propio cuerpo. Furia por la muerte de alguien que siempre había velado por ellos, furia porque dicha muerte hubiese sido encontrada por la mano de alguien en quien confiaban.

Unas manos heladas le aferraron el cabello y tiraron de ella hacia arriba.

-Jaque mate -susurró Victoria, enseñando sus ponzoñosos y brillantes colmillos blancos.

**_-SNAPE -gritó Harry dentro de su cabeza, roto de dolor; un dolor compartido, un dolor... conocido- YO CONFÍABA EN USTED._**

_-Yo también -se dijo Bella mentalmente. El fuego le envolvió la visión. -YO TAMBIÉN._

-TRAIDOR -rugió Bella en aquel claro, lo que hizo que Victoria se sobresaltase. - BASTARDO.

Bella comenzó a convulsionarse en brazos de la vampira. Hubo un sonido de algo que se desgarraba y, donde momentos antes tan solo había una adolescente quebrada, apareció una enorme leona con los ojos dorados. Más que por la fuerza de sus músculos, fuertes pero no tanto como los de un vampiro, Victoria aflojó su agarre, estupefacta, ante semejante visión; momento que Bella aprovechó para alejarse de ella.

Se volvió hacia la vampira del cabello de fuego rugiendo.

-¿Qué dem...? -comenzó a decir, pero no llegó a terminar. Bella se había vuelto a materializar frente a ella y tenía su varita en la mano, con una mirada enloquecida. Tan solo le oyó susurrar una palabra:_incendio._

Las llamas lamieron el cuerpo de Victoria mientras ésta gritaba desesperada, agonizando. Pronto, solo quedaban sus restos ardiendo en la misma pira donde se estaban incinerando los restos de Riley.

Seth, en forma de lobo, profirió un quejido alternando su mirada entre Bella y Edward. El vampiro observaba preocupado la forma en que su amada respiraba entrecortadamente, aún furiosa.

-Bella...

-¿Ha terminado? -le espetó bruscamente.

Edward estaba completamente perplejo.

-¿Qué?

-La batalla. ¿Ha terminado?

-Aún no -contestó Edward entornando los ojos, desconfiado. - Queda un licántropo que les acompañaba y un par de neófitos que están causando prob...

-Bien -murmuró Bella antes de echar a correr, conforme su cuerpo se transformaba de nuevo; necesitaba desgarrar algo, vengarse. Matar.

Edward y Seth corrieron detrás de ella, a gritos. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al prado solo pudieron observar lo que ocurría.

Los neófitos habían sido neutralizados y tanto los Quileute como los Cullen miraban atónitos la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos.

Un lobo con pelaje rubio y una enorme leona de ojos dorados andaban en círculo, mirándose, con las orejas hacia atrás y enseñando sus respectivos colmillos. Finalmente, el lobo atacó, dirigiendo sus dientes a la garganta de Bella. Esta esperó, y, cuando estaba apunto de morderla, saltó hacia delante, haciendo impactar sus poderosas patas en el pecho del lobo.

Ambos cayeron en una maraña de pelo, dientes y gruñidos. Un fuerte aullido cruzó las montañas cuando la mandíbula de Bella se cerró sobre su hombro y desgarró el músculo, dejando en su lugar una masa sanguinolenta.

El lobo de retorció y el pelaje se retrajo sobre sí mismo. Bella también cambió a su forma humana.

-DILO -gritó Bella al musculoso adolescente de pelo ensortijado y piel rojiza que estaba ante ella. Levantó la mano y le cruzó la cara de un sonoro bofetón. -¿POR QUÉ?

-¿Por qué qué? -le espetó el joven con voz ronca, antes de escupir una bocanada de sangre.

-¿POR QUÉ TE HAS UNIDO A UN GRUPO DE ASESINOS? -gritó Bella, clamando al cielo.

El chico permaneció en silencio, esbozando lentamente una sonrisa socarrona.

Bella sintió otra oleada de furia.

_Snape... confíaba en usted. CONFIABA EN USTED._

-CRUCIO -exclamó apuntando al chico con la varita.

El joven transformista profirió un grito ensordecedor.

-PARA -exclamó Alice, aterrorizada por la escena macabra que estaba presenciando.- BELLA, PARA.

Esta bajó la varita, sin inmutarse.

-¿POR. QUÉ.? -repitió, separando las palabras.

-PORQUE LA QUIERO -exclamó el muchacho entre lágrimas y quejidos de dolor.

-¿A Victoria? -le interrogó Bella, con voz peligrosamente dulce. El muchacho asintió y Bella hizo algo que les dejó a todos helados: se echó a reír. -¿Sabes una cosa? Está muerta. La he matado yo -el chico lloró, desconsolado. Bella se acercó y le acarició el pelo, lo que hizo que este levantara el rostro, sorprendido.- ¿Sabes? Ella iba a arrancarte el corazón... ¿Por qué no me dejas que lo haga yo? -susurró. Con un rápido movimiento, libero el brazo de su varita y la mantuvo en el aire.- _SECTUMS..._

_-_NO -dijo una voz que sonaba como las campanillas mecidas por el viento.

Un brazo de hierro le sujetó el brazo y le quitó la varita. Bella se volvió furiosa para encararse con Rosalie.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Salvarte de algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

-ES UN ASESINO -bramó Bella; sus ojos cambiando a un gris metálico. La lengua le sabía a hierro.

-Como tú si permito que le mates -susurró Rosalie, mirándola a los ojos.- Sé que estás ahí dentro, Bella. Y sé que la Bella que conocemos jamás haría algo como esto. Lucha contra estos impulsos. Lucha.

Bella la miró de hito en hito, sintiendo como su furia se disipaba paulatinamente. De repente, sintió las piernas como si fuesen de gelatina y se dejó caer contra Rosalie, sollozando profusamente.

Ella la envolvió con sus brazos; Carlisle se acercó a la escena y dio instrucciones a los Quileute para que se llevasen a aquel joven licántropo, le vendasen las heridas y le mantuviesen bajo custodia.

-Carlisle -llamó Alice al patriarca. -Ya vienen.

El vampiro asintió y se dirigió a Rosalie y Bella. Cogió a ésta última del rostro y la obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Bella -susurró Carlisle. -Necesito que te tranquilices ¿puedes hacerlo? Luego hablaremos de todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero ahora mismo necesito que te tranquilices, y lo necesito ahora. ¿Puedes hacerlo? -Bella asintió, sorbiendo fuertemente por la nariz y respirando profundamente. Carlisle asintió y sonrió levemente. -Esa es mi niña -murmuró al tiempo que le daba un frío beso en la frente.

Rápidamente, Carlisle y el resto del clan Cullen se dispusieron en formación, con Carlisle en el medio, Jasper y Emmett en sus flancos y Edward y Bella justo detrás. Entonces apareció por un flanco del bosque una diligencia de oscuras capas negras, con Jane y Alec en el centro y Demetri y Félix apostados en sus laterales.

-Venimos por un problema con vampiros neófito -susurró Jane.

-Ya está controlado -respondió Carlisle, firme y serio.

-¿Cuántos eran? -preguntó Alec.

-Unos 25 -contestó Alice. Todos los Vulturis abrieron unos ojos como platos, salvo Jane que levantó sus finas y perfectas cejas en su rostro de niña, claramente impresionada.

-Nunca había visto salir a un clan sin bajas de semejante batalla.

-Pues qué suerte, ¿no? -murmuró Emmett, flexionando sus músculos, y ganándose par de miradas de Felix.

-Es una pena habérnoslo perdido -añadió Demetri.

-Vaya, Bella -exclamó, aparentando estar sorprendida, Jane. -Veo que sigues siendo humana, habrá que informar a Aro de esto.

_¨Maldita versión gótica de Campanilla...¨-_pensó Bella, apretando los puños, aunque no permitió que sus emociones se reflejaran en su rostro.

-Se ha fijado una fecha -le informó Bella, en un tono que aparentaba ser asustadizo, aunque decidido.- Visitaremos a Aro cuando se complete.

El rostro de Jane se quedó mortalmente serio.

-Nos veremos pronto entonces. Adiós, familia Cullen.

La avanzadilla comenzó a andar por donde habían venido; antes de desaparecer por completo, Jane elevó la voz.

-Oh, y que no se te olvide, Carlisle... No me gustaría tener que encargarme de un viejo amigo de Aro pero hay una cosa que debes tener clara: Los Vulturi no damos segundas oportunidades.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!:) Me encantaría recibir algunos reviews, sobre todo de ciertas personitas con las que me mantengo en contacto por privados, porque me alegráis el día, en serio 3 Un saludo, Ceci. 


	58. Corazón roto

Todos se quedaron allí de pie, quietos, con la mirada perdida en el punto en el que se habían perdido de vista el grupo Vulturi.

Finalmente, Carlisle extendió un brazo hacia Bella.

-Bella... -comenzó el vampiro pero Bella se deshizo de la mano que sentía en el hombro.

-No quiero hablar.

Carlisle se encontraba a punto de contestarle cuando se oyó un fuerte aullido. De dolor.

-No... -murmuró Edward. En un rápido y fluido movimiento, cargó a Bella a su espalda y atravesó el bosque hacia el que se habían dirigido los licántropos.

Allí, una vampira de oscura cabellera que aparentaba tener apenas 15 años y que debía haberse rezagado del grupo de neófitos, había noqueado a Leah cuando esta la había atacado. En su defensa, había salido Jacob, del cual la vampira se había defendido pegándole un puñetazo, con tan mala fortuna que le había atizado en mitad de las costillas.

El chico estaba tendido en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡JACOB! -gritó Bella.

No, no. Otra vez... no.

Agitó la varita en el aire y apuntó a la vampira.

-¡DESMAIUS! -esta cayó hacia atrás, más por la sorpresa al verse golpeada que porque un hechizo así fuese a afectarle. Sin embargo, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por levantarse; simplemente se quedó allí, quieta, temblando, quien sabe si por miedo o por alguna otra emoción.

Antes de que Bella llegase hasta su amigo el lobo, Edward y Carlisle ya estaban allí.

-Jacob, tranquilo -le incitó Edward, consciente de lo mucho que su muerte podría afectar a Bella. -Carlisle se ocupará de ti.

-Tiene los huesos del lado derecho aplastados, a la altura de la caja torácica. Puede que haya perforación del pulmón por la rotura de alguna costilla, pero no es seguro -informó el médico basándose en las heridas que podía ver.

Bella se dejó caer junto a Jacob en la hierba.

-B-Bella -consiguió decir Jacob después de un par de intentos.

-Estoy aquí Jake -susurró esta con voz entrecortada.

El resto de la manada apareció por fin, en su forma humana. Leah fue la primera en hablar:

-Jacob, idiota, LA TENÍA -exclamó con rabia.

-Leah -le gritó Sam con su voz de Alfa, invitándola a que cerrase el pico.

-Hay que encajar los huesos antes de que inicie su curación acelerada -dijo Carlisle de forma metódica.

-Le llevaremos a casa de Billy -dijo Sam.

-Iré con vosotros -sentenció Carlisle.

-Aguanta Ced... -se le escapó a Bella mientras acariciaba el cabello de Jacob, él cual le miró medio ido.

A los Cullen no les pasó por alto como le había llamado. 'Ced'. Cedric.

Bella se levantó y miró a su familia, mientras Carlisle se marchaba con los lobos.

Luego, dirigió la mirada a la vampira que había atacado a Jacob. O que se había defendido. O... no lo sabía. No sabía qué pensar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó en un tono inusualmente calmado.

Sabía que tendría que hablar con los Cullen acerca de su comportamiento, y sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones, pero por el momento lo que más apremiaba era saber quien era aquella chica.

La vampira la miró con sus ojos color rubí y las uñas clavadas en el suelo, en un claro intento de no atacarla. Y, cuando finalmente habló, su voz no fue más que un susurró:

-Bree.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

El sonido de la vieja camioneta Chevy de Bella irrumpió en el espeso silencio de la noche cerrada. Toda la manada Quileute estaba esperando fuera de la casa de Billy, con él incluido.

Bella saltó de la furgoneta y susurró un escueto saludo. De fondo se oyeron los gritos sobrecogedores de Jacob. La cara de Billy Black se tornó en una de sufrimiento por su hijo.

Bella sentía que no podía respirar, le faltaba el aire. Todos los lobos la miraban, apenados.

-Lleva ya un tiempo así -le informó Quil, incómodo. No le gustaba que Bella hubiese rechazado a su amigo, pero entendía su dolor.

-El doctor vuelve a romperle los huesos -añadió Embry sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Por qué se ha metido? Me habría encargado yo de esa rata -exclamó Leah.

Bella le fulminó con la mirada.

-Esa chica ni siquiera habría herido a Jake si tú no la hubieses atacado -le increpó.- Es solo una cría, quería rendirse.

Leah la miró con desprecio.

-No trates de darme clases de moralidad, Isabella ``mentirosa´´ Swan. ¿O debería llamarte bruja?

-Déjalo ya, Leah -le espetó entonces Jared.

Todos guardaron silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros. En unos segundos, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a la figura imponente de Carlisle, seguido de Sam.

-Lo peor ya ha pasado -explicó el Dr. Cullen con temple.- Se pondrá bien.

Billy cerró los ojos y se santiguó, al tiempo que murmuraba un ''gracias a los dioses''.

-Le he puesto morfina, pero la temperatura de su cuerpo no tardará en quemarla -siguió informando Carlisle.- Luego le pondré un gotero.

Conforme salía de la cara, con la cabeza gacha, cohibido entre tantos lobos, la voz de Billy se elevó en la noche para decir una única palabra cargada de sentimiento: Gracias, dijo, y le tendió la mano. Carlisle le miró con la comprensión en sus ojos y se la estrechó vigorosamente.

Luego, dirigió su mirada a Bella.

-Pregunta por ti -murmuró. Luego se alejó de ella y prosiguió su camino.

Bella se sentía dolida por el poco cariño demostrado por su padre en ese momento. Sabía que se debía a que se sentía decepcionado tras lo ocurrido, y sabía que tenían que hablar, pero ahora Jacob la necesitaba más.

Caminó hacia la casa y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Jacob. Sabía lo que debía hacer, aunque le doliera en lo más hondo del alma.

Jacob yacía, sudoroso, en su pequeña cama, con vendas recorriendo su pecho y tórax.

-Hola Jake -susurró Bella.

Avanzó y se puso en cuclillas junto a él.

-Estaba preocupado por ti... -susurró a su vez Jacob.

-Preocupado... ¿por mi? -inquirió Bella, sorprendida.

-Sí -afirmó Jacob.- Imaginé que Edward me leería la mente así que... exageré un poco las cosas. ¿Ha sido muy duro contigo?

-Ni siquiera se ha enfadado -negó Bella, mordiéndose el tembloroso labio inferior.

-Maldito sea -maldijo el lobo débilmente, con un gemido de dolor. -Es mejor de lo que creía.

Bella sonrió amargamente.

-No está jugando a ningún juego.

-Ya... -el rostro de Jacob se llenó de dolor.- Bella... No es tan perfecto como crees.

-Sé quién es -afirmó Bella. Una lágrima traicionera le resbaló por la mejilla. -Pero no hablemos de eso ahora.

-Prefiero pasar por todo el dolor de golpe -determinó Jacob.

Bella se limitó a mirarle, en silencio.

-Al menos sé que hice todo lo que pude. Y que admitieras que querías a alguien que no era Edward. Incluso aunque no admitieses que ese alguien soy yo...

Bella le miró.

-Te refieres a Ced, ¿verdad? -Jacob asintió. -Lucho contra mis sentimientos por ambos porque sé que no cambiarán nada.

-Estoy hecho a tu medida Bella... -gimió el chico Black.- Conmigo... Habría sido tan fácil como respirar.

-Sabes que te quiero... -susurró Bella.

-Y tú sabes que desearía que eso fuera suficiente -fue la contestación de Jacob.

Bella se levantó, llorando y con los nervios a flor de piel.

-No sé si quieres que vuelve así que... hasta siempre Jacob.

-Necesito mi tiempo Bella... -susurró Jacob.- Pero siempre te esperaré. Seré tu tercer repuesto -aseguró.

-Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir -finalizó Bella sonriendo tristemente antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Por su mente pasaban las cosas que hizo con él, las que no hizo, las que debería haber hecho... Sabía que ese era el final. Un hasta siempre. Sintió como su corazón se resquebrajaba y perdía un pequeño fragmento; la vida que habría tenido con Jacob de haber sido él el elegido. Pero no lo era, ni lo fue ni lo sería.

Fue en ese momento en el que Jacob dijo algo que jamás habría imaginado:

-Tal vez incluso después.

Y con la sensación de tener el corazón roto, pero al mismo tiempo, con una nueva esperanza, abandonó al que había sido su mejor amigo, su propio sol, su lobo.

Su Jacob.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas*<strong>

Buenaaaaas:) Queda poco para que finalice el fic... Las cosas se van a poner mucho más tensas, y debéis tener algo en cuenta: Nada es lo que parece.

Me pregunto si alguien ha captado la referencia de Bella en este capítulo: 'Lucho contra mis sentimientos por ambos porque sé que no cambiarán nada...'. ¿Sabéis a quienes se refiere, no? Sino, ya se averiguará más adelante... Una cosa es segura, os queda Bella Potter para rato.

Solo me queda haceros una pregunta: ¿review? Ya sabéis que los escritores nos alimentamos a base de comentarios... y no queréis que me muera de hambre sin terminar esta historia ¿verdad?

Un saludo, chic s.

Ceci.

***Travesura realizada***


	59. La pérdida de Albus Dumbledore

En la torre más elevada de Hogwarts se encontraba Dumbledore, con un Draco Malfoy amenazaba su vida, azuzado por un grupo de Mortífagos. La mano en la que sostenía la varita le temblaba terriblemente, y sentía el sudor frío bajarle por la espalda.

-Es un cobarde -dijo uno de los mortífagos despectivamente.

-Como su padre -añadió su compañero, con una sonrisa sardónica pintada en sus crueles facciones.

Bellatrix se inclinó sobre su sobrino, cogiéndole fuértemente por los hombros. Draco sintió como las uñas de Bellatrix se le clavaban en la carne.

Bajo las escaleras, oculto de la vista, se encontraba un Harry Potter atemorizado, con la varita en ristre. Sentía fuertes pinchazos en todo el cuerpo, pues mantenía sus músculos tensos, listos para el ataque.

Bellatrix apretó más a Draco.

-Vamos Draco -graznó.- AHORA.

-No -interrumpió una voz firme y tranquila que Harry detestaba por encima de todo.

El profesor Snape hizo acto de presencia, irguiéndose cuan largo era sobre sus talones, con la capa negra ondeando tras él y con la varita preparada.

El rostro de Dumbledore pareció envejecer 20 años cuando le vio aparecer. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry creyó vislumbrar miedo en los ojos del anciano director.

-Severus... -susurró Dumbledore, clavando en él sus tristes ojos.

El silencio que se produjo a continuación fue escalofriante. Parecía que nadie respiraba. Draco observaba a Snape, con el miedo en los ojos; Bellatrix con el asco y la prepotencia en su mirada; y Snape... se limitaba a mirar a Dumbledore.

Entonces Harry sintió que todo se movía a cámara lenta, conforme la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

El profesor Dumbledore miró a Snape a los ojos e hizo una única plegaria: Por favor...

-AVADA KEDAVRA -gritó Severus Snape al tiempo que un rayo de color verde surgía desde el extremo de su varita e impactaba en mitad del pecho del viejo director. Dumbledore se tambaleó y cayó hacia atrás, fuera de la torre, con el cuerpo flácido como si de una marioneta se tratase.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y soltó todo el aire de golpe. Sintió las lágrimas aflorar a sus ojos verdes. Negó con la cabeza, sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Draco se había quedado helado, con el rostro contraído en una mueca mezcla de dolor y pena, hasta que Snape le agarró del cuello y andó con él escaleras abajo. Mientras tanto, oyeron el grito de Bellatrix, que se había asomado a la abalaustrada de la torre y con un movimiento de varita había dibujado la cálavera con la serpiente en el cielo, con el fin de informar a todo el Mundo Mágico que Hogwarts había caído.

Y Dumbledore con él.

Finalmente, Harry se descongeló y echó a correr escaleras abajo en pos de aquellos sucios traidores.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

El grupo de mortífagos caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en dirección al gran comedor. Una vez allí, Bellatrix se subió a la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzó a pegar patadas a los platos y copas con el león tallado, que se hicieron añicos contra el suelo.

El resto de ellos siguió caminando, atravesando las puertas que llevaban a los inmensos jardines de Hogwarts, con Severus Snape a la cabeza.

Antes de salir, Bellatrix se dio la vuelta y con un potente grito, un rayo salió de su varita e hizo explotar las cristaleras del gran comedor.

Conforme se deslizaban como fantasmas en dirección al Bosque Prohibido, Bellatrix saltaba y gritaba, celebrando la caída de Dumbledore. Todos, salvo Draco, asustado, y Snape, impasible, estaban exultantes.

Con una carcajada de maníaca, Bellatrix prendió fuego a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Entonces se oyó un potente gritó tras ellos que reverberó en el valle y que hizo que tanto Snape como Draco se dieran la vuelta, sorprendidos.

-SNAPE -rugió Harry, dominado por una ira ciega.- ÉL CONFIABA EN USTED.

-VETE -le indicó Snape a Draco, empujándole hacia el resto de mortífagos.

Harry apretó los dientes.

-INCARCERUM -gritó Harry, agitando la varita. Unas gruesas cuerdas aparecieron en su extremo y se dirigieron hacia Snape, el cual las rechazó con un simple movimiento de muñeca, varita en ristre.

-LUCHA -Le recriminó el joven Potter. -COBARDE, LUCHA. MALDITO SEAS.

Bellatrix reaccionó y un rayo de luz roja impactó en el pecho de Harry, que cayó hacia atrás.

-NO -gritó Snape, deteniéndola de lanzar otra maldición.- Él pertenece al Señor Tenebroso.

Bellatrix alternó miradas a Snape y Harry y, finalmente, echó a correr tras Draco. Harry se levantó costosamente del suelo y miró a Snape con una mirada cargada de auténtico odio.

Snape le dio la espalda lentamente y Harry le siguió a duras penas.

-SECTUMSEMPRA -exclamó Harry, pero el hechizo fue detenido de nuevo, y la onda expansivo tiró de nuevo a Harry contra el suelo.

Snape se acercó a un Harry semi-inconsciente y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Te atreves a usar mis propios conjuros contra mi, Potter? -inquirió Snape, mirándole desde arriba.

Harry le miró, sin saber si realmente quería decir lo que él pensaba. Ante la mirada de Harry, Snape apretó la mandíbula y anunció en voz susurrante: Sí, Potter. Yo soy el Príncipe Mestizo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo. Antes de marcharse, Snape pegó una patada a la varita de Harry, que salió volando.

No fue hasta que Snape se alejó cuando Harry tomó conciencia de todo lo que había ocurrido. Dumbledore estaba muerto. Entendía las palabras, sabía su significado, pero juntas carecían de sentido. Era algo impensable, imposible. Dumbledore era un superviviente, era un luchador y un ganador, era imposible que algo tan trivial como la muerte hubiera acabado con él.

Apenas consciente de sus movimientos, se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el pie de la torre desde donde Dumbledore se había precipitado al vacío.

El cielo se había llenado de unas feas nubes color gris oscuro donde se perfilaba la calavera y la serpiente. Harry sintió nauseas conforme se acercaba hacia el sitio donde Dumbledore había caído. Todo Hogwarts, tanto alumnos como profesores, estaban congregados mirando fijamente un punto en el duro suelo.

Harry se abrió paso a empellones, decidido a avanzar como fuese. La gente comenzó a hacerle paso, mirándole con distintas emociones en la multitud de rostros. Cuando finalmente llegó al centro, donde se situaban, entre otros, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall, miró al suelo.

Y allí estaba, el cadáver de Dumbledore. Estaba tendido en el suelo cuan largo era, con los ojos cerrados y la barba blanca como la nieve. Harry se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, sintiéndose derrotado y terriblemente solo.

En un gesto de increíble ternura, posó una mano sobre el pecho del anciano profesor, creyendo, quizá inconscientemente, que éste se

levantaría de un momento a otro. Un sollozo escapó, temblando, de entre sus labios.

Aún permanecía, en su mano, el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin. Lo apretó en su puño, sintiéndose roto por dentro.

Las lágrimas corrían por los rostros de sus amigos, pero él apenas fue consciente de lo que sucedía cuando sintió la pequeña pero fuerte mano de Ginny en su hombro. Le abrazó, y él lloró.

Lloró por él. Lloró por su hermana, que ni siquiera había podido despedirse de Dumbledore. Lloró por la profesora McGonagall, que había perdido un gran amigo y compañero. Lloró por Hagrid, cuyo único apoyo había sido Dumbledore durante muchísimos años. Lloró por Hermione, por Ron, por Ginny... por Ojoloco, por Tonks, por Sirius, por Lupin... pero sobre todo lloró porque Dumbledore se había ido.

Fue McGonagall, quien, haciendo de tripas corazón, levantó un puño desafiante con la varita en ristre hacia el cielo, con una luz brillando en la punta, desafiando a Voldemort y a sus seguidores como una última muestra de lealtad a Dumbledore.

Entre lágrimas, la señora Pomfrey levantó su varita hacia el cielo. Y siguiendo su ejemplo, así lo hicieron Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger.

Una a una, las varitas de Hogwarts se unieron para recordar al viejo profesor, caído en una guerra que ya había costado demasiadas vidas.

El resplandor de las varitas se unió, implosionando como una supernova, y, en el cielo, el símbolo de los mortífagos se deshizo en la nada, mientras en el suelo centenares de corazones, unidos por la pena, lloraban la pérdida de Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>*LUMOS*<strong>

**_*Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas*_**

_Hola gente. Este es mi homenaje al gran Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Creo que se lo merece._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews del capítulo anterior, me habéis hecho muy feliz. Os adoro :)_

_Un abrazo._

_Ceci._

_***Travesura realizada***_

***NOX***


	60. Hora de hablar

Los Cullen se encontraban en el comedor de su mansión cuando llegó Bella. Esta podría haberse aparecido en el salón de la casa, pero había optado por caminar hasta allí desde la Push. Alice, que, al igual que los demás, había estado concentrada en darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido, no la vio tomar la decisión de ir a la casa, por lo que todos se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron unos nudillos golpeando la puerta.

Fue Carlisle el que se dirigió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta, envarado. Observó a Bella. Tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro mortalmente serio.

Carlisle alzó una mano, vacilante, para tomar la suya, pero finalmente retrocedió y con un gesto del brazo le indicó que pasase. Bella agradeció el gesto asintiendo y entrando en la casa. Carlisle la siguió en dirección al comedor. Allí, los Cullen se habían colocado en la enorme mesa ovalada que habían utilizado apenas unos meses atrás, cuando Edward se había decidido a volver y Bella había sometido su transformación a votación.

Unos meses atrás, cuando Bella era solo humana.

Unos meses atrás... cuando la vida era más sencilla.

Carlisle tomó asiento en silencio, dejando a Bella la cabecera de la mesa. Cuando ésta se sentó, Carlisle quedó a su derecha y Edward a su izquierda. Todos la miraban en silencio. Nadie respiraba.

Finalmente, Bella comenzó a hablar.

-Creo que debo pediros disculpas a todos -susurró en voz baja, tratando de controlar las emociones que bullían en su interior. -En primer lugar, no debería haber atacado a Victoria de la manera en que lo hice. Tampoco a aquel chico que les acompañó. Fue... cruel -se estremeció, cerrando los ojos.- E innecesario. Quizá esperéis que trate de justificar mi comportamiento... pero no lo haré. Estos meses... han sido tan duros para vosotros como para mi, quizá incluso más.

Bella elevó la mirada desde sus manos hacia su familia.

-Jasper -el aludido la miró curioso.- Sé que mis sentimientos no han sido fáciles de manejar, al igual que los nervios de todos vosotros durante este tiempo. Por ello, te pido disculpas.

Luego dirigió su mirada a Emmett.

-Em... puedo ver en tus ojos que estás preocupado. Quiero disculparme contigo por no haber confiado en que me protegerías siempre -el vampiro asintió. Iba a hablar, pero Bella negó y él calló.

-Rosalie -dijo a continuación.- Quiero agradecerte que me hayas detenido hoy. Sé que tú, mejor que nadie, puedes comprender lo que es que te corroa el odio; y te estaré eternamente agradecida por evitar que me convierta en una asesina a sangre fría -la rubia la miró entristecida.

-Alice... -la voz de Bella se rompió, pero luchó por sobreponerse.- Yo... simplemente puedo decirte que lo siento. Eres mi mejor amiga, y en los últimos tiempos no me he comportado como tal -Alice luchó contra el impulso de levantarse y abrazarla.

'No importa Bella' quería decirle, pero se contuvo.

-Edward... te amo. Eres lo más importante para mí -en estos momentos la voz de Bella temblaba terriblemente. Edward aferró fuertemente la mesa, dejando sus dedos marcados en la madera, que crujió bajo la fuerza de su agarre. -Y siento en el alma el hacerte pasar por todo esto, así como el haberte mentido.

Bella tragó saliva y respiró profundamente antes de encarar a Esme.

-Esme... para mi eres mi madre -susurró, a voz de cuello. Los ojos de la vampira picaban con lágrimas no derramadas. -No tengo palabras para agradecerte la forma en que siempre me has tratado. Sé que has sufrido por mi, y lo lamento.

Por último dirigió su mirada hacia el vampiro rubio que tantas veces había desairado en los últimos tiempos.

-Carlisle... papá... -tragó saliva, con la garganta seca. -Siento todo lo que ha ocurrido. Siento haberte decepcionado. Nunca quise hacerlo... Lo siento con todo mi corazón.

Finalmente, Bella permitió que las lágrimas que había luchado por contener corriesen libremente por su rostro. Se dirigió a todos ellos cuando dijo:

-Yo nunca quise defraudaros. Nunca quise... esto -un sollozo sacudió su cuerpo. -Mis padres, mi hermano, Cedric... merecen a alguien mejor. Vosotros merecéis a alguien mejor. Y siento haberos fallado.

Esme no se pudo contener más. Saltó de la silla y la rodeó en un apretado abrazo. Bella, sin fuerzas para contener las lágrimas, sollozó contra su cuello de piedra.

-Bella... mi niña... -susurró la vampira, con la voz quebrada. -No tienes que disculparte. -Se separó lo suficiente como para tomar el rostro de Bella entre sus pálidas manos.- No es culpa tuya el haber tenido que llevar la vida que has llevado. No lo es.

-Pero sí es culpa mía el haber perdido el control de mi misma así -gimió la bruja. Bella se separó de Esme y se dejó caer en la silla, sollozando. -Yo... yo me sentía tan... rota. Esto no tendría que haber ocurrido.

-Bella -le llamó Carlisle. Ella elevó la mirada un poco. -Bella... si bien es cierto que no puedo defender tu comportamiento... -vaciló antes de continuar. - Todo el mundo tiene momentos de flaqueza. Lo que quiero saber es qué ocurrió para ello.

-No ocurrió nada.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Edward cuando habló. Tenía los ojos tristes y miraba al frente sin ver realmente nada.

-¿Nada? -la voz de Rosalie restalló en el silencio como un látigo.- Yo no lo creo.

-Nada que yo pudiera ver, Rose -respondió el vampiro de cabellos broncíneos.

-¿Bella...? -preguntó Jasper suavemente. La bruja levantó la mirada de su regazo, con los ojos cargados de ardientes lágrimas. -¿Ocurrió algo verdad? -el empático la observaba atentamente, esperando su respuesta.- Algo que Edward no podía ver.

Alice miró a su esposo, confundida, al igual que el resto de vampiros.

-¿Cómo puede ocurrir algo y que Edward no lo pued... -Alice se interrumpió a mitad de frase y abrió los ojos al comprender a lo que su marido se refería. -Oh -susurró. Luego dirigió la mirada a la chica Potter. -Oh Bella... -con una mirada cargada de tristeza, se materializó a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros.

Edward, al leer la mente de Alice, lo comprendió. Había ocurrido dentro de la cabeza de Bella. Y él no tenía acceso a ella.

-¿Fue Voldemort verdad? -inquirió el vampiro, tomando la mano de la castaña.

Bella miró a todos. Su mirada recayó en Carlisle cuando finalmente decidió que era hora de ser sincera de una vez por todas.

-No -susurró Bella. -Fue Snape.

Edward pareció confundido.

-¿El profesor Snape se metió dentro de tu cabeza? -preguntó Emmett, mirándola de repente furioso porque dicho individuo hubiese entrado dentro de la cabeza de su hermanita pequeña.

-N-no -negó Bella débilmente.- Él...

-¿Él...? -preguntó Carlisle, mirándola preocupado. -¿Qué hizo Bella? ¿Qué ocurrió para que consiguiese nublar tu buen juicio, para que estuvieras dispuesta a tomar la justicia por tu mano con cualquiera que tú considerases un... traidor?

Bella no sabía cómo contestar. Fue Esme la que le dio pie a ello.

-¿Por qué no te has puesto en contacto con el profesor Dumbledore para informarle de ello? -preguntó dulcemente, con su suave voz.

Bella Potter tragó saliva antes de decir con voz vacía:

-Porque Dumbledore está muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>*LUMOS*<strong>

**_*Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas*_**

_Bueno bueno bueno... ¿parece mentira cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí verdad? Solo queda un capítulo! :') Me siento tan orgullosa de todo mi trabajo, de haber crecido como persona y como escritora... Bueno, dejémoslo, que no quiero ponerme sensiblona. Me queda preguntar... ¿queréis que publique la secuela? :)_

_Espero vuestras opiniones... y por supuesto un comentario si os ha gustado el cap:) _

_Un saludo,_

_Ceci._

_***Travesura realizada***_

***NOX***


	61. El mundo es horrible

**_Nota de la autora: Recomiendo escuchar Broken, de Lifehouse, en este episodio para crear ambiente:)_**

Una vez Bella soltó la bomba, no había manera de ir marcha atrás.

Los 'jóvenes' Cullen parecían encontrarse sin palabras. Esme se llevó una mano al pecho, al lugar donde debería estar su corazón, y apretó el hombro de Bella, no muy segura de qué decir. Los ojos de Carlisle, siempre concentrados, se entristecieron visiblemente.

-¿Snape ha matado a Dumbledore? -preguntó el patriarca de los Cullen. Bella se limitó a asentir y se mordió el labio, cada vez más pálido.

-Carlisle ¿qué haremos ahora? -preguntó Esme, claramente consternada.

-No debéis hacer nada -contestó Bella. Siete pares de ojor dorados se volvieron hacia ella. -No podéis, de todas maneras. Por el momento, el Ministerio sigue en nuestro bando. Puede que Dumbledore esté muerto, pero yo no he olvidado mi misión. Sé lo que debo hacer -cogió aire mientras se ponía en pie. Miró uno por uno los rostros de los vampiros. -Lo que debemos hacer.

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

-Bella -exclamó Charlie con un suspiro de alivio cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta. Abrió los brazos y la recibió con un cálido abrazo. Cerró los ojos, mientras se permitía un momento de flaqueza al abrazar a su sobrina. -Estaba tan asustado...

-Dumbledore ha caído -susurró Bella contra su cuello.

Charlie asintió tristemente.

-Lo sé cielo, lo sé...

Bella se separó de Charlie y le miró a los ojos.

-Los Cullen están esperando en el jardín de atrás.

Su tío se limitó a asentir, mientras tomaba la mano de Bella entre las suyas y salían hacia el crepúsculo de la tarde. Bella sentía sus piernas como gelatina. Sabía lo que quería decir aquello, pero no podía pensar las palabras sin sentir como se rompía por dentro.

-Me imagino que Bella os ha informado de lo que ha ocurrido en Hogwarts -empezó Charlie. Todos los Cullen asintieron, completamente serios. Alice miraba al frente con ansiedad, no podía ver nada y eso estaba acabando con ella.- Dumbledore está muerto. No sé si sabéis lo que eso implica...

Carlisle tomó la palabra.

-Conocí a Dumbledore hace casi medio siglo, mientras estudiaba en Oxford. Era un buen hombro y se preocupaba por mantener la paz entre el mundo real y el mágico.

Charlie asintió, pasando una mano por su cabello castaño.

-Eso es. También, desde que Bella y su hermano nacieron, se ha encargado de su protección. Pero esto ya no es posible.

La mirada de Edward se aceró y su mandíbula se cerró con un chasquido.

-No -gruñó, posesivamente, ante los pensamientos de Charlie. Éste dirigió su mirada entristecida al vampiro.

-Edward, no lo entiendes -dijo Charlie. Cerró los ojos y sonrió amargamente, mientras sacudía la cabeza. -No creas que a mi me hace más gracia que a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres, Charlie? -preguntó Emmett, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre su torso.

-Me refiero a que debemos dejar que Bella se marche cuando sea el momento oportuno. Probablemente, la primera noche de luna nueva, tras su cumpleaños.

Los Cullen dirigieron sus miradas a Bella, que asintió dando un paso al frente. Parecía más pequeña y frágil de lo que jamás les había parecido a ninguno de los vampiros.

-No puedo permanecer sentada mientras mi mundo se desmorona -afirmó la castaña, moviendo los dedos de las manos nerviosamente.

-¡Pero Bella...! -exclamó Alice, sin aliento. -¡Podrías acabar...!

-Muerta -contestó Bella secamente mientras se oían los rugidos sordos de Edward, Jasper y Emmett. Los ojos de Esme brillaron, llenos de lágrimas que no se derramarían; la mirada de Alice estaba consternada. -Lo sé.

-Iba a decir herida...

-También es una posibilidad -Bella sonrió sin alegría. -Soy perfectamente consciente de como podría terminar esto, Alice. Lo sé

desde hace años. Por cada uno de nosotros, hay un ejército de ellos -Carlisle se estremeció.

Fue Rosalie quien dio un paso hacia delante, mirándola con ojos fieros.

-Pero no lucharás sola -afirmó la rubia con aplomo. -Si tú vas, Bella, yo también.

-Y yo -afirmó Emmett, personándose al lado de su esposa. -No te pondrán un dedo encima, hermanita.

Uno por uno, todos los Cullen manifestaron su voluntad de luchar y permanecer junto a Bella. Carlisle fue el último en hablar.

-Bella... -Carlisle suspiró. -Te quiero como a una hija, lo sabes -Bella asintió.

-Y yo a ti como a un padre, Carlisle -el rubio la miró sin alegría.

-Y es por eso, porque te conozco, que estoy seguro de que no nos permitirás estar a tu lado.

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla de Bella. En un rápido movimiento, se encontraba encerrada dentro de la jaula de los brazos de Edward.

-No puedes hacer esto sola, Bella.

Bella se permitió llorar, empapando la parte delantera de la camisa azul de Edward. Aferró su pechera con puños temblorosos.

-No sab-bes lo diffficil que es... tener que deciros estas pa-palaabras... Me queman, Edward... -hipó Bella, temblando. -Pero no puedo dejaros hacerlo...

La mirada de Edward mostró verdadero dolor cuando Charlie la apartó de él.

-Soy capaz de mantener a raya las sombras -dijo el vampiro de los cabellos de bronce con los brazos extendidos hacia ella, reticente de dejarla ir.- Pero no de luchar contra un eclipse...

-Solo tienes que recordar que por cada noche oscura, siempre hay un amanecer -susurró Bella mientras el río de lágrimas seguía fluyendo por su rostro.

Esme no aguantó más y abrazó a su hija más pequeña, estrechándola contra su pecho. Bella echó los brazos al cuello de su madre.

-Mi niña... -sollozó la vampira. -No puedes... no...

-Me gustaría decir que lo siento -susurró Bella, sintiéndose débil pero extrañamente fuerte a un tiempo- pero realmente necesitaré irme...

Otro sollozo salió desde el pequeño cuerpo de Esme. Carlisle se acercó y las sepultó a ambas en un abrazo.

Poco a poco, todos los Cullen se acercaron y terminaron sollozando, abrazados a Bella.

-Todavía no tengo que irme -les recordó Bella con una ligera sonrisa al separarse.

Edward tomó su rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso fiero, lleno de amor, pasión y deseo. Cuando ambos se separaron, Edward dejó sus frentes juntas. A ambos ese beso les sabía a despedida.

-Desearía que este mundo no fuera así... -murmuró Bella, con las lágrimas enredadas entre sus pestañas oscuras.

-Este mundo es horrible -susurró Edward mirándola con amor.- Pero tú eres hermosa para mi -tomó sus manos y las besó dulcemente, sin separarse de ella. -Piensa en mi cuando estemos lejos...

-Y vosotros pensad en mi -completó la chica Potter, pasando las manos por su cintura. Luego miró al resto de su familia, demorándose en cada rostro, tratando de grabar a fuego en su retina cada uno de los detalles: la mirada paternal de Carlisle, el cariño maternal de Esme, la forma en que los cabellos de Jasper brillaban al sol, los hoyuelos de Emmett al sonreír, la confianza renovada en los ojos de Rosalie, la vivacidad del rostro de Alice, la devoción en el rostro de Edward...

Alice la miró a los ojos, el oro encontrándose con sus orbes color chocolate.

-¿Sabes Bella? Estoy segura de que volverás -afirmó la vampira con confianza. -Puede que ellos sean más, pero tu corazón es el doble de fuerte que todos los suyos juntos.

-Tienes razón Alice -afirmó Charlie Evans. Bella le miró con los ojos rojos y una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre había esperanza, eso era algo que la vida le había enseñado. Luego sonrió y mostró los dientes, bravucón. -Después de todo, es una Potter. Y eso es algo que nunca, nadie, le podrá arrebatar.

**_FIN DEL PRIMER LIBRO_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan*<em>**

Y así finalizo, más de 3 años después, la primera parte de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado a todos, gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de este viaje. Al igual que otros escritores, tengo que hacer una sección de agradecimientos:

**_Cuando era pequeña, nunca soñé con llegar a hacer lo que más me gustaba: escribir. La verdad es, que aunque no lo hago profesionalmente, estoy feliz de poder compartir mis palabras con todos vosotros._**

**_Para empezar, debo agradeceros el haber permanecido ahí, aguantando a lo largo del tiempo. Ha habido épocas duras, pero vosotros habéis permanecido fieles a mi, a este fic, y por ello os doy las gracias._**

**_De manera especial, debo darle las gracias a Sara (Cullen_para_siempre) por permanecer ahí siempre, pese a que ya no estemos en contacto. De igual manera, gracias a prinss_love, por apoyarme desde el principio del fic._**

**_Muchísimas gracias también a Casiepl, Severla Masen, Clau Salvatore 94, Sandryttaa, marieisahale, ImagineMadness... por haberos preocupado por mi y mi salud; igualmente a Marye-94, Franchdeblack, Nemesis_Keinus, Anneblack... gracias a todas, por haber visto a la escritora tras los capítulos. En serio, gracias._**

**_También quiero agradecérselo a mis mejores amigos, E y A (vosotros sabéis quienes sois), por mantenerme alejada _****_del alféizar de la ventana; y, cómo no, a Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling por crear esos personajes que me permitieron dejar volar mi imaginación._**

**_A todos vosotros, gracias por hacer de Yo Soy Bella Potter una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Espero que sigáis conmigo en la secuela, que será publicada en breves._**

**_Nada más qué decir, salvo esto:_**

**_¡travesura realizada!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Soundtrack de Yo Soy Bella Potter:<strong>

**1. Secrets - One Republic**

**2. Demons - Imagine Dragons**

**3. My Songs Know what you did in the dark (Light'em Up) - Fall Out Boy**

**4. Make me wanna die - The Pretty Reckless**

**5. In Too Deep - Sum 41**

**6. Sed - No Way Out**

**7. The World We Knew - Daughtry**

**8. Have Faith In Me - A Day To Remember**

**9. Shattered - Trading Yesterday**

**10. Me Against the World - Simple Plan**

**11. The Worlds is Ugly - My Chemical Romance**

**12. The Edge - Tonight Alive**

**13. Broken - Lifehouse**


	62. LIBRO DOS

GENTEEEE! :) AQUÍ OS DEJO EL LINK DE LA SECUELA! Para acceder a él quitad los espacios, o bien entrad en mi perfil y entrad a ella.

Bienvenidas al segundo libro de la saga Bella Potter. Espero que os guste. Un abrazo.

** www. fanfiction s/ 10765886/1/ Bella-Potter-y-la-b%C3%BAsqueda-de-los-Horrocruxes**


End file.
